Whispers of Daybreak
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Massively AU. An offer presented but refused. Five weeks after the incident at Bespin, Luke Skywalker finds himself abandoned by the Alliance when someone overhears his secret and reveals it to the entire council…R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter I

**Title:** Final Hope

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Five weeks after Bespin

**Main Characters: **Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader

**Full Summary: **An offer presented but refused. Five weeks after the incident at Bespin, Luke Skywalker finds himself abandoned by the Alliance when someone overhears his secret and reveals it to the entire council…Massively AU, R&R

**Author's Note: **This story is massively AU because Darth Vader was never burned on Mustafar, a Jedi survived the purges and Han was not frozen in carbonite. So here's the first chapter and I hope you like it and there are no EU characters in this story.

**Chapter I**

_Obi-Wan never told you the truth about your father._

_He told me enough, he told me you killed him!_

_No I am your father._

The words repeated themselves in Luke Skywalker's mind as he rested his head on the pillow of his bunk bed in the room he shared with his friend Wedge Antilles. He closed his eyes before letting out a long sigh.

_Come with me, Luke, we can end this conflict. We can rule the galaxy as father and son._

Luke blinked open his eyes as his father's offer came back into his mind and he stared up at the white ceiling. The ceiling above his head was close to his face and he bit back another sigh that had arose to his lips.

_Luke._

That voice again, the voice has been speaking to him within his mind since Bespin. He couldn't escape it no matter how many times he tried to do so. The voice just kept calling to him and he found it was hard to push the voice to the back of his mind.

_Come with me, son._

He closed his eyes but he couldn't get rid of the voice within his mind. The only people who knew the truth about his heritage are Leia and Han. Luke was still surprised Vader hadn't done anything to Han even though he still owed money to Jabba the Hutt.

He closed his eyes again before resting his head on his left hand, he flexed his right hand the same one Vader had chopped off right before his revelation. He closed his hand into a first before rolling onto his side and gazing across the room.

Five weeks have passed since the events on Bespin and during that time, Luke had finally been able to start constructing a new lightsaber. Since he lost the one that belonged to his father on Bespin, he had decided he needed to make a new one. So far he was well on his way to finishing it.

The Alliance was currently in the middle of space, moving constantly so it made it hard for Vader and the Empire to track them. Luke got to his feet before climbing off of his bunk and making his way to his desk. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the lightsaber on the desk.

He knew there was only one thing left to do and that was to put the crystal into the lightsaber. All the lightsabers Luke has seen has only had one crystal gem that focused the pure energy from the power cell into a tight beam. The crystal Luke had found in the week after Bespin was a bluish green color, much like the color of his father's lightsaber though his father's lightsaber was more green than blue.

He put the bluish green crystal jewel into the lightsaber before gazing at the cylindrical handle under the light from the ceiling. He fingered the ligthsaber for a long while before pressing the button on the lightsaber. The bluish green blade shone brightly in the darkness.

He swung the blade around and it hummed slightly, telling Luke the lightsaber was built right. He deactivated it as the door opened and Wedge walked into the room. "Hello Luke," Wedge greeted him.

"Wedge," Luke replied as he got to his feet and clipped the newly constructed lightsaber to his belt.

Wedge narrowed his eyes slightly. "Princess Leia and Captain Solo were looking for you earlier," he said.

"They were? Where are they?" Luke asked.

"I think in the council room," Wedge replied.

The Jedi in training nodded before walking out of the room and heading toward the council room. The dark lit hallway of the rebel ship, Home One, was covered with shadows and hardly any light shone into the hallway. Luke narrowed his eyes as he neared the council room and saw Leia and Han standing outside it.

"Hi Kid, it's about time you came here," Han said with a small smile.

"Sorry, I was busy constructing my new lightsaber," Luke replied.

"You finished it?" Leia asked curiously.

"Yes," Luke replied before pulling the cylindrical handle into his hand and igniting it.

"Wow, that is cool," Han commented.

Luke smiled before deactivating the lightsaber and reattaching it to his belt. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It's an emergency council meeting, I don't understand why Mon Mothma called it but she wanted you to be there for some reason," Leia replied narrowing her chocolate brown eyes slightly.

"Does she know?" Luke asked urgently.

"No, at least I don't know, Han and I haven't told anyone and the only other person who knows is Lando," Leia replied.

Luke nodded before letting out a long sigh. "We should be getting going then, the council meeting is probably going to begin now," he said.

Leia nodded before leading the way into the room with Luke behind him and Han bringing up the rear. Luke saw General Madine was sitting beside General Rieekan beside Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar. There was a suspicious gleam in his eyes and Luke was surprised to find it was tinged with anger.

"Nice of you to join us, Princess Leia, Commander Skywalker and Captain Solo," Mon Mothma greeted them.

"Mon Mothma," Leia replied with a slight dip of her head.

"We need to talk about our next move, there isn't much to talk about however, but there are some rumors that the Emperor is building a new space station but we cannot be sure if those rumors are true," Mon Mothma reported.

"I see, the Empire doesn't know where we are do they?" Leia asked.

"No, we've been moving around to much that the Emperor and Vader can't seem to pinpoint our location. If they were able to pinpoint our location, we would be in the middle of the battle as we speak," Admiral Ackbar replied with a slight dip of his bulbous head, his glassy eyes scanning the council room.

"Are you sure they don't know we are here? Especially with the spy for Lord Vader is in our very ranks," General Madine replied.

"Spy?" Mon Mothma echoed.

"What do you mean there's a spy in our ranks?" Leia asked.

"I mean that someone has not been telling us the entire truth and I believe he is spying for Lord Vader," Madine replied coolly.

Luke forced himself not to flinch, he knew, somehow, that Madine was talking about him. He didn't say anything as Ackbar turned his red bulbous head toward the General.

"Do you have any proof on this?" he asked.

"I received this news upon Princess Leia's return from Bespin," Madine replied.

The Mon Calamari tipped his head slightly to one side. "What news would that be?" he asked.

"That Luke Skywalker is the son of Darth Vader," Madine replied coolly.

"What?! That is impossible," Mon Mothma protested.

"You've seen Vader before, Mon Mothma, if you look at Commander Skywalker, you can see a striking resemblance between them," he replied.

"I have never seen Vader's face before, he always keeps it covered with that hood of his," General Rieekan said.

"Who told you this news?" Leia asked.

"Calrissian did," Madine replied.

Han narrowed his hazel eyes before glaring at the dark skinned man from the Cloud City above Bespin. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"It's the truth," Lando replied with a shrug. "Besides Madine didn't entirely trust me when I came so he insisted that I prove myself to him."

Han opened his mouth to retort but Mon Mothma began speaking again, "why don't we as Commander Skywalker if this is the truth?" she suggested before turning her gaze to Luke.

"Yes but he could lie to us," Madine pointed out.

Luke sighed, he knew there was no point in lying anymore, they were going to find out the truth sooner or later. "I will not lie to you," he said softly. "It is the truth, Darth Vader is my father."

"Traitor!" the ex-Imperial snarled as he leapt to his feet.

"I am not a traitor," Luke protested.

"You are probably a spy for Lord Vader," Madine hissed as though he had not heard Luke's statement.

"I didn't even know Vader was my father until five weeks ago on Bespin," Luke retorted. "He cut off my hand for Force's sake, why would I be spying for him?"

"It could have been a cover up," Madine said.

"It is not a cover up, I am not a spy!" Luke protested. At that moment, three rebel troopers came into the room before walking swiftly to Luke's side. They instantly grabbed his hands before restraining him and Luke glared at them.

"What are you doing?" Leia demanded.

"We cannot take any chances, Princess," Mon Mothma said sadly.

"Luke is telling the truth, if you had seen him after Bespin, you would have believed him as well," Han snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, Captain Solo but we have to take a precaution, we can't risk having Commander Skywalker tell Vader any of our secrets," Madine hissed.

"I would never betray the Alliance," Luke yelled angrily.

"Yes, you did," Madine snapped.

"Prove it!"

"You are the son of Vader, what more proof do you need?"

"That is so stereotype comparing Luke to what Vader has done, Luke did blow up the first Death Star for you after all, and this is how you repay him? By calling him a traitor," Han said, narrowing his eyes.

_Luke._

The voice whispered into his mind again and Luke grimaced, knowing this wasn't a good time for his father to start butting in. He ignored the voice before narrowing his eyes as Mon Mothma and Madine.

"Well? What are you going to do now?" he demanded. "Since, for some reason, I cannot convince you that I am telling the truth."

"We could hold him as hostage and force Vader to surrender," Madine said.

"If Vader surrenders, there is still Emperor Palpatine and I do not think Palpatine would surrender for some boy," Mon Mothma replied simply.

"Then why don't we just kill him?"

"You can't!" Leia shouted.

"And why not princess?"

"Just because Vader is his father, that doesn't mean he will turn out like him," Leia pointed out angrily.

_Luke, what is happening? I can feel your anger._

Luke ignored his father and struggled to get free from the Rebel troopers. Madine narrowed his eyes and Mon Mothma sighed. "We'll have to keep him locked up until we decide what to do," she said.

"You can't do that, Mon," Leia protested. "Luke has done nothing wrong!"

"It's either lock him up or kill him where he stands," Madine said before Mon Mothma could reply.

_Son, what is the matter?_

Luke narrowed his eyes briefly. "In other words, I'm officially declared a traitor, aren't I?" he demanded, still ignoring his father.

"Officially yes," Madine replied coolly.

"Then so be it, if I'm a traitor than I officially resign from the Alliance," Luke hissed before Force pushing the Rebel troopers away. He flipped over the before taking off running toward the hangar bay, his mind was buzzing with anger. _Why would they declare me a traitor? I haven't done anything wrong,_ he thought.

_The Rebel Alliance declared you a traitor?_ The shock in his father's voice was tinged with anger. Luke ignored his father as he has been doing for the past five weeks before slowing down as he reached the hangar. He stopped when he reached his X wing and glanced over his shoulder as Artoo let out a series of beeps as it rolled to his side.

"I have to get out of here, Artoo, those Rebels declared me a traitor when I didn't do anything wrong," Luke replied as he put on his flight helmet before looking back at Artoo.

Artoo let out a series of concerned beeps and whistles that probably translated to 'where are we going then?' Luke sighed. "I don't know," he replied as Artoo used his booster rockets to fly into the X wing fighter.

"Luke!" Luke glanced over his shoulder in time to find Leia and Han running toward him.

"Where are you going, Kid?" Han demanded.

"Anywhere but here," Luke replied simply as he began to climb the ladder toward the cockpit of his X wing.

"But Luke…the Alliance needs you," Leia protested.

"They don't need me, they only want me dead and I'm not going to sit around in a cell while they decide my fate after something I didn't do," Luke snapped before looking at Artoo. "Artoo, put in the coordinates to the Dagabah system, I'm going to keep a promise I made to an old friend."

Artoo beeped in reply before putting the coordinates into the system.

"But Luke…" Leia began.

"Don't say anything, Leia, and you'd better leave before they call you a traitor for talking to me," Luke replied as he sat down in the cockpit of his ship. He started to start up his X wing before glancing at his friends. "Goodbye, Leia, Han," he said as the canopy closed over his head and the X wing rose into the air. It turned around just as several Rebel troopers came into the hangar bay.

Luke nodded one last goodbye to his friends before taking off into space. He glanced up at Artoo. "Engage the hyperdrive," he said to the little blue droid who beeped in reply. With blaster shots being shot after him, he disappeared into hyperspace, leaving the Alliance and his friends behind.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, chapter I is over**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Vader: yeah, what are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: what are you doing here?**

**Blaze: why should I tell you?**

**Vader: may I?**

**Blaze: you may**

**Vader: thanks, please review and Blaze will post the next chapter soon**


	2. Chapter II

**Title:** Final Hope

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Five weeks after Bespin

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

_**Disclaimer- I forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is, I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does and I will never own it. I am only saying this once so don't bug me about it in future chapters.**_

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next chapter of my story and this one alternates point of views. So here's chapter II

**Chapter II**

Princess Leia Organa watched as the X wing carrying her friend disappeared into hyperspace. Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she closed them to prevent the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She blinked them open before looking at Han who was also watching them.

"I'm sure the Kid will be fine," he said as if sensing what was troubling her.

_But what if he won't be fine? With Vader after him and all, _she thought silently.

"I hope so," Leia murmured.

"Where did Skywalker go?" Madine demanded as he came to join them.

"Why do you want to know?" Han retorted.

_Typical Han, he always talks before he thinks,_ Leia said silently.

Madine narrowed his eyes. "If you don't tell us, we might have to declare you two traitors," he snapped.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes as she came to join them. "No, we will not, what Skywalker does is none of our concern," she said. "We must begin discussing our next step against the Empire."

"But without Luke, how are we suppose to defeat them?" Han asked.

"We will think of something," Mothma replied.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "I don't think we should have driven Luke away, he is the only Jedi left and we need his help," she protested.

"We can do better without a traitor like Skywalker," said Madine angrily.

"And how do you expect to defeat the Empire, who is led by two sith lords, without a Jedi's help?" Leia asked.

"I don't understand any of this Jedi mumbo jumbo but don't we need a Jedi's help in order to defeat Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader?" Han asked.

"Yes, we do, the Jedi Council protected the Senate up until Palpatine issued Order 66," said Mon Mothma.

"So don't you think it was a mistake to send Luke away?" asked Leia as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "Now that I think about it, it was a mistake," she said.

"Of course she figures it out now," Han muttered sarcastically.

"Why should we bring him back when he is the Son of Vader?" Madine demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Just because he's Vader's son that doesn't mean he will turn out like Vader, didn't we say that before?" Leia snapped.

"I think we should talk this over and consider our situation as it was," said Mothma.

"Yes, we should," Admiral Ackbar agreed with a nod of his red bulbous head. He gazed around before looking at Leia. "Are you coming with us, Princess?"

Leia sighed. "I guess so," she replied. "Are you coming with us, Han?"

"I guess," replied Han as he followed Leia. Leia followed Ackbar, Madine and Mothma as they led the way back to the council room.

\----/

Darth Vader knelt down in front of the larger than life projection of Emperor Palpatine as the sith master past his angry yellow gaze over him. Ever since Vader had failed to capture Luke after the incident at Bespin, he has been angry, more angry than usual at least.

"What is thy bidding, master?" Vader said as he lowered his head, the black hood of his cloak shadowing his face and keeping the emotions on his face hidden.

"I sense something has happened, Lord Vader," Palpatine replied coolly. "It would appear the Rebel Alliance is more stupid than I had originally thought."

"How so?"

"A spy within the ranks of the rebellion has told me that the rebels have declared young Skywalker a traitor," Palpatine replied and Vader forced himself not to flinch. He knew this to be true for he had overheard the thought in Luke's mind.

"I see," was all he said in reply.

"Young Skywalker is a danger to us, Lord Vader, if he should complete his training, he will be a powerful Jedi and we cannot allow that to happen," Palpatine said. "As you had suggested beforehand, he must be turned or he must be killed before he can reach his full potential."

"I understand, master," Vader replied.

"You have failed to capture young Skywalker before but I trust you will not do so again," the Emperor said.

"Yes, master."

"Do not fail me again, Lord Vader, capture young Skywalker and turn him before he can reach his full potential."

"As you wish, master."

"Then do so," Palpatine said before the holographic image disappeared and Vader stood up, drawing the black cloak around him. His closed his cold blue eyes for a split second before blinking them open and walking out of the communication chambers. He made his way toward the bridge of the _Executor_ and looked up as Admiral Piett walked toward him.

"Hello my Lord," Piett greeted him with a salute as Vader walked to the large windows that stared out into the middle of space. He clasped his hands behind his back before looking out to the stars.

"Admiral," he replied simply. "What system are we entering at this moment?"

"We are entering the Bakura system, my Lord," Piett replied with another salute.

"I see," Vader fell silent before reaching out with the Force. _Luke,_ he whispered silently. But once again, Luke ignored him and Vader could feel his unease an anger through the Force. He couldn't trace where Luke was through the Force as though he was moving around all the time.

_Luke, can you here me? Please reply,_ he tried again, sending the thought to his son through the Force. He was running out of time if he wanted to exact his plan for he needed Luke to be with him in order to do so. And he was sure Palpatine was starting to suspect something, which was why he was giving in more to the Emperor's demands.

_What do you want?_ Luke's voice replied and Vader was startled when his son replied to him through the Force.

_Luke, come with me, you can help end the conflict. We can rule together,_ Vader replied silently.

There was a long moment of silence and Luke didn't reply. Vader narrowed his eyes, it has been the way it's been since he had made the offer the first time on Bespin. He realized he should have given Luke more time to get used to the idea but he also knew that he was running out of time.

_Time is on my side but I cannot be sure for how long,_ Vader thought as he continued to gaze at the star lit sky above his head.

\----/

Luke Skywalker sighed as he flew onward toward the Dagabah system, his faithful companion, Artoo Deetoo, let out a beep or whistle every now and then. He veered away to avoid flying headlong into a asteroid that was flying by, unaccompanied by others as though it had been abandoned or turned on.

_Like me,_ Luke thought as he let out a long sigh. He still couldn't believe the Alliance had declared him a traitor just because he was the son of Vader. He, himself, has as of yet to get used to the idea but there was no denying it for he looked nearly identical to Vader.

He closed his eyes slightly before leaning back in his seat and gazing up at the sky as the stars flashed past by him. Artoo let out a beep that sounded as though it was filled with concern.

"I'm all right, Artoo," he replied after he read the translation. He flew toward the planet of Dagabah before veering down toward the swampy world. Flying through the canopy of trees, he landed on the mossy ground before shutting down his X wing and opening the canopy.

"Artoo, why don't you wait here?" he said to the little blue droid.

Artoo let out a sad beep and his dome-like head spiraled around as though he was shaking his head. Luke smiled slightly at the little Artoo unit as he stepped down onto the swampy ground. He narrowed his eyes as he made his way toward the little hut where Yoda lived.

The little green dwarf looked up at him and Luke found that he was standing in the doorway. Yoda nodded in greeting before turning around and walking back into the hut, he was leaning heavily on his cane as he walked into the hut.

"Came back you did," Yoda said as Luke made his way into the tiny hut, ducking down to prevent hitting his head on the ceiling of the hut.

"I told you I would," Luke replied before narrowing his eyes slightly. "You don't look good."

"When 900 years old, you reach. Look, as good, you will not," Yoda replied before letting out a small, weary sigh. He clambered onto his bed before letting out a long sigh and resting his head on the pillow of the small bed. Luke gazed at the little green dwarf and Luke saw his eyes were filled with exhaustion and he looked so weak.

"My time come it has," Yoda whispered as he rested his small head on the pillow of the bed.

Luke closed his eyes slightly before blinking them open. "Can I ask you something first?" he asked.

Yoda went silent for a few moments. "As you may," he replied.

Luke sighed. "Is Darth Vader my father?" he asked, he knew it was true, not only was the Force telling him to believe it but the resemblance between them also added truth to Vader's revelation.

Yoda fell silent again before turning his head away. "Not ready to know you are," he murmured.

"But I have to know the truth," Luke protested.

Yoda sighed lightly. "Your father he is," he replied.

Luke closed his eyes briefly before blinking them open again and looking back at Yoda. The little green dwarf watched him for a long moment and Luke detected an uneasy look rising in the dwarf's eyes. "Remember, let anger and despair control you do not, to the dark side they will lead," Yoda whispered. With those last words, he closed his eyes before sighing and slowly becoming one with the Force.

Luke gazed at the place where the little green dwarf before letting out a long sigh and getting to his feet, lowering his head slightly to keep himself from hitting his head on the low ceiling. He paused for a long moment before heading out of the little hut and walking toward the swamp. He headed toward his X wing ship and Artoo let out a beep that sound like 'where to now?'

Luke frowned before letting out a long sigh. "We need to go somewhere the Alliance nor Vader will find us," he said.

Artoo let out a beep and Luke frowned before sighing. "You've got a point there," he agreed.

Artoo let out another beep. "Yes, Artoo," Luke replied with a sigh. "Put in the coordinates for the Tatooine system."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it is short**

**Darth: that wasn't that short**

**Tigerstar: no it wasn't**

**Blaze: that's you**

**Darth: weirdo**

**Blaze: (pouts) that's mean**

**Tigerstar: yeah, that was mean**

**Darth: you're an idiot, Tigerstar**

**Tigerstar: hey! (hits Darth with a sledgehammer)**

**Darth: (knocked out)**

**Blaze: nice going (sighs) Vader?**

**Vader: I've got it (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into a volcano)**

**Tigerstar: HOT! (runs back to ThunderClan)**

**Vader: ThunderClan?**

**Blaze: yeah, he's going to haunt the ThunderClan cats**

**Vader: ah**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 22 reviews but I'll gladly accept more**


	3. Chapter III

**Title:** Final Hope

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Three days after Yoda's death

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place three days since Luke got to Dagabah so yeah, here's chapter III

**Chapter III**

Captain Han Solo gazed around the _Millennium Falcon_ as Chewbacca walked toward him. The wookie growled and Han heard him say,_ the hyperdrive still needs repairs and I can't seem to find what's the matter with it,_ in his mind.

Han sighed before walking over to the hyperdrive. "This thing has always given us trouble," he commented.

"Hey Han," a new voice sounded and Han glanced over his shoulder in time to find Lando Calrissian walking toward him. The dark skinned man nodded in greeting to him before stopping at the ramp to the ship. Han sighed before walking out of the _Falcon_ with Chewbacca just behind him.

"What do you want, Lando?" Han asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I just wanted to see what you've done to my ship," the dark skinned man replied simply.

"_Your_ ship?" Han narrowed his eyes. "This was my ship, I won it fair and square."

Lando laughed. "That is true but can't I be a little bit concerned about a ship that use to be mine?" he asked.

Han shook his head before sighing. "I still don't get why you told Madine about Luke's parentage? I thought for sure you would keep it a secret when you figured it out with us," he said.

"As I said before, I had to tell them something to make them believe that I'm not working for the Empire," Lando replied with a shrug.

"Thanks to you, Luke is out there and ya know Vader is still searching for him. I don't know what he wants with the Kid but I figure it's something bad. While he's with the Alliance, he had a chance of not being found by Vader but now, who knows?" Han replied. He really liked Luke, the Kid was like a younger brother to him and he didn't want to see what would happen to him if Vader should get his hands on him, even if Vader is his father.

_Vader being Luke's father? It's still a surprise to me,_ Han thought. _But I bet Luke is still in shock about this newfound news as well._

Lando sighed. "It's like this, I had to tell them something to make them trust me just as I had to turn you over to Vader to prevent Cloud City from being overrun by Imperials," he replied.

"And look what happened, the Imperials still overran Cloud City," Han said. "I ain't going to forgive ya if Luke gets captured by Vader, just remember that." With that, Han turned around before walking back into the _Falcon_. Lando took a step after him but Chewbacca growled and he stepped back. The dark skinned man sighed before turning around and walking away from the ship.

Han sighed before gazing around the _Falcon_. "I hope the Kid is all right," he said out loud.

_As do I,_ Chewbacca growled in reply. _I really like Luke, he's a good man._

"Yes, he is and I hope he won't get captured by Vader." Han closed his eyes slightly before opening them and walking toward the hyperdrive. "Now than, why don't we see why this hyperdrive decided to go out on us?

\----/

Mon Mothma let out a long sigh as she leaned back in her chair and gazed at the members of the council around her. Princess Leia has been unusually quiet since they had declared Luke a traitor over three days earlier. Admiral Ackbar sat beside Mon Mothma and Madine and Rieekan sat on her other side.

"So what do you think we should do?" Mothma asked curiously.

"As Leia pointed out, Skywalker is the last living Jedi now that General Kenobi is dead so I think we should try and find him," Admiral Ackbar replied with a slight dip of his red head.

"But he's Vader's son," Madine protested.

"As Leia also pointed out, we cannot blame Skywalker for the actions of his father," General Rieekan pointed out.

"I didn't see you jumping to help him before," Madine snapped.

"I had to have some time to think it over," he replied with a shrug.

"But he could be a traitor, how else would Vader have known we were at Hoth? Not to mention Skywalker was missing for three months before he came back with Princess Leia and Captain Solo from Bespin," Madine pointed out.

"He may not have met us at the rendezvous point after the battle at Hoth but we never asked him why he wasn't here for those three months," Mothma pointed out. She was still startled by the news that Luke was the son of Vader. She could also piece together more information that Vader is really Anakin Skywalker because of the last name Luke had.

"That is true," Ackbar agreed, turning his glassy eyes toward Madine. "I believe we should find him and apologize to him for our actions."

"But where is he?" Rieekan asked before Madine could reply.

"That I do not know, Captain Solo and Princess Leia may know, they were the last ones to see him when he left," Mothma said.

Leia looked up before narrowing her chocolate brown eyes. "How do I know you will not take him prisoner if I tell you where he went?" she asked.

"Cautious, I see," Ackbar said.

"I still think Skywalker is a traitor," said Madine but he fell silent as Mothma glared at him. She turned her gaze back to Leia and held her gaze for a long moment, the dark brown gaze reminded her so much of the late Senator Amidala that she couldn't help but glance twice at the Alderaanian Princess.

"We promise we won't take him as prisoner when we find him, we just want to apologize to him for our actions," she replied out loud before glancing at Rieekan, Ackbar and Madine.

"I agree with Mon," Ackbar replied with a dip of his bulbous head.

"As do I," Rieekan replied.

Everyone turned their gaze to the ex-Imperial who glared at them before lowering his gaze. "Very well, I agree," he muttered, barely loud enough for Mothma to hear him. She nodded slightly before turning her gaze to the Princess as Leia frowned as though she was deep in thought.

"I heard him tell Artoo that he was heading toward the Dagabah system," replied Leia.

"The Dagabah system? Why would he go there?" Ackbar wondered aloud.

"He said that he had a promise to his friend that he had to keep," the Princess replied with a shrug.

Mothma nodded. "Well then, we are going to the Dagabah system," she said.

\----/

Princess Leia Organa walked down the hallway on her way to the hangar bay, her thoughts were on Luke and everything that has happened in the past five weeks. She closed her eyes briefly before sighing and continuing to walk around.

She spotted Han and Chewbacca walking toward her from the _Falcon._ Han nodded slightly in greeting to Leia. "So was the verdict about the Kid?" he asked curiously.

"They are going to the Dagabah system to try and find Luke and apologize to him," Leia replied.

"That is good," Han replied, the Correlian smiled slightly before glancing over his shoulder as the wookie came to his side. Lando Calrissian followed the wookie, the dark skinned man nodded in greeting to them.

"Well, if it isn't Lando? I thought you had gone away by now," Han asked.

Lando shrugged. "I wanted to hear what the verdict about Skywalker," he replied.

"They are going to look for him and apologize," Leia replied.

"Where?"

Leia narrowed her dark eyes slightly. "The Dagabah system," she replied. _But Luke might not be there anymore,_ she thought before voicing her thought out loud. "But I do not think he will stay within the Dagabah system. He might know we'd eventually tail him."

"He doesn't trust us enough to keep it a secret?" Han asked.

Leia gave him a look that made him take a step back. "I already told the council," she replied sadly. "I just hope they will keep their promise and not hold him prisoner when we find him."

"Where would Luke go if he somehow knew you were coming after him?" Lando asked curiously.

"Someplace no one would even think to look for him," replied Han.

"But where can he go?" Leia asked. _Except Tatooine,_ she thought silently.

"There's Tatooine, when we were racing to deliver the plans to Alderaan before the destruction of the first Death Star, the Kid was always complaining about how much he hated Tatooine," Han pointed out.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "That is true," she agreed. "Would he go back to Tatooine even though he despises that planet?"

"Who knows?" Han replied with a shrug.

"I'd better get going," Lando said before walking away from the group. Leia narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched the dark skinned man walk away. _There is something up with Lando but I don't know what it is,_ she thought.

\----/

"Lord Vader," Vader glanced over his shoulder as Admiral Piett walked to his side. The Admiral looked a bit hesitant and nervous but he seemed to be keeping his emotions from appearing on his face. But his eyes betrayed the unease that was in his eyes.

"Admiral," Vader replied with a slight dip of his head.

"The Emperor wishes to make contact with you," Piett replied.

"Very well, retransmit it to my communication chambers," he replied before turning around, his black cloak swirling around him as he walked off of the bridge and toward the communication chamber. He entered it silently before kneeling down as Emperor Palpatine's face appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding?" he asked, lowering his head.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes slightly. "The spy has reported to our representative and he wishes to speak with you," he replied. "The only reason I kept him alive when he refused to tell me what I wanted to know was because he is too good to be disposed of."

"I see, master," Vader replied.

Palpatine nodded. "You know your orders," he said before he disappeared. Vader stood up before walking to the communication center and answered the call from the bounty hunter that he and Palpatine had hired.

Boba Fett nodded in greeting to him. "Lord Vader," he greeted him.

"Boba Fett, you have some news for me?" Vader asked, narrowing his cold blue eyes at the bounty hunter.

"Yes, my Lord, the spy I have within the Alliance has told me that Skywalker was last seen heading toward the Dagabah system but that Alderaanian Princess doesn't believe Skywalker is there. She and Solo seem to think he would be going to the one place that no one else would think he'd go back to," Boba replied.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Where would that be?" he asked.

Boba narrowed his eyes slightly. "The Emperor said you would pay me for this information," he said. "I want at least a hundred thousand credits for this information."

_A hundred thousand credits just to find out where my son is?_ Vader thought, forcing the shock to not appear on his stone-like face. "Why?" he asked.

"I have to pay the spy, he is working for me and he needs the money," Boba replied.

"Why would he need the money?" asked Vader.

"I do not know but he wants half," replied the bounty hunter.

"I see, I will discuss the price with my master but I figure he will give you the money," Vader replied.

"Very well," Boba replied. "My spy told me that the Princess seems to think Skywalker will be heading toward the Tatooine system."

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: ha, a slight cliffhanger**

**Darth: oh, who is the spy?**

**Tigerstar: yeah, who is he?**

**Blaze: I'm having a poll**

**Tigerstar: can I do it?**

**Blaze: no**

**Darth: can I do it?**

**Blaze: no**

**Vader: can I do it?**

**Blaze: sure**

**Darth: (grumbles)**

**Tigerstar: I should have seen that coming (grumbles)**

**Vader: well, here's the poll:**

**Who do you think the spy Boba Fett hired is?**

**Han Solo**

**Lando Calrissian**

**General Madine**

**Blaze: well, who ever gets it right will get a Tigerstar plushie and get their name posted on the chapter where the spy will be revealed**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: so please review and I won't post the next chapter until I get more reviews**


	4. Chapter IV

**Title:** Final Hope

**Author: **xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Three days since Yoda's death

**Main Characters: **Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the fourth chapter, the first version was different but I decided to retype it so yeah. By the way, I was watching 'Attack of the Clones' when the idea for this chapter and the chapters following this one came into my mind.

**Chapter IV**

The twin Tatooine suns, Tattoo I and Tattoo II were high in the morning sky by the time Luke Skywalker angled his X wing fighter toward the docking bay at Mos Eisley. The sand below him was pale brown in the light of the twin suns and Luke noticed small sandstorms were occurring in separate parts of the dusty planet.

Sighing, Luke glanced at his companion, Artoo Deetoo as he landed on the docking platform before shutting down the ship. He climbed out of the X wing before drawing the dark brown cloak around him as he waited for the little blue astromech droid to join him.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles that Luke assumed translated to, 'where are we going next?' He let out a long sigh before gazing around the sandy landscape. "I don't know, Artoo, maybe we should go to Ben's old place, I have no other place to go after all," he muttered as he lead the way onto the sandy landscape.

Artoo beeped before following him and Luke smiled at him before chuckling slightly. "I know, Artoo, when we get to Ben's hutt, I'll clean the sand out of your circuits," he said. Artoo let out a beep that Luke figured translated to 'okay'. He made his way toward Mos Eisley before sighing and turning his eyes to the pale blue sky above his head.

The sunlight of the twin suns momentarily blinded him and Luke grimaced, knowing it was going to take him a while to get used to being back in this sandy, hot, dry desert planet. Walking into the spaceport, he made his way toward a nearby shop with Artoo beeping and whistling just behind him. He entered the shop before gazing at the strange creature that stood on the counter.

"Hello there," the creature greeted him.

"Hello, I was wondering where I may buy a speeder of sorts," Luke said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh, how much would ya be willing to pay?" the creature asked.

He pulled out the bag of credits before counting them out. "I'll give you twenty thousand credits," said Luke as he counted out the credits.

"Why would someone as young as ya have that much money lying around?" the creature asked curiously.

Luke shrugged, not wanting to explain it was the money Han had given him before the council meeting when Madine and the others declared him a traitor to the Alliance. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind before looking back at the creature.

"I'll give ya a speeder for that much, just be careful out there, Kid, there are a lot of Tusken Raiders around at this time of year for some reason," the creature replied. Luke nodded before handing the credits over and stepping back as the creature waddled past him and out into the hot desert air. The creature led him over to a speeder nearby and Luke nodded in gratitude to him before looking at Artoo.

"Artoo, are you ready to go?" he called. The little blue droid beeped in reply before using his booster rockets to fly into the speeder. "Thank you," he added to the creature who nodded in reply.

"Remember to be careful, you don't want to mess with Tusken Raiders, I heard they are angry because of something that happened well over twenty eight years ago," the creature warned him.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

"It would appear someone massacred an entire Tusken tribe, leaving no one alive; he even slaughtered the children and the women," the creature replied. "My father told me this story a few years ago and he said that was why the Tusken's were so angry."

"Why would they still be angry over something that happened nearly thirty years ago?" wondered Luke aloud.

"I don't know, just be careful, Kid," the creature replied before turning around and waddling away from the speeder. Luke watched him go for a long moment before turning the speeder on and pulling out of the parking spot. He turned the speeder around before heading away from Mos Eisley in the primary direction of Ben's hutt.

Little did he know someone was watching him.

~*~

Lando Calrissian narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed around the hangar bay of the Alliance ship, 'Home One' before letting out a long sigh. He walked toward Han and Leia who narrowed their eyes as he joined them. _It looks as though they are still angry, _Lando thought, narrowing his dark eyes slightly.

"When are you going to let it go? It wasn't my fault Madine declared Luke a traitor," Lando said as he joined them.

"If ya had kept your big mouth shut, Luke would not be in this mess," muttered Han as he glared at him.

"I know, I know, but just because Luke is Vader's son, that does not give the council reason to declare him a traitor and drive him away form the Alliance. Shouldn't they know that they may be driving Luke into Vader's hands?" Lando pointed out.

"Luke would never join Vader," Leia protested, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't know that, Princess, he may not have a choice if Vader gets his hands on him," the dark skinned man pointed out.

"I should tell Mon Mothma that Luke might be going to Tatooine," Leia said straightening up. "If we can get there before Vader, supposing Vader knows where he went, we can probably talk to Luke and get him to come back to the Alliance."

Lando looked away, guilt coursing through his veins and he was sure the guilt was in his eyes as well. "I have to go," he said before turning around and walking away from the group.

Han and Leia watched him go and Lando noticed they were gazing at him with suspicion in their eyes, the suspicion pierced his back like daggers.

~*~

Darth Vader narrowed his cold blue eyes slightly as he gazed at the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. They were currently on their way to the Tatooine system where Vader was sure his son was. He bit back a long sigh before gazing around with his hands clasped behind his back. He didn't like that he had to return to the same planet of his birth and he hoped he wouldn't have to go down onto the planet's surface.

"My Lord?" Vader glanced over his shoulder as Admiral Piett walked over to join him, standing a safe distance away from the dark lord of the Sith.

"Yes?" Vader replied, turning his cold gaze to Piett who swallowed slightly, and he felt fear coming off of him through the Force.

"We will be entering the Tatooine system in a matter of hours," Piett replied with a salute.

"Very well," Vader replied as he drew the dark black cloak around him and returned his gaze to the blurring stars that stood outside the windows of the Star Destroyer _Executor._

~*~

Narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun, Luke slowed his speeder slightly before glancing at Artoo who was sitting next to him. He let out a long sigh before turning his gaze back to the sandy landscape that stood all around him. "Artoo, do you have any idea as to where we are?" he asked curiously.

Artoo let out a series of confused beeps and whistles and Luke sighed again. "I thought so," he murmured before flew onward, unsure of where he was going. He gazed up at the sky above his head and noticed the suns were starting to sink into the sky and he frowned.

"We are going to have to find shelter soon, we shouldn't be out here while there are Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders, out here," he murmured, remembering the sandpeople's attack the day he met Ben and the day after Threepio and Artoo came into his possession. _The day my life changed forever,_ he thought silently.

Artoo let out a beep that sounded filled with fear and Luke glanced at him. "What's the matter, Artoo?" he asked before gazing around, narrowing his eyes as the sun's bloody light shone into his eyes. He slowed the speeder slightly as they continued to fly through the Dune Sea, heading in what Luke thought was the direction of the Jundland Wastes where Ben had made his home for several years.

_Luke, be careful,_ speaking of Ben, Luke thought he heard the Jedi's voice in the back of his mind and he gazed around, unsure of what Ben was referring to. There seemed to be nothing out here and Luke knew so long as he kept moving, the Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders, would not be able to catch him.

_Don't be sure about that, Luke, just be careful and be mindful of everything around you, _Ben whispered before his voice faded out of Luke's mind.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the night shed its' dark black covering over the silent landscape. Stars speckled the night sky above Luke's head, they were the only light around except for the lights of the controls on the speeder and Artoo's lights. All was silent except for Artoo's occasional beeps and whistles and Luke narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Artoo? I can't see anything out there, are you sure you sense something?" he asked curiously looking at the astromech droid who beeped something Luke translated to 'yes, I do'. The speeder suddenly shuddered and Luke glanced at the fuel tank before groaning. "Great, what a perfect thing to happen," he muttered sarcastically as the speeder began to slow.

Artoo let out a few startled beeps and whistles and Luke glanced at him. "We're out of gas, we're not going anywhere tonight unless we want to risk walking the rest of the way to the Jundland Wastes," he said as if in reply to Artoo's beeping.

Artoo beeped something and Luke sighed. "I know, we should start walking," he muttered.

Artoo beeped and whistled something that sounded full of fear and shock and Luke smiled slightly and tiredly. "I know its' dangerous, Artoo, but staying in one place is not a good idea either," he pointed out as the speeder stopped and he climbed out of it. Artoo beeped something before igniting his booster rockets and flying to the ground to land beside Luke.

"Don't worry, Artoo, I'm sure we'll be fine," Luke said as he lead the way deeper into the Dune Sea, Artoo let out a beep that sounded like an exasperated sigh before following him.

The sky continued to darken and the stars in the night sky shed starlight onto Luke as he and Artoo continued to trek through the sandy landscape of Tatooine. Luke stopped as a sound sounded and he whirled around, his hand instantly going to the lightsaber that hung at his hip.

The sound grew softer before vanishing completely and Luke relaxed his grip slightly before gazing around again, straining his eyes to see in the black darkness around him. Artoo beeped something and Luke glanced at him. "I heard it too," he murmured before gazing around again.

Dark shapes started to make their way toward him and Luke was about to pull the lightsaber off of his belt when a loud yell sounded. Startled, he glanced up just as the shapes surrounded him and he recognized them instantly as sandpeople. He started to pull his lightsaber from his belt but suddenly, a searing pain exploded in his mind and he toppled forward. The last thing he heard was Artoo's concern and angry beeps and whistles before he fell into unconsciousness.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short and it was weird but tell me what you think**

**Darth: how was it weird?**

**Blaze: I don't know, I always think my Star Wars stories are bad for some reason**

**Tigerstar: why? I think they're really good**

**Vader: as do I**

**Luke: me too**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: me three**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: ha, you can't do anything cause I'm a ghost**

**Blaze: (accidentally presses make human button)**

**Obi-Wan in Human Form: ah man, nice going Blaze**

**Vader: (slices the newly human Obi-Wan in half)**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: (appears as a ghost) great, I died twice**

**Blaze: my bad (secretly laughing inside)**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: sure…**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter when I get at least forty five reviews but I'll gladly accept more**


	5. Chapter V

**Title: **Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** four days since Yoda's death

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the next chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger I left at the end of the last chapter but I couldn't help it. Here is chapter V and I hope you like it and this is the chapter were we'll give you a hint as to which Jedi survived the Purges. By the way, I'm not sure how exactly Tusken Raiders, or sandpeople, acts so I'm just making it up so don't flame me because of that, please.

**Author's Note 2: **Sorry for the many author's notes but I wanted to let you know that I've decided to change the title because this one fits the plot better. I'm not changing the last chapters mainly because I'm too lazy. And I'm accepting guesses as to which Jedi survived the purges so yeah, here's chapter V.

**Chapter V**

The depths of the forest was silent and the trees swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, the wind hardly did anything to break the silence around. The forests on the forest moon of Endor were filled with furry Ewoks who were native to this landscape. A single woman stood in the center of the clearing, her eyes trained on the sky above her head. She let out a long sigh before turning around and making her way toward the hut the Ewoks had provided her with.

She still didn't understand why she was sent into exile here on Endor ever since the Jedi Purge all those years ago. She was still very young and she wasn't even done with her training but her former master did teach her enough so that she could sense the events that were going on all around.

_But why am I here? I should be out there trying to restore peace and democracy to the galaxy and rid the galaxy of that Emperor, _she thought before sighing and sitting down on a chair in the center of the hut she was provided with.

She began to wonder if the other Jedi, including her master, had been killed during the Purges as well. When she asked the Jedi spirit who had sent her here about her former master, he didn't tell her anything.

_What is he keeping from me?_ She wondered for the billionth time in the twenty-two years she's been here since the Purges. She closed her eyes before blinking them open, in time to find a glowing blue figure standing in front of her. She was startled when she recognized him.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed slightly. _I think the Alliance needs your help, it is time you revealed your existence to the Alliance. Besides, I believe there are two people who might need your help soon as well, _he said silently.

"Who, and Master Kenobi, what about my master? Is he still alive?" the woman asked curiously.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Your master is still alive, _he murmured. _But I warn you; you will not like it when the truth reveals itself._

"What do you mean?" the woman asked.

_I cannot say anymore, good look, young one, _Obi-Wan replied before he disappeared, leaving the woman alone in her hut.

~*~

_Pain._

_Anger._

_More Pain._

_These emotions coursed through his veins and Darth Vader began to wonder what was happening. The last time he had something close to what he was experiencing now was when his visions of his wife and his mother struck him. _Don't think about her,_ he thought but he couldn't. He suddenly saw something through the darkness that surrounded him and was startled when he recognized the unconscious form of his son._

_There were others around and he couldn't be sure of what they were, they looked familiar and he figured he'd have to search into the memories he's been trying to keep at bay for a while to figure it out. He saw the familiar shape of Artoo Deetoo standing guard over his son's body as the people came toward them._

_Pain. It flashed through Vader's body as one of the people struck his son but Luke didn't seem to have noticed. _Is this happening now? Or is this going to happen? _Vader wondered silently._

_He closed his eyes but the painful flashes continued to course through his veins, he didn't know why his son was getting this kind of treatment and he realized that only one being would inflect pain on a human for no reason._

_Tuskens!_

Vader's shot up on his bed, gasping and blinking his eyes as he struggled to get the vision of pain out of his mind. It reminded him so much of the pain his mother had been in before she died in his arms all those years ago. _I cannot, I will not let that happen to my son,_ he thought determinably.

He rose from his bed before drawing the black cloak around him and making his way out of his private chambers, walking down the hallway toward the bridge of the _Executor._ Admiral Piett instantly stood at attention when Vader came to join them. "My Lord," he greeted him.

"Admiral," Vader replied narrowing his eyes slightly as he turned his gaze to the sky in front of us. "How far are we from Tatooine?" he asked.

"Only a parsec away if that, we should reach it within the hour, my Lord," Piett replied simply.

"Very well," Vader replied before gazing at the dark starlit sky that stood before him as he thought about his vision and the pain that he had felt. He couldn't be sure as to why he felt this way, the boy may be his son but he was a Sith lord. _But why can't I help but feel protective toward Luke?_ He thought curiously as they neared the desert planet of Tatooine

"Admiral Piett," he said and Piett instantly came to his side.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked.

"Ready my shuttle," Vader said bitterly. He could still feel the pain as though it was fresh and he now knew where it was coming from. All he had to do was follow his son's Force signature and it will take him to Luke.

"Right way, my Lord," Piett replied before glancing over his shoulder. "Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir," the sergeant replied. Vader didn't say anything as he continued to gaze at the planet that he had once called home, until that fateful day all those years ago.

~*~

Pain coursed through Luke's body as he struggled to open his eyes, he could hardly remember what had happened the night before and he also didn't know why he was feeling so much pain. He blinked open his eyes before groaning and struggling to rise. A sandperson appeared before him before hitting him with the staff he usually carried around. Luke's hand went to his waist as the sandperson stepped away from him and he frowned when he noticed his lightsaber was missing.

_Why would these tuskans take me? I have nothing of value on me,_ he wondered silently as he struggled to sit up. A concerned filled beep sounded and Luke glanced over his shoulder, pain flashed through his body at the movement, and saw Artoo looking at him before letting out another concern filled beep.

"I-I'm all right, Artoo," he murmured in spite of the pain that flashed through his body. These tuskans had not been kind to him while he was unconscious and he began to wonder what they would do to him now. He leaned back with his pain-filled body resting against the astromech droid.

A Tusken Raider, or sandperson, entered the hut before glaring at him and saying something that Luke couldn't understand, he was startled when he heard recognition in the Raider's voice. _How would they recognize me when the last time they saw me was when I met Ben? And I don't even know if this is the same tribe that had attacked me? _He thought silently. The Tusken Raider swung the staff at Luke and Luke bit back a cry of pain as the staff made contact with his side and he heard a small snap in his ribcage. Artoo let out an angry whistle and when the Tusken Raider raised his staff to hit him again, the little blue droid shocked him.

Leaping back, the Tusken Raider said something Luke couldn't understand before storming out of the hut. He was replaced by another raider who stalked to Luke's side and grabbed his arms roughly before dragging him toward one end of the dome-like hut. Artoo whistled shrilly in anger before trying to roll after him but another Tusken Raider stood in his way.

Artoo beeped angrily at him before shocking the Tusken Raider and rolling past him, straight toward the Raider who tossed Luke roughly against the wall before glaring at the Artoo unit and saying something Luke couldn't understand. Luke was in too much pain to understand anything; he felt another crack sound in his ribcage and bit his lip hard to keep from crying at the pain.

~*~

Meanwhile, Vader gazed around the desert planet as he reached out for Luke's Force signature, feeling the pain coming from his son. The pain his son was feeling was a beacon and Vader soon found the position of the Tusken Raider's settlement. He narrowed his eyes as he angled his shuttle toward the settlement, noticing a Stormtrooper walking to his side.

"Sir, why, may I ask, are we here?" the Stormtrooper asked curiously.

"We are here to pick up someone," Vader replied, narrowing his eyes as he reached out with the Force to Luke. _Luke, _he called silently through the Force.

_What do you want?_ A pain-filled voice sounded in reply.

_Where are you? I can feel your pain, I'm here on Tatooine but I cannot seem to pinpoint your location,_ Vader replied silently.

Silence greeted his words for a long moment and Luke's reply was still filled with pain, _why should I tell you?_

_I'm your father, Luke, whether you like it or not, and I can feel the pain you are in, _Vader replied silently. _And I don't want to lose Luke like I lost my mother,_ he added silently, making sure to keep that thought away from Luke.

_I'm in a Tusken Raider's camp,_ Luke replied silently. _But I don't know which…_ he broke off and Vader felt the pain Luke was feeling through the Force. He narrowed his eyes before flying onward, heading toward the settlement on the edge of the Jundland Wastes where he noticed Luke's Force signature was.

_Just hold on, Luke, I'm on my way,_ Vader sent the thought through the Force before landing the shuttle only about half a mile away from the settlement, feeling as though he has lived this before in his life.

"What are you wishes, my Lord?" the Stormtrooper asked curiously.

"Stay here, I only want four troopers to come with me, is that clear?" Vader asked as he got to his feet.

"Yes, my Lord," the Stormtrooper replied. Vader nodded before turning around and making his way out of the shuttle with the four Stormtroopers just behind him. The five of them headed over to the Tusken Raider's settlement.

"You four, stay here," he whispered to the Stormtroopers, his hand on the lightsaber that hung on his hip.

"But, my Lord…" the Stormtrooper began before hesitating as Vader turned his cold blue gaze to him.

"Proceed," he said.

"My Lord, I've heard about these Tusken Raiders and I do not think you should go there alone, especially if you wish to get this one person out of there alive," the Stormtrooper replied.

Vader narrowed his eyes slightly. "I've faced these people before," he replied. "I can take care of all of them if I have to." He paused for a moment before nodding and adding, "but you may come, you are a bit out of practice after all and dealing with the Tusken Raiders will give you some exercise."

"Thank you, my Lord," the Stormtrooper replied with a salute before gripping his blaster and Vader straightened up before looking at the four troopers behind him.

"Let's go," he said. "But remember, should any of you injure the young man I am searching for, your life will forfeit, am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," the Stormtrooper replied with a salute before looking at Vader as he turned his cold blue gaze back to the Tusken's camp.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: what do you think? And sorry for the cliffhanger, I probably won't update until Tuesday next week but I might update tomorrow, it depends**

**Darth: you already said that**

**Blaze: I did? Ah well**

**Darth: you know you made Vader seem a bit out of character in this chapter**

**Blaze: well sorry**

**Tigerstar: by the way, Blaze wanted you all to know that this story is **_**not **_**a **_**Dark Luke **_**fic, it is a **_**Vader Redemption**_** fic**

**Blaze: I was going to say that, you idiot (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a sledgehammer)**

**Tigerstar: ow!**

**Blaze: (sighs) again sorry for the cliffhanger and the next chapter is going to be short, I already know that for a fact**

**Darth: how so?**

**Blaze: I'd say only about two pages but maybe three but I'm pretty sure it will be two**

**Darth: and watch it'll be five**

**Blaze: ah shut up**

**Darth: make me**

**Vader: want me to?**

**Blaze: sure, just nothing drastic**

**Vader: sure thing (picks of Darth and tosses him into a huge chocolate cream pie)**

**Darth: YUM!**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrow)**

**Vader: what you said nothing drastic, that ain't drastic**

**Blaze: ha, you sounded like Han Solo**

**Han: hey! Ya stole my way of talking**

**Vader: (glares at Han)**

**Han: ya don't scare me**

**Blaze: don't Vader**

**Vader: (puts away lightsaber) fine!**

**Blaze: well, please review and I'll post the next chapter when I get some more reviews**


	6. Chapter VI

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** five days since Yoda's death, second day in the Tusken Raider's camp

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter and I know for a fact this is going to be the shortest chapter of them all. Ah well, here is chapter VI and once again, I don't know how Tusken Raider's act so I am just making it up as I go. Sorry if I make them seem crueler than they really are. And I am still accepting guesses as to which Jedi survived the purges

**Chapter VI**

Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes as the Tusken Raider came back into the hut before glaring at him. The Tusken Raider raised the staff again before hitting him hard in the side, Luke cried out in pain as another bone in his ribcage broke. Artoo let out a concerned beep before rolling forward and shocked the Tusken Raider who leapt back with a startled cry.

Luke gazed at the Artoo, his electric blue gaze filled with pain. "Thanks," he murmured. Artoo let out a beep that sounded like a 'you're welcome' before rolling in front of him, the shocker at the top of his domed head ready.

Luke smiled slightly as the Tusken Raider glared at him, raising the gun that he had at his side. He dropped the staff to the ground before pointing the gun at Luke. Artoo shocked him again and he leapt back with a startled exclamation. He swung the gun so hard that it whizzed over Artoo's domed head before slamming hard into Luke's face, causing him to go sprawling onto the ground.

He tasted blood in his mouth as he struggled to sit up again, the sudden movement agitated the broken bones in his ribcage and he groaned in pain. The Tusken Raider glared at him but a sudden scream of pain sounded and the Raider raised his head before glaring at Luke once again. He hurried out of the hut and another cry of pain tore through the still night.

~*~

Vader narrowed his eyes as he entered the Tusken's settlement, his lightsaber was already in his hands and he ignited it with a _snap-hiss_ before swinging it at a nearby Tusken, slicing the sandperson in half. He glared at the others as the Stormtroopers roamed around him, their blasters held up and ready.

Pain once again shot through him and Vader, the hood of his cloak shadowing his facial features, drew his lips back in a feral like snarl. He wasn't going to let these Tusken's get away with harming his son just as they harmed his mother. He leapt forward before sinking his lightsaber into the chest of a Tusken Raider, causing it to scream in pain before falling to the ground limp.

The four Stormtroopers pointed their blasters as the Tuskens before letting lose a series of blaster bolts at the sandpeople as Vader made his way deeper into the settlement, his cold blue eyes narrowed and filled with anger as he sliced through another Tusken Raider. As he did so, he struggled to reach out to Luke through the Force but found his son was so raked with pain that he couldn't receive Vader's message.

_I will get you out of here, my son,_ Vader thought as he leapt forward and cut through another Tusken Raider as he reached out with the Force to find Luke's slightly dimming Force signature. He was not going to lose his son not like he had lost his mother to these ruthless Tuskens.

~*~

Luke, who did not know what was going on, struggled to sit up once again, gasping in pain and holding his ribcage, his eyes were narrowed. He looked at Artoo who let out a beep that sounded like an 'are you okay?' beep.

"I-I'm fine, Artoo," he muttered in reply as another cry of pain sounded from outside followed by several more. A Tusken Raider came back into the hut, glaring at Luke before saying something that he couldn't understand. Luke struggled to his feet before grabbing the Tusken's staff as he swung it at him and hit him hard in the head. The Tusken collapsed onto the ground unconscious before Luke struggled to make his way out of the hut and Artoo followed him, letting out an occasional beep.

It was a still dark night and he could hardly see anything around him but the silence did not last long. Screams of pain tore through the silent night just as another Tusken Raider appeared before him. He swung his staff at Luke, knocking him to the ground and Luke groaned in pain, black and blue dots flashing in front of his eyes.

But before the Tusken Raider could swing his staff again, a red blade suddenly appeared slicing through the Raider's neck and Luke glanced up, finding himself staring into the eyes of Darth Vader.

Vader knelt down beside him before grabbing his arm and gently lifting him to his feet, Luke cried out in pain and Vader glanced sharply at him. "Where are you injured?" he demanded, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Ribs," Luke gasped, grasping the broken bones in his ribcage, the taste of blood was still in his mouth. Artoo let out a beep and whistle and Vader glanced at the little blue droid.

"Come," he said to the astromech droid before bending down slightly and lifting Luke up as gently as he could, holding him almost tenderly in his arms. Luke gazed at the dark lord that was also his father in shock. He has never thought someone with a reputation like that of Vader's would ever be so gentle.

"We are leaving," Vader shouted over his shoulder and four Stormtroopers instantly came to his side, flanking him and guarding his back as the five of them hurried away from the settlement with Artoo rolling after them.

~*~

Anger and concern were fighting with each other as Darth Vader gazed at the helpless life form he held in his arms. He paused as they neared the shuttle and a Stormtrooper glanced at him. "What is it, my Lord?" the trooper asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Vader replied. Luke was still staring at him and Vader was surprised to find shock in his blue gaze, the same blue eyes that he, himself, had. The four Stormtroopers led the way into the shuttle and Vader followed him with Artoo rolling behind them.

After Vader entered the shuttle, he nodded to the Stormtroopers to start it up. "Let's head back to the _Executor_," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord," the Stormtrooper replied and the shuttle started up before rising into the air and taking off toward the Star Destroyer. Vader placed Luke gently onto the stone bed before sitting down beside him.

Luke gazed at him. "I never thought you would be nice considering your reputation," he muttered.

Vader narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just rest, Luke," he said. "You need it and we'll be back on the _Executor_ in no time."

Luke nodded, his eyes were filled with pain as he closed his eyes and his steady breathing soon told Vader he was asleep. Anger coursed through Vader's veins as he gazed at the helpless form of his son. Just as those Tusken Raider's had beaten his mother to death, they had beaten his son as well. Vader closed his eyes briefly before blinking them open, getting to his feet and gazing down at the helpless boy. _At least Luke isn't dying like my mother,_ he thought before walking into the cockpit.

He gazed out at the stars that flashed and noticed a familiar looking ship was making its' way into the system just as the shuttle landed on the _Executor'_s docking bay. The shuttle opened and Vader made his way quickly to Luke's side before gently picking him up and walking out of the shuttle with Artoo just behind him.

As soon as he got off the shuttle, he turned on his comlink. "Admiral Piett?" he said as the holographic image of Admiral Piett appeared before him.

"Yes, my Lord?" Piett said in reply and Vader saw him salute.

"The Alliance is here, make the jump to hyperspace immediately," Vader ordered.

"Right away, my Lord," Piett replied before disconnecting the transmission. Vader put the comlink away before walking toward the medbay and the Stormtroopers immediately moved out of his way. The Star Destroyer shuddered as it entered hyperspace, leaving the Tatooine system behind.

~*~

"That was the _Executor,_" Han Solo murmured as he gazed at the large ship that had just disappeared into hyperspace.

"How can you be so sure?" Lando asked curiously as he gazed out the window of the _Millennium Falcon_.

"I still don't understand what you are doing here," Leia muttered, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know but I wanted to come to prove myself to you," the dark skinned man replied simply. "You blame me for what happened to Luke so I figured I should come along to help you bring Luke back to the Alliance. We were only lucky Mon Mothma allowed us to go on ahead to try and talk with Luke. But I fear Luke may already be in Vader's clutches."

"Why do you say that?" asked Leia as Han piloted the _Falcon_ toward the spot where the _Executor _disappeared.

"I think he's right, Leia, why else would the _Executor_ leave this system if Vader didn't get what he wanted?" Han pointed out.

Leia sighed sadly. "That's true," she murmured. "We'd better contact the Alliance and tell them of this."

Han nodded before turning on the comlink on the _Falcon_. "Captain Solo to Home One," he called.

"Have you found Skywalker, Captain Solo?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No, we just saw Vader's Star Destroyer enter hyperspace and we believe Vader has his hands on Luke already," Han replied.

"How can you be sure?" Mothma asked.

"Why else would Vader leave? There are only two reasons why he would leave, Mon. One is he already has what he wanted or two Luke was ever here in the first place and I do not think it is the latter one. I agree with Han when I say Luke is in Vader's hands," Leia said sadly.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Princess Leia, it would be best if you returned to the base now, we'll still keep looking for him. Hopefully we'll find him before Vader reaches Coruscant," Mon Mothma replied before cutting the transmission and Han sighed before piloting the _Falcon_ toward Home One. The air was filled with sadness at the wasted attempt to try and bring Luke back to the Alliance.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: so sorry it is so short**

**Darth: too bad**

**Blaze: well, I'm trying to make this chapter long**

**Darth: hahahaha**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Vader: he is a weirdo**

**Darth: ha! Hey, wait!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but not until I get more reviews and again, sorry if I sound demanding.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Title: **Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** One day after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, this is chapter VII and yes, this is going to be from Palpatine point of view, at least the second part will be at least. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I'm using a planet that I made up in the Outer Rim but I'll give a description of it. If it really is a planet, please let me know. Oh and this is also the chapter when an OC of mine is introduced, the same OC that is in my story "To Wish Upon a Star".

**Chapter VII**

The bluish white flashes of hyperspace could be seen as Darth Vader stood in silence, gazing out of the window as he waited for the news on his son. Only a day had passed since they left the Tatooine system and Vader was currently on his way toward Zharan, a lone planet covered with rainforests located in the Outer Rim. It rained constantly on this planet and it was isolated and barren. Vader was sure his master would not be able to find him there.

"My Lord?" Vader glanced over his shoulder as Admiral Piett walked toward him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The Emperor demands you make contact with him immediately," Piett replied with a salute.

Vader grimaced slightly, knowing his master was going to be angry for not answering his calls as soon as he entered the Tatooine system. "Very well," he said to Piett. He figured he might as well get it over with while his master wasn't that angry. Turning around with his cloak whirling around him, Vader walked off of the bridge before heading toward his communication chambers.

He walked into the room before kneeling down as a projection of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him, glaring at him with anger in his yellow eyes. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked, keeping his head lowered.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine replied and Vader could hear the annoyance and anger in his voice. "Why have you not contacted me sooner?"

"I would have, master, but we ran into some complications while on Tatooine," Vader replied, looking up but keeping his expression emotionless and stone-like.

"I see, where you able to capture young Skywalker?" asked Palpatine.

"Yes, my master, but he is not well enough to begin training," the dark lord replied, lowering his head slightly again.

Palpatine narrowed his sithly yellow eyes. "He must not reach his full potential until he has been turned, Lord Vader. You must turn him and begin his training at once," he said coolly.

"My master, my son is not even strong enough to walk let alone begin training. While on Tatooine, I found him in the clutches of Tusken Raiders. They injured him and he was in pain, which was what enabled me to find him in the first place," replied Vader.

"I see," Palpatine narrowed his eyes again. "Very well, when he is well enough to walk, you must turn him and begin his training. I want him to be ready to be presented before me in three months time, do you understand?"

"Yes, my master, I understand," Vader replied, lowering his head again.

"Very well then," Palpatine replied before he cut the transmission and his holographic image disappeared. Vader got to his feet before making his way out of the communication chambers and walking down toward the medbay to check on his son. The medical droid looked up as he walked into the room.

"How is he?" Vader asked without preamble as he gazed at the unconscious form of his son.

"He seems to be getting better, we were able to heal the broken bones in his ribcage and the wound on his face was healed when we placed him into the bacta tank for half an hour. All in all, he should be waking up any time now," the medical droid reported, rolling away from the dark lord as Vader walked toward Luke, kneeling down beside him.

Luke stirred slightly, blinking open his blue eyes before gazing around. "Where am I?" he mumbled.

"You're on the Executor, Son," Vader replied and Luke turned to look toward him.

"Are we on our way to Coruscant?" he asked.

"No, Palpatine does not expect you to be presented to him until three months from now," Vader replied, grimacing when he realized a limit had been placed upon him. Only the day before, time was on his side but now, it was on Palpatine's. Vader knew he had only three months to train Luke, either in the dark side or the light side. And he also knew, in three months time, his plan will have to be exacted.

_I just hope it will work,_ Vader thought as he continued to gaze at his son.

\----/

"Something is defiantly suspicious about Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine muttered, narrowing his yellow eyes slightly at the dark haired man that was kneeling before him. The dark haired man looked up with narrowed green eyes but did not respond right away.

"Why do you say that, your Majesty?" the dark haired man asked finally.

"He is keeping something from me, strangely enough, I cannot figure out what it is," Palpatine replied. "I know young Skywalker is with him but there is something else, something hidden in the darkest reaches of the Force that I cannot seem to figure out."

"What do you believe this to be, your Majesty?" the dark haired man asked curiously.

"That I do not know, I believe however, that the time is approaching when Lord Vader will attempt to challenge me, I just do not know when that will occur," replied Palpatine. He knew this to be true, it was common among the Sith that when an apprentice felt he was strong enough, he would challenge his master. Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, himself had challenged his former master, Darth Plagieus and defeated him. _It only makes sense that Lord Vader will challenge me but why is he waiting? _Palpatine wondered silently.

"Should we not prepare for this, your Majesty?" the dark haired man asked, breaking Palpatine out of his thoughts.

"No, Tyvan, we will do nothing right now, I could be wrong after all," Palpatine replied but he didn't convince himself and he didn't convince Tyvan either. Tyvan narrowed his eyes further and Palpatine could almost hear the thought buzzing through the Force, _I told him never to call me that._

"You have never been wrong before, your Majesty," Tyvan replied out loud. "You said young Skywalker would come into Lord Vader's possession soon and you were right."

"I know, Lord Fury, but the future is a blur to me at this moment, it is as if the Force, itself, is somehow keeping something from me," Palpatine replied, noticing a relieved and pleasure filled response coming through the Force off of Tyvan.

"What are your wishes, your Majesty?" Tyvan asked, lowering his head again.

"You must go to the barren and isolated planet of Zharan and figure out what Lord Vader is planning before reporting back to me, am I understood?" asked Palpatine, narrowing his yellow eyes once again.

"It will be done, your Majesty," Tyvan replied, lowering his head again before getting to his feet and making his way out of the throne room. Palpatine watched him go before biting back a sigh. He knew Vader was planning something, he just didn't know what it was. _Hopefully Lord Fury will find out what is up with him and maybe, just maybe, Fury will prove himself more worthy of being my apprentice than Lord Vader,_ Palpatine thought.

\----/

Tyvan, preferably known as Fury, made his way toward the hangar bay, narrowing his green eyes slightly. He let out a long sigh as he climbed into his B wing fighter before starting it up, rising into the air before taking off into space. Fury had installed a hyperdrive into the ship to enable him to travel through lightspeed and so far, it has not failed him.

Fury slowed the ship down slightly before engaging the hyperdrive and flying off into hyperspace. Once in the silence of hyperspace, he leaned back in his seat before gazing at the bluish white blurring stars around him. _I will show Palpatine I am worthy of becoming his apprentice, _the dark Jedi thought.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about Palpatine's current apprentice because of the Emperor's strict orders. He was only to figure out what Vader was planning and nothing more than that. If he did anything rash, Palpatine would most likely kill him himself.

Blinking his eyes, Fury turned his gaze back to the lights of hyperspace, he has only met Vader once before and that was several years ago just before the plans for the Death Star had been stolen. Back then, Fury looked up to Vader like an idol but now, he was having second thoughts.

_If Vader thinks he's smart enough to keep something away from the Emperor, he's going to be sorry when he finds out how wrong he is,_ Fury thought before gazing around once again. _I will become Palpatine's apprentice, one way or another, even if I have to take care of Lord Vader myself._

\----/

Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes slightly as he stepped out into the hallway of the _Executor_, relieved to finally be able to leave the Medbay. He gazed around just as a man a bit tall than him and wearing an Imperial uniform walked toward him. "Hello, I'm Admiral Piett, Lord Vader sent me here to escort you to his chambers," the Imperial replied.

"Thanks, I think," Luke replied before following Piett as the Admiral led him down the dark lit hallway toward his father's chambers. "Where is my fa…Lord Vader anyway?" he asked as the silence lengthened.

"He had to report to Emperor Palpatine," Piett replied.

"I see." The silence resumed and Luke began to figure Piett wasn't a person who liked to talk very much. As they made their way down the hallway, Luke began to wonder what his father was planning on doing with him. Luke wasn't going to turn and he knew Vader wanted that to happen. _He's going to have to try harder if he wants me to turn,_ Luke thought.

_Be mindful of your thoughts, Luke, and remember, even if Vader cannot turn you, there is a chance Palpatine will be able to, _Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as Ben's voice came into his mind.

_Does that mean I will not be able to stop myself from turning?_ Luke thought back, grimacing at the thought of becoming a Sith lord.

_No, Luke, you can keep yourself from turning if you keep control of your anger and hatred. Remember, anger and hatred lead to the dark side of the Force, if you can control your feelings, you will not be able to turn to the dark side,_ Ben replied silently_But how am I supposed to do that?_ Luke thought silently.

_Just stay calm and remember that I will always be with you if you need help,_ Ben replied silently.

_Okay,_ Luke replied as Piett came to a stop outside a black door before opening it up.

"This is Lord Vader's chambers, you may go in and I'm sure Lord Vader will join you shortly," Piett said, stepping back to allow the young Jedi in Training to step into the room. The room was large and Luke noticed that almost everything was draped in black. There was a long couch in the center of the room with two chairs across from it and a black table in the center. Other than other, the room seemed to be empty.

Luke sighed before tossing himself onto the black couch and gazing around, unsure of how to feel right about now. The chambers were silent for a long while before the door swished opened. Luke glanced up in time to find his father making his way into the room. Vader closed the door with a wave of his hand before walking across the room and taking a seat in a chair across from Luke.

"So what do you plan to do to me now?" asked Luke as the silence stretched onward for a long while.

"My offer still stands, Son," Vader replied, narrowing his cold blue eyes slightly.

"I will not become a Sith," Luke declared right away.

Vader narrowed his eyes more. "Palpatine has already told me that I must have you ready to be presented to him in three months time," he said. "He said your training was to begin as soon as you are well enough to walk."

"I already told you I will not become a Sith," Luke retorted, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You may not have a choice," was Vader's ominous reply but Luke sensed something else in his father's dark voice.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Vader lowered his head slightly. "As I told you on Bespin, we can rule the galaxy together as father and son but the only way to do that is to get rid of Palpatine," he said.

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

"That is what I am working on, Son, I need your help however, I am not strong enough to take on Palpatine by myself even though he seems to think I am. I think my ability to use the Force has diminished for some reason, it is as if when I ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, I ceased to have the power he possessed," Vader said.

"I thought even if you turn, you will still have the abilities you had before," Luke protested, sounding genuinely confused.

"Many people believe that," Vader replied. "I cannot be sure if my powers have really diminished or not but I know, I need someone to back me up just in case I don't have enough strength to defeat Palpatine."

"I will not turn, Father, no matter what you try to do, I will not become a Sith lord," Luke declared.

"Stubborn, a trait you picked up from me," Vader muttered before sighing. "For now, we don't have to worry about this. We have three months until Palpatine expects you to be presented to him. I am sure I'll be able to figure out something, in the meantime, we can continue your training."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I was not going to train as a Sith lord," Luke replied.

Vader smiled slightly and this startled Luke and he grew even more surprised when Vader let out a small chuckle. "I know, Son," he replied. "I did not mean that, I meant we can continue your lightsaber training at least."

"Okay?" Luke said, still surprised that he had seen a smile on Vader's face and heard a laugh escape Vader's lips. _What is going on?_ He thought silently.

\----/

In the depths of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled slightly as he watched father and son, beside him stood the spirit of Jedi Master Mace Windu. "It seems to be working, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, looking at the blue spirit of the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"It does seem that way," Mace agreed as he, too, watched the exchange.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It must, Obi-Wan, the Prophecy still lives on even though the Jedi Order is near extinction," the dark skinned Jedi replied.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "How is it that you are able to see this? I know how to because Qui-Gon showed me how," he said.

"Qui-Gon showed you how, you say?" Mace said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "And how would that be so?"

Obi-Wan looked confused. "I don't know really," he replied. "All I remember was him telling me what to do in my mind onboard the Death Star. When Vader killed me, I did what he told me to do and became one with the Force, just as you have."

Mace smiled slightly. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I do," he replied. "He was my master after all and just as I once looked at Anakin like a brother, I looked up to Qui-Gon as a father."

"I know, Obi-Wan, but there is something I feel you should know, have you ever wondered why you have not seen your former master here?" Mace asked.

"Sometimes, yes, I have," Obi-Wan replied, narrowing his blue-gray eyes slightly. "What are you trying to tell me, Master Windu?"

"Do you remember the duel with Darth Maul on Naboo?" the dark skinned Jedi asked.

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. "Will I ever forget?" he murmured. "I lost my master that day after all."

"Well, Obi-Wan, that is precisely what I need to talk to you about," Mace replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is something you need to know about Qui-Gon's death…"

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: oh! What does Obi-Wan need to know about his former master's death?**

**Tigerstar: that he is…**

**Blaze: NO!!!**

**Vader: I've got this (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into an active volcano)**

**Tigerstar: HOT! What was that for?**

**Blaze: for almost ruining one of the biggest surprises in this story**

**Darth: how many big surprises are there?**

**Blaze: (narrows her eyes in thought) three**

**Darth: can you at least give us a hint as to what they are?**

**Blaze: not me**

**Luke: the first one is a Jedi survived the Purges**

**Vader: the second one is what Mace is talking to Obi-Wan about**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: the third is someone else survived the fall of the Republic**

**Blaze: if anyone guesses who these three people are, please feel free to review them**

**Vader: whomever gets them right will get a Tigerstar virtual plushie and get their name posted on the chapter in which the survivor is revealed**

**Blaze: the first one to be revealed will be in the next chapter so you have until then to review your guesses**

**Luke: the next chapter takes place two days from when this chapter took place**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post the next chapter when I get some more reviews and sorry for the long author's note**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety

**Setting:** Three days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the chapter where the Jedi that survived the Purges is revealed, I hope you like it and I would like to congratulate Kereea, Jedi totallyNsane, morrigan, Torli, and Nicole for guessing right as to which Jedi survived.

Also, I would like to congratulate I love dance, babzz, Unsharpened, Jedi totallyNsane, angelkaty77, VFSNAKE, and Seirei Nightlord05 for guessing right as to who the traitor was. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Also for the Jedi's description, I'm using what she looked like in the animated Clone Wars TV series. And once again, Vader was NOT burned in this story. I repeate, he was NOT burned.

**Chapter VIII**

Princess Leia Organa sighed as she leaned back in her seat in the council room as Mon Mothma and the other rebel leaders began discussing the primary issue that was on everyone's mind. Han sat beside her with Chewbacca standing behind him and Threepio stood beside him. Lando Calrissian sat beside Threepio and Wedge Antilles, the new Commander of Rogue Squadron, sat across from them with Wes Janson, lieutenant commander, beside him.

"Are you sure Commander Skywalker is with Darth Vader?" Mon Mothma asked, looking at Leia.

"I think Vader would not have left the Tatooine system unless either Luke wasn't there or he already got what he wanted," Leia replied sadly.

"Are you absolutely sure Skywalker came to Tatooine?" General Rieekan asked curiously.

"Where else would he go if he didn't want to be found? The best place I can think of for the Kid to go is someplace he despises because no one else would think he went there," Han replied.

Wedge suddenly stood up. "I have something I feel I should report now," he said.

"What is it, Commander Antilles?" Admiral Ackbar asked, turning his glassy eyes to the commander of Rogue Squadron.

"Well, when I left the dining hall the day following Luke's departure, I saw Calrissian sneaking around, I grew curious as to why he was sneaking so I followed him," Wedge said and Leia glanced at Lando, noticing a guilty gleam in his eyes.

"Proceed," Ackbar replied.

Wedge nodded before going on, "Wes was with me at this time so you can ask him for confirmation of what I'm about to tell you. Anyway, I followed him until he stopped in an almost deserted part of Home One. He was talking to someone and I was just far away enough to hear what he was saying. He was talking to someone known as Boba Fett and I believe this Boba Fett is a bounty hunter," he said.

Han flinched and Leia glanced at him. "What's the matter?" she asked with a curious gleam in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Boba Fett is a bounty hunter," Han replied. "Remember, he was on Bespin when Lando turned us over to Vader."

Leia nodded. "I remember," she replied before turning her attention back to Wedge. "Why was he talking with this bounty hunter?" she asked curiously.

Wedge paused for a moment. "Well, I heard him talking with Boba," he repeated. "I could quote almost every word he said. He was telling Boba that Princess Leia believed Luke was heading toward the Tatooine system after he left Dagabah. Boba said something about asking Darth Vader to pay them more for this information. I could not hear anything after that because Calrissian seemed to have sensed I was there for he cut the transmission," he finished.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "I see," she said before turning her gaze to Lando who seemed to be fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you have anything to say about this, Calrissian?" she asked, looking at the dark skinned man.

Lando lowered his head but before he could reply, Wes stood up. "I also heard him talk to that bounty hunter," he said.

The dark skinned man looked up. "I was speaking with that bounty hunter," he replied.

"Traitor! I knew I should never have trusted you in the first place," Madine hissed, the ex-Imperial's eyes were flaring with anger.

"You don't understand…" Lando began.

Han glared at the dark skinned man. "How could you?" he demanded. "I thought we were friends but first you are the reason Luke was driven from the Alliance and now you are the reason Vader has his hands on Luke."

"I didn't have a choice," Lando snapped.

"What do you mean?" Rieekan asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I mean, Fett threatened me, he told me that Vader still hasn't forgiven me for helping Princess Leia and Captain Solo escape Bespin with Luke," the dark skinned man replied.

"And that gave you reason to betray the Alliance," the ex-Imperial demanded.

"You were the one that drove Luke away," Lando pointed out.

Madine scowled. "That doesn't mean anything, you still conspired with Boba Fett who was probably hired by Vader himself to get Luke," he said.

"It was your fault that Vader has Luke, if you hadn't driven him away because he was Vader's son," Lando snapped just as two rebel troopers came into the room.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "We have two people who saw you talking with this bounty hunter and I cannot take any chances, you are hereby under arrest for treason against the Alliance," she said.

The Rebel troopers grabbed Lando's arms before restraining them and Lando gazed at them with shock in his eyes before looking at Leia and Han. "Aren't you going to do anything?" he demanded.

"Not after what ya did, ya caused Vader to get his hands on the Kid, I told ya before that I ain't going to forgive you for this, not now, not ever," Han replied, glaring at the dark skinned man.

Lando scowled at him as the rebel troopers dragged him out of the council room and the door slid shut behind them. The room was filled with silence once again as Wes and Wedge took their seats. The silence stretched onward for several moments before Han broke it, "what now?" he asked.

"We must find Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma said. Just then, a beep on her comlink sounded and she turned it on. "Mon Mothma here," she said.

"A ship of the B wing class wishes for permission to land, she say she wants to talk with the leaders of the Alliance," the voice at the other end of the comlink replied.

"Very well, let her land and escort her here," Mon Mothma ordered.

"Right away," the trooper replied before disconnecting the transmission.

"I wonder who this woman is," Leia muttered.

"I don't know," Mon Mothma agreed.

The silence entered the council room once again and after several moments, the uneasy silence was broken when the door to the council room slid open. An orange skinned woman with a braid hanging behind her ear walked into the room; two rebel troopers followed her.

"Hello, I would assume you are the leaders of the Alliance," the woman that Leia seemed to recognize as a Togruta said.

"Yes, I am Mon Mothma," the auburn-haired woman replied.

"I am Admiral Ackbar," the red Mon Calamari introduced himself before pointing to the other generals. "That is General Rieekan and General Madine."

"I am Princess Leia of Alderaan," Leia said, sadness in her voice as she thought about her obliterated home planet.

"I am Captain Solo and this is my co-pilot Chewbacca," Han introduced himself before gesturing to the wookie that stood behind him.

"And I'm Commander Antilles and this is Lieutenant Commander Janson," Wedge introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ahsoka Tano," the woman introduced herself.

"Ahsoka? Aren't you a Jedi apprentice?" Mon Mothma asked curiously.

"Yes, I was at least," Ahsoka replied pushing the braid off of her shoulder.

"How did you survive the Purges?" Admiral Ackbar asked curiously.

Ahsoka shrugged. "I didn't know about the Purges until later to tell you the truth," she explained. "I was on a mission for the Republic with my clone troopers when Captain Rex, you don't know him, started to get this feeling. He told me to leave and he'll take over as leader of the mission. I didn't want to leave because I was suppose to be leading the mission but his voice seemed desperate so I agreed. It wasn't until several days later that a Jedi Spirit came to me and told me about the Purge and about Chancellor Palpatine's betrayal to the Senate and the Jedi Order."

"Chancellor Palpatine? Is that the same person as Emperor Palpatine?" Leia asked curiously.

"Yes, it is," Ahsoka replied.

"How did you hear about the Alliance? And how did you avoid the Empire for so long?" Mon Mothma asked curiously.

"I went into hiding on the forest moon of Endor," Ahsoka replied. "I heard about the Alliance from the Jedi Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sadness filled her voice and Leia narrowed her eyes slightly, startled by the sudden sadness in her voice.

"What's the matter, Master Jedi?" Mon Mothma asked curiously.

"I'm not a Jedi yet, Mon Mothma," Ahsoka said. "In fact, I'm still a padawan. My former master never completed my training and I don't know what happened to him. Obi-Wan told me that he is still alive but he wouldn't tell me of what happened to him."

"Who was your former master?" Leia asked curiously.

"He was a great Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker."

\----/

Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at Luke who quickly blocked it with his own bluish green blade. The two of them were sparring for practice and Vader had to admit his son was good with the lightsaber. He swung his lightsaber quickly at Luke who dodged out of the way before swinging his blade toward Vader's legs. Vader leapt up before flipping backwards and blocking another blow from his son.

"You are very good so far, who taught you how to fight with a lightsaber?" Vader asked curiously as they once again came at a standstill.

"Ben before he was killed, after that I just learned by myself," Luke replied.

"Who's Ben?"

"The man you know as Obi-Wan," Luke replied and Vader narrowed his eyes as anger crawled through his veins.

"He trained you," he said, phrasing it as a statement.

"Not really, my Uncle Owen didn't like him very much and didn't like him being around the farm that often," Luke explained.

"Owen Lars?" Vader asked, referring to his stepbrother.

"Yes, do you know him?" his son asked curiously.

Vader sighed. "He was my stepbrother," he replied.

"How did you feel about having been responsible for their deaths?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I wasn't the one that was responsible for their deaths, that was Emperor Palpatine. I was too busy trying to retrieve the plans for the Death Star," Vader replied before narrowing his eyes. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for blowing up that vile monstrous contraption."

Luke's eyes shot wide with shock. "The great Lord Vader is actually thanking someone?" he gasped before narrowing his eyes. "Why did you thank me? Did you not like that space station?"

"Liked it?" Vader scoffed. "I hated that contraption which is why I'm thanking you for blowing it up."

"Okay?" Luke sounded oddly confused and Vader smiled slightly before deactivating his lightsaber. Luke followed suit before clipping the lightsaber back to his belt. "What now?" he asked.

"Why don't we head back to my chambers? We still have another two days before we reach Zharan," Vader replied before leading the way out of the training area with Luke just behind him. Vader was startled when he felt a strange emotion course through his body as he gazed at his son. An emotion that he has not felt in over twenty-two years since that dreadful day.

_Love._

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Darth: why are you laughing?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Tigerstar: from the looks of it, Vader's turning good again**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Tigerstar: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: they are going to reach Zharan and Luke's going to tell Vader about his life with the Lars**

**Tigerstar: why did you just reveal that?**

**Blaze: cause I wanted to**

**Darth: when are the other two surprises going to be revealed**

**Blaze: I don't know yet**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Tigerstar: what are the other two surprises?**

**Luke: well the first one was Ahsoka surviving the Jedi Purges**

**Vader: the second one is about Obi-Wan's talk with Mace in the last chapter**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: and the third one is a very special person surviving the fall of the Republic**

**Tigerstar: oh, who? Who? Who?**

**Blaze: I'm not saying anything until it is revealed, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter IX

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety

**Setting:** Four days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the next chapter in my story and I hope you like it, this chapter is going to be from Ahsoka's point of view for the beginning at least. But anyway, this is the chapter when Vader and Luke reach the planet Zharan that is again a planet I made up. Here is chapter IX and I hope you like it. And another thing, in response to a review late, Ahsoka got a B wing fighter before she left for Endor, she didn't live on Endor for the entire twenty-two years.

This is a note to one of my reviewers, I only put that Ahsoka had a braid because she did, it wasn't made out of hair, it was made out of beads and such but she had a padawan braid. Sorry if I didn't clarify that earlier.

**Chapter IX**

The silence of the Rebel Alliance base known as Home One stretched through the hallways of the ship. Shadows crawled over the hallway and the air in the ship was warm. Ahsoka Tano narrowed her eyes slightly as she exited her room before gazing around and spotting the Princess from Alderaan walking toward her with Captain Han Solo just behind her.

"Good morning, Princess, Captain," Ahsoka greeted them as she walked over to join them.

"Good morning, Ahsoka," replied Leia with a small smile as she nodded in greeting to the Jedi padawan. "Are you coming to the council meeting?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "I don't know," she admitted. "Will they allow me to come?"

"I think they will," Han replied. "Now that that traitor Lando caused Vader to get his hands on Luke, we could use your help."

"Who's Luke?"

"He was the commander of Rogue Squadron," Leia explained. "The council had declared him a traitor when they found out who his father was and he left the Alliance. We've been trying to find him and apologize for our rash decisions but we have not been able to find him, not since we left the Tatooine system."

"Who is his father?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Vader," Han replied bitterly.

"Who exactly is Vader?" the Togruta asked curiously.

"No one knows," Leia explained though she sounded like she really did know. "I think Mon Mothma knows but she isn't willing to explain who it is." The Princess narrowed her eyes slightly. "You said that your former master was Anakin Skywalker, did you know him well?"

"Yes, we didn't get along at first but in time we established a bond that is quite normal when it comes to Master/Padawan relationships," Ahsoka's eyes clouded slightly and she let out a long sigh. "I miss him, he was a great Jedi and Obi-Wan told me that he was still alive but I don't know where he is."

Leia and Han glanced at each other so swiftly and Ahsoka began to wonder if they were keeping more from her than they were letting on. _What are they keeping from me?_ She thought silently. _And why do I have this feeling this has something to do with what Obi-Wan isn't tell me._

"I'll come with you to the meeting," the Togruta replied before following Leia and Han as they led the way toward the council room. The Jedi Padawan followed the Captain and the Princess into the council room before looking up as Mon Mothma nodded in greeting to her.

"Padawan Ahsoka," she said out loud. "You are welcomed to join us."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Ahsoka replied before taking a seat beside Wes across from Han and Chewbacca. She narrowed her eyes slightly, she felt she has seen Chewbacca before but she couldn't remember where.

"Our most primary objective is finding Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma said. "But we don't know where he will be going if Vader does, indeed, have him."

"Wait a minute, did you say 'Skywalker'?" Ahsoka asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes, that's Luke's last name," Leia replied.

"Is he somehow related to Anakin?" the Togruta asked curiously.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes as did Leia and Han and none of them replied but Ahsoka could sense something was amiss. _This is what Obi-Wan didn't want me to know,_ she thought, starting to piece together the puzzle. If Vader is Luke's father and Luke's last name is Skywalker, the same last name as her former master Anakin then…

"Is Vader really Anakin Skywalker?" asked Ahsoka, she knew what the answer was going to be but she dreaded hearing it.

Mon Mothma looked at her sadly. "Yes," she replied simply.

~*~

Darth Vader narrowed his eyes as the _Executor _flew out of hyperspace. The planet of Zharan stood in front of him as they entered the system. The dark lord of the Sith glanced over his shoulder when he felt a presence and noticed Luke walking toward him almost calmly, causing the workers on the _Executor_ to glance at him in shock.

"Good morning, Luke," Vader greeted him before turning his gaze back to the planet.

"Good morning, fa…" Luke broke off just in time as Piett walked toward them, not catching the last part of the sentence.

"We are about half a parsec away from Zharan," the Admiral reported saluting as Vader passed his cold blue gaze over him.

"Good, ready my shuttle for departure," Vader ordered.

"Right away, my Lord," Piett said before looking at a sergeant who saluted right away before issuing the order. Luke narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the planet that lay in front of them.

"What are we doing here?" he asked curiously.

Piett narrowed his eyes, probably shocked by the young Rebel's boldness to talk to Vader in such a tone. But before he could say anything, Vader turned his blue gaze to his son. "This place is well hidden and it has a sort of cloaking device that hides the use of the Force from prying eyes," he replied.

"I see," Luke turned his gaze back to the large windows that stood in front of him. Piett looked surprised and Vader glanced at him. He liked Piett, which was saying a lot considering he didn't like that many people, since that fateful day. Piett was respectful but yet he kept to himself and he didn't annoy Vader as the other Admirals did. He also carried out his orders instantly and to the end. To say the least, Vader trusted Piett more than he ever trusted the other Admirals of his fleet.

"Admiral," he said suddenly and Piett glanced at him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked saluting.

"I wish to speak with you," he replied turning around before walking off of the bridge, not glancing over his shoulder but directing his next order to both Luke and Piett. "Come," he called.

Looking confused both Luke and Piett complied and followed the dark lord off of the bridge and headed down the dark lit hallway to Vader's chambers. Walking into the dark room, Vader stepped aside to allow his son and the Admiral into the room.

"What's this about?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes as Vader followed them deeper into the room.

"I feel Piett should know the truth," replied Vader as he took a seat before gesturing for Piett and Luke to sit down as well.

Piett was looking more confused than ever and Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. Vader could tell both of them still didn't understand why he had called them here. He turned his gaze to Piett who instantly sat up straight in attention.

"Admiral Piett, I trust you more than I have ever trusted an Admiral before," Vader admitted and Piett's eyes shot wide with surprise.

"T-Thank you, my Lord, I…" Piett began but fell silent as Vader held up a hand before going on.

"I wish for you to accompany Skywalker and I to Zharan," the dark lord said.

"As you wish, my Lord, but may I ask why?" he asked, sounding more and more confused.

Vader narrowed his eyes slightly. "I trust you will be discreet about what I am about to tell you," he said.

"You have my word that I'll not tell anyone of whatever you tell me," replied Piett with a slight dip of his head.

"Very well, Piett," replied Vader before looking at Luke. "This is Luke Skywalker, he is my son," he added and saw Piett's eyes shoot wide with shock.

"_Your son_?!" he echoed, the surprise in his voice was masked but not in his eyes.

"Yes," Vader replied and Luke looked up at him for a long moment before looking back at Piett who was looking between the two of them with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I can see the resemblance," he commented, still looking between the two of them.

Vader nodded slightly. "You are coming with us to Zharan because I wish for you to become Luke's bodyguard. I cannot be sure if there is anything dangerous here but I am not taking any chances," he replied.

"I don't need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself," Luke protested but Vader ignored him, keeping his gaze fixed on Piett.

"It will be done, my Lord," Piett replied with a salute before looking back at Luke, his eyes were still filled with surprise at Vader's revelation.

"Don't feel bad, I was surprised when I found out as well," replied Luke who glared at Vader. "After all, it wasn't under the most comfortable circumstances."

"You're the one that insisted on fighting," Vader pointed out.

"You didn't have to cut my hand off!" Luke snapped.

"That was an accident, it was a reflex and I couldn't stop it in time," replied the dark lord with a shrug. "Besides I lost my arm the same way."

Piett gazed at them for a long moment and Vader looked at him. "You may return to your post until we depart," he said.

"Thank you, my Lord," Piett replied saluting before getting to his feet and walking out of the room, the door slid closed behind him, leaving the chambers in silence for a long while.

"Tell me about your life on Tatooine," Vader said breaking the uneasy silence that had befallen them.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm curious, I lived there for nine years of my life after all," Vader replied pushing the memories to the back of his mind.

Luke nodded slightly. "Well, I lived with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru on a moisture farm some miles away from Anchorhead," he said. "Everything changed when Threepio and Artoo came into our possession. Artoo had left to find Ben and Threepio and I followed him. I was attacked by a sandperson but Ben saved me."

Vader narrowed his eyes. _Obi-Wan saved my son?_ He thought. _But why did he keep him hidden from me all this time?_

"He then took me back to his house where he gave me your lightsaber," Luke narrowed his eyes. "How did he get a hold of your lightsaber?"

Vader sighed slightly but didn't reply to Luke's question. "What happened after that?" he asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes once again. "Well, we intercepted a message from Princess Leia and Ben told me that I could go with him to Alderaan. I didn't want to go because I had to get home. Unfortunately, when I got home, the Stormtroopers had already gotten there, looking for Artoo and Threepio. They killed my aunt and uncle and it was that and the desire to be like my father that made me decide to join Ben and learn about the Force."

Vader winced slightly before nodding at him to go on. "Well, we got help from Han to get off of Tatooine and head toward Alderaan and that was when you captured the _Falcon_ and killed Ben," Luke sounded bitter at that last statement. Vader, for some reason, felt sorry for what he did to the man that he once considered being the father figure he never had.

_But he betrayed me and turned Padmé against me,_ Vader reminded himself silently as he gestured for Luke to go on.

"And that's pretty much it," Luke said. "I have to admit that I liked living with my aunt and uncle before they were killed. They were nice to me though my Uncle didn't talk to me often about you, he called you a space freighter and he only told me your name was Anakin."

"I don't go by that name anymore," Vader said quickly as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know," Luke said almost sadly. "My uncle didn't tell me about him but I always had this feeling that you were more than a space freighter. When Ben told me you had once been a Jedi Knight, I wanted to be just like you."

Vader nodded, not wanting to think about his life when he had been Anakin Skywalker, before getting to his feet. "Let's go," he said.

"We are going to Zharan now?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but you must be cautious, I have this feeling Palpatine knows something is up and I cannot be sure as to what he is going to do about it," replied Vader ominously.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahaha, another cliffhanger**

**Darth: God, I hate cliffhangers**

**Tigerstar: that wasn't much of a cliffhanger**

**Blaze: I know**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: I honestly don't know, Fury might show up at Zharan though**

**Tigerstar: I thought you said you didn't now**

**Darth: well, this is her story after all**

**Blaze: true that, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	10. Chapter X

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Setting: **Four days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the tenth chapter and I hope that you like it. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I'm estimating about twenty chapters, maybe more. There are still several things that I have to do in this story after all. So yeah, here's chapter X and I doubt I'll be updating soon because school is starting up again.

Chapter X

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed around the rainforest planet they were currently on. It was raining, no surprise, and Luke shivered slightly as cold water droplets splashed against his skin. The trees swayed slightly as a chilly breeze wafted around. Leaves dappled the ground and the thick canopy of trees prevented Luke from gazing up at the sky above.

"Where are we going to go?" he grumbled as he shivered slightly, the cold breeze wafted around him.

"There's a small settlement nearby, part of it was abandoned a few years after the fall of the Republic," Vader replied as he drew his cloak around him and tried to ward off the rain that fell on him. Luke gazed at his father for a long time before sighing, his breath coming out a frosty white in the cold air around them.

Piett shivered slightly as the cold droplets splashed against his skin. "If you'll forgive me for saying so, my Lord, but I can think of quite a few places that would be better than this place," he said.

Vader glanced at him as he paused in a clearing, the tall fronds of green grass swayed rapidly in the breeze. "This place cloaks the Force," he explained calmly. "We can use the Force freely here without fear of having the Emperor finding us. That way, I'll be able to train Luke without having the Emperor find out."

"I've already told you that I…" Luke began.

"…Don't want to be a Sith, I know, Luke," Vader replied before turning around and walking deeper into the dense forest. Luke followed him, frowning slightly as Piett brought up the rear of the group. _If Vader knows I won't turn, then why is he still going to train me?_ He wondered silently.

He narrowed his eyes as he strained to see through the thick sheet of rain around him. Even though the canopy above his head was thick, large droplets of water still rapidly fell from the sky to the dappled ground below.

It took them several more minutes to reach the settlement Vader was talking about. The settlement was small and Luke could see an abandoned temple like building in the center of one part of it. It was built out of stone but the roof was still barely intact, the building was covered with moss and vines crisscrossed over the stone wall.

"We'll stay in this temple for now," Vader said as he made his way toward the abandoned temple. Luke followed him, narrowing his eyes as they entered the settlement before making their way over to the temple.

As they made their way into the temple, Luke narrowed his eyes, feeling somewhat insecure in this place. He didn't know why and he figured it was because of the cloaking that this planet gave off. It prevented any Force sensitive off of the planet from sensing that they were there, at least that's what Luke figured. In truth, another reason he was insecure and uneasy was probably because he was in the presence of Darth Vader himself. Even though Vader was his father, he still felt uneasy around him. It has only been about six maybe seven weeks since he found out after all. He closed his eyes briefly before letting out a long sigh and blinking them open again as Piett glanced at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Luke replied before following Vader into the temple. The air was cold within the temple walls and it was dark inside except for the thin rays of sunlight that streamed through the thick canopy of branches above. Luke began to wonder why they would come to a place like this except for the fact that it protected them from Palpatine's eyes.

Vader glanced at him as he came to a stop near the center of the temple. "We'll stay here for now," he said. "This part is abandoned, as I said before but the other half," he pointed east of where they were standing, "is where everyone is. This is the best place to be if we want to have a bit of privacy."

"Why was this place abandoned?" Luke asked curiously.

"The Great Jedi Purge," Vader explained and Luke noticed his voice had gotten bitter. "This Temple used to be a Jedi Temple, it was abandoned long before the Purges but some of the Jedi still used it. That was why this place was abandoned, Palpatine insisted that if anyone were found in this part of the settlement, he'd take care of them. I never understood this about him because he would not explain why he did this."

Luke gazed around curiously at the Jedi Temple, he has never been in a temple before and he has also never heard of a Jedi Temple. "What exactly is a Jedi Temple?" he asked.

Vader sighed as he sank down to the ground before crossing his legs and motioning for Luke to join him. "A Jedi Temple is where Force sensitive people are trained in the ways of the Force before they are given a master and sometimes afterwards as well," he replied.

_Hearing this from the man who wiped out the Jedi?_ Luke thought.

Vader stiffened. "I was under Palpatine's orders," he explained and Luke scowled at him.

"Stay out of my head!" he snapped, he was still getting used to that.

Vader smiled slightly and Luke felt surprised by the smile that seemed to have softened his father's features, even only slightly. "You broadcast your thoughts quite loudly through the Force," he said. "That is something I'm going to have to teach you."

Luke sighed before leaning back slightly as he gazed curiously at his father who was gazing at the ground; the smile faded away from his face and his features seemed to have hardened a bit. "What's the matter, father?" he asked.

Vader looked up. "Nothing, just remembering," he replied.

"Remembering what?"

Vader glanced at Piett. "Will you wait outside?" he asked.

"Sure thing, my Lord," Piett replied instantly saluting before walking out of the temple. Luke felt the Admiral's Force presence dim slightly as he made his way away from the temple. The temple fell silent for a long moment before Luke broke it.

"What are you remembering?" he asked.

Vader's eyes hardened. "Obi-Wan," he replied bitterly. "Everything he has done to me, how he betrayed me and kept you from me for all these years."

"Ben said that you two were like brothers," Luke protested.

Vader shifted slightly, his eyes were still hard and filled with anger. "We were," he replied. "But he turned against me, he turned my beloved wife against me and he stole you from me."

"Ben would never do that," Luke protested though he remembered feeling that same sense of betrayal when Vader had revealed his parentage and Ben hadn't told him. _Why didn't he tell me about Vader?_ Luke wondered silently.

_I didn't tell you, Luke, because you weren't ready to know_ Ben's voice replied silently in the vaults of Luke's mind.

Vader stiffened slightly and Luke glanced at him, seeing surprise crawl across his features. He turned to look at Vader before looking to his side, seeing the floating form of Ben beside him. Luke remembered the last time Ben had appeared to him had been on Dagabah right before he left for Cloud City.

"Obi-Wan…How…I killed you!" Vader stammered out, his eyes filled with shock and Luke realized he could see Ben as clearly as he could.

_You did but I warned you I would become more powerful,_ Ben replied and Luke realized he was voicing his thoughts to both Luke and Vader who was still staring at him with shock in his eyes and anger.

"How dare you?" Vader demanded angrily, his eyes were blazing. "How dare you keep my son away from me like this?"

_Anakin…_Ben began.

"My name is Vader!"

_…I did not keep your son away from you, I kept him away from Palpatine, and I did it only to protect him,_ Ben replied.

Vader narrowed his eyes but Luke saw the anger inside it was beginning to die down in his blue depths. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you betray me? Why did you turn Padmé against me?"

_Anakin, I didn't turn Padmé against you, you did that yourself, you should have listened to me,_ Ben replied.

Luke gazed between the two people that had once been the best of friends but his thoughts were on what his father had said. _Padmé? Who is that?_ He wondered but did not dare voice his thought out loud.

Vader's eyes flared with anger. "Why should I trust you now?" he hissed. "After everything that has happened, after everything you have done."

_Anakin, there is good in you, there is a conflict going on inside,_ Ben whispered.

"No there is not!" Vader snapped.

_Anakin, I would not be able to appear to you like this if there wasn't a conflict inside you,_ Ben replied before gazing up at the sky. _Someone's coming, be careful, Anakin, I fear you are going to need it. Whatever you think about me, I will always consider you to be my brother. _Before Vader could reply, Ben smiled slightly at Luke before disappearing, leaving the temple in silence once again.

~*~

The bluish white starlines of hyperspace faded away to regular stars as Fury flew out into space; the stars glittered brightly in the black surface. The planet Zharan stood before Fury, two moons retorted around the planet. Narrowing his green eyes, the dark Jedi flew closer to the planet before reaching out with the Force. He couldn't sense anything however and he frowned. _Palpatine said Lord Vader would be here but why can't I sense him?_ He wondered silently as he piloted his B wing fighter closer to the planet.

He flew downward toward the planet before noticing the rainforests that lay below him. As his ship got closer, he once against reached out with the Force but he still could not sense Lord Vader. _Could Palpatine have been wrong?_ He wondered silently but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he landed his B wing fighter in a clearing.

The canopy opened and Fury leapt out of the ship before drawing his black cloak around him and over his head, making sure the cloak hid the lightsaber that hung at his belt. The dark Jedi made his way onto the grass floor, noticing the grass reached up to his knees.

He made his way into the trees, drawing the dark cloak around him to ward off the chilly breeze as well as the cold droplets of water. He raised his head to the thick canopy of trees above his head and winced slightly as the raindrops splashed against his face.

Once again, he reached out with the Force and latched onto a tendril of a Force signature he knew all too well. _Well, Palpatine was right, Vader is here,_ he thought before following the Force signature, heading toward a small settlement that stood about a mile in front of him.

_Now what am I going to tell Vader about me being here?_ He wondered silently. He knew if he told Vader Palpatine sent him, he might not be able to get anything to report back to the Emperor. He could say he got stranded on this planet while on a mission but he couldn't be sure if Vader would buy that.

_But that is better than telling him Palpatine sent him?_ Fury figured silently. He couldn't even be sure if Vader would recognize him; it has been over three years since they last saw each other. _Hopefully he won't recognize me and I can figure out what he's planning before he figures out who I am,_ Fury thought with a small, chilly smile as he walked toward the settlement that lay in the distance.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, that's chapter X**

**Darth: duh**

**Tigerstar: yeah duh**

**Blaze: (picks up lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar: (swallows and runs back to ThunderClan)**

**Firestar: ahhh! It's Tigerstar!**

**Brambleclaw: DAD, what are you doing here?**

**Tigerstar: trying to escape Blaze's lightsa… (Gets cut in half by Blaze's lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: ah crap, how did you get here so fast?**

**Blaze: (glances at Mace) thanks for giving me a lift in your Mustang**

**Mace: no problem (drives off)**

**Darth: hey! Wait! I want a ride too! (Chases after the Mustang on a Harley Davidson motorcycle)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon, with school and all, sorry for the long author's note and short chapter**


	11. Chapter XI

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author: **xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Four days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the eleventh chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter is going to be from two people's points of view and I know that it's really short, sorry about that, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Well, here is chapter XI.

**Chapter XI**

Ahsoka's eyes were filled with shock and sadness at Mon Mothma's revelation. She couldn't believe her master, the man who had been with her through nearly every battle she participated in during the Clone Wars, had joined the Sith. She just couldn't believe it but she felt through the Force that it was true.

_But why would he turn? _She wondered silently as she continued to gaze at Mon Mothma with shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Padawan Ahsoka, I truly am," Mon Mothma said and she sounded like she truly meant it.

Ahsoka didn't reply right away, sadness clawing at her and she struggled to push it away. "So Luke is Anakin's son," she murmured. "I thought attachments were forbidden in the Jedi Order so how did this happen?"

"I don't know, Ahsoka, I just don't know," Mon Mothma replied.

Ahsoka sighed. "All right," she murmured before nodding at them to continue the meeting.

"Does anyone know where Vader might have gone if he didn't go back to Coruscant?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, it makes sense that Vader would go back to Coruscant but if he did, they would have reached the planet by now," Madine commented.

"I don't think Vader took Luke to Coruscant," Leia said.

"Maybe Calrissian knows," Rieekan suggested.

"We can ask him but I doubt he'll tell us anything," Madine replied.

"I'll go speak with him if ya don't mind," replied Han as he got to his feet.

"Be careful, Captain Solo," Mothma warned him.

Han nodded before walking out of the council room, Ahsoka watched him go before looking at the others. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't know, right now, our top priority is to get Commander Skywalker back, he is a Jedi in Training after all and I don't think we'd be able to deal with three Sith lords, we can barely deal with two," replied Ackbar.

"Luke would never turn," Leia protested.

"You can't be sure of that," Mothma pointed out. "From what I know, Palpatine was able to turn Anakin Skywalker and he was the most powerful Jedi of all time. It would make sense that the Emperor would be able to turn Luke. I don't know all that much about the Force stuff."

Leia bit her lip before lowering her head and Ahsoka cast her a sympathetic glance. She looked back at Mothma before leaning back in her seat again; Ahsoka was still slightly shocked by her master's turning.

_Ahsoka,_ a voice sounded silently and Ahsoka gazed around, startled but she noticed the others hadn't heard the voice either.

_What was that?_ She wondered silently.

_Ahsoka, it's Obi-Wan, listen to me, I fear Luke may be in trouble and your former master as well but I cannot be sure,_ the voice replied.

_Obi-Wan? _Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. _Did my master really turn to the dark side?_ She asked silently.

There was a long sigh. _Yes, I would have told you sooner but I didn't know how you would cope with it,_ Obi-Wan replied silently. _But I feel something is going to happen soon. Don't tell the Alliance but I think it's time Anakin knew about you._

Ahsoka forced her eyes to stay still though surprise still coursed through her veins. _Why do you think its' time for Anakin to know about me?_ She asked silently.

_Because something has happened, Anakin is not who he was a few years ago and I have reason to believe he can be turned back but I need your help,_ Obi-Wan replied.

_I thought that once you go to the dark side, you can never return to the light,_ Ahsoka protested silently.

_I seriously don't know, Ahsoka, but it's been something Mace and I have been working on since Anakin found out Luke was his son. There is a chance Anakin can turn back to the light but I don't know how slim that chance is,_ Obi-Wan replied silently.

Ahsoka bit back a long sigh. _What do you want me to do? _She asked silently.

_Go to the planet Zharan and do not tell the Alliance about this,_ Obi-Wan replied silently before his voice drifted out of Ahsoka's mind.

~*~

Han Solo narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the dark skinned man he had once called his friend. Lando gazed up at him with sadness in his dark gaze. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"The Alliance believes you might now where Vader went when he left Tatooine," Han replied as he walked into the cell.

"I don't know anything," Lando replied just as softly. "Boba only told me to tell him of where I thought Luke was going but he didn't give me any other information. I don't think even Boba knows about where Vader's going."

Han sighed. "I don't know whether to believe you or not," he replied, noticing his voice was just a bit cold.

"Believe me or not but it's the truth, I don't know anything," Lando replied. "As I told you before, Vader is still mad at me for rescuing you, Leia and Luke back at Bespin. Boba told me that Vader was going to put a bounty on my head so large that I wouldn't be able to go into a city with any sort of population ever again. And the bounty would be for someone to bring me to him dead. That is how angry he was and that is why I agreed to help Boba."

Han narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell the council," he said before smiling slightly. "I believe ya, Lando, you are my friend but I just couldn't believe that ya betrayed me by telling Boba where Luke went. Luke is like a little brother to me and I don't wanna see him get hurt."

Lando sighed. "I understand," he murmured. "If there is anything I can do to gain your forgiveness, just tell me."

Han shook his head. "Anything ya do right now ain't going to change nothing," he replied before turning around and walking out of the cell. It closed behind him and Han let out a long sigh before walking toward the council room. He walked inside and Mon Mothma looked up at him.

"Did you find anything useful?" she asked.

"No, Lando doesn't know anything about where Vader is going, he told me Boba only asked him to tell him where Luke was going to go but after that, Vader told him nothing," Han reported.

Mothma sighed. "I guess that's it then," she murmured.

Ahsoka stood up and Han glanced at her in surprise as she looked toward Mon Mothma. "May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes, you are excused," Mothma replied and Ahsoka nodded before walking out of the council room, right passed Han who gazed at her curiously. The Jedi Padawan looked nervous and Han thought _is she keeping something from us? And if so, what is it?_

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: so that was chapter XI and I know it was short**

**Darth: it was really short**

**Tigerstar: it was really short**

**Blaze: I know, I know, the next chapter will be longer**

**Darth: I hope so**

**Tigerstar: yeah, so do I**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but not likely until sometime next week**


	12. Chapter XII

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting:** Five days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the twelfth chapter of my story and I can't believe I am already on chapter XII. So please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know that it is really short. I'll try to get chapter XIII up as soon as I possibly can but you know how Writer's block is and with school and all, I was only lucky I was able to get this chapter out so fast. Another thing, I know Mace didn't like Anakin but that is why this story is MASSIVELY AU because I like both Mace and Anakin, this is in response to one of my reviews.

**Chapter XII**

Fury narrowed his eyes slightly as he made his was toward the large, abandoned temple in the center of the settlement. Shadows crawled across the stone area and the dark Jedi stopped, drawing his black cloak around him to ward off the chilly air. He straightened up slightly as an Imperial looked at him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the Imperial asked, narrowing his eyes slightly and Fury noticed he gripped his blaster tightly as if ready to blow him away.

"My ship crashed nearby and I thought I'd try and find someone who might be able to help me, my name is F…Tyvan," Fury said, amending his name quickly as to not draw attention to himself. He was suppose to remain inconspicuous if he wanted to discover what Lord Vader was keeping from the Emperor.

"I see, excuse me for a moment," the Imperial said before walking back into the temple. Fury was tempted to follow him but reminded himself that he couldn't just go barging in, it would make things that much harder for him to get the information he needed before he could report back to Palpatine.

There was a long moment of silence before the Imperial walked back into the open, narrowing his eyes. "You may come in," he said. "Lord Vader said he'll take a look at your ship later and for now, you can stay here."

Fury nodded before walking into the Temple, the Imperial followed him and the dark Jedi noticed his grip on his blaster tightened and it looked as though he was prepared to shoot him if he tried anything. The dark haired man narrowed his green eyes slightly as Vader rose to his feet, gazing at him with curiosity in his stone-like face.

"Who are you?" Vader asked in a cold voice and Fury noticed Skywalker was also getting to his feet.

"My name's Tyvan," the dark Jedi replied with a slight bow to the dark lord. He knew he had to be polite to the dark lord if he didn't want Vader to become suspicious. From the look in Vader's eyes, Fury noticed he was already looking suspicious.

Vader nodded once before looking at the Imperial. "Admiral Piett?" he said and the Imperial glanced up at him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked saluting.

"Keep watch over Tyvan," the dark lord replied and the Imperial, Piett, nodded before walking to Fury's side.

Fury narrowed his eyes slightly before walking over to the stone wall and sat down.

"Now then, what are you doing here?' Vader asked.

"My ship crashed landed on this planet and I got lost when I was looking for some help," Fury replied.

Vader nodded before looking back at Luke. "Do you want to practice your lightsaber training?" he asked.

"Sure," Skywalker replied before igniting his lightsaber and swinging it at Vader who leapt backwards and called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force before igniting it and swinging it at Skywalker, their blades intersected with each other with a sizzling sound.

"You're getting better than you had been on Bespin," Vader commented before swinging his lightsaber at Skywalker who leapt out of the way and swung his lightsaber at Vader who flipped backwards to avoid the blade.

"Thanks," Skywalker said with a small smile before leaping at Vader who jumped backward to avoid Skywalker's greenish blue blade.

The two of them continued to spar back and forth and Fury had to admit they were very good with the lightsaber. _Which makes it all the harder for me to defeat Vader when Palpatine finally allows me to do so,_ Fury thought.

It grew darker, showing the dark Jedi that it was near sunset, rain continued to fall to the ground. Fury shivered slightly as droplets of cold water fell through the holes of the roof above his head and he shifted slightly before gazing back at Skywalker and Vader who had stopped in their sparring.

"That's enough for today," Vader said before deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it back to his belt, Skywalker did the same before taking a seat and crossing his legs.

"I'm going to meditate for a while," he said before closing his eyes.

Vader nodded. "Go ahead, I never liked meditating when I was Obi-Wan apprentice and I still don't like it even now that I'm Palpatine's apprentice," he commented.

_For now,_ Fury thought, using the Force to shield his thoughts but Vader stiffened slightly before gazing curiously at Fury. The dark Jedi saw a flash of recognition cross the dark lord's features but it disappeared almost as swiftly and Fury began to wonder if he had seen it at all.

~*~

Darth Vader gazed curiously at Fury before turning his attention back to his son, he recognized the man that called himself Tyvan. It has been over three years since he had last seen him but he knew who he was. _But why is he here? Would Palpatine actually send a dark Jedi after me when he knows I can sense a Force sensitive? _He wondered silently as he sat down before crossing his legs and watching Luke as his son continued to meditate.

He figured Palpatine had sent Fury to spy on him and Vader realized his master was much sneakier than he knew. _He must have sent Fury here to try and figure out my plan? _Vader thought, once again, keeping his thoughts well shielded using the Force. He still didn't know what the final step in his plan was but he knew it was to confront Palpatine.

He closed his eyes before sighing slightly and finally relaxing in a meditative pose. But the relaxation did not last and Vader found himself swimming in dark memories of his past.

---

_"Ani, something wonderful has happened, I'm pregnant," Padmé whispered._

_"That's-that's great, this is the happiest moment in my life," Vader found himself whispering with a smile on his face._

_---_

_Screams of pain and angst sounded and Vader gazed around, seeing his beloved Padmé's face. "Ani, help me," she whispered and the dream vision ended._

_---_

_"Anakin, there is good inside of you, don't do this," Padmé whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "All I want is your love."_

_"Love won't save you Padmé, only my new powers will," Vader found himself whispering as he gazed at her._

_"Ani, don't do this," Padmé whispered._

_Vader narrowed his eyes. "I, alone, have the power to save you, Padmé, I have enough power to overthrow Palpatine and we can rule the galaxy together," he said._

_Padmé's eyes filled with shock. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing," she said sadly. "Obi-Wan was right, you have changed."_

_Vader narrowed his eyes. "Obi-Wan?" he demanded._

_"Yes, he knows, he wants to help us, Ani," Padmé whispered._

_Vader narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to hear more about Obi-Wan," he snapped angrily._

_Padmé's eyes clouded. "Ani, you're breaking my heart, I will always love you but you're going down a path I cannot follow," she whispered sadly._

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Vader demanded._

_"Because of what you've done, of what you will do."_

_---_

_Vader narrowed his eyes as anger crossed through his features. "LIAR!" he screeched in anger as Obi-Wan appeared on the ramp of the Nabooian ship._

_"I…" Padmé began, glancing over her shoulder and looking shocked to find Obi-Wan standing there._

_"You've betrayed me, you're with him, you've brought him here to kill me!" Vader hissed, stretching out a hand._

_"No…I…" Padmé began but broke off before grasping her neck as Vader began to choke her._

_"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted as he made his way down from the ramp. Vader glare at him before letting go of Padmé and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious._

_"You've turned her against me," he hissed._

_"No, you've done that yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied._

_"You will not take he away from me!" Vader shouted._

_---_

Lord Vader, return to Coruscant immediately,_ Palpatine's voice sounded in Vader's mind as he began to circle Obi-Wan who knelt down beside Padmé as if to check on her. _You will have another shot but not today, I fear you are in grave danger.

_Vader scowled angrily before turning around and stalking toward the center where the Separatists were located. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at Obi-Wan before pulling out his lightsaber._

_He tossed it at Obi-Wan, so swiftly that it nearly hit his former master and then he turned around before stalking away, fuming in anger._

_---_

_"Lord Vader, welcome," Palpatine greeted him as Vader made his way onto the still half-done Star Destroyer._

_"Master, how is Padmé? Is she all right" Vader asked cautiously. He had left Padmé unconscious on Mustafar but he felt she had been still alive. It had taken him longer to reach Coruscant and then longer to find Palpatine._

_Palpatine gazed at him with narrowed yellow eyes. "In your fit of anger, you killed her, Lord Vader," he said._

_"That's not possible," Vader protested. "She was alive when I left her." Anger coursed through his veins when realization hit him. He had caused Padmé to die, his betrayal had given her no reason to live. _Why couldn't it have been me?_ He thought angrily, the power of the Force coursed through him and his anger flared outward, crushing nearly everything in the room._

_"NO!" Vader shouted, grief and anger coursing through his veins._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter XII**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: yeah, how many chapters are in this story?**

**Blaze: I don't know, the next chapter is introducing an EU character**

**Darth: cool, which one?**

**Blaze: that's up to you to figure out though he's going to be really young, younger than he is in the EU stories**

**Tigerstar: is there any EU character in this story?**

**Blaze: I just said there was, didn't you listen?**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Title:** Final Hope

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating: **T for safety and language

**Setting:** Six days after leaving Tatooine

**Main Characters: **Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it, an EU character is going to be introduced in the last part and yes, I know he's really young but that's kind of the point. Yeah, I now he isn't truly that young in EU but this story is massively AU after all. So here is chapter XIII oh an here's a review response to some of my reviewers.

Nicole: That was how I planned to end chapter 7, it will not be revealed with Mace telling Obi-Wan of what happened. You'll see what Mace was trying to tell Obi-Wan in a later chapter but I want to keep you and the rest of my reviewers in suspense until it's revealed. Thanks for the review.

Serei Nightlord05: EU means the Expanded Universe, these are all the books that aren't apart of the original trilogy or the prequel trilogy such as the Jedi Academy Trilogy, the Thrawn Trilogy, the New Jedi Order and so on. Hope this clears it up for you.

Well, sorry for the long author's note and I hope you like this chapter. If I said that before, sorry.

**Chapter XIII**

Vader's eyes shot open and he gasped, struggling to push the dark memories to the back of his mind. But they wouldn't go away and Vader scowled inwardly. _Palpatine lied to me! Padmé must have survived long enough to name Luke,_ he thought as he gazed at his son who was still locked in a meditative pose. He let out a long sigh before closing his eyes and struggling to push the dark memories away.

The memories still coursed through his mind and he let out another sigh before blinking his eyes open and looking over at Luke who was meditating beside him. Vader found himself smiling slightly but pushed the smile away and glanced over at Fury who was watching them curiously with cold dark green eyes.

_Age must be catching up with him or there must be another reason behind him sending Fury after me, _Vader thought. He knew he could kill Fury now but not with Luke here. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone in front of Luke, out of all people.

Sighing again, Vader leaned back slightly before looking back at Luke who was still in a meditative pose. He knew he wouldn't be able to meditate again because of those visions and memories that haunted the vaults of his mind.

Piett shifted slightly but didn't say anything as he continued to keep an eye over Fury as the dark Jedi moved into a meditative pose and closed his eyes. Vader suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, he knew instantly he had found a Force sensitive and frowned. It wasn't Luke, Vader knew his son's Force signature as clear as he knew his own.

Vader stood up and Luke, startled by the sudden movement, blinked his eyes open before getting to his feet. "What's the matter, father?" he asked.

"I sense something," Vader murmured, stretching out with the Force to try and find the source of the disturbance.

Luke frowned and Vader noticed he was reaching out with the Force as well. "I don't," he protested.

"Stretch out with your thoughts as well as the Force, look for something that seems a bit unusual," the dark lord replied and Luke did as he was commanded and froze.

"That is a Force signature all right," he said finally.

"It's coming from the inhabited area of this settlement," Vader murmured before straightening up. "Come, let's go. Admiral, bring Tyvan as well."

"Yes, my Lord," Piett replied before point his blaster at Fury. "Get up!"

Fury got to his feet before following Piett as he led the way out of the Temple, Vader and Luke followed him before Vader took the lead and walked toward the inhabited part of the settlement, letting the Force guide him to the Force sensitive he had felt.

_But what am I going to do to him once I find him? _Vader thought, he knew Palpatine would have wanted him to kill the Force sensitive but, just as he had been unable to kill the younglings at the Jedi Temple, he didn't think he could bring himself to kill this Force sensitive.

_It also depends on how old he is,_ Vader conceded as they entered the settlement. The dark lord paused, feeling another disturbance in the Force, followed by another, there wasn't just one Force sensitive here there were three.

_Three? But how could three have survived the purges?_ He wondered silently.

Piett narrowed his eyes slightly. "Lord Vader?" he said, breaking the dark lord out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Admiral?" Vader asked, turning his cold blue gaze to Piett.

"My Lord," Piett gestured to the groups of people and aliens alike that were staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear in their eyes.

"Of course, every place we go," Luke muttered.

Fury just snorted but did not say anything as Piett pressed the blaster against his back.

"Let's go, I want to find these Force sensitive people," Vader murmured before leading the way deeper into the settlement.

"Wait! Kyp! Stop!" a loud shout stopped Vader in mid tracks, causing Luke to run into his back. Luke grumbled at him before moving around to stand beside his father and see what had caused him to stop.

A young boy, no more than five years old, had come to a complete stop about ten feet away from Vader. His dark hair fell into his face and his dark eyes were wide with awe and fear. A woman that looked to be about thirty years of age hurried to the little boy's side, followed by a man who looked to be a few years older.

"I am deeply sorry, my Lord," the woman said hastily, ushering the boy away.

"Understandable, kids will be kids," Vader said, briefly remembering all the trouble he had gotten into when he was a kid. Suddenly, the disturbance in the Force struck again and Vader started, his eyes shooting wide with shock.

_This boy and his family are the cause of the disturbance?_ He thought with wide eyes. Luckily the shadow of his hood hide his expression from the three people that stood in front of him.

"You aren't supposed to be running around like that, Kyp," the woman scolded the five-year-old, her dark eyes were narrowed.

Fury shifted slightly before glaring at Vader, an almost challenging look in his dark green eyes. _What are you going to do my Lord? _Fury hissed through the Force. _Do you not remember the strict orders Palpatine gave you when it came to Force sensitive people?_

Vader didn't say anything in reply as he continued to study the small boy curiously. The boy was strong in the Force, not quite as strong as Luke or himself but very close, Vader could feel that.

"What is your name?" he asked the woman finally.

The woman looked up. "Amelia Durron, my Lord," she replied before gesturing to the man that stood behind her. "That is my husband, Nate Durron and this is our son, Kyp Durron."

Vader nodded in understanding though his eyes were narrowed and deep in thought. _I can't kill them, least of all the boy, I have never been able to stoop to kill children,_ he thought. _But I've killed adult Force sensitive people before, why can't I bring myself to killing these people?_

Luke glanced up at him. "You aren't thinking of killing them, are you?" he demanded, his blue eyes were narrowed and Vader winced, knowing full well his son had felt the conflict inside of him on this matter as his hand moved to the hilt of his lightsaber.

Amelia's eyes shot wide with surprise and she wrapped her arms protectively around Kyp. "You cannot," she protested. "We have done nothing wrong."

"You are Force sensitive," Fury hissed and broke off as Piett jammed the blaster hard into his back.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "Are you really going to kill us?" he asked in a somewhat cold voice. "Just like you murdered those younglings at the Jedi Temple."

Anger rose up inside of Vader and he drew his lips back in a feral like snarl. "I did _not_ murder the younglings at the Jedi Temple!" he hissed.

Nate took a step forward that brought him side by side with his wife and his son. "Look, my Lord," he said quietly. "We have no knowledge of the Force, we aren't Jedi, we aren't Sith, we are just a family trying to survive in this galaxy."

_We are just a family trying to survive in this galaxy. _Those words repeated themselves into Vader's mind and he moved his hand from the lightsaber that hung at his belt. They were right, they hadn't been trained in the Force, if they had, they would have known Vader was coming and would have hid. A family that is trying to survive in the galaxy. Vader glanced briefly at his son as the thought came back into his mind.

Luke looked back at him, his eyes were narrowed but there was a questioning gleam in their blue depths, as well as a small hint of triumph. Vader didn't understand where the look of triumph had come from but he pushed the thought away before looking back at the small family.

"So long as you remain untrained by the Force, I will let you live," he said coolly, though his voice was not intentionally cold.

"What?" Fury shrieked in fury, his dark green eyes shooting wide with shock and anger. He suddenly tore free of Piett before leaping forward, his lightsaber blazing to life and before Vader or Luke could bring their lightsabers to stop him, his blade sank deep into Nate's chest and the Force sensitive dropped to the ground limp.

"Daddy!" Kyp shouted, his eyes wide with horror.

Fury, his eyes blazing yellow as the mark of a Sith, leapt at Kyp but Amelia instantly put herself in front of her son. "Please, help him," she cried to Vader just before Fury's blade sliced through her and she dropped to the ground dead.

Kyp shrank away from Fury as the dark Jedi advanced on him, his lightsaber ready. Vader was frozen with shock, he couldn't move and he couldn't even think at the moment. He had felt both deaths pierce him like a dagger to the heart.

Fury swung his lightsaber swiftly at Kyp but suddenly, Luke was there, his greenish blue blade blazing to life and blocking the blow from the dark Jedi. "Run!" he shouted to Kyp who scrambled to his feet and gazed at his dead parents with tears in his eyes.

"Boy, come here!" Vader commanded finally making a decision, one he was sure he was going to regret sooner or later but it didn't matter now. Kyp ran toward him, the waves of fear that was coming off of him were so strong that they nearly toppled Vader over.

Vader pushed Kyp toward Piett. "Watch over him," he ordered and Piett saluted quickly before putting himself in front of Kyp, his blaster held ready. Vader turned around, his ruby blade instantly in his hand and blazing to life as he leapt at Fury. The dark Jedi snarled at him before leaping backwards and bringing his lightsaber swiftly at Luke, who had fallen to the ground, but Vader blocked the blow.

Luke got to his feet before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Fury, driving the dark Jedi back. Fury's eyes flared with triumph and anger and he flipped backwards, landing on the roof of the house.

"You've lost, Lord Vader," he shouted. "When Palpatine hears of this, you will get what you deserve and I shall become his new apprentice." Smirking sinisterly, the dark Jedi leapt off of the roof of the house and disappeared into the forests surrounding the settlement.

~*~

Princess Leia Organa sighed as she walked into the hangar bay of Home One, she spotted Han working on the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewbacca beside him. Ahsoka was watching nearby with an interested expression on her face. Leia walked over to join Ahsoka and they stood silent together as they watched Han and Chewbacca work.

"No, Chewie, that goes there," Han pointed to one of the wires Chewbacca was trying to connect. " And that goes there."

Chewbacca growled something and Han sighed. "I know that, Chewie, but trust me," he replied. The wookie growled but did as he was told the wires sparked slightly but otherwise, nothing happened.

Leia watched them work for a while before looking at the Togruta. "What do you think the council is going to do next?" she asked curiously, wanting to know the Jedi padawan's opinion.

"I don't know," Ahsoka murmured and Leia glanced curiously at her. The Togruta looked nervous and she seemed to be fidgeting as if she could wait for something. _But what? _Leia wondered silently.

"Leia, can I trust you with something?" Ahsoka asked finally.

Leia frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

"I need to be able to trust you will not tell the council about this," Ahsoka said finally.

"Whatever it is, you have my word," Leia said finally. She and Ahsoka had grown to be good friends in the days following her joining the Alliance and Leia didn't want to betray that friendship.

"Very well, I'm leaving," the Togruta said.

"Leaving? The Alliance?" Leia echoed, sounding shocked.

"Not for good but there is something I feel I must do, I will return but I have to trust you, please do not tell the council where I am going." Ahsoka said.

"Where are you going?" the former Alderaanian Princess asked.

"You have to promise me, please."

"Very well, I promise I will not tell the council, now then where are you going?"

Ahsoka gazed at her briefly before turning her gaze to the starry skies of space that lay outside the hanger bay. "Will you tell them to allow me to leave?" she asked finally.

"I will but where are you going?" Leia asked, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes.

Ahsoka sighed before looking back at the Princess. "I'm going to Zharan," she said finally.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: thank God, I'm finally done with chapter XIII**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Tigerstar: yeah, it is**

**Blaze: thanks**

**Darth: ahem?**

**Blaze: I'm getting to that if none of you know who the EU character is, it's a five-year-old version of Kyp Durron from the Jedi Academy Trilogy**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Tigerstar: um where did everyone go?**

**Tigerstar: ah man, why does everyone keep leaving me?**

**Blaze: boo!**

**Tigerstar: ahhh! (Leaps so high that he lands in StarClan)**

**Bluestar: you are not welcomed here (kicks Tigerstar to the Dark Forest)**

**Hawkfrost: you aren't welcomed here either (tosses Tigerstar back into the real world)**

**Tigerstar: =(No one wants me**

**Blaze: I do**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but probably not anytime soon with school and all.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting: **third day on Zharan

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Oh my God, I'm actually on chapter XIV (faints). Ha, I'm just kidding about the fainting part. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it, I think it will be the next chapter when Ahsoka and Anakin, er I mean Darth Vader, meet since the Clone Wars so yeah, please review. And another, when I describe Ahsoka, I am using what she look like in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. Oh and here's a review reply for one of my reviewers.

**Revanation:** No, Vader isn't a cyborg in this story, he was never burned on Mustafar, as it says in the first chapter and then explains in the last chapter what happened that day. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter XIV**

Princess Leia Organa narrowed her eyes slightly as she gazed at the starlines of hyperspace. She was sitting beside the window of the council room and they were currently in the middle of a session. It has only been a day since Ahsoka left for the planet Zharan on the Outer Rim and so far, no one has questioned her leaving.

"Princess Leia?" Leia looked up as Mon Mothma gazed at her. "What do you think happened?"

Leia blinked. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" she asked embarrassment fluttering through her body.

Exasperation crossed over Mon Mothma's features. "We were discussing Padawan Ahsoka Tano's sudden disappearance," she replied. "Do you know what has happened to her?"

Leia blinked, she knew full well where Ahsoka had went but she didn't want to betray her trust in her. "No, I don't know," she replied.

General Rieekan narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes … I'm sure," Leia said and she scolded herself silently when she realized her voice was shaking slightly.

Madine narrowed his eyes. "I think you are lying," he said. "You know where she has gone, why will you not tell us?"

Leia lowered her head, knowing she couldn't lie to them any longer, Madine guess she was lying when her voice had shook. She sighed, she could tell the part of the truth at least. "Ahsoka made me promise not to tell you where she was going," she explained.

Madine narrowed his eyes. "Then where did she go? We need her here," he snapped.

"If she made a promise, she should keep it," Han snapped.

Madine glared at him before turning his glare to Leia, the ex-Imperial took a deep breath before sighing. "I do not believe Princess Leia should keep her promise if it is going to endanger the Alliance," he said.

"It will not endanger the Alliance," Leia said.

"With Luke in Vader's hands, Ahsoka is the only Jedi we have left and we are going to need her help if we are to defeat Vader and Palpatine," Rieekan pointed out.

"She said she was going to return," Leia supplied helpfully. "She had some business to deal with but she said she wasn't leaving the Alliance for good. From what I can put together, she may be looking for Luke."

"But if she knows where Luke is, should we not go find her and if we find her, we might find Luke as well," Mon Mothma pointed out.

"That is true," Admiral Ackbar agreed.

Mon Mothma nodded before looking at Leia. "Tell us where Ahsoka went, Princess," she said. "We must find her and find Luke, even if he is Vader's hands."

"Are ya crazy? Do ya really think Vader would just hand Luke over to ya?" Han demanded.

"No but maybe we can mount a rescue mission of Luke is being held against his will," Mon Mothma suggested.

"He thinks the Alliance betrayed him, do you not remember what happened to him just before we drove him off?" Leia pointed.

"Not to mention he doesn't know we want to apologize to him," Han added.

"But if we can just talk to him, I'm sure we can convince him to rejoin us," Mon Mothma said.

"Do you honestly think Vader will let him go? He is his son after all," Madine pointed out.

"That is true," Mon Mothma agreed. "But there must be something we can do and we still need Ahsoka back after all, I think we need to know where Ahsoka went."

Leia sighed. "I don't like betraying Ahsoka's trust in me," she murmured. "But I think you are right, you need to know, Ahsoka went to Zharan in the Outer Rim."

~*~

Ahsoka sighed as she gazed at the starlines that flew past her as she journeyed through hyperspace in the general direction of Zharan. She gazed down at the navacomputer and saw she would be exiting hyperspace in a matter of a few hours at the most and she would be entering the Zhar system.

The Togruta leaned back in her seat before running her fingers across the controls, she didn't know how her old master was going to react to her appearance but she figured she might as well be prepared. Her hand almost self-consciously went to the lightsaber that hung at her hip. She let out another long sigh as the few hours went by swiftly before gazing out at the stars as the starlines disappeared back into regular stars.

A greenish blue planet appeared before her and Ahsoka gazed at it for a long moment before running her hands over the computer and reaching out with the Force. Nothing came to her and she frowned, she trusted Obi-Wan had given her the right directions and she had the coordinates correct.

_But why can't I feel his Force signature? _She thought before looking at the datascreen as information about the planet Zharan. From what she was reading, it was a planet covered with rainforests with only one settlement, half of which wasn't even inhabited.

_Maybe the rainforests are giving off some sort of cloaking to shield some one who is Force sensitive,_ she thought before smiling to herself. _And if that is the truth than I am in the right place._

_And if this is the right place than I am getting rather close to meeting my former master for the first time since the Clone Wars._

_But how much has he changed? Is he really a Sith as Obi-Wan had said? And if that were so, why would he turn? What caused him to fall to the dark side?_ The orange skinned Togruta shook her head to clear it before straightening up in her seat as she piloted her ship toward the rainforest-covered planet of Zharan.

_I guess I'm going to find out,_ she thought as she entered Zharan's atmosphere.

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short **

**Tigerstar: bleh, that was short**

**Blaze: I just said that, you idiot**

**Tigerstar: I'm not an idiot**

**Darth: want me to?**

**Blaze: sure**

**Darth: (picks up Tigerstar and tosses him into a volcano)**

**Tigerstar: HOT!**

**Vader: now you know how I feel**

**Obi-Wan: I told you not to jump**

**Vader: (glares at him)**

**Blaze: not now**

**Obi-Wan: Fine by me**

**Vader: (growls) fine!**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and the next chapter is when Ahsoka and Ana … I mean Vader will meet.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for language and safety

**Setting:** third day on Zharan

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the fifteenth chapter and I think that makes this chapter the half way point but it is probably more, I don't know yet, it depends on what I decide to do next. Here is chapter XV and I hope you like it and I'm sorry if you think it's short, I tried to make it long, I swear.

**Chapter XV**

Luke Skywalker gazed curiously at the five-year-old boy that was walking behind Admiral Piett. Kyp had been unusually silent since his parents died only a few minutes earlier and Luke felt sorry for him. He knew what it felt like to see the people who raised you get killed, or in Luke's case, arrive to find them dead. Pushing the dark memories to the back of his mind, Luke dropped back to walk alongside Kyp.

He now could feel the strong sense Vader had been feeling during the confrontation. Kyp was strong in the Force, not necessarily as strong as Luke or Vader but still strong nonetheless. Kyp's dark eyes were filled with grief and unshed tears and Luke felt pity rise up inside of him. He put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and he glanced up at him.

"I can't believe they're gone," he murmured sadly.

"I know," Luke said, remembering he had been feeling the exact same thing when his Aunt and Uncle had been murdered a few odd years ago.

Vader was walking at the head of the group and Piett, seeing that Kyp was all right, dropped to the back of the group, his eyes scanning the area as they made their way back to the abandoned Jedi Temple.

The rain was still falling to the ground but it had changed from a rapid downpour into a small sprinkle. Small drops of water fell onto Luke's face and he, self-consciously, wiped the raindrops away. The sky above was beginning to brighten as the sun rose into the sky, showing Luke that it was near morning.

Luke walked into the Jedi Temple right after Kyp and Vader gazed around the temple for a long moment before looking at Kyp. Kyp looked back at him before sinking to the ground and burying his face into his hands. His small body was raked with uncontrollable sobs and Luke knelt down beside him, putting an arm around him.

"What is going to happen to me know?" the little boy asked looking up, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I honestly don't know," Luke admitted, turning his gaze to his father. "What are we going to do with him? He doesn't have a family to go back to and he just lost his parents. At least when I lost my Aunt and Uncle, I was able to go with Ben, Threepio and Artoo. By the way, where is Artoo?"

"He's back on the shuttle that's parked in the forest," Vader replied. "And I don't know what we can do with Kyp." He turned his cold blue gaze to the little boy who shrank away from him, the grief in his eyes turning to fear. "Do you have any other family members?" he asked.

"N … No," the little boy stammered.

Vader frowned. "This is going to be a lot more difficult, not to mention if Fury gets back to Palpatine with this news," he said.

"Why do we have to worry about that Fury guy?" Luke asked.

"It's not Fury I am worried about, it is Palpatine, if my master finds out I did not kill Kyp because he is Force sensitive, he will be most angry," Vader replied.

"But why would Palpatine want you to kill all Force sensitive people?" Luke asked before narrowing his eyes as Nate's words came back into his mind. "Nate said that you had killed the younglings at the Jedi Temple but you denied it, what really happened then?"

Vader sighed as he gazed at his son. "Palpatine ordered me to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple," he explained. "He told me to show no mercy but I could not stoop to killing children. Palpatine seemed to have already sensed that for everyone in the temple had already been slaughtered before I got there. What everyone saw on the holovid had been me taking out my anger on the squadron of Stormtroopers that were stationed there."

Vader frowned slightly. "Now that I think about it, only a Jedi could have done that to the younglings, they had been killed by lightsaber wounds and that is what caused everyone to believe I had done it," he added.

"That is strange," Luke muttered.

Vader nodded slightly before looking back at Kyp who shrank closer to Luke, Luke self-consciously put an arm around the little boy who was still shaking with grief and fear. "I will not harm him," Vader said finally. "But we need to do something about him soon. It is bad enough Palpatine is going to find out Kyp is still alive because of Fury."

Luke looked back at Kyp. "There must be something we can do," he said. "Couldn't I train him or something?"

"You haven't even completed your training and now you are offering to train him?" Vader said, sounding confused and vaguely amused.

Luke glanced up at his father, sensing the conflict that arose within his father. "Something has changed in you," he murmured. "There is a part of you that is still Anakin Skywalker, that part is trying to fight against the binds that had been placed on him. Ben was right, there is a conflict inside of you."

Vader scowled at him. "There is _no _conflict inside of me," he snapped angrily but Luke could sense he didn't believe his own words. He didn't know why he believed it but something happened, maybe it was finding out Luke was alive or maybe it was learning Ben had forgiven him for what he has done. Luke did not know what it was but he believed something has happened that has shifted the balance of power inside of Vader.

"There is still good in you," Luke whispered just loud enough for Vader to hear him. "I can sense it, there _is_ a conflict whether you choose to acknowledge it or not."

Vader glared at him angrily. "There is _no_ conflict," he repeated angrily before letting out a long sigh. "It's too late for me, son."

Luke sighed sadly before looking up into Vader's eyes. "Then my father is truly dead," he murmured. He gently took Kyp's hand before leading him to the other end of the room, completely ignoring his father but feeling waves of shock coming off of the dark lord of the Sith.

_He knows I am right,_ Luke thought._ He knows there is good inside of him, there is a conflict rising inside of him but he refuses to admit it._

_He is stubborn,_ Ben's voice sounded in Luke's mind and the young Jedi in training gazed around but did not see Ben's ghostly form. He figured the former Jedi was talking to him in his mind.

_I know but why can't he see the truth? There is good in him,_ Luke narrowed his eyes slightly, determination flowing through him as he gazed at Kyp who had gone silent and was now asleep in his arms.

_I will turn my father back to the light side of the Force,_ Luke thought determinably. _And I will do whatever it takes to accomplish my mission._

~*~

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly as she brought her ship down into a clearing surrounded by trees. It was raining; the cold water droplets splashed onto Ahsoka's skin as she opened the canopy to her ship and got out of it. She jumped to the soggy ground and winced slightly as a sudden thunderclap cackled in the sky above.

_Looks as though a storm is coming,_ she thought grimacing slightly as she drew her dark brown cloak around her and gazed around. She didn't know where her former master was but she figured she would be able to find him if she searched for his Force signature.

_Could his turn to the dark side have altered his Force signature?_ She wondered silently but a sudden and familiar Force signature came to him and Ahsoka figured that was the answer to her question. She walked through the trees, pushing aside small branches that got in her way, as she made her way to the settlement her datacomputer had told her about.

When the edge of the forest came near, Ahsoka walked to the edge narrowing her eyes as she strained to see. It was morning and the rain wasn't coming down as strong as it had been when she was flying into the planet's atmosphere. A cold breeze drifted through the forest, whipping Ahsoka's cloak around her as she gazed at the settlement in front of her.

She knew instantly that the part of the settlement she was gazing at was the abandoned part. A temple rose in the center of the abandoned section and the Force signature had grown steadily stronger, telling the young Togruta padawan that she was near her goal. She took a deep breath, a nervous feeling crawling through her body as she thought about meeting her former master for the first time in such a long time.

_What will he do when he sees me?_ Ahsoka thought._ Will he kill me on sight or what?_

Taking another deep breath, Ahsoka straightened up. Whatever her former master was going to do to he, she might as well get it over with. She walked toward the temple that lay in front of her, slowing down a bit as an Imperial walked into the open.

"Who are you?" the Imperial demanded, his blaster was already in his hands.

"I'm here to see Ana … Lord Vader," Ahsoka amended quickly as the Imperial probably did not know who Vader truly was.

The Imperial narrowed his eyes. "Wait here," he ordered before walking back into the temple and Ahsoka could hear his voice from inside the temple. "My Lord, there is a Togruta here to see you."

Shock registered on Ana … Vader's Force signature and he said something Ahsoka was too far away to hear. There was a long moment of silence before the Imperial replied, "yes, my Lord." A few more moments passed by before the Imperial walked out of the temple.

"Lord Vader says you may come in," the Imperial said, stepping aside to allow the orange skinned Togruta into the room. Ahsoka nodded her thanks to the Imperial, though she had no love for the Empire, she was still going to be polite to them. She took another deep breath before stepping into the temple, ready to come face to face with her former master for the first time in years.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: Ha, I had to cut it off there**

**Darth: you suck**

**Tigerstar: you are a dumbass**

**Blaze: what! (Brings out lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar: (swallows and runs to StarClan)**

**Bluestar: for the billionth time, you are not welcomed here (tosses Tigerstar back into ThunderClan)**

**Brambleclaw: DAD! Not again**

**Firestar: ahhhh, its Tigerstar!**

**Tigerstar: I'm just trying to escape Bla… (Gets sliced in half by a lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: Ah come on!**

**Blaze: (looks at Mace) again, thanks for the lift**

**Mace: no problem, now I have to give your dad a lift (drives off in his '64 Mustang)**

**Blaze: nice guy**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: uh hello?**

**Blaze: hmmm? What do you want?**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: aren't you forgetting something? (Points to himself)**

**Blaze: oh right, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can, hopefully it'll be soon but I doubt it**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: hey!**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language

**Setting: **fourth day on Zharan

**Main Characters:** Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

**Author's Note: **Well, here is the sixteenth chapter, wow, I can't believe this story is already 16 chapters long and there is still a lot more that has to be done. Knowing my luck, I'll probably finish this story around Christmas time. Well all in all, here is chapter XVI. Also here is a review response to one of my reviewers:

**Metteo Alacran:** Um, no offense, but I honestly I have no idea as o what you are talking about. Thanks for the review though and you are correct, as you probably figured out when you read the chapters after chapter 7.

**Chapter XVI**

Admiral Fermus Piett had been surprised when he learned Lord Vader had a son but now, shock coursed through his veins as recognition and shock flashed in Darth Vader's eyes. Piett has never seen Vader look as shocked as he did as he gazed at the Togruta that stood in front of him. The Togruta was wearing a dark brown cloak that concealed all of her features except for her large blue eyes and a braid that hung behind her ear.

For a long moment, the temple that Piett had learned was an old Jedi Temple, was filled with silence. The silence was only broken by the soft patter of raindrops against the roof and the howling wind that slapped against the moss-covered walls of the temple. It was about noon, the sun was high in the sky, shedding thin rays of sunlight into the temple. Vader's posture was one of someone in shock and Piett figured his eyes were filled with shock. It was hard to see with the hood that concealed his features.

He glanced over at Skywalker who was watching the exchange with confusion in his eyes, the little boy Kyp was asleep in his arms. Skywalker glanced at Piett but the Admiral threw him a look that told him he didn't know what was going on either. He turned his attention back to Vader and the Togruta as they continued to stare at each other.

"A … Ahsoka?" Vader finally managed to break the silence; his voice was filled with shock.

The Togruta gazed at Vader for a long moment. "And I suppose you are now known as Vader," she said almost sadly.

"H … How can this be? How did you survive the Purges?" Vader asked, the shock was still in his voice and Piett frowned. He has heard the name Ahsoka before but only in tales about the Clone Wars. He shook his head slightly before looking at the two of them as Ahsoka and Vader continued to gaze at each other.

"I didn't know about the Purges until a few days after they ended," Ahsoka explained. "While I was on my mission for the Republic, Captain Rex had a feeling that something was going to happen and he told me to leave the mission and put him in charge. I hadn't wanted to leave but I could hear the desperation in his voice."

Vader nodded slightly though his posture suggested he was still in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Obi-Wan came to me and told me that it was time I revealed myself to you," Ahsoka replied and Piett saw Vader's posture stiffen, the shock replaced by slight anger.

"_Obi-Wan_ told you?" he echoed, sounding surprised.

Ahsoka nodded before glancing over Vader's shoulder at Luke who was still holding the little boy Kyp in his arms. "I take it that is Luke," she said.

Luke looked up, a startled look crossing his features. "You know me?" he asked.

"Sure, the Alliance have been searching the entire galaxy for you," Ahsoka replied before looking at Vader. "Your son sure does look a lot like you.

Vader stiffened again. "How did you know?" he asked and Piett noticed his eyes were narrowed though he couldn't be sure as the hood still concealed his facial features from prying eyes.

"The Alliance," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "They have been looking for Luke and from what I can tell, they did something bad to him and now they are trying to find him."

"They declared me a traitor just because I'm Vader's son," Luke muttered.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "The Alliance never told me that part," she said. "They only told me that you were the son of Ana … Vader and that they were looking for you."

Piett had noticed the near slip up and he could tell Vader noticed it as well but the dark lord did not say anything so the Admiral kept his mouth shut. "What do we do with her now, my Lord?" he asked finally, turning his gaze to Vader.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "She may stay here," he muttered. "For now, I will do nothing but I cannot be sure if I should keep her alive. I know for a fact she has had training in the ways of the Force."

"Why do you say that, my Lord?" Piett asked. He never understood the talk about the Force but he figured he didn't want to know about it at all.

"I know she was trained because I was the one that trained her," Vader replied.

~*~

Luke gazed at the Togruta known as Ahsoka in surprise. _My father was the one that trained her,_ he thought as the Togruta looked at Vader before making her way, almost cautiously, around the dark lord and walked over to join Luke.

"You're Anakin's son?" she asked in a low voice and Luke figured she didn't want Vader to overhear her using his former name.

Luke nodded once. "Did Ben, I mean Obi-Wan, really talk with you?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "He told me that I had to reveal myself to Anakin and to do that, he sent me here," she replied.

"Does the rest of the Alliance know we are here?" Luke asked.

"As far as I can tell, no, Princess Leia promised she wouldn't tell the council about where I was going," Ahsoka replied, sitting down beside Luke and gazing at Vader as the dark lord paced in front of them. Ahsoka looked to be about ten years younger than Vader and maybe more.

"How is Leia?" Luke asked.

"She is fine. From what they have told me, it appears that Calrissian person betrayed the Alliance, he was the one that told Boba Fett, and through him Vader, where you where," the Togruta replied.

"Why would Lando betray the Alliance?" Luke wondered aloud.

"I don't know, all I know from the last council meeting is that Lando had been arrested and Captain Solo had gone to talk with him," Ahsoka replied.

"How is Han and the others?" Luke asked.

"They are fine, Luke, don't worry about them, they are more worried about you, it appears the Alliance wants to apologize for how they treated you," the Togruta replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Vader was still pacing in front of them and he paused, his blue gaze scanning them. "Does the Alliance know where we are?" he asked finally.

Ahsoka looked up at the man that had been her former master. "No, at least I hope not, Leia promised she wouldn't tell the council where I have gone," she said.

"She also promised she wouldn't tell the council where I have gone and yet she did," Luke murmured.

"How do you know that?" Ahsoka and Vader asked at the same time.

Luke shrugged. "Someone must have told Vader where I was and if Lando was a traitor, that means he must have known where I had gone. The only people who could have pieced together where I would go are Leia and Han," he replied.

"Pieced together where you would go?" Ahsoka echoed. "How did they do that?"

"They know how much I despise my homeplanet of Tatooine," Luke explained. "They know that if I wanted to get away from both the Alliance and the Empire, I would go to the one place they wouldn't think I would ever go."

"I still do not understand why you went back to that dustball," Vader muttered.

Ahsoka glanced at Vader before looking back at Luke; her gaze almost self-consciously went to the little boy that was sleeping in his arms. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Kyp," Luke replied. "We found him on the inhabited area of the settlement after his parents had been killed by a dark Jedi that had been here."

"He's Force sensitive, isn't he?" the Togruta asked curiously.

Luke nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have not yet decided what I'm going to do with you, Ahsoka," Vader said.

Ahsoka glanced up at him. "I know," she murmured and Luke glanced at her curiously. It hit him as quickly as a lightening bolt, Ahsoka knew. Ahsoka could sense the conflict that is arising inside of Vader, she knows there is still good in him as Luke does.

Luke smiled slightly and Ahsoka glanced at him before smiling as well. The two of them continued to look at each other before turning their gaze to Vader, a new determination flowed through both of them as they watched the dark lord as he began to pace again.

~*~

Fury knelt down in front of a holographic image of Palpatine as he landed on the planet Zhar, a planet still in the same system but far from the Force cloaking planet of Zharan. He had only stopped here to deliver his report to Palpatine before he would be returning to Coruscant.

"Have you found out some news on Lord Vader's plans, Lord Fury?" Palpatine asked, his yellow eyes were narrowed.

"No, but I have found out some more information that you may wish to know," Fury replied, keeping his head lowered.

"What information?" Palpatine sounded genuinely curious.

Fury looked up. "While I was on Zharan with Vader, Skywalker and an Imperial officer, we ran across three Force sensitive people…" he began.

"Force sensitive?" Palpatine echoed, sounding shocked. "But I thought they had been killed off during the Purges."

"Zharan gives off a sort of cloaking shield that prevents any Force sensitive from sensing another Force sensitive or the use of the Force on the planet when they are not on it as well," Fury explained.

"So that is why Lord Vader went there?" the Emperor mused before nodding for Fury to go on. "And what happened to the three Force sensitive people?"

Fury straightened up slightly. "There was a man, a woman and a boy no more than five years old," he explained. "I remembered the decree that Lord Vader was to kill any Force sensitive he came across so I reminded him of this."

"And what did he do?"

"He let them live," Fury replied, slight anger in his voice. "He told them so long as they didn't learn about the Force, he would let them live."

"He did now?" the Emperor's voice was soft but Fury could sense the anger beneath his soft voice.

"Yes and I took it upon myself to take out those Force sensitive people; I killed the parents but as I was getting ready to kill the young boy, Skywalker intervened and Lord Vader saved the little boy. He and Skywalker then teamed up and would have beaten me had I stayed to fight a while longer," Fury replied.

Palpatine's eyes were blazing with anger though his voice was still soft as he began to speak. "This is most interesting," he said, his eyes were narrowed and blazing. "Is there any more information?"

"Not that I could figure out, I have no doubt Lord Vader found out who I was and thereby kept his plans a secret and did not talk of them with Skywalker," Fury replied.

"Very well, Lord Fury," Palpatine's voice was soft with a sinister menace. At any other person, it would have sent a shiver of horror go through them. But Fury was not like others, he feared the Emperor, as he was more powerful than the dark Jedi was, but he was not going to let it show.

"What are you wishes now, your Majesty?" Fury asked still kneeling on the ground.

Palpatine smirked sinisterly. "Lord Vader has proven himself unworthy of being my apprentice," he said coolly as he looked at Fury. "You have however."

Fury lowered his head. "Thank you, your Majesty," he said.

"You may become my apprentice, dark Jedi Fury, you know what you must do," Palpatine said coldly.

Fury kept his head lowered. "I know," he said before looking up, straight into the Emperor's cold yellow gaze. "I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith."

Palpatine smiled. "Good, good," he said. "You are powerful, not quite that powerful but that will come with time. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Fury."

Darth Fury lowered his head again. "Thank you, my master," he whispered just loud enough for Palpatine to hear him before he got to his feet and faced the holographic image of the Emperor. "What is thy bidding?" he asked.

Palpatine smiled. "For now, Lord Fury, you will return to Coruscant and we shall prepare for Vader's coming as well as begin your training," he said.

Fury smiled sinisterly. "Very well, my master," he said before disconnecting the transmission and climbing into the driver's seat on his B wing fighter. He smiled to himself. _I told you, Lord Vader,_ he thought._ You are not worthy of being Palpatine's apprentice and as soon as he gives me clearance to go after you, you shall fall._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ohhhh, Palpatine has a new apprentice**

**Darth: what about Vader?**

**Vader: yeah, what about me?**

**Blaze: (smirks mischievously) you shall see, you shall see**

**Darth: God, I hate it when she gets mischievous**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: so do I**

**Mace: me too**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: me three**

**Qui-Gon: me four**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: hi master**

**Qui-Gon: Hi Obi**

**Mace: (raises eyebrow)**

**Qui-Gon: what? I got bored**

**Mace: I can see that**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: dang, is this a gathering of ghosts or what?**

**Blaze: (cough) hint (cough)**

**Tigerstar: eh?**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) God, never mind, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Blaze: God, I'm tired of putting that at the beginning of each chapter**

**Darth: then why did you do that to the last sixteen chapters?**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: weirdo**

**Blaze: you are so lucky you are a ghost**

**Firestar: hahahaha (gets sliced in half by Blaze's lightsaber)**

**Firestar's Ghost: what was that for?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) I don't like you**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: (laughing)**

**Firestar's Ghost: (grumbles)**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and yes, I'm not doing that whole beginning anymore so yeah. Also, as I told one of my reviewers, I am not going to stop my author's note because I like doing them. They add a little humor to an otherwise non-humorous story. And another thing, sorry if Fury seems a bit Mary-Sue, I'm not really that good and figuring out if one character is Mary-Sue or not.**

**Chapter XVII**

Leia sighed as she gazed at the starlines of hyperspace, guilt gnawed at her as she remembered what she had told the council earlier. She had told the council where Ahsoka had gone and she had promised the Togruta she wouldn't tell them where she went. And now they were currently on their way to Zharan to try and find Ahsoka as well as Luke. _If Luke is there,_ Leia thought.

She let out a long sigh before getting to her feet and walking out of her room onboard "Home One". She spotted Han and Chewbacca walking toward her from the hangar bay.

"We should be getting out of hyperspace in a few hours," Han said as he joined her.

Leia nodded and guilt continued to gnaw at her, Han frowned slightly. "What's the matter?" he asked as if sensing the guilt that was rising inside of her.

"I just feel guilty for betraying Ahsoka and telling the council where she went," Leia explained letting out a long sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Leia," Han said. "You needed to tell them and I'm sure Ahsoka will understand."

Leia sighed. "I don't know if she will, she told me in confidence and I ended up telling the council even though I promised her I wasn't going to tell them," she muttered.

Han put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, Leia," he said. "I'm sure everything will be fine between the two of you." He straightened up before letting out a long sigh and glancing at the wookie as Chewbacca growled something.

"I think the council wants to talk to us," Han said, glancing at Leia who let out a long sigh before nodding and walking beside Han as he led the way toward the council room with Chewie just behind him.

When they reached the council room five minutes later, Han led the way inside with Leia and Chewie just behind him. Leia was startled when she found Lando Calrissian sitting in his usual seat. Chewie growled at him and the dark skinned man looked away.

"Why did you set him free?" Han asked, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at the dark skinned man.

"We are giving him one last chance to redeem himself," Mon Mothma replied.

"I still don't trust him," Madine muttered

"But," Ackbar said, "if he betrays us again, he will be locked up forever." The Mon Calamari gazed at them before gesturing slightly, "please, sit, we have much to discuss."

Leia nodded and she took her seat beside Han, Chewbacca stood behind him with the golden protocol droid, Threepio, at his side.

"We are going to be entering the Zhar system in a matter of hours," Mon Mothma said. "This is going to be the toughest part of our job, we need to talk with Luke, if he is indeed here, and we need someone who may be able to talk Skywalker into rejoining the Alliance to find him."

"But what about Vader? If they are indeed there, Vader will most likely not be very far away," Lando pointed out.

"That is true," General Rieekan agreed.

"I'll be willing to risk it if it means bring the Kid back to the Alliance," Han declared.

"As will I," Leia agreed.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "This will be extremely dangerous, we do not know what Vader will do to you two if he gets his hands on you," she said. "And we cannot predict what he'll think of you trying to take his son away from him."

"I am still willing to risk it," Han said determinably.

Mon Mothma said. "Very well," she said. "If Vader is indeed there, we will let you two go after him and try to speak with Skywalker."

"I'll go with them," Lando said suddenly and Han and Leia flashed him shocked filled glances. Lando gazed back at them with determination in his eyes. "I want to prove my loyalty to the Alliance and if that means risking my neck to bring Luke back, I will do it."

"Very well, you may accompany Captain Solo and Princess Leia," Ackbar said.

"When do we leave?" Han asked.

"As soon as we find out if Vader is indeed there," Madine replied.

~*~

Ahsoka gazed around the abandoned Jedi Temple as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, shedding bloody light across the rainforest. She let out a long sigh before looking back at Luke who had placed the little boy, Ahsoka now knew was known as Kyp, gently on the stone ground before getting to his feet.

He walked over to join the Togruta as Ahsoka watched Vader pace at the other end of the Temple. "You can sense it to, can you not?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka glanced at him. "Sense that there is good inside of Anakin, yes, I do," she replied with a small shrug.

Luke gazed at Vader. "I know there is good in him but I cannot figure out how to bring it out," he whispered.

"I know, I'm sure if we work on it, we'll be able to do it," Ahsoka replied with a small smile as she watched Vader pace. "But I don't know how to begin."

"I don't know either, he showed some signs of the good inside of him when he spared Kyp's life and would have spared his family's lives if they had not been killed by that dark Jedi," Luke said.

Ahsoka let out another long sigh. "I'm sure we'll be able to do it," she said.

"My Lord?" Ahsoka looked up at the Imperial she now knew was known as Admiral Piett straightened up and turned his attention to Vader.

"Yes?" Vader asked curiously.

"The _Executor_ has contacted me, the Alliance has just entered the Zhar system," Piett replied.

Ahsoka swore under her breath as Vader threw her a quick glare. "I trusted her," she hissed. "I trusted Leia not to tell the council where I had gone."

Vader let out a long sigh. "Come," he said before glancing at Kyp. "Bring the boy, we are returning to the _Executor_. We will continue Luke's training onboard the ship. Let's go."

Piett saluted before straightening up and Luke, letting out a long sigh, walked over to where Kyp was lying. He gently picked the small boy up and Kyp snuggled closer to him before falling asleep again.

"Poor boy," Ahsoka breathed, gazing at the sleeping boy.

Luke nodded. "I know how it feels to lose someone I love," he murmured.

Vader let out a long sigh. "As do I," he muttered before straightening up and turning around before starting to toward the exit to the Jedi Temple. "Let's get going."

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, I know it was really short, it is supposed to be**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Tigerstar: meanie**

**Blaze: you're the meanie**

**Mummy: hi**

**Tigerstar: ahhhh! (runs away)**

**Darth: (sighs and walks off to go get a cappuccino)**

**Obi-Wan: cool, a mummy**

**Vader: OBI-WAN! (Slices Obi-Wan in half with a lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan's Ghost: God, that is the third time I've died!**

**Luke: poor guy**

**Vader: (shrugs)**

**Mummy: am I forgotten?**

**Luke: (slices Mummy in half)**

**Blaze: (raises eyebrow)**

**Luke: (widens eyes innocently) what? I just wanted to let him know that he wasn't forgotten**

**Blaze: (sighs and rolls eyes) Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Blaze: wow, I'm already on chapter eighteen**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: how long is this story going to be?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) I think about thirty chapters, maybe more, maybe less, probably more**

**Tigerstar: oh okay**

**Darth: okay then**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and this gives a huge hint as to who survived the fall of the Republic, if none of you get who it is, I feel sorry for you. Also this also gives a huge hint as to what Mace was talking to Obi-Wan about, that will be revealed in chapter 21 so you have until then to review your guesses. And also, as a review reply to one of my reviewers, I know in chapter I, it was abrupt but that is what I pictured what would happen if the Alliance found out about Luke's parentage in the original trilogy so oh well.**

**Chapter XVIII**

Leia gazed out of the viewport window of the _Millennium Falcon _as they neared the planet Zharan. She paused when she noticed a large ship floating just above the greenish blue planet and frowned. "Isn't that Vader's Star Destroyer?" she asked, glancing at Han who was currently piloting the ship.

"It looks as though it is," Han replied. "It would appear we were correct in assuming Ahsoka had gone to find Luke. Should I contact Home One and tell them Vader is here?"

Leia narrowed her eyes in thought. "Mon Mothma wants the three of us to try and speak with Luke, if we can get a hold of Luke before the _Executor_ knows we are here, we wouldn't have to confront the Star Destroyer," she said.

"But how do ya suppose we can do that?" Han asked.

"I do not know," Leia admitted before glancing over her shoulder. "Do you got any ideas, Lando?"

The dark skinned former Ambassador of Cloud City shook his head. "No," he replied. "What if we turn ourselves over to Vader? It would give us a chance to speak with Luke and we can always plan an escape route somehow."

"It could work," Han said. "But Vader ain't that stupid, he could see straight through our lie."

Lando sighed. "That is true," he agreed. "We'll just have to think of something else." He turned his dark gaze to the Star Destroyer and Leia followed his gaze, noticing a white shuttle was flying toward the Star Destroyer docking bay. Strangely enough, Leia thought she could somehow sense Luke as she had after Bespin.

"I think Luke's on that shuttle," she said, pointing to the shuttle that had just flown into the docking bay of the _Executor_.

"How do you know that?" Han asked.

"I don't know, it is just a feeling I have," Leia replied.

Lando frowned. "I think they may know we are here," he said.

"Well they should, we didn't sneak into the system, we were supposed to draw their attention to us," Han replied. The Star Destroyer moved slightly but Leia noticed it didn't make a jump to hyperspace as they had done when they were in the Tatooine system.

"I wonder why they stay," Leia murmured as Han flew toward the Destroyer, veering to starboard slightly and the ship suddenly shuddered. Han swore under his breath and struggled to fly but the ship was locked into place.

"We are caught in a tractor beam," he muttered.

"I'll tell Home One to stay away from here," Leia said before turning on her comlink. "Princess Leia to Home One."

"Princess Leia … where are you?" Admiral Ackbar asked, answering her comlink call.

"Just above Zharan, we've been caught in a tractor beam, stay away from here. This may be our only shot to talk with Luke," Leia said.

"Understood," Ackbar replied before disconnecting the transmission.

The ship shuddered again as it was slowly pulled toward the Star Destroyer. Han gazed up at the huge Destroyer before looking at Leia. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"If we attack them, they will shoot us down," Lando said.

"I do not think so, I suggest we surrender, that way we can have a chance to talk with Luke and still have our lives intact," Leia said as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes slightly.

"I agree," Lando said.

"As do I," Han said after a few moments of thought. He let out a long sigh before turning his attention back to the Destroyer that was steadily growing larger in front of him.

~*~

The waters of the lake reflected the sunlight above; the sky was clear except for a few wisps of white clouds. A woman stood on the balcony, gazing out over the lake and letting out a long sigh. She loved Naboo, it was beautiful and she knew if she had to exile herself, she would exile herself to Naboo.

_If only I didn't have to exile myself,_ she thought. But she knew she had to, they had told her point blank that it wasn't time for her to reveal her existence to the new galaxy that is under Palpatine's rule.

_Palpatine, _the traitor to the Republic, the Sith lord the Jedi had been looking for and now the one that now rules the galaxy. She has always been a diplomat for democracy, but whatever happened to the democracy that once ruled the galaxy?

_Is there anyway to bring democracy back to the galaxy?_She thought before sighing and straightening up. She turned around before walking back into the house she was currently staying in. She stepped into the house and looked up as her host, Sola, walked toward her.

"You're up early," Sola commented with a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep last night," the woman replied. It was the truth, her dreams had been haunted with the memories of certain events that took place over twenty-two years ago. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before walking deeper into the room and sitting down at the table.

"I made you some breakfast," Sola said, placing a plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you," the woman replied before starting to eat. Her thoughts drifted as she ate and she began to wonder what happened after the certain event that happened twenty-two years ago. _What happened to him? And what about the others?_ She thought.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts again and Sola glanced at her. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Sola," the woman replied though inside, it wasn't anything. For the past twenty-two years, her thoughts had been filled with memories of him and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get him out of her mind. She bit her lip to keep form sighing out loud and continued to eat in silence.

_What happened to him? And is he all right?_ She thought. Even after that certain event over two decades ago, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that coursed through her veins. And frankly, she didn't want to push it aside, she didn't want to lock it up in the darkest reaches of her mind, body and soul.

_Soon, hopefully soon, I'll be able to leave and find out the truth,_ she thought.

~*~

_The lake country issa beautiful at thisa time of day_, Jar Jar Binks thought as he made his way through the forest and toward a small hut that was located at the base of a large sycamore tree. He pushed his large ears away from his face before knocking on the door.

"Yousa there, it's misa Jar Jar," he called.

"Jar Jar? Come in, come in," a startlingly young voice sounded and Jar Jar walked into the hut before gazing at the man in front of him. Even though about thirty-five years had passed since he had last seen this man, the man still looked as though he was only his in late thirties which was odd, Jar Jar thought maybe this man didn't age as other humans did. He, himself, was starting to get old after all.

"Hello Jar Jar," the man greeted him.

"Misa brought yousa some food," Jar Jar said handing the plate to the man who took it and placed it on the table.

"Thank you, Jar Jar," the man said with a slight dip of his head.

"No thank yousa," Jar Jar said. "Why are yousa here? I thought yousa disappear."

"I've been wandering from planet to planet in an attempt to hide myself from the Empire," the man explained. "I thank you an the other gungans for their hospitality."

"Yousa welcome," Jar Jar said before bowing slightly and turning around to make his way out of the hut. He tripped and crashed onto the ground.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"Misa fine," Jar Jar said as he got to his feet before dusting himself off and nodding a quick good bye to the man before disappearing back into the woods, his thoughts on the man in that hut.

_Why issa he here?_ He wondered silently.

~*~

Mon Mothma let out a long sigh as she leaned back in her seat. "So they've been caught by Vader?" she asked.

"That is what Leia reported," Admiral Ackbar said, tipping his bulbous red head to the side slightly. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing right now, I'm sure Princess Leia, Calrissian and Captain Solo know what they are doing," Mon Mothma said.

"And if they don't," Wedge Antilles, the acting commander of Rogue Squadron asked.

"Then we may have to mount a rescue mission," Mon Mothma replied.

"Are you serious? It was only luck that Princess Leia had been able to escape the first Death Star intact, do you honestly believe we'll be able to get Princess Leia, Calrissian and Captain Solo out as well as Commander Skywalker?" lieutenant commander Wes Janson asked.

"That is true, lieutenant-commander Janson, but we have to try," Mon Mothma replied. _I sure hope they know what they are doing and I hope they are all right,_ she thought to herself as the meeting progressed onward.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: once again, it's supposed to be short**

**Darth: damn, did you have to cut it off there?**

**Blaze: yeah, I wanted to, what's it to you?**

**Darth: (ignites purple lightsaber)**

**Blaze: (ignites blue lightsaber)**

**Vader: hey, you stole my old lightsaber**

**Mace: and you stole my lightsaber too**

**Darth: let's do this**

**Blaze: yeah, let's**

**Darth and Blaze have left to go duel Mace: so who's going to end this chapter?**

**Vader: MACE! What are you doing here?**

**Mace: cause I want to be here**

**Vader: (ignites random lightsaber he stole)**

**Ahsoka: hey, you stole my lightsaber**

**Mace: (ignites random lightsaber he stole)**

**Qui-Gon: hey, you stole my lightsaber**

**Mace and Vader have left to go duel Qui-Gon: I guess we're doing this, Blaze's sorry for the long author's note by the way**

**Ahsoka: yeah, I guess and okay, please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it'll be soon with school and all**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Qui-Gon: God, they're still dueling**

**  
Ahsoka: yeah, with **_**our **_**lightsabers**

**Obi-Wan: well Blaze and Darth stole Vader and Mace's lightsabers**

**Ahsoka: and Mace and Vader stole ours**

**Qui-Gon: I think I'm going to get my lightsaber back (goes to find Mace)**

**Ahsoka: same here (goes to find Vader)**

**Obi-Wan: oh yeah, leave me here all alone (sighs) well, as Blaze will probably say, this is the next chapter and she hopes you enjoy it**

**Chapter XIX**

Darth Fury knelt down in front of Emperor Palpatine almost as soon as he entered the throne room. He looked up at his master as Palpatine passed his cold yellow gaze over him. "Rise, Lord Fury," he said finally.

Fury got to his feet. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked, lowering his head, the hood of his cloak shadowing his facial features.

"As you failed in discovering Lord Vader's plan because he found out who you were, I have an assignment for you," Palpatine replied.

"And what is the assignment, master?" Fury asked.

"Lord Vader must know that I will not tolerate people who disobey my orders. In a matter of speaking, he is still my apprentice which means I am breaking the tradition passed down to every Sith lord since the time of Darth Bane himself," Palpatine said. "But nonetheless, he is still my apprentice."

Hope coursed through Fury's body. _Will he allow me to take Vader out once and for all?_ He thought. "And what shall my mission be?" he asked looking up at the Emperor.

"Your mission is to find Lord Vader once again, this time however, I wish for you to kill the young Force sensitive Vader refused to kill," Palpatine ordered. "Show no mercy to him or to anyone who may stand in your way, even if it be Lord Vader himself."

"And should I fail?" Fury asked, wanting to know what the punishment will be because he knew he would be facing two people strong in the Force and skilled with the ways of the lightsaber if he wanted to try and kill the young Force sensitive.

"Do not fail me, Lord Fury," Palpatine said softly, the soft tone was tinged with hard coldness as he added, "should you fail me, you will be punished but for now, you must find Lord Vader. He should still be in the Zhar system but I cannot be sure."

"As you wish, master," Fury replied, lowering his head before straightening up. "I shall leave at once."

"Yes, leave and do not return unless you have completed your mission or you are close to losing your life, you're still useful to me and I will need your help, however much I hate to admit it, am I clear?" Palpatine said coldly.

"Yes my master," Fury replied before bowing again. He turned around before walking out of the palace and headed toward his B wing fighter. The only reason he had reached Coruscant in the three days since he left the Zhar system was because he had flown nonstop through hyperspace. He climbed into his B wing fighter before turning it on, rising into the air and taking off toward the stars.

_This time,_ he thought with a sinister smirk as he activated the hyperdrive and flew straight into hyperspace. _This time, I will complete my mission and Vader and Skywalker will not stand in my way._

~*~

Luke Skywalker gazed out onto the docking bay as the _Millennium Falcon_ was brought to a halt. He sighed before turning around and quickly making his way down the hallway toward his chambers. He slipped inside before walking to his room and, when the door slid open, he gazed at the sleeping from of Kyp.

_Good, he hasn't woken up yet,_ he thought before smiling slightly. He felt pity rise up inside of him as he remembered what happened to Kyp's parents as well. He knew the kind of sadness Kyp was feeling as he had lost his guardians when the Stormtroopers had burnt his home to the ground and burnt his guardians as well.

He let out a long sigh before walking out of the room and looking up as the door slid open. "Are you coming or not, son?" Vader asked, peering into the room. "I thought for sure you'd like to see your friends again."

Luke sighed. "I'm not so sure," he admitted. "I mean they did tell the council where I had gone." He shrugged before adding, "all right, I'll come with you but you aren't going to hurt them, are you father?"

Vader shook his head. "No, I will not harm them," he said. "But I want to know why they are here."

"From what Ahsoka told me, they want to talk to me and try and get me to rejoin the Alliance," Luke replied. He knew what his answer was going to be; he wasn't going to rejoin the Alliance. He hated leaving Leia and Han alone to fight the Empire but he knew he had another mission to accomplish.

He had to turn his father back to the light side of the Force.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "And what is your decision to my offer?" he asked finally.

Luke gazed up at him for a long moment. "I'll join you," he said finally. "But I will not turn to the dark side. If we are going to work this out and find away to defeat Palpatine, we will have to find away in which I won't have to turn."

Vader smiled slightly and Luke, still startled by this new gesture, fell silent. "Always so stubborn, like myself and defiantly like your mother," he said. "Very well, we will worry about that later, for now, we have your friends to deal with."

Luke nodded before following Vader as he led the way out of the chambers and toward the docking bay. He walked just behind Vader and spotted Piett walking to his side. The Admiral nodded in greeting before turning his attention back to the _Falcon_ as the ramp opened.

The Stormtroopers instantly surrounded the ramp as three familiar people and a familiar Wookie appeared at the top of the ramp before walking down. The Stormtroopers instantly surrounded them and pointed their blasters at them. Vader walked forward and the troops parted to allow the dark lord through. Luke and Piett followed them as they made their way into the circle that had been formed by the troops.

Leia narrowed her eyes as she gazed up at Vader. "What have you done with Ahsoka?" she demanded angrily.

"She is currently asleep," Vader replied.

"And Luke?" Han asked.

Luke rolled his eyes before walking to Vader's side. Han gazed at him for a long moment.

"How are you, kid?" Han asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Han," Luke replied.

"How can you be fine when you are a prisoner of Vader?" Leia protested.

Luke laughed. "Do I look like a prisoner to you?" he asked. "No, I'm not a prisoner, Leia."

"He stayed here of his own free will after I found him on Tatooine," Vader said.

"But why?" Leia asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Lando who was standing a little ways behind Han. "Why did you bring him?" he asked, gesturing toward the dark skinned man.

"I wanted to prove that I was loyal to my friends," Lando replied, a little hesitantly as Vader glared at him.

"Calrissian," he said coolly. "As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were flying away with my son and the rest of them at Bespin."

Lando lowered his head slightly but did not reply as Vader turned his cold gaze to the rest of the group. Fear flashed across Leia's features and she swallowed slightly before moving backwards a step. Han put an arm around her shoulders before glaring defiantly at Vader.

"I promised Luke I would not harm you," Vader said.

Leia narrowed his eyes. "What is a promise coming from you?" she retorted angrily.

"I said I would not harm you, do not try my patience," Vader snapped.

"What patience?" Luke asked.

Vader glared at him but Luke just smiled back before turning his attention back to Leia and Han. "You can tell the Alliance that I will not be returning," he said. "Ahsoka is another matter, she may choose her own path but I'm not going to return to the Alliance."

"Why not?" Leia demanded.

Luke gazed at his father before turning his blue gaze to her for a long moment. "I feel my destiny is here," he replied softly.

Leia gazed at him sadly. "All right then," she murmured, sadness flashing across her features and Luke could feel the sadness and disbelief she was projecting. "But what about Ahsoka?"

"What about me?" Luke glanced over his shoulder as the orange skinned Togruta walked toward them. The Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at the Togruta but Vader waved his hand and the troopers moved away.

"Are you coming with us or are you staying here?" Leia replied.

Ahsoka walked toward them before coming to a stop beside Luke, she glanced at Vader who glared at her briefly before looking away. "I have done what Obi-Wan told me to do, I have revealed my existence to Vader but I don't know what to do next." She paused for a moment.

Vader stiffened slightly and Luke glanced at him, concern battling in his gaze. His father's eyes were glazed and before Luke could say anything, the glazed look vanished. "Ahsoka, if you don't mind, I want you to stay here," he said quietly.

"Why?" Leia demanded.

Vader glared at Leia coldly but didn't reply right away, Ahsoka gazed up at him. "All right," she said. "I'll stay."

Leia frowned. "But the Alliance needs you," she protested.

Ahsoka turned her blue gaze to Leia. "I know but I feel something is going to happen and I feel Luke will need my help, I'll come back however," she said.

"All right," Leia murmured.

"I guess it's time for us to go," Han said as he began to move toward the _Falcon_.

Vader raised a hand when the Stormtroopers raised their blasters toward him. "Let them go," he ordered the troopers.

"Yes sir," the Stormtroopers replied before stepping back and Han glared briefly at Vader before looking at Leia.

"Come on, Leia, let's get out of here before Vader changes his mind," he said.

Leia nodded though sadness still crawled through her gaze. "All right," she murmured before following Han as he quickly led the way toward the _Falcon_. Lando quickly followed them, glancing over his shoulder at Vader with a nervous gleam in his eyes and the Wookie moved quickly after him.

"What do you want for me to do, my Lord?" Piett asked.

"Allow them to escape," Vader replied. "They don't have what they wanted and they have not found out any information that can be used against us."

"Very well, my Lord," Piett said. Luke turned his gaze to the _Falcon_ as it got into the air and flew off into space. As soon as the _Falcon_ was out of sight, Vader glanced quickly at Piett who glanced over his shoulder as an aide quickly said something Luke couldn't hear.

"My Lord, Emperor Palpatine demands you make contact with him," Piett said.

Vader grimaced slightly. "Very well," he said. "Luke, go back to your room and check on Kyp, Ahsoka go with him and do not use the Force. I do not want Palpatine to find out about you, not yet."

Ahsoka nodded. "All right," she said before walking toward the hallway leading to their chambers, Luke followed him and Vader brought up the rear with Piett just beside him. Luke glanced at Vader and began to think about the glazed look he had seen in his father's eyes.

_What had happened then? And could it have something to do with why Vader asked Ahsoka to stay?_ Luke thought.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter XIX**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: I can't believe it's going to be over twenty chapters**

**Darth: how can you be sure the next chapter is not the last one?**

**Blaze: because there are still several things I have to do, including two of the three biggest surprises**

**Vader: hi**

**Darth: ahhhh! (Leaps into Mace's '64 Mustang and drives away)**

**Mace: damn you, you stole my Mustang (gets on a dark blue Harley Davidson before hurrying after Darth)**

**Vader: what did I do?**

**Blaze: (staring at suitless Vader dreamily)**

**Vader: awkward**

**Blaze: you're so hot in "Revenge of the Sith"**

**Vader: uh thanks**

**Obi-Wan: hi**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Blaze: go ahead**

**Obi-Wan: I'm going to run now (runs off)**

**Vader: (chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Qui-Gon: not again**

**Blaze: what do you mean 'not again'?**

**Qui-Gon: that's the fifth time Vader's chased Obi-Wan today (rushes off after them)**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can and sorry for the long author's note and the short chapter.**


	20. Chapter XX

**Blaze: woohoo, I'm at chapter twenty **

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: woohoo**

**Vader: yay!**

**Obi-Wan: yay!**

**Vader: OBI-WAN! (Ignites lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: (runs off)**

**Vader: (chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Qui-Gon: not again! (Chases after them)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter XX**

**Chapter XX**

Darth Vader knelt before the larger than life projection of Emperor Palpatine as his master passed his cold yellow gazed over him. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader said.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine said, his voice was soft but Vader could hear the anger and the menace edging his voice. "Have you turned Skywalker yet?"

"No, my master, he is stubborn and he refuses to turn but I assure you I am working on it," Vader replied.

"Good because I want you to have him ready to be presented to me in one months time," Palpatine said coolly.

Vader stiffened. _Only a few days ago it had been three months,_ he thought, as he did not reply to the Emperor's words.

"Is something the matter, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked coldly.

"No, my master," Vader replied swiftly, hoping Palpatine hadn't sensed the discomfort and unease that was flashing through his body at the moment. "It will be done."

"Very good, Lord Vader, I look forward to meeting your son for the first time," Palpatine said before disconnecting the transmission. Vader rose to his feet before walking swiftly out of the communication chambers. Anger coursed through his veins; somehow Vader knew Palpatine had some how found out what he was planning on doing. _That is the only reason he would cut the time I have left before I would have to return to Coruscant,_ he thought.

Luke walked out of his room as Vader made his way over to the door. He glanced up at him. "What's the matter, father?" he asked and Vader knew he could sense the anger that was coursing through his veins.

"Palpatine wishes for you to be presented to him in one months time," Vader replied.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "But only a few days ago it had been three months," he protested.

"I know, son, I fear Palpatine may have found out about my ongoing plan," Vader said.

"But you don't even know what your plan is so how could he have found out?" Ahsoka, who had overheard the last statement, asked, as she walked out of the room.

"I don't know," Vader admitted.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "You still have not told me what you are planning on doing with me," she said softly.

Vader narrowed his eyes as well. "I have not yet decided," he said finally. The only reason he was keeping Ahsoka alive was because of the vision he had in the docking bay. It was strange; Vader has never had a vision when he wasn't asleep before but he also knew if he wanted to change the outcome of the vision, he would have to keep Ahsoka here and alive.

Again his mind wandered back to the vision he had when Ahsoka mentioned that she didn't know what to do next.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Vader stood watching Princess Leia, Captain Solo, the Wookie Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian as Ahsoka gazed at them. "I have done what Obi-Wan told me to do, I have revealed my existence to Vader but I don't know what to do next," she said softly._

_At that instant, Vader's body stiffened and the docking bay disappeared around him. He found himself staring in his chambers, his lightsaber was blazing in his hand and he was glaring angrily at the man in front of him._

_"What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily._

_"I am here fulfilling my master's orders," the other man hissed in reply before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber at Vader whom blocked the low with ease._

_"Luke, get Kyp out of here!" Vader yelled as he leapt backwards to avoid the other man's saber. "And who exactly is your master?" he asked, stalling to give Luke and Kyp enough time to get away._

_"Who do you think? My master and your master are one in the same," the man hissed before leaping forward. Vader flipped backwards before thrusting his lightsaber at the man whom dodged out of the way before swinging his lightsaber quickly behind him. The blade sliced through the control panel to the door and it slid closed before Luke and Kyp could escape._

_Luke instantly put himself in front of Kyp before igniting his lightsaber as Vader leapt at the man. The man swung his lightsaber swiftly at Vader, hitting his arm with the blade and sending his own lightsaber flying. The ruby blade instantly extinguished before it hit the wall and Vader ducked out of the way to avoid the man's blade._

Great, not again,_ Vader found himself thinking as he moved quickly to avoid the other man's blade. Luke leapt forward before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at the man who blocked the blow._

_Vader flipped over to land by Kyp and stretched out with a hand, his lightsaber came flying into his hand and he ignited it. Kyp was staring wide-eyed at Vader as the dark lord leapt forward to help Luke._

_The man snarled in fury before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Luke, nicking his arm and sending Luke's lightsaber flying. He pointed his palm at Vader and Force pushed him to the other end of the room before thrusting his blade straight at Luke._

_"NO!" Vader shouted as the blade slid straight through Luke's chest. He leapt forward before calling Luke's lightsaber to his hand and igniting it as Luke toppled to the ground._

_"Save…Kyp!" Luke gasped out and Vader glanced swiftly at him before flipping backwards and putting himself between Kyp and the other man, both his and Luke's lightsabers blazing in his hands._

_And then had been when the vision ended._

_(End Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

Vader shook his head slightly to clear it; he knew the only reason he asked Ahsoka to stay was because he knew three people skilled with the lightsaber would be able to stop Fury. The memory of Luke's death in his vision shot through his mind and he pushed it away; he would not let that happen, no matter what, no matter what he had to do, he will not allow his son to die.

~*~

Han Solo gazed at Leia with concern in his hazel eyes as he watched the Princess. They were currently on their way to speak with the council and Leia had been unusually silent since their failed attempt to bring Luke back to the Alliance.

"It was his choice, Leia," Lando said, casting a sympathetic glance at the Princess.

"But why?" Leia asked sadly. "Why would he choose to stay with Vader even if Vader is his father."

"Think about it, Leia, the Kid has always wanted a father, he told that old man Ben that when we were journeying to Alderaan. Now that he finds out his father is alive, don't you think he would want to go with him, in spite of everything he has done?" Han said.

"But why now? If he had wanted to go with his father, he would have gone on Bespin after he found out but he didn't," Leia protested.

"He was in denial, Leia, do you not remember what he looked like when we caught him falling from the bottom of Cloud City," Lando said. "If you don't, you should. He looked so broken, so lost and he was in denial. And if that doesn't convince you, this might. Declaring Luke a traitor must have made him feel as though we didn't want him. He wanted to find someplace to go to get away from it all and when Vader found him on Tatooine, he probably thought that was his sanctuary. We didn't want him but his father did was what he probably thought."

Leia sobbed slightly and Han glared at him. "Ya know, ya really have to learn to keep yo…" he broke off as Leia looked up.

"He's right," she whispered. "We are the ones at fault here, we are the ones that drove Luke into Vader's hands, the council is more to blame however because they were the ones that declared him a traitor. But Lando is right about one thing; Luke believed we didn't want him but he knew his father did, that was the whole reason behind the incident at Bespin. Vader wanted his son and Luke only realized that after the Alliance declared him a traitor."

Han nodded somberly. "Well, let's go tell the council the news," he said before looking up at the ceiling. "I sure hope the Kid will be all right."

"I'm sure he will, Han, Vader didn't look as though he had harmed him and Luke seemed to be exactly the same as he had been when he was with the Alliance which means Vader hadn't managed to turn him," Lando said. "Not that I understand any of this Force stuff but if someone goes from light to dark, something about them changes is what I believe and Luke didn't look as though he had changed."

Leia began to brighten up at that. "Maybe Luke will be able to not turn," she said hopefully as they neared the council room.

"Maybe," Han said before leading the way into the council room. Mon Mothma looked up at them before narrowing her eyes.

"Commander Skywalker did not come with you?" she asked.

Leia shook her head. "We asked him to come," she said. "But he refused, he said he feels his destiny is with his father. Vader asked Ahsoka to stay and she agreed I'm afraid."

Mon Mothma sighed. "But why would he not wish to return?" she asked.

"Lando believes its' because he feels we don't really want him back and that Vader truly wants him. I mean, look at everything Vader went through to get his hands on Luke at Bespin and before then," Han said.

"That is true," Mon Mothma agreed.

"But why did he not go with Vader at Bespin?" Admiral Ackbar asked curiously.

"Because he was in denial," Han said. "As I told ya when you first declared Luke a traitor, if ya had seen him after Bespin, ya would have known the truth then and there. But when he left the Alliance, he also found himself with nowhere to go and no one who wanted him, except for his father."

Madine narrowed his eyes. "So in other words, you were correct, us declaring Skywalker a traitor drove him directly into Vader's hands," he said.

"Yes," Leia replied. "If you had only listened to reason, you would have found that out yourself." Han was tempted to through back a sarcastic remark at Madine's words but he bit his lip to keep silent.

"We will miss Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma said. "But now that Vader has his hands on Skywalker, that means the balance of the war has shifted in favor of them."

Suddenly, a comlink beep and Mon Mothma picked it up. "Mon Mothma," she said into the comlink.

"Mothma, the _Executor_ has entered hyperspace, what are we to do now?" one of the admirals asked.

Mon Mothma frowned. "For now, we'll stay here," she said finally. "We will need to discuss our next plan of attack."

"Right away, Mon," the Admiral said before disconnecting the transmission.

Han gazed at Leia who looked up at him. "What can we do next?" she murmured.

"We'll think of something and if I know the Kid, I'm sure Luke has something going on up his sleeve," Han said.

"But what?" Leia asked but Han knew he couldn't answer her question.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: God, I've been working on this story since June**

**Darth: yeah, so**

**Blaze: I can't help it if I can't update my stories unless I'm at the library**

**Darth: true that**

**Blaze: the next chapter reveals the second big surprise and those who have guessed it, their names will be posted at the top of the chapter.**

**Darth: Cool**

**Vader: hi**

**Obi-Wan: hi**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Qui-Gon: Vader…(ignites lightsaber he took back from Mace)**

**Vader: (glares at Qui-Gon) what?**

**Qui-Gon: Don't even think about it**

**Vader: or what?**

**Blaze: (sighs) cool it, you two, you two are two of my favorite characters and I don't want you two to go kill each other**

**Obi-Wan: what about me?**

**Blaze: or Obi-Wan**

**Obi-Wan: thank you**

**Palpatine: hi**

**Blaze: now him, he's another story**

**Obi-Wan, Mace, Vader and Qui-Gon: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpatine: I should run now, shouldn't I?**

**Darth Maul: I am and if you're not coming, I'm leaving you here**

**Palpatine and Darth Maul: (take off running)**

**Obi-Wan, Mace, Vader and Qui-Gon: (chase after them)**

**Blaze: oops, long author's note, sorry, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can.**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter!**

**Palpatine: yay!**

**Blaze: how did you escape the others?**

**Palpatine: (shrugs) they ran into a hole and got stuck in it**

**Blaze: (glances back at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace and Vader) nice going!**

**Palpatine: come to the dark side, Blaze**

**Blaze: (glowers and ignites Vader's lightsaber)**

**Palpatine: (Takes off running)**

**Vader: hey! That's my lightsaber!**

**Blaze: (deactivates lightsaber and hands it back to Vader) wise choice, congratulations to Nicole, Seirei Nightlord05, general-joseph-dickson, Jessica, Jedi totallyNsane, and Metteo Alacran for guessing correct as to what Mace was talking to Obi-Wan about in chapter 7. So here is chapter XXI and yes, it is revealed in the first part.**

**Chapter XXI**

The Naboo weather was warm as a man in his late thirties walked into the open. The man stretched before gazing around, scanning the forest around him with sharp blue eyes. His shorter graying light brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head and he drew his dark brown cloak tighter around him. He glanced up as a shadow appeared in the gap between two trees.

Jar Jar walked toward him, his big ears flapping and he was carrying a tray. "Good morning," the Gungan greeted him.

"Good morning, Jar Jar," the man greeted him with a small smile.

"Why are yousa here?" Jar Jar asked curiously.

"I told you before, I cannot reveal myself yet," the man replied.

"Oh okay, misa understand, I think," the Gungan said before nodding slightly and handing over the tray. "Here issa some food."

"Thank you, Jar Jar," the man said with a small smile.

"Misa owe yousa," Jar Jar replied.

"So you do," the man began eating as he fell silent before gazing around the swampy country. Though the Gungans lived underwater, the man decided to live away from them as to not impose. Jar Jar had been taking care of him since he arrived about five years ago.

"Do you know of the current situation in the rest of the galaxy?" he asked the Gungan.

"Misa know nothing, misa sorry, from what misa can figure out, nothing hassa changed," Jar Jar replied.

The man nodded. "So the Empire is still at war with the Alliance?" he asked.

"Misa assumes so," the Gungan replied.

The man nodded. "Thank you, Jar Jar, I will be leaving now, however," he said.

"Misa go with you then," Jar Jar said, straightening up.

The man chuckled slightly. "No, this is your home, if I ever get the chance, I'll return for a visit," he said, handing the tray back to Jar Jar.

"Misa miss you," Jar Jar said.

The man smiled. "As will I you," he replied before nodding a goodbye to Jar Jar as the Gungan turned around before making his way out of the clearing. He walked back into the hut before gathering his stuff together. The last thing he grabbed was his lightsaber; he had to build another one mainly because he wasn't going to ask his former padawan for it back.

The man straightened up, sensing a familiar presence before turning around, spotting a ghost floating in front of him. The man smiled slightly. "Hello Obi-Wan," he greeted him.

The Ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring at him with shock in his eyes. _I can't believe it, Mace was right_, he whispered.

The man smiled. "I take it Mace finally told you," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. _But how did you survive, Master?_ He asked silently. _I was there when Darth Maul killed you._

"It's a rather long story," the man replied. "To say the least, I got help from a long dead Jedi spirit. It was thanks to this Jedi spirit as well as the help from the Kaminoens that I survived at all."

_Why is it that you look in your late thirties even though thirty-five years have passed?_ Obi-Wan asked silently.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at his former apprentice's dumbstruck and shocked filled gaze. "It was a mishap with the Kaminoens and the cloning," he explained. "The Kaminoens ended up putting me in a body that doesn't seem to age past forty, it's rather strange."

Obi-Wan nodded. _I still cannot believe it,_ he whispered silently. _Why have you not shown yourself, master?_

"The long dead Jedi spirit told me not to, he told me that I am to return when the galaxy is in the deepest part of darkness," Qui-Gon replied.

_But the galaxy has been that way for over two decades,_ Obi-Wan protested.

"Yes, but the spirit also told me that I am to return when the balance of the Force begins shifting between light and darkness," Qui-Gon explained.

_Anakin,_ Obi-Wan whispered almost too low for his former master to hear him. _The conflict inside Anakin is what the spirit was talking about and now that that conflict has come out into the open, so shall you._

Qui-Gon smiled again. "Yes, Obi-Wan," he replied, clipping his lightsaber to his belt before drawing his bag over his shoulders. "I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan, you became the very thing I had imagined you to be before the Sith took over the galaxy. And don't worry about your former padawan, I'm sure things will change soon."

Obi-Wan nodded his ghostly head and Qui-Gon walked past him before heading out of the hut. _Master?_ His voice brought Qui-Gon to a stop and the Jedi glanced over his shoulder at the spirit of his former padawan.

"Yes?" he asked.

_Thank you and may the Force be with you,_ Obi-Wan replied silently before he disappeared. Qui-Gon didn't say anything in response to Obi-Wan statement before straightening up and heading toward where he had parked his speeder. He had just one more stop to make before he would leave Naboo and finally reveal himself to the Alliance, at least, after so many years of being in hiding.

~*~

Sola Naberrie gazed at the woman that sat across from her before biting her lip to stop herself from letting out a long sigh. She still didn't understand why the woman was staying here. _She should be with the Alliance, fighting to bring democracy back to the galaxy,_ she thought.

"What's the matter, Sola?" the woman asked as Sola let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing," Sola replied before getting to her feet as a knock sounded at the door to her house. "I wonder whom that is, I suggest you stay here."

The woman used her napkin to dab her lips before nodding and taking a drink of the juice that was placed beside her plate. Sola gazed at her for a moment before walking over to the door and pressing a button. The door slid open to reveal a man that looked to be in his late thirties. His hair was graying light brown and his eyes were blue, Sola couldn't help but feel she has seen this man before.

"Is she here?" the man asked softly.

Sola looked confused for a moment until she understood whom he was talking about and stood aside. "Why don't you come in?" she suggested.

The man nodded before walking into the room and Sola walked quickly into the kitchen. "There's a man here, I feel as though I might have seen him before and I think he's looking for you," she said.

The woman looked up before nodding slightly and getting to her feet. She walked after Sola out of the kitchen before stopping, her eyes shooting wide with shock. "Master Qui-Gon," she gasped.

_Qui-Gon? Wasn't that the Jedi that was killed during the invasion of Naboo thirty-five years ago?_ Sola thought.

"Hello Senator," the man known as Qui-Gon greeted her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead," the woman said, the shock was still deep in her voice.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I've been in hiding for the past several years since Palpatine took control, I've actually been in the care of Jar Jar and the other Gungans," he replied.

"Jar Jar? How is he?" the woman asked.

"He's fine though a bit worn out," the Jedi replied before pausing for a moment. "I came by here for one reason, Senator, I'm going to reveal myself to the Alliance."

"But why have you not done this sooner? And how did you survive?" the Senator asked.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Those two questions go hand in hand," he said. "I survived mainly thanks to a long dead Jedi spirit and the help of the Kaminoens. The Jedi spirit told me to stay in hiding until a time of darkness comes when the balance of the Force is shifting between darkness and light."

"That doesn't make any sense," the woman said.

"To you, it is saying that the one who is supposed to bring balance to the Force is in conflict, that is what is causing the war to shift between darkness and light often," Qui-Gon replied.

"'Bring balance to the Force'? Anakin?" the Senator asked and Sola saw hope in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "I came here to tell you that it is not yet time for you to reveal your existence. Not yet at least."

"But when? I don't like being cooped up here, I love Naboo and all, but I should be out there, fighting against the Empire for democracy," the Senator protested.

"I know, Senator, but if you reveal yourself now, you may get yourself killed," Qui-Gon replied. "I cannot let that happen and not just because of the shifting Force."

"How kind of you?" the Senator said softly.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at her before looking at Sola. "Watch over her," he said in his soft voice. "I'm sure she'll be all right and when the time is right, I'll contact you to inform her."

"This is all a game, isn't it?" Sola asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, a game played by the Empire and the Alliance, the Jedi and the Sith, the light and the darkness. But if we who were not supposed to survive play our cards right, we should be able to win the game," Qui-Gon replied before turning around and walking out of the house. The door slid shut behind him and the house was once again plunged into silence.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: oh, I wonder what Qui-Gon meant**

**Darth: you should know, you're the one writing this story**

**Blaze: I am?**

**Darth: duh**

**Obi-Wan: YAY! My master is alive!**

**Qui-Gon: calm down, Obi-Wan**

**Vader: (appears out of nowhere)**

**Obi-Wan: (runs off)**

**Vader: what did I do?**

**Qui-Gon: (sighs and follows Obi-Wan)**

**Luke: that was odd**

**Kyp: yeah**

**Blaze: what are you doing here?**

**Kyp: (shrugs) I got bored**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I hope you liked the twist, also if anyone doesn't know who the third and final person who were not supposed to survive, then I suggest try rereading certain parts**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (ignores Darth) I am still accepting guesses as to who the third and final survivor is, it will be revealed in chapter XXVIII, or chapter 28**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: shut up, the author's note is already long enough as it is, I'll update as soon as I possibly can but I doubt anytime soon with school and all and sorry for the long author's note**


	22. Chapter XXII

**Blaze: woohoo I can't believe I'm already on chapter XXII**

**Darth: yay!**

**Vader: whose point of view is this?**

**Blaze: Leia's, Qui-Gon's and Ahsoka's, I think**

**Vader: (raises eyebrow) you think?**

**Blaze: (stares at suitless Vader dreamily)**

**Vader: oh God, not again**

**Darth: (pours bucket of cold water on Blaze)**

**Blaze: COLD! (Picks up Darth and tosses him into a volcano)**

**Vader: (raises eyebrow)**

**Blaze: (continues to stare at Vader dreamily) here is the next chapter**

**Chapter XXII**

Leia let out a long sigh before straightening up and looking up at Han who was working on the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewbacca just beside him. She leaned back against the wall of the hangar bay before glancing up as Lando walked toward her; his dark eyes were narrowed.

"Chewie, how's the hyperdrive holding up?" Han called.

Chewbacca roared something in reply and Han nodded. "I figured that," he muttered before walking down the ramp of the ship with Chewbacca just behind him. He stopped at the bottom of the ramp before walking over to join Lando and Leia.

"Attention, we will be entering hyperspace in a matter of moments," Admiral Ackbar sounded over the intercom and Leia glanced up at the intercom for a moment.

"Why would we be entering hyperspace?" she wondered out loud.

"We are probably looking for a new place to set of our base," Han replied.

"Why?"

"Because the Empire knows we are in Zharan and it will not be long before they find us and attack," Lando was the one that replied.

"That is true," Leia agreed before sighing and gazing around the hangar bay again as the hangar doors closed and the ship shuddered before entering hyperspace.

"What's the matter, Leia?" Han asked looking at the former Alderaanian Princess.

"I miss Luke," Leia admitted. "And I miss Ahsoka. I do hope they are all right."

"I'm sure they are, Leia" Han said but Leia could tell he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

At that instant, a rebel trooper walked over to join them. "Princess Leia, Captain Solo and Calrissian, Mon Mothma and the others wish to speak with you," he said saluting.

"Very well," Leia said. She turned around before heading toward the hallway and Han and Lando followed her.

It took them about five minutes to reach the council room land Leia led the way inside the room with Han and Lando just behind her. Mon Mothma looked up before narrowing her eyes slightly as she saw the three of them make their way into the room.

"Princess Leia, Captain Solo, welcome," she greeted them.

"Mon Mothma, why are we here?" Lando asked.

"We need to discuss another location to stay for now until we are ready to make our move against Coruscant," Mon Mothma replied.

Ackbar turned his bulbous red head toward Leia and regarded her for a long while. "With Ahsoka and Luke in Vader's hands, we need to work on another attack plan. At least we would have had more of a chance at winning this war with Luke and Ahsoka with us."

"Ahsoka said she was not leaving the Alliance for good," Leia pointed out.

"But nonetheless she agreed to stay with Vader even when he was giving her a chance to leave," Madine said.

"But she wouldn't have deliberately betrayed the Alliance, she is fighting for justice and peace, that is what Jedi do," Leia said.

"Mon Mothma?" Mon Mothma turned her attention to the comlink on her desk when a voice sounded.

"Mothma here," she said.

"The hyperdrive is malfunctioning, we are going to have to drop out of hyperspace, I have informed the others and we will rendezvous above the planet Bakura in the mid-rim," the pilot reported.

"Very well, where are we dropping out of hyperspace?" Mon Mothma asked.

There was a long moment of silence. "We are dropping out of hyperspace just above Naboo," the pilot replied.

~*~

The sudden appearance of a star ship caused Qui-Gon to pull back to avoid flying headlong into the ship. He turned his newly acquired Y wing fighter to avoid the star ship and let out a long sigh. _What is the rebellion doing here?_ He wondered silently.

Though Naboo was extremely loyal to the Empire, more to avoid a permanent garrison than anything, Qui-Gon was still able to hide out there. Naboo was located in the mid-rim but still far from the Core.

_But I believe the rebellion may be getting a bit cocky at coming this close to an Imperial Planet, _he thought.

"Unidentified ship, what is your purpose here?" a voice sounded over the comlink.

Qui-Gon sighed. _At least getting into the rebellion will be easier than I had thought,_he thought as he turned on the comlink. "Rebel Alliance, I am here to meet with the leaders of the Alliance," he replied.

"Please stand by," the voice replied and there was a long moment of silence. Qui-Gon felt the ship shuddered as it was caught in a tractor beam. _Well, they are cautious, I see,_ he thought.

Sighing and leaning back in his seat, Qui-Gon gazed out of the viewport window at the large star ship. He had thought he was going to have to fly from one end of the galaxy to the other to find the Alliance but as his luck had it, he found them right above Naboo.

_And to think I didn't believe in luck before,_ he thought as the Y wing was slowly pulled into the hangar bay. Rebel troopers instantly made their way into the hangar bay before surrounding the ship.

Qui-Gon opened the canopy up before climbing out of the ship and was instantly surrounded by rebel troopers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the rebel trooper demanded, pointing his blaster at him.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I am here to see the leaders of the Alliance," Qui-Gon replied.

The rebel trooper narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said holstering his blaster. "Come with me, the rest of you, stand down but first check if he has any weapons on him."

The rebels moved forward before quickly searching him and stopping when they reached the handle of the lightsaber that hung at his belt. "What's this?" the soldier asked.

The lead soldier looked at him before looking at the cylindrical shaped item on Qui-Gon's belt. Qui-Gon unattached it before handing it to the rebels. "I mean no harm," he said calmly.

The soldier took the cylindrical shaped item before nodding and starting to walk again. "Come," he called and Qui-Gon nodded before following the rebel trooper as he walked down the hallway. The soldiers followed him and they came to a stop outside a door.

"Wait here," he ordered before walking into the room. The door slide close and the hallway fell silent for a long while before the rebel reappeared.

"Come in," he said before stepping aside and allowing Qui-Gon to walk into the council room.

A woman with auburn hair glanced up, sitting to her left was a Mon Calamari and a woman that could have passed for the late Padmé's twin. On her right were a stern-faced man and a human.

"Who might you be?" the woman asked.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I do not know if you know of me but I am here to join the Alliance," Qui-Gon replied.

"I've heard of you," the human said, sounding surprised. "Everyone says you were killed during the Invasion of Naboo over thirty five years ago."

"It's a long story," Qui-Gon explained. "I would have come out of hiding earlier but the Force was telling me to wait until a certain event occurred."

"Master Qui-Gon, I still do not understand why you took so long to reappear," Mon Mothma said narrowing her eyes.

"You're a Jedi?" the woman that looked like the late Padmé asked, her chocolate brown eyes going wide.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied.

"Why exactly are you here, Master Jedi?" Ackbar asked, tipping his bulbous red head slightly to one side.

"To help you," Qui-Gon replied softly. "I am here to help the Alliance win the war against the Empire."

~*~

Ahsoka gazed at the starlines flashing outside as they slowly faded away to stars. She couldn't tell of what system they were currently in but she figured it was only a matter of time. She sighed before leaning back on her bed and glancing over her shoulder were the five years old Kyp was watching her with wide eyes.

"You're a Jedi?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Padawan," she said. "I would have been knighted long ago had I not had to go into hiding."

"But why?" Kyp asked, his eyes were still very wide.

"It is a long story."

The door slide open and Luke poked his head inside. "Father wants you to join us in his training room," he said.

"Why?" Kyp asked.

"He wants to start training me more now that Palpatine has put a limit on to when we are going to have to return to Coruscant," Luke replied.

"Can I come?" Kyp asked, looking at Luke with wide eyes.

"I am sure father will not mind."

Ahsoka followed Luke as he led the way out of the chambers and toward the training grounds. She gently took Kyp's hand before leading the way down the hallway. The Stormtroopers moved almost self-consciously out of the way as they made their way toward the grounds.

Vader was pacing in his training room when Luke, Ahsoka and Kyp appeared. He glanced up, narrowing his cold, hard eyes. "It is about time," he muttered.

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "You have always been impatient," she said.

Vader glared at her. "That does not matter, we need to continue Luke's training," he said.

"Father, why is it suddenly so urgent? We have a month until we have to go to Coruscant," Luke pointed.

_I have been wondering that myself,_ Ahsoka thought.

Vader glared briefly at him. "I feel something dark is coming and you are going to need all the training I can offer you before it happens," he said.

"I don't understand," Kyp said, his wide-eyes going even wider.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I don't either," he said.

Vader sighed loudly. "I had a vision," he explained starting to pace again, his unfocused blue eyes on the ground and his black cloak billowing out around him. "I have had visions before but never while I was awake."

"What was the vision about?"

"That is of no moment now, we have work to do," Vader replied.

Ahsoka moved Kyp out of the way as Luke and Vader ignited their lightsaber before attacking each other. Luke swung his lightsaber swiftly at Vader's mid-section but he leapt out of the way to avoid the blade. He flipped backwards before swinging his lightsaber at Vader and they both moved around the large training area.

Droids lined the walls of the training area but they were deactivated and Ahsoka watched as father and son continued move around, swinging their lightsabers and struggling to avoid the other's blades.

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder as Admiral Piett walked into the training area. "My lord?" he called.

Vader and Luke came at a stalemate and Vader glanced at the Admiral. "What is it?" he demanded coldly.

"An person in a ship of the B wing class has just docked in your hangar bay. We tried to detain him but he made his way past our guards and is somewhere within the _Executor_," Piett reported saluting.

Vader swore in Huttese under his breath. "Fury," he hissed angrily before glaring at Piett. "Admiral, have all squadrons on high alert and find him at all costs." He paused for a moment before adding, "and take Kyp with you. Protect him at all costs because that is whom he wants. If you can, try and move the man in the general direction of my training area, understand?"

"I understand, my lord," Piett said before looking at Kyp. "Come here boy."

Kyp gazed up at the Admiral with wide-eyes before glancing at Ahsoka, Vader and Luke in turn. "Go," Vader ordered. "Fury wants you but he will not get you."

Kyp bit his lip but nodded before hurrying to Piett's side. The Admiral put an arm around the little boy's shoulder before leading him away from the training area.

"Be prepared," Vader said. "I fear Fury is coming here and you two need to be prepared."

Ahsoka bit her lip before nodding and getting to her feet, her lightsaber was already in her hand just as she felt a dark Force signature coming closer and closer to the training area. "He's here," she whispered.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm sorry but I had to cut it off there, I am just so cruel**

**Darth: yes you are**

**Tigerstar: yup, yup**

**Darth: (brings out flame-thrower)**

**Tigerstar: (swallows and runs away to ThunderClan)**

**Brambleclaw: good God not again**

**Firestar: ahhhh! (Hides in rabbit hole)**

**Tigerstar: Sorry, I was trying to es… (Gets torched by Darth's flame-thrower)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: what the hell?**

**Darth: (laughs and drives off in Mace's '64 Mustang)**

**Mace: damn it, not again**

**Anakin: truly**

**Vader: yeah**

**Blaze: okay now I'm confused**

**Anakin and Vader: (look at each other) so are we**

**Obi-Wan: that isn't anything new**

**Qui-Gon: yup**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I don't think it'll be any time soon**


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Blaze: OMG, this story is already 23 chapters and I'm not even close to being done yet**

**Darth: estimating, how many chapters will there be?**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Blaze: I would say about thirty nine but probably more**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Darth: yeah cool**

**Blaze: well here is chapter XXIII**

**Chapter XXIII**

Kyp Durron walked quickly after the Admiral, having to take two steps to keep up with the Admiral's longer strides. The small five year old boy ran to catch up with the

Admiral as Piett led the way deeper down the hallway. "Where are we going?" he asked when he got to Piett's side.

"My quarters, you will be safe there," Piett replied almost self-consciously taking the small boy's hand and leading him down the dark lit hallway and toward his quarters. Kyp gazed in wonderment at everything around him. The Star Destroyer was huge and he began to understand how they were able to fit so many people onboard the ship.

"Safe from what?" he asked innocently.

"I do not know, I am only following orders," the Admiral replied.

"From Vader?"

"Yes, from Lord Vader, he told me to protect you and that is what I shall do." Piett stopped when they came to a door and he opened it up before leading the way into the quarters. Kyp hesitantly followed him before gazing around the dark lit room as Piett closed the door before turning on the lights.

He narrowed his eyes against the glare of the light and gazed around. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"We wait," Piett replied.

"But what about Luke and them?" the little boy asked.

"I know Lord Vader, they will be all right," Piett said but Kyp could hear the concern in his voice as if he didn't believe his own words. He hoped the others would be all right but he wasn't sure if they would be or not.

"I hope so, they have been so nice to me since my parents died," Kyp whimpered.

Piett smiled slightly. "To tell you the truth, Lord Vader's actions on Zharan was not something I had expected to happen," he said.

"Why?"

Piett sighed. "It's something I do not wish to speak of with someone as young as you," he said.

Kyp frowned. "All right," he muttered before following Piett as he led the way deeper into the chambers. Piett sat down on his couch and Kyp sat down beside him as he gazed around the room, worry clawing through him.

_I sure hope Vader, Luke and Ahsoka are all right,_ he thought.

~*~

Fury made his way deeper into the _Executor_, his dark green eyes were narrowed and he pressed himself into the shadows of the stone tunnels as Stormtroopers ranged around him. He moved deeper down the hallway sticking to the shadows away.

He moved deeper down the hallway, his cold, hard eyes narrowed as he made his way deeper down the hallway. He came to a intersection in the hallways and stopped when he spotted two of the hallways were filled with Stormtroopers.

_I guess this is the only way to go,_ he thought, walking straight and narrowing his eyes as he stretched out with the Force. He sensed Darth Vader's familiar Force signature and grimaced.

_Looks like I am going to have to deal with him in order to accomplish my master's orders,_ he thought before smiling. _But the sooner I get rid of Vader, the better._

He made his way down the hallway, he didn't know exactly where he was going, all he knew was that he had to find Vader. His orders from Palpatine were to kill the young Force sensitive Vader found and refused to kill but…

_I can always say he got in my way and I had to take care of him,_ Fury thought smirking as he made his way deeper down the hallways. He spotted a squadron of Stormtroopers and ducked down a hallway to avoid being seen by the troopers. He made his way deeper into the hallway he had just entered before walking onward.

He felt Vader's Force signature grow stronger and made his way down the hallway. He stopped when he reached a door and stopped when Stormtroopers appeared on all sides.

"You there? Stop!" the Stormtrooper in the lead shouted, running forward.

_Stars, it took them this long to find me, _he thought pressing the door release button and slipping into the room before closing the door behind him. Almost instantly, the dark presence of Darth Vader overwhelmed him and he swore before whirling around and spotting the dark clad lord standing at the other end of the room.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see you again, Fury," Vader greeted him coldly.

"Darth Vader, I figured I'd run into you sooner or later," Fury sneered. "And where is your son?"

At that instant, Skywalker walked into the open, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber as he regarded the dark Sith apprentice. "Right here," he replied calmly.

Fury drew his lips back into a snarl. "I figured you would not be far away from your father," he said coldly.

"And I did not expect you to be back so soon, why, may I ask, are you here?" Vader asked coldly.

"To complete what you were unable to," Fury said coolly, igniting his ruby blade before leaping forward. Vader instantly ignited his ruby blade before blocking Fury's blow and Skywalker leapt in, his greenish blue blade flashing as he blocked Fury's blow.

Fury snarled in fury before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Vader who blocked it with his own red blade. "You will not win," he hissed angrily. "Once I take care of you and your son, I will obey my master's orders."

"Your master?" Vader echoed, sounding vaguely amused, "and who might your master be?"

"Both our master's are one and the same," Fury hissed swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Vader but Luke blocked the blow and Vader Force pushed Fury away.

"So Palpatine decided to break the age old tradition," Vader said; he phrased it as a statement but Fury, scowling, could hear the amusement in his cold, dark voice.

"He thought I would be a more promising apprentice than you," Fury hissed. "But whatever Palpatine may or may not think, only one will walk away from this battle unscathed."

"Yes," Vader agreed before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Fury who snarled before dodging out of the way and swinging his lightsaber at Vader. The lightsaber glanced off his wrist and Vader's lightsaber went flying.

Skywalker leapt forward before leaping swiftly at Fury and blocking the final blow that would have finished off Vader. Fury flipped forward before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Skywalker, driving him back.

Vader flipped to his feet before using the Force to call his lightsaber into his hand and leaping back into the battle. Fury snarled before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Skywalker, hitting his wrist and sending his lightsaber flying.

He Force pushed Vader and the dark lord was sent flying into the stone wall. But as Fury leapt at Skywalker, getting ready to strike him down, Vader called, "now Ahsoka!"

And from out of no where, a Togruta leapt forward, a green lightsaber blazing to life in her hand. She landed beside Skywalker before swinging her lightsaber swiftly at Fury, driving the Sith apprentice backwards. Vader got to his feet before calling his lightsaber to his hand and leaping forward.

Skywalker got to his feet before leaping forward and called his lightsaber to his hand. He ignited it before leaping forward again and landing in between the Togruta and Vader. He, Vader and the Togruta swung their lightsabers at Fury and he barely blocked the blow before leaping backwards.

_Do not return unless you have completed your mission or you are close to losing your life, you're still useful to me and I will need your help, however much I hate to admit it,_ Palpatine's words came back into his mind and he winced slightly. He was up against three Force sensitive people who are skilled in the ways of the lightsaber. He scowled angrily.

"This is not over," he hissed before flipping backwards and hurrying out of the room. The ship shuddered and Fury swore under his breath when he realized Vader had commanded his ship jump to hyperspace to prevent him from leaving.

_No, I will escape and I know exactly how,_ Fury thought hurrying toward the hangar bay and using his lightsaber to slice through any Stormtrooper that got in his way.

~*~

Luke deactivated his lightsaber before sighing and passing his hand over his brow, wiping the sweat away. "Why did he stop?" he wondered aloud.

"He was outnumbered," Vader replied coldly as he deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt.

Ahsoka gazed around. "What was that?" she asked as the ship shuddered slightly and the stars outside the windows of the training area reappeared as starlines.

"I ordered the _Executor_ to make the jump to hyperspace," Vader replied.

"To prevent Fury from escaping?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

~*~

Fury moved toward the hyperdrive power source, pausing when he spotted Stormtroopers coming around corner with their blasters held ready. He stuck to the shadows of the dark lit hallway as he made his way into the hyperdrive power source room.

He slipped into the room before gazing at the power coupling in front of him. He pulled out the pack that was hung across his shoulders. He moved forward, sticking to the shadows before pulling out two charges from his pack. He placed one on one side of power coupling before moving around and placing another charge on the other side. A Stormtrooper appeared and Fury instantly ducked down into a hallway.

The Stormtrooper gazed around the power coupling room before shrugging and walking out of the power coupling room. Fury moved back into the coupling room before hurrying away from the room. He glanced at his comlink before moving quickly in the general direction of the hangar bay. Once he got near the hangar bay, he pressed the switch on the comlink on his wrist and the charges on the hyperdrive exploded.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 23**

**Darth: why did you cut it off there?**

**Blaze: cause I wanted to**

**Tigerstar: what's the next chapter about?**

**Blaze: a continuation of this chapter plus Qui-Gon and Lando's point of views**

**Darth: coolieo**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: well please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but not until Tuesday of next week**


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Blaze: well this is the next chapter and sorry for the repetitions in the last chapter, I didn't even notice them really.**

**Darth: no duh**

**Vader: okay then?**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: you're telling me**

**Vader: um…**

**Blaze: I was talking about you**

**Darth: that's mean**

**Vader: (laughing)**

**Blaze: (laughs) well here is chapter XXIV and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XXIV**

Darth Vader stumbled slightly as the ship shuddered rapidly and the flashes of hyperspace disappeared and the starlines faded away to regular stars. He narrowed his cold electric blue gaze before turning on his comlink. "Admiral Piett, what happened?" he demanded.

"I do not know, sir, I will check with the bridge immediately," Piett replied quickly.

Luke and Ahsoka gazed at Vader for a long moment as the dark lord waited for Piett's reply. "What do you think happened?" Ahsoka asked finally breaking the long silence.

"I do not know but I think Fury may be trying to escape," Vader replied just as his comlink beeped.

"Yes?" he said into his comlink.

"My lord, the hyperdrive has been badly damaged and we dropped out of hyperspace because of it and we are currently above the planet Datooine" Piett reported.

"Thank you, Admiral, how is young Kyp?" he asked.

"He is sleeping at the moment, the explosion didn't seem to have fazed him," Piett replied sounding a bit surprised that Vader had thanked him.

"Very well, send a squadron of Stormtroopers to the hangar bay and assess the damage on the hyperdrive," Vader ordered.

"Right away, my lord, and what shall I do with the boy?"

"Bring him to me, I will watch over him for now."

"Right away, my lord," Piett said before disconnecting the transmission.

Several minutes passed before Piett walked into the training area with the small boy Kyp just behind him. Piett gestured for Kyp to join Vader before glancing at the dark lord. "My Lord, a ship of the B wing class left the hangar bay and flew into hyperspace before we could catch it in our tractor beam," he reported.

Vader swore under his breath. "He escaped again," he hissed angrily.

"My lord, it would appear he had to fight his way out and none of the Stormtroopers we sent to the hangar bay reported anything," Piett reported.

Vader swore again, starting to pace, his hand clenching and unclenching as he did so. "What is the damage on the hyperdrive?" he asked.

"Two charges were set on the hyperdrive power coupling and the main reactor has been damaged. We have our techs, under Jade's supervision, working on it and it should be operational soon but I cannot say how soon," the Admiral replied.

"Good," Vader said before nodding a dismissal and looking at Ahsoka. Piett saluted before walking out of the training room. "It has become much too dangerous for you and Kyp to be here. It will not be long before Palpatine, himself, decides to take matters into his own hands. I want you to take Kyp with you and return to the Alliance. Do not tell them of anything that has occurred here."

Ahsoka gazed at him. "But…" she began.

"No, Ahsoka, listen to father," Luke said before looking at the Togruta and saying in a very low voice, nearly too low for Vader to hear, "I think I may be able to do this on my own, Ahsoka. I think that I am the only one that can do this."

Ahsoka bit her lip before nodding in reply. "Very well," she said. "We will leave as soon as possible." She walked over to Kyp before placing a hand on Kyp's shoulder and glancing up at Vader.

"What about you and Luke?" he asked.

"That is of no concern to you. Ahsoka, go," Vader ordered. Ahsoka nodded and Vader watched as she gently led Kyp away from the training area. He watched them for a long moment before glancing at Luke who was watching him with a curious and triumph gleam in his eyes.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Nothing," Vader replied before straightening up. "Let us return to our chambers. We have less than a month until we have to return to Coruscant."

~*~

Qui-Gon gazed around the hangar bay as the B wing fighter slowly descended onto the ground and the canopy opened up. He watched as a Togruta stepped out of it before helping a small boy that looked to be only about five years old down. The former Jedi Knight walked over to join the Togruta as she made her way deeper into the hangar bay.

"Hello," he greeted the Togruta.

The Togruta gazed at him with narrowed eyes. "Hi, and who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I am new to the Alliance," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"Qui-Gon? Aren't you Master Kenobi's former master, I thought you were killed thirty five years ago," the Togruta said, sounding surprised.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I made it believe I had been killed but I was not, I was close to dying but I managed to survive," he replied. He decided at the last minute to not mention how he survived to the Togruta. He could sense the Force within her and figured she was a padawan that had somehow escaped the Purges.

"Is Leia here?" the Togruta asked.

"She is currently speaking with Mon Mothma and the other leaders of the Alliance," the dark skinned man, Lando Calrissian, reported as he walked over to join them. Qui-Gon eyed the man suspiciously; ever since he heard about what Lando did to his friends, he has been distrustful of him.

"What are they discussing?" the Togruta asked.

"Our attack plan," Qui-Gon explained. "The Alliance are planning on attacking Coruscant in less than a months' time."

The Togruta narrowed her eyes and looked about to say something but paused when the small boy tugged at her hand. "Who are they? Why are we here?" the little boy asked, his dark eyes were wide.

Qui-Gon was startled when he reached out with the Force and sensed how strong the small boy was in the Force. He didn't have any training, Qui-Gon knew that much for sure, but he was still strong, not quite as strong as Anakin, but strong nonetheless.

"Don't worry, Kyp, they won't hurt you, we are here because we need to keep you safe," the Torgruta whispered in reply.

"But what about Luke and Vader?" Kyp whimpered.

The two new names caught Qui-Gon off guard and he glanced at the Togruta curiously. "Who are Luke and Vader?" he asked. _Vader_ sounded very much like a Sith name and Qui-Gon began to wonder if Palpatine had an apprentice. He only knew of Palpatine's rise to power but he did not know of how he got that power, nor did he know if the Sith master had an apprentice of his own.

"Luke was a rebel like us," Lando explained. "But after the council drove him away by calling him a traitor, he left the Alliance. Vader is Palpatine's apprentice as well as Luke's father."

A sense of horror went through Qui-Gon but he blinked briefly to keep it from showing on his eyes. "What was Luke's last name?" he asked curiously.

"Skywalker," the Togruta replied. "His full name is Luke Skywalker."

~*~

Lando gazed curiously at the Jedi master as shock flared in Qui-Gon's eyes. For a moment, the hangar bay was filled with silence and the only thing that broke it was the announcements coming over the intercom from the other ships that had rendezvoused over the planet Bakura.

"Luke is Anakin's son?" Qui-Gon asked finally.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied.

Qui-Gon lowered his head slightly. "Anakin is Vader, isn't he?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded in reply. "Yes," she replied. "I am sorry, he was my mentor after all and I didn't want to believe it at first. That was until I met him face to face after so long."

Qui-Gon nodded and Lando narrowed his eyes slightly. From the look in the Jedi master's eyes, Qui-Gon seemed more distraught than he had taken him for earlier. "What's the matter, Master Jedi?" the dark skinned man asked finally.

Qui-Gon sighed. "The Council thought Anakin was dangerous," he said. "They had said he wasn't to be trained as a Jedi and even Obi-Wan had told me that the Council could sense Anakin was dangerous. If only I had listened to them, this would never have happened."

"Nothing can change the past, Master Qui-Gon," Ahsoka said soothingly. "But anything can change the future. As Master Yoda was always fond of saying, 'always in motion the future is.'"

"What are you up to, Ahsoka?" Lando asked, seeing the determination gleam in the Jedi padawan's eyes.

Qui-Gon glanced at Ahsoka but he was clearly as confused as Lando was. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning his attention back to Lando.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling Ahsoka is up to something but I can't seem to figure out what it is," Lando replied. He let out a long sigh before glancing down the hallway. "We should go tell the council that Ahsoka has returned."

"Yes, we should," Ahsoka agreed taking the small boy's hand. "Come, Kyp," she added to the little boy who nodded before following the Togruta as she led the way down the hallway. Lando followed her and Qui-Gon brought up the rear, Lando noticed that he was so deep in thought that he nearly ran into Lando's back when they reached the council room.

Ahsoka led the way inside with Kyp behind her and Lando followed with Qui-Gon just behind. Mon Mothma glanced up before narrowing her eyes slightly. "Padawan Ahsoka," she greeted the Togruta.

"Ahsoka!" Leia gasped, her chocolate brown eyes shooting wide with surprise. "I told you she would come back," she added, throwing a defiant glare at General Madine.

"Why did you come back?" Madine demanded.

"I told Leia I would," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "Vader gave me another chance to leave and I jumped on it."

"With a homing device secured onboard your ship, no doubt," Madine muttered.

"No." Ahsoka shook her head. "He seems to want me to protect this boy." She gestured toward Kyp who was gazing at the council with wide dark eyes.

"Why? Vader has never cared about anyone or anything in his entire life," Captain Han Solo said snorting.

"Maybe he's changed," Ahsoka said softly. Lando narrowed his eyes. _Vader can't change, he is too cold hearted,_ he thought but didn't dare voice his thought out loud. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a twinkle of triumph, surprise and determination in Qui-Gon's sharp blue eyes.

In the end, it was Leia who repeated Lando's thought out loud. "Vader can't change, he is too cold hearted," she snapped angrily.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed as she rounded on Leia. "And how would you know that?" she retorted angrily. "You didn't know him as long as I did."

"You knew him as Anakin, you never knew what he did when he was Vader," Leia said angrily. "You weren't there when he forced me to watch the destruction of my home planet. You weren't there when he tortured Han on and cut off Luke's hand on Bespin. You don't know of everything he has done…"

"Was I the one who declared Luke a traitor just because he was the son of Vader?" Ahsoka interrupted her angrily. "The Alliance is supposed to be bringing peace and freedom back to the galaxy, the Alliance is all about second chances and about helping others. But that wasn't what you did with Luke, you just declared him a traitor and drove him away when you have been fighting for the right of freedom all this time."

Qui-Gon stepped forward before placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Calm down Ahsoka," he said softly.

Ahsoka glared briefly at Qui-Gon before grabbing Kyp's hand and stalking toward the entrance to the council room. "You are all a bunch of hypocrites," she said. "It is a no wonder the Empire still holds reign over the galaxy." Before anyone could say anything, Ahsoka stalked out of the council room and the door slide close behind her, plunging the council room into silence.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, Ahsoka's getting angry**

**Vader: because the Alliance drove Luke out without a fair hearing and that has been what they have been fighting for this whole time?**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Obi-Wan: I've seen Anakin angry before, usually when we were in perilous dangers**

**Anakin: I wasn't angry, I was frustrated because I had to save your life ten times**

**Obi-Wan: nine times, that business on Cato Neimodia doesn't count**

**Vader: OBI-WAN!**

**Anakin: no**

**Qui-Gon: no**

**Vader: but…**

**Anakin and Qui-Gon: NO!**

**  
Vader: fine (puts bazooka away)**

**Obi-Wan: thanks**

**Palpatine: hi**

**Anakin, Qui-Gon, Vader and Obi-Wan: (pull out a lightsaber, a shotgun, a bazooka and a flame-thrower respectively)**

**Palpatine: I'm going to run now (takes off running with Anakin, Qui-Gon, Vader and Obi-Wan hot on his heels)**

**Blaze: hahahahaha, poor Palpatine, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for the long author's note. Also, I can't be sure if the next chapter is going to be the last one of part 1 but it might be chapter XXVI**


	25. Chapter XXV

**Blaze: (does happy dance) uh huh, time for the next chapter**

**Vader: woohoo!**

**Anakin: yay!**

**Obi-Wan: cool**

**Vader: OBI-WAN**

**Anakin, Obi-Wan and Blaze: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT ALREADY!**

**Vader: fine**

**Palpatine: come to the dark side Blaze**

**Blaze: (glowers and slices Palpatine in half with a lightsaber)**

**Vader and Anakin: (exchange glances) why didn't we do that?**

**Mace: you were too busy slicing off my arm**

**Anakin: um, well, sorry?**

**Mace: I'm sure**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter XXV and I hope you like it, also an OC is introduced into this chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter XXV**

Ahsoka sighed as she leaned against the wall outside the council room, Kyp stood next to her, watching her with wide-eyes. "What's the matter, Ahsoka?" he asked as if he was sensing the anger inside of her. Ahsoka took a deep breath. _A Jedi doesn't feel anger,_ she reminded herself as she struggled to regain control of her anger.

"It's nothing, Kyp," she replied. "I'm just frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because of the Alliance, I know I shouldn't be this frustrated but I can't help but think the Alliance are hypocrites. They are fighting for peace, justice and freedom and yet they drove Luke even though they are supposed to be fighting for justice in the galaxy," replied the Togruta.

Kyp looked at her with confusion in his dark brown eyes before he smiled slightly and let out a long yawn. "I'm sleepy," he muttered.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "Come," she said. "Let's get back to my chambers. You may sleep there for now until the Alliance gives you a room of your own."

Kyp nodded before taking Ahsoka's hand and following her as the Togruta led the way down the hallway and toward her chambers. She slipped inside before leading Kyp into the room and gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch.

"I'm afraid there's only one room so you're going to have to sleep on the couch, is that all right with you?" Ahsoka asked looking at Kyp who looked up before nodding and smiling slightly. He sat down on the couch before gazing up at Ahsoka and letting out another large yawn, showing white teeth. He lied down before resting his head on the armrest. He curled up before the steady rise and fall of his chest showed Ahsoka that he was asleep.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and Ahsoka began to wonder if he will have to grow up in a galaxy torn apart by war. Ahsoka shook her head before walking over to the boy and kneeling down beside him. She gently stroked his dark hair before getting to her feet and walking into her room.

~*~

Leia Organa stared in shock at Ahsoka's abrupt departure before gazing around at the council members who were watching with surprise in their eyes as well. Madine and Mothma were silent and Han and Chewbacca were exchanging glances. Qui-Gon was watching the door where Ahsoka had left.

"You know," he said softly, "Ahsoka my be right about one thing. Vader could be changing, I knew Anakin longer than she did before I had to go into hiding and my apprentice, Obi-Wan, knew him the longest. Obi-Wan himself told me that something has changed inside of Vader."

Leia scowled angrily. "Nothing will ever change that coldhearted murderer," she hissed.

"You do not understand the powers of the Force," Qui-Gon said. "But whatever you may believe, the Force is mysterious and anything can happen within its' depths. If you do not believe in what the Force can do, then that is your problem but I have faith in the Force."

Leia continued to gaze at the older man, the anger seemed to be fading but she couldn't help but not feel convinced by the Jedi's words. _After everything that he has done, I do not believe Vader can ever change_, she thought. But now, listening to Qui-Gon's words, she wasn't so sure.

~*~

Fury was angry, angrier than he had been before. He had failed in his quest and had nearly lost his life. _How the hell did Vader know I would be coming to have enough time to plan ahead, _he thought as he flew the B wing out of hyperspace into the Coruscanti system.

He couldn't believe after everything that had occurred, he was still unable to defeat Lord Vader. _It is as if something has changed within him,_ Fury thought. _He was never this strong before but then again he had Skywalker and that Togruta's help._

Shaking his head to clear it, the Sith apprentice flew toward the docking bay that lay just outside the palace that lay above the ground floor of Coruscant. After passing the clearance codes, he landed the B wing fighter onto the landing bay before opening the canopy and climbing out of the ship.

He made his way through the entrance to the Imperial Palace before walking toward the turbolift that will take him to the throne room where his master waited. He stepped into the turbolift when he reached it before waiting as the lift began its' journey upward.

It was a long while before the turbolift finally came to a stop and Fury stepped out into the throne room. The Royal Guards that lay on either side of the turbolift straightened up to stop him but at a sharp command from the Emperor, they stepped back. Fury made his way to the stairs that lay just below where Palpatine was sitting.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Fury asked, falling down to one knee before the Emperor.

Palpatine passed his yellow gaze over Fury. "Lord Fury," he said. "Welcome, you have failed in your mission, have you not?"

"I failed you my Lord," Fury said lowering his head. "I would have beaten Lord Vader and killed young Kyp but Vader was ready for me. He had a Togruta there and, along with the Togruta, he and Skywalker managed to best me. I had to get out of there before they killed me."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "I understand," he said coldly. "That is why I sent one of my hands to deal with Kyp and to deal with my incompetent apprentice. You will stay here and continue your training. Once Lord Vader, Skywalker and that Force sensitive boy are out of the way, nothing shall oppose us."

Fury smiled sinisterly. "No they shall not, my master," he said coolly.

~*~

The flight to the Star Destroyer, _the Executor_ was short and unpleasant but the Emperor's Hand, known as Kyle Nova, made it worth his time though much of what he did was just stare out into space and contemplate his plans. The Hand was not like others in his profession, he was more of an in the background kind of person. He stayed in the shadows and only came out when Emperor Palpatine needed him. And now the Hand had a mission he must not fail; his master had made it clear that if he should fail in his mission to not bother to return to Coruscant.

_I will not fail,_ the Hand told himself as he piloted the Lambada Shuttle toward the large Star Destroyer that was currently in position over Datooine.

"Unidentified vessel, please pass your clearance codes," a voice sounded over the comlink and the Hand narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I do not have my clearance codes but I have just escaped an attack by a rebel group on the outskirts of a planet in the Naboo system but my ship has been damaged and so I was forced out of hyperspace here," the Hand replied.

"Please stand by." There was a long moment of silence and the Hand gazed out at the large Star Destroyer as the shuttle shuddered. He figured they had caught him in a tractor beam and was slowly pulling him in. He knew it would be easy for him to infiltrate the destroyer and avoid Lord Vader because Vader did not know of his existence.

"You may land in docking bay 2," the voice on the other comlink said and the Hand nodded, though he knew the voice couldn't see him, before navigating his way toward docking bay 2. He flew the shuttle into the ship before landing it and stepping out of the shuttle.

Stormtroopers instantly surrounded him on all sides but the Hand didn't stop on his trek toward the hallways. "Halt," one of the troopers finally said.

The Hand glared briefly at the Stormtrooper before pulling out the cylindrical handle on his belt, igniting a dark blue blade before slicing through the Stormtroopers that stood in his way. Smirking sinisterly, the Hand deactivated the lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking away without remorse.

As the last surviving Dark Jedi, aside from Fury, made his way down the hallways, he could pick out the strong dark Force signature of Lord Vader nearby. But for some odd reason, the dark Jedi, also one of the Emperor's Hands could not sense the Force signature of the little boy.

_Nonetheless, so long as I take care of Skywalker and Vader, I am sure Palpatine would consider that a victory,_ the Hand mused silently as he continued along his way down the hallway.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: uh oh, Vader missed another dark Jedi**

**Vader: I did?**

**Luke: no freaking duh**

**Obi-Wan: he's dense, isn't he?**

**Vader: (opens mouth)**

**Blaze, Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan: LET IT GO ALREADY**

**Vader: I didn't even say anything (looks injured)**

**Blaze: (sighs and rolls eyes) well, the next chapter is going to be the last one in this part. Yes, this OC is also going to be in the second part and I hope you enjoy the second part of my story. So please review and I'll post the last chapter as soon as I can and sorry for it being so short.**


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Blaze: uh huh, it's the last chapter, it's the last chapter of this part **

**Darth: NO! Why must you be so cruel to end it there?**

**Blaze: shut up, the chapter hasn't even ended yet**

**Vader: what's going to happen? What's going to happen? What's going to happen?**

**Luke: you're annoying father**

**Obi-Wan: yes he is**

**Vader: hey! That was mean **

**Luke and Obi-Wan: you're welcome**

**Vader: (scowls)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the next and last chapter, chapter XXVI, of this part at least, chapter XXVII will begin the second part of the story.**

**Chapter XXVI**

Luke Skywalker gazed around the training area for a long while before turning his attention back to his father as Vader ignited his lightsaber before getting into a position. Luke ignited his own bluish green blade before leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber at Vader who blocked the blow with his own ruby red blade.

Vader leapt backward, his black cloak billowing out around him and his blue eyes narrowed slightly before he leapt forward and swung his lightsaber at Luke who dodged the blade before swinging his lightsaber to block the blow. Their blades sizzled slightly as they intersected with each other.

"You are getting better, Luke," Vader said with a small smile that still seemed odd to come to his normally stone like features. Luke could feel the conflict within his father and he knew it was stronger than it had been before. He smiled slightly before jumping backwards to avoid his father's blade. He swung his lightsaber swiftly at Vader who leapt backwards to avoid the bluish green blade again.

"Thanks father," Luke replied before swinging his lightsaber at Vader who flipped out of the way before balancing on one of the training droids. Luke reached out with the Force as Vader had taught him before leaping up to join his father, their lightsabers intersected with one another and they began leaping from droid to droid, their blades flashing.

They were still balancing on droids when Vader's comlink began to beep. Vader deactivated his lightsaber before turning on his comlink. "What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Vader," Admiral Piett's holographic image appeared and he saluted quickly. "A Lambada shuttle was pulled into docking bay 2 a few minutes ago but I have not received word from any of the troopers who were stationed here. I have reason to believe the occupant of the shuttle is somewhere loose on the _Executor._"

Vader narrowed his eyes slightly. "How are the repairs on the hyperdrive coming?" he asked.

"It will not be long, Jade and the other techs have gotten the main reactor back on and there is only some minor details they need to see to before the hyperdrive will be fully functional," Piett said.

"Very well, find him and have him delivered to the detention center and also send some troops to docking bay 2 and have them check on the Stormtroopers to see what happened to them," Vader ordered.

"Very well, my Lord," Piett said saluting before disconnecting the transmission. Vader put his comlink away before leaping down from the droid he was balancing on and glanced at Luke who leapt down from the droid as well.'

"What's the matter, father? You seem worried," Luke said frowning slightly.

"There's something about this sudden appearance, it is as if the Force is warning me to be on my guard," Vader murmured, clipping his lightsaber to his belt before straightening up. "Why don't we go to the bridge?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure," he said before following Vader as he led the way out of the training room and toward the bridge.

~*~

Vader couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them as he walked down the long hallways in the general direction of the bridge. He glanced back at his son and a sense of protectiveness flashed over him. He wanted to protect his son but he didn't know what from. He had this feeling something was coming but he didn't know what it was. Shaking his head to clear it, Vader stretched out with the Force and was startled when a dark Force signature came to him. The shock caused him to stop and Luke ran into his back, nearly toppling him over.

"Father?" he asked concern in his voice.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Vader fell silent before pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it.

"What's the matter, father?" Luke said alarm shining in his eyes.

"Shh," Vader said swiftly before gazing around and he noticed the hallway was empty and there were no Stormtroopers in the hallway. "Odd," he murmured. "There are always Stormtroopers here but why is it so empty and silent?"

Luke glanced at him and Vader felt him stretch out with the Force. "There's a Force signature here," he said frowning. "But it's not Fury's."

"No, it is not," Vader agreed before slowly making his way down the hallway and stopped when a tall man cloaked in black stepped into the hallway, his eyes were shadowed by the hood of the cloak butt Vader could sense the power of the Force within the man.

The man glared at him before speaking, "Lord Vader I presume," he said coldly.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No one does," the man sneered. "Palpatine kept me a secret, only to be used when I have to be used."

"Used? What are you, a piece of equipment or a human being?" Luke asked.

The man snarled at him, his lips drawn back in a feral like snarl. "Palpatine sent me to accomplish what Lord Fury was unable to," he said coolly.

"Lord Fury?" Vader echoed before smirking coldly. "You've come too late, Hand, Lord Fury has already failed in his mission and now, so shall you."

The Hand smirked. "I will not fail, Palpatine has given me free reign, he considers you to be incompetent of being his apprentice and so he has sent me to finish you off," he hissed.

"Is that so?" Vader echoed sounding vaguely amused. "Do you honestly believe you can best me that easily?"

"No, but I know who I can best easily," the Hand shouted before Force pushing Vader and, catching him off guard, sending him flying into the wall. He then turned on Luke before igniting a dark blue lightsaber and swinging it swiftly at Luke who leapt backward before blocking the blow with his own lightsaber.

Vader leapt to his feet before swinging his lightsaber at the Hand who blocked the blow. "So you really think you can best Luke and I, dark Jedi?" he said.

The Hand snarled in fury before leaping at Vader and Luke again. He Force pushed Vader and he went flying into the wall. "You idiot," he shrieked. "Palpatine has trained me in the ways of the Force and I shall defeat you."

"He only showed you a few things, he has not showed you the full extent of the Force," Vader retorted leaping to his feet and swinging his lightsaber swiftly at the Hand who blocked it again.

"I will prove you that I am stronger," the Hand snarled before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Luke but Vader blocked it. Vader Force pushed the Hand away but the Hand leap backward to avoid it. The Hand snarled in fury before Force pushing Vader away and swinging his lightsaber at Luke who barely blocked it in time. Vader started to get to his feet but the Hand Force pushed him to the ground once again before swinging his lightsaber at Luke and disarming him, Luke's lightsaber flew out of his hand. It deactivated before it hit the ground but Vader suddenly saw what was going to happen before it actually did.

He knew what the Hand was planning on doing but he didn't know what to do now. The conflict arose in him again and the fear coursed through his veins. The fear was what caused him to fall in the first place but now the fear is what is causing him to rethink everything that has happened in his life. His love, Padmé, his brother and master Obi-Wan, all of them were gone and now, he was faced with a choice.

The Hand thrust his lightsaber swiftly at Luke but Vader leapt to his feet before Force pushing Luke out of he way, sending his son flying into the wall. The Hand snarled in fury before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Vader and before he had time to stop it, the blade sank deep into Vader's chest.

Vader gasped before slowly collapsing onto the ground with the Hand smirking over him.

"Father!" Luke shouted as Vader slowly collapsed into unconscious.

~*~

Luke gazed at his father's limp body in shock and he swung his lightsaber swiftly at the person his father called a Hand. He took a deep breath to curb his anger before swinging his lightsaber again swiftly at the Hand and the blade sliced straight through the Hand's hand.

The Hand screeched in pain before grabbing his lightsaber and hurrying away before Luke could chase after him. The Hand rounded the corner and was gone and Luke gazed after him for a long moment before kneeling down beside his limp father's body.

"Father?" he whispered sadly but his father was motionless and unresponsive and his eyes were closed. Luke quickly pulled out his comlink. "Admiral Piett?" he called.

"What is it, Skywalker?" Piett answered immediately, noticing the alarm in Luke's voice.

"Lord Vader has been injured and there is a person loose on the _Executor_, he is armed with a lightsaber but he's highly dangerous. Please find some medics or something and hurry, I don't know how much longer he has," Luke said.

"Right away, Skywalker, do not worry, the medics are on their way and I'll have the Stormtroopers check the entire _Executor_," said Piett before he disconnected the transmission.

Luke put his comlink away before putting two fingers on his father's throat and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint heartbeat. "Please, father, please survive," Luke whispered. "I've only just found you and I can't lose you now." A single tear cascaded down Luke's face and he didn't bother wiping it away as three medics appeared from around the corner.

~*~

Qui-Gon started, swaying slightly as a great disturbance in the Force hit him and he saw Ahsoka sway as well as though she felt it as well. The Council members glanced at him with concern in their eyes.

"What's the matter, Master Jedi?" Madine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've felt a great disturbance in the Force," Qui-Gon whispered. "Something terrible has happened and yet it's more than that. It's eluding me as if the Force is somehow blocking something from me."

Leia narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "Luke?" she asked.

"No," Ahsoka said. "I do not think its' Luke, I think its' something more."

"Yes, something much more is at play here," Qui-Gon said. "The game we are playing has taken another turn and it would seem the Force, itself, is making the move for us this time."

~*~

Vader was floating, he didn't know exactly where he was, all he knew was he was surrounded by complete darkness. He suddenly found himself on a floor; a forest floor from what he could tell from the trees surrounding the clearing. Leaves fell to the ground and it seemed strange of Vader to be in a forest.

He slowly got to his feet, his hand almost self-consciously going to his chest but he found there was nothing there. He made his way through the trees in the forest and suddenly entered a clearing, a sunlit clearing and he could see Force ghosts surrounding the clearing.

He spotted his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, floating nearby with Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Yoda floating in a semicircle around them. He gazed around; his eyes wide as he gazed at the masters that had died either during or after the Jedi Purges.

"Welcome," Yoda said gravely.

Vader lowered his head slightly. "I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked softly.

"Not yet," Obi-Wan said. "But it is up to the Force. You have been called here because something has happened. As I told you before, there was a conflict inside of you and your selfless act of sacrificing your life to save your son, it brought the conflict out and pushed you over the line back into the light side of the Force. You know this to be true, you can sense it yourself."

Vader felt what Obi-Wan was talking to him about; his selfless act of saving his son had pushed him back over the line. "But I know I'll never receive forgiveness," he whispered.

"In mysterious ways, the Force works," Yoda said. "Receive forgiveness you shall but right away you will not."

Vader raised his head to gaze at the Jedi masters. "It's all my fault," he whispered. "I destroyed the Jedi Order, I killed you," he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I have done so much harm to the galaxy."

"You can always gain forgiveness, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "I already told you that I forgave you for your acts but you don't have to worry about it now. The past is unchanging, everyone knows this, but you can change the future. Luke, Ahsoka and I both believed you could return and we were right."

Mace Windu nodded. "It's hard to forgive you after all you have done," he said. "But to say the least, Obi-Wan and I have been working at this for a long while. The prophecy still lives even though the Jedi Order is near extinction."

"Because of me," Vader whispered.

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything, the old Jedi Order may be dead but you and your son can rebuild the Jedi, your son is the first in the new line of Jedi knights," Mace said. "Obi-Wan, Yoda and I have been talking with the other masters and we have both agreed, you are forgiven, Anakin, it is better for you to be forgiven then us to hold grudges."

Vader gazed at the Jedi Masters in front of him before turning his attention back to his former master. "I'm sorry, master," he whispered sadly.

Obi-Wan stretched out a hand before placing it on Vader's shoulder. "I know, Anakin, I know, but I forgive you, as do all of us. Now then, it is time for you to return to your son," he said. "You are free, Anakin, you are no longer Vader, Palpatine has no control over you. You now have the freedom to return to your Jedi ways or leave it all behind but you are no longer the Emperor's minion. Goodbye, Anakin, and may the Force be with you." With that, Obi-Wan nodded and disappeared, Mace, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura and Yoda nodded once before disappearing as well and Vader was thrown away from the clearing and back into the living world.

But as he passed through the boundary between life and death, he felt the darkness rip away from his body and run away screaming. He felt the binds that had been placed upon his former self break and the light side of the Force surged through his body again, pushing the darkness aside.

And in that instant, Darth Vader ceased to exist, in his place the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, Anakin Skywalker, returned.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I'm sorry, I just had to cut it off there**

**Darth: you suck**

**Tigerstar: yes you do**

**Vader: yeah**

**Anakin: hahahaha, you're dead, you're dead**

**Vader: shut up**

**Anakin: (smiles) why?**

**Vader: (scowls before driving away on his motorcycle)**

**Anakin: wait a minute that's mine! (Chases after Vader)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the second part as soon as I can but not until I learn of what you think of the ending of the first part.**


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Title:** Whispers of Daybreak Part II

**Author:** xBlaze of FuryX

**Genre:** Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Rating:** T for safety and language (mainly in the author's notes)

**Author's Note:** I was going to do a separate story for part two of 'Whispers of Daybreak' but when I planned it out, the sequel would have had too few chapters so I decided to just combine parts one and two. Also, this is MASSIVELY AU, which is why, an EU character is introduced but not in the way she was introduced in the EU books. If you don't like it, sorry and, in reply to one of my reviews, I love this EU character and that is why I am bringing her into it. And I know Anakin was forgiven much too easily but I didn't want to waste a bunch of chapters on him trying to gain the Jedi's forgiveness. He's going to have enough problems with Palpatine, Fury, the Alliance, the Empire and so much more that I thought there was no point in brooding about whether or not the Jedi would forgive him. So yeah anyway, here is chapter XXVII, the first chapter in part II.

**Chapter XXVII**

All was silent outside the Medbay onboard the Star Destroyer, the _Executor._ Luke Skywalker paced in front of the medbay, worry clawing at him as sharp as a claw. He glanced through the clear windows of the medbay before looking down and starting to pace once again.

Admiral Piett watched Luke pace but he didn't say anything and Luke welcomed the silence, it allowed him some time with his own thoughts. He vividly remembered what had happened the night before and he couldn't get it out of his mind. The Emperor's Hand's attack, his father's selfless act of protection as well as the sudden disturbance in the Force that occurred only about five minutes after the medics came to see to Vader.

_Why did I feel such a disturbance in the Force?_ Luke wondered silently as he continued to pace.

"Pacing won't help, Skywalker," Piett's quiet voice brought Luke out of his thoughts and he paused in his pacing before glancing at the Admiral.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know, I am too, Lord Vader is my commanding officer after all and I respect him even if I do not respect some of the things he does," Piett said with a small smile. "I've known Lord Vader for quite a while, I am sure he will be all right."

"Thank you, Admiral," Luke said, starting to pace again. In spite of Piett's words, he couldn't help but feel something else, as if the Force was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what it was. His thoughts strayed to his father, his father had nearly sacrificed his life to save Luke's, and that selfless act had been out of love, Luke knew it.

_Could that have been all he needed to do?_ Luke thought._ Could that selfless act have been what Vader needed to do to push him over the line back into the light side of the Force? If so, at what cost did it come? Am I going to lose my father so soon after I finally found him?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he paused before sighing and taking a seat beside Admiral Piett. He knew Piett was right about one thing, there was no sense in worrying and pacing wouldn't help. He gazed at the window of the medbay before sighing, the medic had chased him out of the medbay earlier and Luke figured it was because he was asking too many questions about the condition of his father.

Luke glanced up as the door to the medbay slid open and a young woman with flaming red hair and green eyes. The woman was about the same height as Luke, about an inch shorter and she was slender as well.

"How is he?" he asked quietly.

The medic glanced up. "He is slowly recuperating but he was severely injured. The wound took much time to seal up but he seems to be in some sort of trance," she replied.

"Thank you," Luke said before narrowing his eyes. "Haven't I seen you before?"

The medic flinched slightly and Luke almost missed the movement. "I'm also Lord Vader's mechanic," she said. "I was helping with the repairs on the hyperdrive."

"Ah, I guess that would explain why I saw you walking around the main reactor room," Luke said before asking curiously, "why are you Vader's medic as well?"

The medic shrugged. "Sometimes, there is nothing for me to help build or repair so this helps pass the time," she replied.

"I see, and what are you called?"

"The names Jade, just call me Jade."

Luke nodded, the name didn't sound familiar but he didn't know that many people onboard the _Executor_ as it was. He remembered hearing the name from Piett when the hyperdrive had been damaged but he still didn't know her. "Well, may I see him, Jade?" he asked.

"Very well, he hasn't awoken yet but he should be all right," Jade replied before nodding slightly and walking off, Luke figured to her office. He watched her go before slipping into the medbay and glancing over his shoulder at Piett.

"I suggest you stay out here," he said quietly.

"Of course, Skywalker," Piett replied saluting before positioning himself just outside the door. Luke made his way deeper into the medbay before walking over to his father's side. Vader was still lying motionless except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The wound in his chest was bandaged but Luke figured it would be a while before it is completely healed.

He gazed at his father's face and was startled when he noticed the normally cold and stone-like face was gentle and serene as if Vader was finally at peace with himself. Luke held his breath. _Could it really have happened?_ He thought._ Could that selfless act really have pushed him back onto the light side of the Force?_

Shaking his head to clear it, Luke sat down beside his father's medical bed before gazing at him for a long moment. Vader was still asleep, Luke could sense it through the Force and he wasn't in a hurry to wake his father up.

Closing his eyes and suddenly realizing how tired he was, considering he hadn't slept since the night before last, Luke rested his head on the side of his father's bed before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into sleep.

~*~

Deep within a Force induced healing trance, Anakin Skywalker was still slightly aware of the outside world around him. He could feel the worry coming off of his son as well as the exhaustion he was feeling, which was why he felt better when Luke finally nodded off to sleep.

The pain in his chest had eased even before he had returned from speaking with the Jedi within the Force but he still felt weak, which could explain why he was in the trance. He felt calm and serene and even slightly happy after everything he has done, the Jedi masters had forgiven him, just as his son had forgiven him.

_But what about the rest of the galaxy?_ He wondered silently. _Would they forgive me as easily as the Jedi and as my son?_ He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to earn forgiveness, at least not until Palpatine and his new apprentice, Fury, are taking care of.

_But I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, I should be focusing on healing,_ Anakin thought but he figured there was no point in staying asleep any longer, he's been asleep since the day before after all.

Slowly blinking open his eyes and coming out of the Force induced healing trance; Anakin was blinded momentarily by the lights of the medbay. It was several more minutes before his eyes adjusted to the light. Blinking his eyes a few to rid them of the sleep, Anakin turned his head slightly before gazing at his son.

Luke was sleeping as he should be, his head was resting on the side of the bed and his eyes were closed. His breath came out in easy, steady breathing and he looked so peaceful in spite of the odd position he was in.

Anakin gazed at him for a moment before lifting a hand and gently smoothing his son's hair, causing him to stir slightly. Luke blinked open his blue eyes before looking up, surprise crossed his features but it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared. Anakin smiled slightly and Luke blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Only a few moments," Anakin replied softly. "Sorry if I woke you."

Luke shrugged, rolling his shoulders to ease the cramps. "It's all right," he said before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Father?"

"What is it, son?" Anakin asked curiously.

"I don't know why but about five minutes or so after you…" Luke broke off before shaking his head and going on, "…after you nearly died, I felt a disturbance in the Force."

Anakin smiled slightly. "I figured you would," he said. "I'm sure every Force sensitive out there felt it as well."

"What was it?"

Anakin rested his head back on his pillow before gazing up at the white ceiling above his head. "It was the Jedi forgiving me for everything, it was me turning back to the light side of the Force," he whispered before glancing at his son. "You and Obi-Wan had been correct about me, there was a conflict within me but I chose not to acknowledge it. When the Emperor's Hand was about to kill you, I just couldn't allow you to get killed.

Anakin paused for a moment. "I wouldn't have wanted that to happen, I would have given my life to save yours and that is what I did," he said.

Luke gazed at him for a long moment. "So you're back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Luke, Anakin Skywalker has returned," Anakin replied smiling.

~*~

Ahsoka Tano gazed at the Jedi Knight and noticed a small smile on Qui-Gon Jinn's face. She couldn't help but wonder what Qui-Gon was feeling at this time or if it had something to do with the disturbance in the Force that they had both felt the day before.

"What is the matter, master Jedi?" Mon Mothma asked noticing the small smile on Qui-Gon's face.

"Nothing," Qui-Gon replied. "Just thinking. I had felt a disturbance in the Force just yesterday and as I told you before, the Force has made the next move in this game we are playing against the Empire. And I think the tides of the war may be turning soon."

"What do you mean by that, master Jedi?" Admiral Ackbar asked, turning his glassy eyes to gaze at the Jedi.

"It will all be explained in time, it is awfully complicated to explain," Qui-Gon replied with a small shrug.

Ackbar nodded his bulbous head slightly. "Nonetheless, we have to concentrate our plans on our attack on Coruscant," he said.

"Don't ya think it's a bit early?" Captain Han Solo asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"It may be," Mon Mothma said. "But we are going to have to risk it. This war doesn't show any signs of ending soon and with Vader breathing down our necks as well as the rumors that Palpatine has a new apprentice, we might not have another shot to end this war."

"What would happen if the attack on Coruscant fails?" Princess Leia Organa asked curiously.

"Then we'll be back to square one," the leader of the Alliance replied.

Leia shook her head slightly. "I just wish I could see Luke again," she murmured. "I hope he is all right."

"I'm sure he is, Leia," Qui-Gon said softly.

Leia glanced at him and Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. She noticed a slight gleam in Qui-Gon's eyes but she couldn't pinpoint what the gleam could mean. She shook her head slightly; her padawan braid of beads slapping her face slightly.

"Can you sense him? Through the Force, I mean," she asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Only slightly," he replied. "There is a lot of interference in this room that prevents me from sensing something that could very well be lightyears away."

"What do you mean by interference?" Ahsoka asked.

"I mean, there is more than two Force sensitive people in this room," Qui-Gon replied with a shrug.

"What do ya mean by that?" Han asked curiously.

"I mean," Qui-Gon looked at Leia, "you're Force sensitive, Princess Leia."

Leia's chocolate brown eyes shot wide with shock and Ahsoka narrowed her eyes slightly. She felt as if she should recognize Leia from somewhere but whatever it was, it was eluding her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked finally.

"I say that because I can feel it," Qui-Gon replied. Ahsoka reached out with the Force toward Leia and stiffened slightly, her eyes going wide with shock.

"It's true," she said, "I can feel it as well."

Leia gazed at them with wide-eyes before shaking her head slightly. "It's strange," she murmured. "I know you're right, I can feel it. That would explain why I was able to sense Luke on Bespin and above Zharan."

"You were able to sense him on Bespin?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Yes," replied Leia.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. "You know, I can teach you the ways of the Force," he said.

Leia's eyes shot wide. "You can?" she asked.

"Of course, I did a good job with Obi-Wan after all," Qui-Gon replied.

"I…I'd be honored, master Jedi," Leia said, her eyes still wide with surprise.

"Ya can't be serious, Leia," Han protested.

"I am, why can't I learn about the ways of the Force? It would help us, wouldn't it?" Leia said.

Han sighed before glancing at Chewbacca who growled sounded that sounded like an agreement. "All right," he muttered.

"It would help us but you have to remember, Princess Leia, you may not have that much time to train with Master Qui-Gon because of your duties to the Alliance," Mon Mothma pointed out.

"Yes, I know, I'll make time," Leia replied.

Ahsoka shook her head slightly. "Looks like the Jedi are rising again," she commented looking at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled a small knowing gleam in his sharp blue eyes. "Yes, they are, Ahsoka," he said.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: wow, I thought that was a good first chapter of part 2**

**Darth: eh, it was okay**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: hey!**

**Tigerstar: hi**

**Darth and Blaze: hi**

**Tigerstar: darn it**

**Blaze: you should know better than to try and scare me**

**Darth: or me**

**Tigerstar: drat**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Blaze: well, here's the next chapter**

**Darth: no duh**

**Blaze: take your sarcasm and leave**

**Darth: (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: (shouts after him) when I said leave, I didn't mean go to Starbucks!**

**Darth: bleh**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter XXVIII and I hope you like it, we're going to be looking into Palpatine's POV as well as the third and final survivor of the fall of the Republic will be revealed and then we'll go back to Anakin. And another reminder, Anakin is not burned, I repeat, not burned. Also I'd like to congratulate Nicole, Unsharpened, VFSNAKE, Jessica, Jedi totallyNsane, and Torli for guessing whom the third and final survivor is.**

**Unsharpened:** I just had to allow who you guessed to be alive because she is one of my favorite characters. Sorry for the lateness of this review reply but I decided to put it on the chapter where the third and final survivor was revealed.

**Chapter XXVIII**

Emperor Palpatine narrowed his sithly yellow eyes as he gazed out of the window of the Imperial Palace on the city planet of Coruscant. The sun was rising in the sky, shedding rays of yellow light through the windows of the palace. Palpatine was angry; the day before he had felt a strange disturbance in the Force and he knew what it was. But that was not only what made him angry, his Hand had just returned and had failed to kill Vader and Skywalker.

_I told him specifically to not return,_ Palpatine thought anger coursing through his veins. Because his Hand had failed, he had to rely on his other spy and with Anakin Skywalker back, things were all that much harder.

Palpatine had felt the instant Vader was vanquished and Anakin had returned, he was sure every Force sensitive out there had also felt the disturbance. But he knew that only a select few would know the truth behind what caused the disturbance.

Palpatine turned around in his seat when he felt his new apprentice, Darth Fury, walk toward him. He narrowed his eyes as the young Sith apprentice glanced up at him before falling down to one knee.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked lowering his head.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Lord Fury," he said coolly. "What is the condition of my Hand?"

"He is recuperating but he wished for me to tell you how dreadfully sorry he is for not fulfilling his mission," Fury replied. "Apparently, he had managed to deliver a death blow to Skywalker but Lord Vader intervened, taking the blow. Skywalker then sliced off his hand and he fled."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. _Vader nearly sacrificed his life for his son,_ he thought, musing silently. _That would explain how he was able to return to the light side of the Force._

"I see," he replied out loud.

"What do you wish for me to do now, my master?" asked Fury as he glanced up at the Emperor.

"For now, nothing, nothing is happening now but I cannot see the future clearly, I can only see a battle is coming but I don't know where or when," Palpatine replied before scowling angrily. "I hate being able to see the future and yet not being able to distinguish when exactly it will happen."

Fury stayed silent for a long moment. "Is there anything else you wish for me to do?" he asked.

"No, for now, return to your quarters and when I have a new mission for you, I will inform you," Palpatine replied.

"Very well, my master," Fury said getting to his feet before turning on his heel and starting to walk toward the turbolift of the palace.

"And another thing, Lord Fury," Palpatine said, causing Fury to stop.

"What is it, my master?" he asked.

Palpatine smiled without showing teeth. "When Lord Vader returns, you have your clearance, do whatever you wish with him and Skywalker, I do not care what it is," he said.

Fury's eyes gleamed with triumph. "Thank you, my master," he said before walking out of the throne room. Palpatine watched him go before turning his seat around and returning his gaze to the Coruscanti sky.

~*~

The Nabooian sun began to rise into the sky as morning crawled into the lake country. Clouds appeared in the sky but they were small and thin. The waters glittered in the light of the sun and Padmé Amidala Skywalker leaned against the railing before gazing out over the waters of her birth home.

Sighing, she straightened up before pushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face and turning around. She remembered this place, it was the same place where she had gotten married, this place brought happy memories but Padmé couldn't help but miss her husband.

_Even after seeing what he had become?_ A voice in the back of her mind said but Padmé quickly pushed it away. She wasn't going to brood about that, she had told Obi-Wan point blank that she knew there was good inside of Anakin before she had passed out.

Sighing again, Padmé made her way back into her sister's house and glanced up as Sola walked toward her. "Good morning, Sola," she greeted her sister.

"Good morning, Padmé," Sola said with a small smile.

"Where's mother?"

Sola shook her head. "I don't know, I think they went into town but I can't be sure as to when they will come back," she replied.

Padmé smiled slightly before sighing. "I just wish I could be out there, fighting for democracy to return to the galaxy," she murmured.

"I know, Padmé but you heard Master Qui-Gon, if you leave now, you will put yourself into more danger than ever before," Sola pointed out.

"I just want to see my children again," Padmé whispered. "And I want to see my husband but…"

"You want to see _him_ even after everything he's done to you?" Sola echoed in disbelief.

Padmé nodded. "I know there is good in him, I just know it," she replied. "And Qui-Gon is right about one thing, this is a game and if we who were not meant to survive play our cards right, we can win."

~*~

Anakin slowly sat up on his medical bed before glancing at his son who was standing beside him. Only a day had passed since Anakin had awoken but he still felt extremely weak. Dr. Jade had told him that he was to stay in bed for a while longer and Anakin, after a few stubborn complaints, finally relented.

"I still don't see why I have to stay in this place," he muttered. "It's so damn boring here."

Luke smiled before chuckling. "You need rest, father," he replied.

"I can rest just fine in my own chambers," Anakin snapped before groaning and leaning back on his bed. "This place is too boring for my taste."

Luke smiled slightly. "What do you want to do? Go out fighting more Hands or what?"

"Maybe, yes."

"Wow, you are reckless if you're just thinking of plunging into a battle when you barely survived the last one," Luke commented.

Anakin chuckled. "Obi-Wan thought the same thing, I remember two times just before the beginning of the Clone Wars. I had gone to try to find the person who tried to assassinate your mother and I jumped out of the speeder to catch another speeder. Then, a few days later, I had gone to rescue Obi-Wan on Geonosis and ended up getting captured and I broke my lightsaber…again," he said.

"Again?" Luke echoed.

Anakin shrugged. "I've broken or lost my lightsaber so many times that I lost count after fifteen," he replied.

Luke smiled. "Did you really fight in the Clone Wars?" he asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan and I were a pretty good team, he came to be known as the Negotiator while I became the Hero with no Fear," Anakin replied.

His son smiled before sitting down beside the medical bed. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Father," he said.

"That makes two of us," Anakin agreed before pausing for a moment and adding, "how is Admiral Piett doing?"

"He's doing fine, he's a little unused to being in charge but since Jade has restricted you from leaving the medbay, he will have to stay in charge," Luke replied.

"You know, Jade is also the mechanic on my ship, she is actually very good with mechanics," Anakin commented.

"That makes three of us," Luke said and Anakin chuckled in reply before turning to look at the ceiling.

"I wonder if Ahsoka knows I've turned back," he muttered.

"She probably does, I felt the disturbance and as you said before probably every Force sensitive out there would have sensed it," Luke said.

Anakin grimaced. "That would mean that Palpatine knows I'm back," he muttered.

Luke nodded. "But we will defeat him, father, together," he said determinably.

Anakin smiled slightly before putting an arm around Luke's shoulders. "Hopefully we will be able to," he said. "Palpatine is powerful and he has Fury at his side."

"But we will defeat him, sooner or later, we'll defeat him."

"Hopefully."

Luke frowned. "Why don't you sound so sure?" he asked.

Anakin sighed. "It's just…" he broke off before shaking his head. "…I have this feeling that our quest is not going to be that easy."

"Has it ever been easy?"

Anakin smiled. "True," he said. "Once I'm out of this place, we'll continue your training."

Luke smiled. "So long as you don't lose your lightsaber while we are practicing," he said.

Anakin scowled. "I don't always lose my lightsaber," he protested.

"No, the other times you break them." Luke smiled before chuckling slightly and Anakin scowled at him before chuckling as well.

"That's true," he admitted.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: sorry for the short chapter**

**Darth: stupid short chapters**

**Tigerstar: stupid short chapters**

**Blaze stupid annoying dads and cats**

**Darth: hey!**

**Tigerstar: hey!**

**Anakin: (laughing)**

**Luke: (laughing)**

**Darth and Tigerstar: (grumbles)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Blaze: uh huh, time for the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: who's POVV is this?**

**Blaze: it's one V and it's Leia's, Qui-Gon's and Luke's**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Darth: what about my Padmé?**

**Anakin: (raises eyebrow) **_**your**_** Padmé?**

**Darth: (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: damn it, I thought he would stop doing that. (Chases after Darth)**

**Anakin: okay then**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XXIX**

Leia Organa slowly closed her eyes before reaching out with her instincts as she struggled to sense everything around her. She could sense Qui-Gon's Force signature nearby but other than that, there was no one else in the room. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed Qui-Gon was watching her with patience in his eyes.

"You're doing well, Leia," he said. "Just remember, calm yourself and don't think about anything, it will help your meditation."

Leia sighed. "I just have so much on my mind," she admitted. "I mean, with Palpatine and his new apprentice breathing down our necks, not to mention the Alliance's crazy notion to try and take Coruscant."

Qui-Gon tipped his head to one side slightly. "You don't believe the Alliance is ready to take Coruscant?" he asked.

Leia frowned. "No," she replied. "We will not only be up against Palpatine and that new apprentice of his, if the rumors are true, but also Vader."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "You'd be surprised," he said. "Don't think about that now, Leia, just focus on calming yourself, it will help you in the long shot in your meditations."

Leia took a deep breath before closing her eyes and struggling to calm herself down. She was half-aware of Qui-Gon's presence beside her and she heard his soft voice speak to her.

"Reach out with the Force, let it flow through you," he whispered.

Leia did that and suddenly found herself in a calm, tranquil place but suddenly, it vanished instantly and Leia suddenly saw darkness surrounding her on all sides. She saw flashed of bluish white lightening illumination parts of the shadowed area. Screams of pain sounded and the hissing sound Leia wasn't sure what caused it broke through the silence.

"Leia, Leia!" Qui-Gon's voice broke through the darkness and Leia gasped before blinking her eyes open. She spotted her master staring at her with concern in his sharp blue eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

Leia struggled to find her voice before shaking her head to clear it. "I…I was in a calm and tranquil place and then suddenly, it vanished and I was surrounded by darkness. I saw lightening and the sound of screams as well as a short of hissing sound broke the silence and then you woke me up," she said.

Qui-Gon breathed. "Hissing sound?" he echoed. "Could it have been the sound of two lightsabers intersecting?"

"I don't know, Luke would probably know but he's not here," Leia said, the sadness in her voice as she mentioned that was still clear. Qui-Gon nodded slightly before leaning back on the heels of his feet, his eyes were thoughtful.

"It would appear you have the gift of seeing the future," he said. "From what I can tell while I was observing my former apprentice, Obi-Wan, his padawan, Anakin, had a similar ability."

"Anakin?" Leia echoed. "Anakin Skywalker?" _Or otherwise known as Darth Vader?_ She thought to herself.

Qui-Gon flinched slightly. "Yes," he replied, if he had heard Leia's thought, he didn't show it. "Isn't Anakin Skywalker Luke's father?"

Leia narrowed her eyes. "How did you know that?" she asked.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Ahsoka told me that Luke's last name was Skywalker and so I put two and two together, which also tells me that Vader is Luke's father," he said.

Leia nodded, she knew Qui-Gon knew about what his apprentice's apprentice had become. He was, after all, the one that was convinced that Vader can change. _But nothing can change that cold-hearted monster,_ she thought.

"You would be surprised, Leia, the Force works in mysterious ways," Qui-Gon said as if in reply to Leia's thoughts.

Leia scowled. "Stay out of my mind," she snapped.

The older man chuckled. "You needed to learn to shield your thoughts," he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "How?" she asked finally.

"I'll teach you that after you get your meditation under control," replied Qui-Gon.

~*~

As Leia meditated, Qui-Gon Jinn watched her with narrowed eyes. He could sense much anger inside of the young woman and he realized the anger was directed at Vader. _And she believes that Vader cannot change? But he has changed, I know it, I had felt the disturbance in the Force when it occurred,_ he thought.

He sighed slightly. He needed to convince Leia that she had to let go of her anger if she was to become a Jedi. _Anger leads to the dark side,_ Qui-Gon thought, thinking about his first apprentice who had turned to the dark side a while before he took Obi-Wan as his padawan learner.

He shook his head to clear it before crossing his legs and slowly slipping into a meditative trance. He was brought out of it when a knock sounded on the door. He blinked his eyes before glancing at Leia who was still meditating. He got to his feet before walking over to the door and pressing the door release button.

Han Solo stood at the entrance to the door before narrowing his eyes. "The council wants to speak with Leia," he said without preamble.

Qui-Gon nodded. "She's meditating now, I'll go get her, you're welcome to come in," he said, stepping aside and allowing Han to walk into the room. Han gazed around with narrowed eyes as Qui-Gon walked over to join Leia and gently shook her shoulder.

Leia blinked her eyes. "What is it, master?" she asked.

"The council wants to speak with you," Qui-Gon replied. "Come, we'll go see what they want."

"All right, master," Leia said before getting to her feet and following Qui-Gon as he led the way out of the room. Han dropped back to walk beside Leia and Qui-Gon could hear him talking with her.

"Why are ya with this old geezer?" he asked.

"He is a Jedi, Han, you should treat him with respect, you treat Ahsoka with respect after all," Leia snapped.

"Yeah but I've heard stuff about the Jedi, about their rules and regulations do ya honestly want to live your life never being able to love," he asked.

Leia snorted. "I doubt they'd keep to their old traditions, especially if it is Luke who is rebuilding the order," she pointed out.

"And if they do? What about us? I mean we all know how ya feel about me," Han said smirking slightly.

Leia scoffed. "I may love you, Han, but don't get on my nerves," she snapped.

"Ah don't pretend ya don't love me," Han said.

"I might, if you don't shut up."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly as Han and Leia continued to argue. He knew the old Jedi Order didn't allow attachments because certain attachments could lead them to the dark side. _Like what happened with Anakin._ Qui-Gon only knew that Anakin's love for Padmé had caused him to fall. The only reason he knew about Padmé and Anakin because Padmé had told him. She didn't tell him about her and Anakin having any children however but Qui-Gon was again vividly reminded of someone every time he looked at Leia and he knew Luke was Anakin's son.

_She's the spitting image of Padmé,_ Qui-Gon thought realization suddenly hitting him. _Could Leia be Padmé's daughter? And if that's true, does that mean Luke is Leia's brother?_

Too many questions swarmed around in Qui-Gon's brain and he figured he wouldn't be able to find the answers to them any time soon. Sighing again, Qui-Gon led the still arguing Leia and Han into the council room.

"Master Jedi, Princess Leia, Captain Solo," Mon Mothma greeted them, cutting into the middle of Leia and Han's argument.

"Why didn't you tell me we were in the council room?" Leia said glaring at Qui-Gon.

He shrugged. "I was enjoying watching you and Han argue," he replied with a small chuckle.

Leia scowled angrily and Mon Mothma glanced at her. "Leia," she said. "We have just received word from the Queen of Naboo. They wish to discuss with you about joining the Alliance."

Shock flared in Qui-Gon's eyes and but he shook his head to clear it. _I doubt Padmé had anything to do with this,_ he thought.

"We are still near the Naboo system so I want you, Captain Solo and Master Qui-Gon to go discuss this with the queen," Mon Mothma said.

"What about the Imperials?" Han asked.

Ackbar shook his bulbous red head. "There are no imperials there, that is the point, the Queen of Naboo wants to join the Alliance because the Imperials had just left all of a sudden and have not returned. It is as if they just abandoned the planet. And they aren't even getting food to feed their people," he said.

"Figured, the Imperials are cold-hearted idiots after all," Han muttered before straightening up. "Well," he added, "why don't we get going? The sooner we get there, the less likely the Empire will figure out what we are doing."

~*~

Luke slowly closed his eyes before slipping into a meditative trance, aware of his father sitting beside him in the training area. He held out a hand before concentrating on the Force and slowly, he could sense several things, including Artoo, start to rise in the air. It had been a day since Dr. Jade had finally allowed Anakin out of the Medbay but almost as soon as he was out, Anakin started training Luke again.

Artoo let out a squeal followed by a series of beeps and whistles and Luke heard Anakin chuckle. "Artoo, calm down, he'll put you down gently," he said but Artoo just beeped angrily and in an injured tone.

_You told me to lift what was in this room,_ Luke pointed out silently, slowly shifting into a handstand, keeping one of his hands outstretched. A shrill squeal from Artoo caused another chuckle to come from his father.

_Yes, but Artoo has never liked it, _his father replied silently before his tone grew serious again. _Keep concentrating, reach out with the Force and get a sense of everything around you._

_I'll try,_ Luke replied silently, reaching out with the Force.

_Do or do not, there is no try,_ Anakin said and Luke smiled slightly when he realized his father had just quoted Yoda. The smile faded away as he thought about the aging Jedi Master that had died on Dagabah soon after Luke had been driven from the Alliance. All that seemed like a lifetime ago.

_Concentrate,_ Anakin's voice snapped in his mind and Luke realized his thoughts had been straying and he was starting to lose balance. He stretched out with the Force again before slowly calming himself down and concentrating at the task at hand. When he had reached the point of which Artoo, and everything else in the training area, was high in the air, he slowly lowered everything to the ground.

Once everything touched the ground, Luke flipped to his feet before opening his eyes to find his father gazing at him proudly. "Good job, son," he said getting to his feet.

"Thanks, father," Luke replied with a small smile.

Anakin smiled as well. "Want to spar?" he suggested.

"Sure," Luke said and almost self-consciously flexed his mechanical hand. This was the first time he would be fighting his father, as Anakin, but every time he fought his father, he was vividly reminded of their duel on Bespin.

Anakin flinched slightly and Luke realized his father had sensed his thoughts. "It was an accident, Luke," he said softly. "I had only wanted you to give up, it was a reflex and I couldn't stop it in time."

"I know, you said so before, but…" Luke shrugged before pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it, Anakin ignited his own ruby blade and they started out at a stalemate.

"You know what?" Luke said with a small smile.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I think this time I'm going to beat you," he replied.

"Only in your dreams," Anakin retorted smiling as he swung his lightsaber swiftly at Luke who blocked it. The two of them began sparring, their duel taking them to every aspect of the training room. They fought on top of the droids, on the railings above the first floor, near the large windows and back to where they started but neither of them seemed to be getting the advantage.

"Tired, old man," Luke asked.

"Who are you calling old?" Anakin retorted flipping over Luke before swinging his lightsaber at Luke who blocked it and they continued to spar back and forth, both of them were unaware of Admiral Piett's appearance at the doorway to the training room.

"Um, my Lord?" Piett said, breaking into the silence, aside from the humming lightsabers.

"What is it, Admiral?" Anakin asked, looking back at Piett and barely avoiding Luke's lightsaber. "Hey, that was unfair, I was talking."

Luke laughed. "Next time, call a pause," he said, swinging his lightsaber at Anakin who flipped backwards to avoid it before landing on a dueling droid. Luke took a flying leap and landed beside him.

"All right, pause for a minute," Anakin gasped and Luke laughed before deactivating his lightsaber. Anakin deactivated his as well before leaping down from the dueling-droid and walking over to join Piett.

"My Lord, the Emperor wants to speak with you," Piett said saluting.

Anakin smiled. "I figured it would come sooner or later, that old scarface knows I'm back after all," he said.

"Old scarface?" Luke echoed before laughing. "That's good."

"Thanks, I've always had a way with words."

Piett coughed slightly. "He says right now, my Lord," he said.

Anakin smiled. "I know, I know, Stars, and people say _I'm_ impatient," he commented. "You're dismissed, Admiral, Luke, why don't you join Piett on the bridge?"

"Sure thing," Luke said, clipping his lightsaber to his belt before walking after Admiral Piett out of the training room. He glanced back once as Anakin followed them before his father made his way to his chambers and he shook his head slightly. _Things are defiantly starting to get interesting,_ he commented silently.

A**/n what do you think?**

**Anakin: why does Palpatine want to talk to me? I'm not his apprentice any more**

**Blaze: to say the least, Palpatine knows this but everyone else thinks you are still his apprentice**

**Anakin: in order words, he's only contacting me to tell me that I'm not his apprentice any more**

**Blaze: basically, yes**

**Anakin: thank the Stars**

**Darth: you know, you just gave away the next chapter**

**Blaze: eh, not really**

**Darth: okay? (Raises eyebrow)**

**Blaze: (smirks mysteriously) you shall see, you shall see**

**Darth: good God, not again**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be that soon.**


	30. Chapter XXX

**Blaze: yay! The next chapter!**

**Darth: who's POV is this?**

**Blaze; Anakin's, Han's, and Padmé's**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: I thought you would be happy, here's chapter XXX and wow, my story is already going to be over thirty chapters.**

**Darth: how do you know this chapter won't be the last?**

**Blaze: because I'm the author, duh**

**Darth: don't need to be hurtful (injured tone)**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Chapter XXX**

Anakin Skywalker slowly made his way toward his communication chambers. He knew the only reason Palpatine was contacting him was to either convince him to rejoin the dark side or to announce that he wasn't his apprentice any more. _Well, he doesn't have to say that, he already has Fury as his apprentice though I still don't see why he choose him, out of all people?_

Shaking his head to clear it, Anakin slipped into the communications chambers before waiting for Palpatine's larger than life holographic image to appear. He didn't even bother on kneeling, he wasn't Palpatine's apprentice anymore after all.

Palpatine appeared before glaring at him with angry yellow eyes. "So it is true?" he hissed.

Anakin tipped his head to one side. "What's true, your Majesty?" he asked, tempted to spit out the last two words as though it was a curse.

"That Anakin Skywalker has returned," Palpatine snarled.

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and throw back a sarcastic remark. No sense in getting on Palpatine's nerves, he only came back to the light side, he didn't commit any acts of treason though the Emperor might take getting on his nerves as an act of treason.

Palpatine glared at him. "You turned your back on everything," he spat. "You had unlimited power and you threw it all away, and for what, to save that boy you call a son?"

Anakin glared at Palpatine, struggling to control his anger. "I never wanted power," he spat back. "I only wanted to save Padmé and she died anyway, I can see through your lies Palpatine, you've lied to me this entire time so why should I believe anything you say now?"

Palpatine's eyes flared with hatred. "You will not be able to save anyone, Skywalker," he spat. "You could have had everything, you could have been the most powerful Sith in all of history."

"I would rather be a Jedi, on the light side of the Force, than be consumed by anger and hatred," Anakin snapped before taking a deep breath and using one of the calming techniques Obi-Wan had taught him when he was still an apprentice.

Palpatine glowered angrily at him. "You know?" he said softly though Anakin could still hear the anger in his voice. "I know there is still darkness in you, I can sense it, which is why I am not going to do anything now. I still wish to speak with you and your son in two and a half weeks time, do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, your Majesty," Anakin said, tempted again to say '_scarface'_ instead of your Majesty.

"Besides," Palpatine said, not noticing the other emotion in Anakin's voice, "even if you cannot be turned again, I'm sure your son will be able to be turned instead." With that, Palpatine disappeared before Anakin could reply.

Struggling to control his anger, Anakin scowled at the spot where Palpatine had stood. He whirled around before stalking to the other end of his chambers and, accidentally letting his anger loose, he punched a nearby wall.

_Anakin, calm down_, a voice sounded and Anakin took a deep, shuddering breath before he slowly unclenching his fists when he heard his former master's voice in his mind.

He rubbed his head slightly. _Luke did everything within his power to make sure I turned back to the light side of the Force, _he thought. _And I will do everything within my power to prevent him from falling._

~*~

Han Solo sighed before leaning against his pilot seat as he glanced at the other occupants of the _Millennium Falcon_. Qui-Gon was sitting beside Leia in the passenger seat while Chewbacca sat in the co-pilot seat. Lando, who had been drafted into coming as well, was standing in the middle of the two passenger seats.

Lando narrowed his eyes as the starlines of hyperspace slowly changed back into regular stars. "We were closer to Naboo than I had originally thought," he commented.

"Well, we just left the system after Qui-Gon and Ahsoka joined us," Han pointed out, angling his ship toward the lake planet of Naboo. "Do ya think the Queen will see us right away?"

"I'm sure of it," Qui-Gon said.

"Unidentified vessel, please identify yourselves," a voice over the intercom sounded and Han turned on the comlink.

"This is the _Millennium Falcon_, we are from the Rebel Alliance and we are answering a call from the Queen of Naboo," Han said.

"Please stand by," the voice at the other end said before the line went dead for a while.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly before saying, "before you go to the palace, I want you to drop me off in the lake country just east of Theed," he said.

"Why?" Han demanded.

"There's someone I wish to speak to, I will meet you at the palace," Qui-Gon replied.

"_Millennium Falcon_, you are guaranteed safe passage into the Nabooian skies, is there anything we may do for you?" the voice said.

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "We are going to make a quick detour before we go straight to the palace, inform the Queen that we will be a little bit late," he said.

"Very well, _Millennium Falcon_," the voice at the other end said before the line went dead.

"Why are you going to this lake country, master?" Leia asked.

Qui-Gon smiled. "There's someone I want to meet there," he replied.

Han narrowed his eyes slightly. "Ya are a very strange old man," he commented.

"Han…" Leia said warningly.

"No, don't worry about it, I've been called much worse than that before," Qui-Gon said with a small shrug. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area. "There," he said, pointing to a landing platform about a mile away from the lake with the small island in it.

Han shook his head slightly. "I honestly have no idea why ya are doing this old man," he muttered.

"Let's just say, as Obi-Wan would have said had he been here, I'm just picking up another pathetic life form," Qui-Gon replied with a small amused smile.

"I'm going with you," Leia said.

"No, you need to go speak with the Queen, you are the diplomat of this crusade," Qui-Gon replied.

Leia shook her head stubbornly. "I want to see who it is we are picking up," she retorted.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I guess we are all going," he muttered.

"Yeah, we all are, I'm ain't gonna let Leia go off with only you to protect her, there may be dangerous creatures out there," Han muttered getting to his feet after he landed the _Millennium Falcon_.

"I'll go with you," Lando said and Chewbacca growled an agreement.

"I guess the detour is going to be a bit longer than I had thought," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. He pulled out his comlink and Han noticed him dial in a strange frequency.

"Whosa this?" a voice at the other end of the comlink sounded as Qui-Gon led the way out of the _Falcon._

"Jar Jar, it's Qui-Gon, are you nearby?" Qui-Gon asked narrowing his eyes as he scanned the lake country and Han, who was still trying to figure out who Jar Jar was, figured he was trying to pinpoint their position.

"Qui-Gon? Meesa didn't think yousa come back so soon," the voice at the other end said happily.

"Jar Jar, I'm at the eastern landing platform, about a mile from the lake, I need you to lead us to the Naberrie household," Qui-Gon said.

"Yousa need Meesa? Be right there, Qui-Gon," Jar Jar said before the comlink went dead.

"Jar Jar?" Leia said, tipping her head to one side slightly.

"He's a local, I first met him during the Invasion of Naboo some thirty five or so years ago," Qui-Gon replied just as a gungan, at least Han thought it was a gungan, appeared. The creature's large flapping ears shook in the wind as it ran forward and its' large snout upturned as its' jaws widened in a large grin.

"Qui, it is yousa," the local said gleefully running forward and shaking Qui-Gon's hand.

Qui-Gon laughed slightly. "Good to see you again, Jar Jar," he commented before gesturing to his friends. "This is Princess Leia of Alderaan," he introduced Leia before pointing to Han, "that's Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon._ The dark skinned man beside him is Lando Calrissian, and the Wookie is Chewbacca."

"Yousa want Meesa to take yousa to Naberrie household?" Jar Jar asked, glancing back at Qui-Gon.

The Jedi knight nodded. "Yes, and please be quick for we don't have that much time," he said.

"Okay, Meesa know the way, tis this way, follow me," Jar Jar said before leading the way toward a well-worn path away from the _Falcon._

~*~

Padmé leaned back in her seat as she watched her sister wash the dishes from the morning's breakfast. "You could have asked me and I would have done them for you," she pointed out.

"You've done enough, Padmé," Sola replied. "Besides, father told me to do them."

Padmé sighed slightly just as a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it," she said before getting to her feet and walking toward the door. She pressed the door release button to reveal the gungan, Jar Jar, as well as Qui-Gon Jinn and four others.

"Qui-Gon? What are you doing back so soon?" Padmé asked startled.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "We were in the area and I decided to drop by for a visit," he replied.

"Hi Padmé," Jar Jar greeted her enthusiastically.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar," Padmé replied before gazing curiously at the four others. "Why don't you all come in and you can explain?" she suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea," Qui-Gon replied with a small smile before walking into the house with Jar Jar, and the four other just behind him. Padmé glanced at the one that was the spitting image of herself and she suddenly knew instantly who she was.

_Leia, my beautiful daughter,_ she thought as she gazed at Leia and forced herself not to tear up.

"Who are ya?" the hazel-eyed man asked.

"Don't be so rude, Han," Leia snapped before glancing at Padmé. "We are her guests. Sorry about Han's rudeness, I'm Leia Organa," she introduced herself.

Padmé knew that but she couldn't help but wonder _what about her twin? Where is he?_

"I'm Han Solo," the hazel-eyed man said before pointing to the wookie. "This is Chewbacca."

"I'm Lando Calrissian," the dark skinned man said before taking Padmé hand and gently kissing it. "My lady."

Han rolled his eyes before smacking Lando upside the head. "Turn off the charm for a minute, Lando," he said.

Padmé chuckled slightly. "Sola, we have visitors," she called into the kitchen.

There was a long moment before Sola walked into the living room. "Couldn't you have warned me sooner?" she complained.

"Sorry, they only just came," Padmé replied before glancing back at the others. "Sorry for being so rude, I am Padmé Amidala and this is my sister, Sola."

Leia nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I would assume that you are the person Master Qui-Gon wanted to pick up."

Padmé narrowed her eyes before looking at Qui-Gon. "Is it time already?" she asked.

"Yes, the Queen of Naboo wants to join the Alliance and we were just on our way to speak with her when we decided to stop by and pick you up," he replied.

Padmé nodded before glancing at Sola. "Looks like I'll be leaving, Sola, I'll see you again soon," she said.

"I hope so, Padmé, be careful," Sola replied and Padmé smiled slightly before following Qui-Gon as he led the way out of the Naberrie household.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Darth: ah come on**

**Tigerstar: when is Leia going to find out Padmé's her mom?**

**Blaze: the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: I think**

**Tigerstar: boo!**

**Palpatine: yeah, boo!**

**Blaze: (glares at Palaptine)**

**Palpatine: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: ha works every time, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. **


	31. Chapter XXXI

**Blaze: the next chapter is here!**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Tigerstar: who's POV is this?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) Ahsoka's, briefly, Leia's, Anakin's and a brief part with Palpatine**

**Tigerstar: cool and why both?**

**Blaze: yeah and because I want to, here's chapter XXXI**

**Chapter XXXI**

Ahsoka paced in her chambers as the Alliance entered hyperspace. Only a day had passed since Leia, Qui-Gon, Han, Lando and Chewbacca had gone to Naboo. The Alliance were going to rendezvous with them just above the planet Endor but Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder if everything was going to be all right.

She sighed before starting to pace again and reached out with the Force. She could still sense Qui-Gon though they were traveling in hyperspace but she couldn't get an accurate feeling. She sighed slightly before starting to pace again, her thoughts went to her former master.

She knew Anakin was back, she bet every Force sensitive in the galaxy knew it. Anakin's return had caused such a disturbance in the Force that Ahsoka nearly passed out during one of the council meetings. She was glad her former master was back but she couldn't help but wonder how that will help the Alliance when they are up against Palpatine.

_And what if the rumors are true and Palpatine does have a new apprentice?_ Ahsoka wondered silently. _What else can we do to help restore democracy to the galaxy?_ She sighed slightly before sitting down and going into a meditative pose.

~*~

Meanwhile, Leia paced in the area of the _Millennium Falcon _as they flew toward the capitol city of Theed. She glanced at Padmé curiously and noticed she was watching her with an almost proud expression on her face. Leia blinked and the proud expression was gone.

Qui-Gon was talking with Lando and Han and Chewbacca were busy flying the _Falcon_ toward Theed. Leia gazed at Padmé for a moment before walking over to join her and she sat down beside her.

Padmé looked to be about thirty years old with her dark brown hair free of gray hairs and her face unlined with wrinkles. She glanced at her before shifting over to allow Leia to sit down.

"Hello," Leia said.

Padmé smiled slightly. "Hello," she said before glancing at Han. "Were you not a princess of Alderaan?"

Leia started. "How did you know that?" she asked sounding surprised.

Padmé smiled slightly. "Do you want the whole truth or part of the truth?" she asked.

"The whole truth, if you don't mind," Leia said, confused and wondering what the woman was talking about.

Padmé sighed before gazing around and not meeting Leia's gaze. "Do you know who your parents where?" she asked finally.

"Yes, well not really, I knew my adopted parents at least, Bail Organa told me that I was adopted when I was young but he was still a very good father to me," Leia said, sadness in her voice as she thought about her dead adopted father. "It is all because of Vader and that damn contraption known as the Death Star that he's gone, I'm glad Luke blew it up."

Padmé flinched slightly but didn't reply right away. "So you don't know who your real parents were?" she asked.

"No, I only got feelings of my mother though, I saw her as sad and yet at peace but I never knew her," Leia replied.

Padmé smiled slightly before looking at Leia. "What if I told you, your mother is still alive?" she asked.

Leia frowned. "But how can that be possible? My father told me that she was dead," she protested.

"Leia, I'm not dead."

Leia glanced up sharply, gazing at Padmé for a long moment as if not understanding what she was saying. "What?" she finally stammered out.

"I'm your mother," Padmé replied before looking away and for a while, it was silent as Leia tried to grasp what Padmé was telling her. "You see, after you had been born, I had given you to Bail, he didn't know I survived. He thought I was dead but the medics had me frozen in carbonite after I survived the birthing process. When I was unfrozen several years later, they told me of everything that was happening and I knew I couldn't show myself in the galaxy, not yet anyway."

"Like Ahsoka and Qui-Gon?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied. "As Qui-Gon told me when we first met up, the Empire and the Alliance are playing a game. If we, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon and I, play our cards right, we can win this game."

"Why does it have to be you three?" Leia asked.

"It is not just us three," Qui-Gon said. "It is also another, we, Ahsoka, Padmé and I, were not meant to survive, just as something in the past was not meant to happen the way it did. Because of this twist of fate, the three of us have come back and the Force is using us, as well as the Chosen One, to restore balance to the Force and peace to the galaxy."

"The Chosen One?" Leia echoed she vaguely remembered hearing that from her father but he couldn't remember exactly where she had heard it before.

"Yes, the Chosen One, the one who will bring balance to the Force," Qui-Gon replied. "We who were not meant to survive, are supposed to clear the way for the Chosen One to fulfill his prophecy."

Padmé nodded. "I don't understand much of this Force stuff," she admitted. "But my husband told me a bit about it."

"Who was my father?" Leia asked curiously.

"We're going to be landing in a few minutes," Han called from the cockpit.

"All right," Leia called back before glancing back at Padmé but she didn't reply as she got to her feet.

"We should get ready to go," she said, not answering Leia's question.

_Why won't she answer my question? Who was my father?_ Leia wondered silently as the _Millennium Falcon_ landed on the landing platform just outside the capitol of Theed.

~*~

"_Ani, something wonderful has happened, I'm pregnant," Padmé whispered._

\----/

_"No, he must stand trial," Anakin shouted._

_"He's too powerful to be kept alive, he already has the Senate under his control," Mace shouted._

_"This is not the Jedi way," Anakin shouted._

_"I'm going to end this once and for all, Sith scum," Mace hissed before lifting his lightsaber above his head._

_"Don't…I'm too weak," Palpatine gasped out._

_"No, I need him!" Anakin shouted igniting his lightsaber and swinging it swiftly at Mace, slicing off his arm and Palpatine lashed out with his Sith lightening._

_"Unlimited power!" Palpatine shouted._

\----/

_"What have I done?" Anakin gasped, sitting down._

_"You are fulfilling your destiny," Palpatine said. "Become my apprentice and I shall teach you the ways of the dark side of the Force."_

_"I'll do anything you say just please help me save Padmé, I can't live without her," Anakin gasped, getting up before falling to his knees in front of Palpatine. "I pledge myself to your teachings, to the ways of the Sith."_

_"Good, good, the Force is strong in you, you shall be a powerful Sith, henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…" Palpatine paused before smiling and adding, "…Vader."_

\----/

_"Ani, don't do this, all I want is your love," Padmé gasped out, her eyes filled with unshed tears._

_"Love won't save you now, only my new powers will," Anakin whispered. "I have enough power, we can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy together."_

_Padmé eyes filled with surprise. "I don't believe what I'm hearing, Obi-Wan was right, you have changed," she whispered._

_"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said angrily._

_"Yes, he knows, he wants to help you."_

_"I don't want to hear anymore Obi-Wan."_

_"Anakin, I will always love you but you're going down a path I cannot follow," __Padmé cried._

_"Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"Because of what you've done, of what you will do."_

\----/

_"Welcome Lord Vader," Palpatine said as Anakin walked into the half- done Star Destroyer._

_"Master, how is Padmé? Is she safe?" Anakin asked worry in his voice._

_"In your anger, Lord Vader, you killed her," Palpatine replied._

\----/

_"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force," Palpatine said._

_"I have as well, master," Anakin said._

_"There is a new threat, the young rebel who blew up the Death Star," Palpatine said. "I have reason to believe that this young man is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"Search your feelings, Lord Vader, you know this to be true."_

\----/

_Luke glared at Anakin as he struggled away from him, clutching his missing hand. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. "You can destroy the Emperor, he has foreseen it," he whispered. "Join me and we can rid the galaxy of the conflict within it."_

_"I'll never join you!" Luke shouted._

_"If only you knew the power of the dark side, Obi-Wan never told you the truth about your father," Anakin said._

_"He told me enough, he told me you killed him," Luke shouted._

_"No, I am your father."_

_"No, No, that's impossible, no!" Luke screamed his eyes wide with horror._

\----/

Anakin's head shot up and he gasped, his eyes filled with horror and he struggled to control himself. He opened his jaws but only a loud cry came from his lips. _No, why do these dreams haunt me still?_ He thought silently as he struggled to push the memories to the back of his mind.

"Father!" Luke's voice brought Anakin out of his dark dreams and his eyes snapped open in time to find his son gazing at him with worry in his eyes. Anakin struggled to push the memories to the back of his mind but they seemed to keep coming back.

"Father?" Luke whispered gazing at his father before sitting down beside him as Anakin struggled to sit up.

"I…I'm all right," Anakin stammered out, his eyes still filled with the horror of his memories.

_Why do these dreams continue to haunt me? I've renounced the dark side and everyone, almost everyone, has forgiven me, so why am I still facing these nightmares?_ Anakin thought, fear crawling through him and he struggled to push it away, knowing full well that the fear could lead to his downfall once again.

But strangely enough, he couldn't push aside the fear though Luke's presence helped to push it away. Anakin breathed slightly before pushing the dark memories to the back of his mind even though he knew it was still there.

He shook his head to clear it though the dark feeling clung on before glancing at his son. "We have to help the Alliance," he said coming to a decision in his mind. "Some way, we have to help them and I think I might know where we can gain some allies."

~*~

And back on Coruscant, Palpatine smiled sinisterly before leaning back on his throne. "It's not much but it's a start," he said to himself coolly.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this chapter but its' up to you**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: what?**

**Darth: nothing**

**Blaze: weirdo**

**Darth: thank you**

**Tigerstar: so who's going to do it?**

**Darth: not me**

**Anakin: me neither**

**Obi-Wan: nor me**

**Palpatine: or me**

**Mace: not me**

**Tigerstar: um where did Blaze go?**

**Darth: I thought you were watching her**

**Tigerstar: I thought Anakin was**

**Anakin: I thought Palpatine was (disappears)**

**Palpatine: I thought Mace was**

**Mace: I was too busy trying to kill you (ignites lightsaber)**

**Palpatine: (takes off running)**

**Mace: and I thought Obi-Wan was (chases after Palpatine)**

**Obi-Wan: seriously, don't look at me**

**Tigerstar: (sighs) please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can and she's sorry for the long author's note and the short chapter**

**Blaze: (sitting on Venus and watching on a huge flat screen TV) ah, it worked out so well**

**Anakin: yes, it did**


	32. Chapter XXXII

**Blaze: yay! The next chapter (still on Venus)**

**Anakin: (also on Venus) cool**

**_~ Back on Earth ~_**

**Darth: good God, where is Blaze?**

**Tigerstar: how should I know?**

**Obi-Wan: where did Anakin go?**

**Mace: I haven't the slightest clue**

**Tigerstar: (sighs)**

**_~ Back on Venus ~_**

**Blaze: well, Anakin, will you do the honors?**

**Anakin: sure, here is chapter XXXII and Blaze and I hope you like it and it's from Padmé's and Luke's POV, at least Blaze thinks so and its' most likely going to alternate between the two in this chapter**

**Blaze: okay then also another EU character is introduced. I'm not sure exactly where the EU character came from so I'm just making that up.**

**Chapter XXXII**

Padmé gazed around the slightly familiar interior that was the palace of Theed at Naboo. She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes slightly as she scanned the area before she glanced over her shoulder at Leia who walked just behind her with Han at her side. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar were leading them deeper into the palace and Chewbacca and Lando were bringing up the rear of the group.

"The Queen will see you now," one of the Queen's personal aides, a young Alderaanian woman who had survived her homeplanets destruction, Padmé learned was called Winter, said. Winter had wavy white hair that framed her unlined features and fell over her shoulder. She looked to be only about twenty standard years of age but she may be a few years older.

"Very well," Qui-Gon said.

"Hello, Senator Amidala, I have not seen you in a while, rumors mentioned that you were dead," Winter said, dropping into step beside Padmé.

"You're a senator," Leia said, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"I was the senator for Naboo," Padmé replied before smiling slightly at Winter. "I would have shown myself sooner but I knew I would be in danger if I tried to aid the Alliance."

Winter nodded. "I understand," she said before stepping ahead of Qui-Gon to open the door. "Queen Aliana, the diplomats from the Alliance have arrived, along with two very special people," she announced.

"Please, send them in," the Queen of Naboo replied and Qui-Gon walked into the room with Jar Jar, Padmé, Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Lando just behind them.

Queen Aliana was sitting behind a desk just in front of large windows that over looked the courtyard. She was tall and slender and dressed in regal clothing, her face was painted white except for the small black dots on her cheeks.

"Welcome representatives of the Alliance," Aliana greeted them before narrowing her eyes slightly as she turned her gaze slightly to Padmé. "Senator Amidala?" she said her voice filled with surprise.

"Hello your Majesty," Padmé greeted her before bowing and the others copied her movements.

"All the reports we received from Polis Massa said that you were dead," Aliana said.

"I only barely survived, I was frozen in carbonite when they found out I was still alive, they didn't know how much longer I would have survived," Padmé replied.

Aliana nodded before looking at the others. "Winter, who are the Alliance representatives?" she asked.

"We are," Leia said walking forward. "I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," she added, bowing to the Queen of Naboo. "This is Captain Han Solo, his co-pilot Chewbacca, former administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian and Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn," she pointed to each of them in turn.

Aliana didn't flinch though her eyes filled with shock. "Jedi Knight Qui-Gon?" she echoed, turning her gaze to the Jedi who was standing beside Jar Jar to the left of Padmé. "I heard you died during the Invasion of Naboo, back when Senator Amidala had been Queen."

"You were Queen of Naboo?" Leia gasped, her eyes going wide with surprise as she looked at Padmé.

She shrugged in reply. "Yes, I was only fourteen when I was elected to take the throne," she replied.

"I heard they tried to mend the constitution to keep you in office," Aliana said before nodding to Qui-Gon. "I greet you, Master Jedi."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Qui-Gon replied, lowering his head slightly.

Aliana turned her attention back to Leia. "I do not know for sure if you know of our true predicament, Princess Leia," she said. "But my people are starving and with the war raging between the Alliance and the Empire, the Imperials that were stationed here to provide us with care and food, have been recalled to aid the Empire. I need to think about my people and we need all the help we can get. I want Naboo to join the Alliance in their struggle against the Empire."

Leia nodded. "That is why we are here," she said. "I am sure the Alliance will agree to your support and we…" she broke off as a beeping sounded and Aliana turned her attention to the comlink on her desk.

"What is it, commander?" she asked.

"It would appear part of an Imperial Fleet has entered the system, your Majesty," the commander said as his holographic image appeared. "They wish to speak with you."

Aliana's eyes shot wide with surprise before she glanced up sharply at Leia. "Where is the Alliance located?" she asked.

"We are to rendezvous with them above the planet Endor," Leia replied.

"Your Majesty, the person who wishes to speak with you says it is urgent," the commander said.

"Who is he?" the Queen of Naboo asked finally.

The holographic image flickered slightly as if he commander was seeing something before he glanced back at the Queen. "He says he is known as Anakin Skywalker," he reported.

~*~

Luke Skywalker narrowed his eyes as he stood beside his father as Anakin waited for the Queen of Naboo to respond. "Are you sure this is wise?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged. "It was worth a shot," he replied. "I do not think the Queen knows of who I was but we need allies and besides…" his voice grew soft, "Naboo has always been a planet who has always wanted peace, that was why they struggled to avoid war with the Trade Federation thirty-five years ago."

Luke glanced sharply at him, noticing the change in his tone. "Where you there when the Trade Federation, whatever they are, invaded Naboo?" he asked.

Anakin smiled. "Of course, I was only nine years old, and I was the one that blew up the space station controlling the droids," he said before chuckling and adding, "you see, you're not the only one to blow up a space station before."

Luke chuckled before turning his attention back to the communication chambers where the commander whom Anakin was speaking to was speaking with the Queen of Naboo. The commander reappeared in the holographic image. "Her Majesty wishes to speak with you, Anakin Skywalker, will you be willingly to come down and speak with her face to face?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at Luke. "You want to visit Naboo for a bit?" he asked.

Luke smiled. "Why not?" he said.

Anakin smiled before turning his attention back to the commander. "Tell her Majesty that I would be honored and I will be there shortly," he said.

"I will," the commander said before the holographic image flickered before disappearing. A beep sounded and Anakin glanced at Artoo as the little blue astromech droid rolled into the room.

"Of course you can come with us, Artoo," he said with a small smile.

Artoo beeped happily.

~*~

Padmé's eyes went wide with shock. _Anakin? Anakin Skywalker? Not Darth Vader? What is going on here? _She thought as she turned to look at Qui-Gon who smiled.

"I told you, Padmé, I told you if we played our cards right, the game we are playing against the Empire shall turn in our favor," he said.

"What is he doing here?" Leia spat angrily and Padmé glanced at her.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We'll find that out later, for now, let us leave," he said.

"What? Why?" Padmé protested.

Qui-Gon glanced at her. "It is not time for you and me to meet up with him after all these years, not yet at least," he said.

Padmé lowered her head. "Very well," she murmured before glancing at the Queen of Naboo. "We will return when Skywalker leaves, will you notify us when he departs?"

"I will, Senator," Aliana replied.

"And do not tell him of our presence here," Leia added, Padmé noticed her voice was cold and Qui-Gon glanced sharply at her.

"Control your anger, Leia," he warned.

Leia took a deep breath before nodding and slowly calming herself down. Padmé, not knowing where the sudden hatred of Anakin, who had been known as Vader, came from, gazed at her. _Could it have been because of the destruction of Alderaan?_ Padmé wondered, remembering what Leia had told her onboard the _Falcon_.

"Winter will accompany you, you will be escorted to your rooms and you may stay there until Skywalker leaves," Aliana said.

"Very well, your Majesty," Qui-Gon said before bowing again and led the way, out of the throne room with Padmé, Leia, Lando, Chewbacca, and Han just behind them. Padmé glanced back almost longing at the throne room, she wanted so much to see her husband after so long but she also couldn't help but feel that Qui-Gon was right.

_It is not yet time for Anakin to know that I am still alive,_ Padmé thought as she walked down the hallway. _But soon, very soon._

~*~

Luke gazed around with wide-eyed awe at the planet of Naboo as Anakin angled the shuttle toward the landing bay just outside the palace. He glanced at his father and Anakin smiled slightly. "Why are we here, father?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to convince the Queen of Naboo to join the Alliance," he replied. "The more planets I can convince to join the Alliance without Palpatine knowing, the more likely the Alliance can beat the Empire."

"And the more of a chance we have to beat the Emperor?" Luke asked.

"For the most part, yes," Anakin replied as he brought the shuttle down on the landing bay on the western section of the palace.

"They don't know you were once Vader, do they?"

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue."

Luke smiled slightly before getting to his feet and following Anakin as he led the way out of the shuttle. A squadron of Nabooian soldiers roamed around but Luke noticed there weren't that many. And he also noticed that the soldiers were thin as if they hadn't had a decent meal in days.

"What happened here?" Anakin wondered out loud, his eyes wide as he scanned the soldiers. The one in the lead walked over to join them.

"Welcome, Jedi Skywalker," he greeted him. Luke smiled slightly at the name and he could sense that his father was still getting used to being called a Jedi again.

"How does he know you?" he asked.

"Skywalker's exploits during the Clone Wars were legendary," the soldier explained. "Not to mention he destroyed the droid command station during the Invasion of Naboo when he was only nine years old."

Luke could tell his father was struggling to keep a blush from appearing on his cheeks. The soldier chuckled slightly and Anakin slowly regained his composure. "What happened here?" he asked, repeating his earlier question.

"The Empire, that's what," the soldier muttered before shaking his head as though to clear it. "I forgot my manners, I am Commander Delfo."

"You already know who I am," Anakin said with a small smile. "This is my son, Luke Skywalker."

Commander Delfo nodded in greeting to Luke. "Nice to meet you," he said before turning to look at Anakin. "I though Jedi were not allowed to have attachments."

"To say the least, I was never one to listen to the rules," Anakin replied with a shrug.

"I remember that, Master Jedi Qui-Gon told you to stay in the cockpit of that ship and you ended up in space," Delfo pointed out.

Anakin laughed. "He said stay in the cockpit, he never said anything about staying in the hangar bay," he pointed out.

"True," Delfo laughed. "Come, we mustn't keep her Majesty waiting."

"No, we should not," Anakin agreed before following Delfo toward the palace. Luke dropped into step beside Anakin as they made their way deeper into the palace.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well, I hope you like it**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: you're a weirdo**

**Darth: thanks**

**Tigerstar: yeah, that is cool**

**Blaze: well please review and I'll try to update as soon as you possibly can**


	33. Chapter XXXIII

**Blaze: this is a direct continuation of the last chapter**

**Darth: and it includes Han's and Ahsoka's POV's as well**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: coolieo**

**Blaze: yeah, so here chapter XXXIII and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XXXIII**

Anakin Skywalker narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the palace of Theed, memories came back into his mind of his first time in the palace of Naboo and of his second time when he and Padmé had returned to Naboo after Padmé had nearly been assassinated. He shook his head, a single tear coming to his eyes as he remembered his beloved wife.

_In your fit of anger, you killed her. You killed her, you killed her, you killed her,_ the voice of the past echoed in Anakin's mind.

_No, stop it,_ Anakin protested silently. _Vader killed her, I didn't, it was Vader._

_You and Vader are one and the same, you killed her, you killed her,_ the voice continued to say and Anakin resisted the urge to hit his head and stop the voices.

"Father?" Luke's voice broke through the voices and Anakin blinked slightly when he realized Delfo and Luke were ahead of him by a few feet.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked, dropping back to join Anakin.

"I'm fine," Anakin murmured though he was still struggling to push the voices of his past to the back of his mind.

_You killed her, you killed her, you killed her, you killed her,_ the voice continued to whisper and Anakin felt a single tear cascade down his face. He knew the voices were correct, he had caused Padmé's death. His betrayal had caused Padmé to not want to live any more and after Luke was born, she died.

"Father?" Luke's voice sounded again before Anakin felt his son put his arms around him as if sensing the sadness within Anakin through the Force. Anakin put an arm around his son's shoulders before smiling slightly. _I may have lost Padmé that day,_ he thought. _But I gained something as well, a son._

_You killed her, you killed her, you killed her, you killed her, _the voices would not relent and Anakin struggled to push the voices to the back of his mind as they entered the throne room. Queen Aliana straightened up in her seat before glancing at Anakin as he and Luke walked into the room.

"Welcome Jedi Skywalker," she greeted him.

"Hello, your Majesty," Anakin replied bowing and Luke bowed as well.

"Who might this be?" the Queen of Naboo asked, gesturing vaguely toward Luke with her eyes.

"This is my son, Luke, your Majesty," Anakin replied.

"I see." Aliana narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why are you here, Master Jedi?"

"I've come to ask you to aid the Alliance in their quest to rid the galaxy of the Empire," Anakin replied calmly.

One of the soldiers narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he demanded and Aliana glanced sharply at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Anakin asked, turning his gaze to the soldier.

"Why are you helping the Alliance when you work for the Empire?" the soldier snapped. Anakin flinched; realizing this soldier knew who he had once been.

"Would you care to elaborate, General?" Aliana asked.

The general turned to look at the Nabooian queen. "I mean, your Majesty, that this man is not Anakin Skywalker, this man is Darth Vader."

Shock gasps filled the throne room and Aliana turned her gaze to Anakin. "Is this true?" she asked.

Anakin lowered his head. "I was once known as Darth Vader but I am not anymore, I do not work for the Empire anymore and I want to help the Alliance restore the galaxy to peace. The Emperor does not know of my treason as of yet but I want to get as many planets as I can to back up the Alliance before he finds out," he replied._ But so far Naboo seems to be the only planet that will cooperate, _he added silently.

"You can't seriously believe this, your Majesty," the general demanded. "You can't believe the word of _Vader_," he spat out the last word as though it was a curse.

"My father isn't Vader anymore, he has come back to the light side of the Force, he is a Jedi once again," Luke snapped angrily.

"Why should we believe you?" the general snapped angrily.

"Enough," Aliana snapped angrily and the general fell silent. The Queen turned her attention back to Anakin. "I cannot say that I believe you, Master Jedi, because I honestly don't. General Stone does have a point, how can I be sure you will not tell the Empire that Naboo has joined the Alliance?"

"You have to trust me, your Majesty," Anakin said. "I know I have much to make up to the galaxy. I have brought so much harm to the galaxy and now I want to try and fix everything."

"Don't you want to restore peace to the galaxy?" Luke asked curiously. "My father and I are working together to fight the Empire from within while the Alliance struggles against the Empire from without."

Aliana nodded. "We will join the Alliance but you have to promise me that you will not tell the Empire, if they are to find out, then our planet shall perish," she said.

"I give you my word, the word of the Jedi, that I will not betray you," Anakin said, bowing and Luke bowed as well.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Aliana said. General Stone scowled angrily but didn't say anything as Aliana glared at him briefly.

"We shall leave you now, we have much to do and the Emperor is already suspicious enough as it is," Anakin said bowing.

"You two are dismissed," Aliana said and Anakin nodded before turning around, Luke followed him as Anakin led the way out of the throne room.

~*~

Han narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed at Padmé, Leia's mother, who was gazing at the ground with sadness in her eyes. Leia was sitting beside her, her arm around her mother's shoulders as though she was trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter with Padmé?" Han asked, looking at Qui-Gon who was sitting beside Lando across the room, Chewbacca was pacing near the doorway and occasionally growling to himself.

"She's upset," Qui-Gon replied.

"I know that," Han retorted.

The Jedi shrugged. "You asked me," he pointed out before glancing at Padmé. "She heard something that she didn't want to hear. I told her point blank that she can't see the one person she wants to see."

"Why not?" Han asked.

"It is not yet time," was Qui-Gon cryptic reply and Han scowled slightly. The door opened and Chewbacca moved away from the door as Winter walked into the room.

"Queen Aliana wishes to speak with you, all of you," she said, pushing her white hair out of her face.

"Has this Anakin left already?" Leia asked looking up and Han narrowed his eyes. He knew what Leia was thinking: if this man was Anakin Skywalker, could it mean that Vader had been lying to Luke when he told him he was his father? He glanced at Lando and spotted the same questioning look in the dark skinned man's eyes.

"Come, we mustn't keep her Majesty waiting," Qui-Gon said before leading the way out of the room. Once they left the room, they made their way quickly to the throne room.

Han walked into the throne room just behind Leia and the Alderaanian princess stopped with Padmé just beside her. Queen Aliana narrowed her eyes slightly as the group made their way into the room.

"Hello Princess Leia, Senator Amidala," Aliana greeted them before nodding a greeting to the others.

"Hello, are we to continue our discussion, your Majesty?" Leia asked.

"No, I have come to a decision," Aliana said. "Naboo will join the Alliance."

Leia's eyes went wide with shock and Han couldn't help but feel surprised as well. "What made you decide?" she asked finally.

Aliana smiled. "Let's just say, we had a little help from a friend of the past," she said.

Han didn't understand what the Queen of Naboo was saying but from the look in Padmé and Qui-Gon's eyes, they knew what the Queen was talking about. _What are they keeping from us?_ Han wondered silently.

"Will you accompany Princess Leia back to the Alliance as a representative of Naboo?" Aliana asked as she glanced at Padmé.

"Yes, thank you, your Majesty," Padmé said with a small smile. "I would be honored."

"Also, Jar Jar will go with you as well," Aliana said.

"Misa, your Majesty?" Jar Jar echoed, sounding shocked.

"You have some experience in battle, Jar Jar, you were a General of the gungan army during the Invasion of Naboo," Aliana pointed out.

"All right, misa will go with them, your Majesty," Jar Jar said bowing.

~*~

Ahsoka paced in the hangar bay of the Alliance's ship, Home One, as it orbited Endor. She could see the _Millennium Falcon_ as the freighter flew toward the hangar bay. They had contacted Home One with the good news that Naboo would be joining the Alliance and that Queen Aliana will be sending what soldiers and what spacecrafts she can afford to aid them in their battle against the Empire.

The _Falcon_ landed on the ground and the ramp opened up. Leia and Han were the first ones out followed closely by Qui-Gon and a startlingly familiar dark haired woman. Just behind them came a gungan, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. Ahsoka suddenly recognized the woman that walked alongside Qui-Gon; it was Padmé Amidala.

Padmé smiled slightly. "Hello Ahsoka, I haven't seen you in a long while," she greeted her.

"Hello Padmé," Ahsoka greeted him.

"You two know each other?" Leia said, sounding surprised.

"We were on a few missions together during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka explained.

"I see," Leia said.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "Ahsoka, while Leia and Han report to the council with Padmé, I wish to speak with you," he said.

"All right, Qui-Gon," Ahsoka replied.

Qui-Gon smiled before glancing at Leia. "If you have time after the meeting, we can continue your training" he said.

"Training?" Padmé echoed.

"Yes, your daughter is strong in the Force," Qui-Gon replied.

Padmé smiled slightly. "I had a feeling she would be," she said softly before walking down the hallway. Leia glanced after her mother with shock in her eyes before she glanced at Ahsoka.

"By the way, I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "I know," she said softly. "A Jedi doesn't hold grudges, a Jedi forgives and forgets so don't worry about it, Leia." She smiled slightly though she couldn't help but feel as though she couldn't trust Leia any more.

_But she is on her way to becoming a Jedi,_ Ahsoka reminded herself silently. Leia nodded before walking after Padmé with Han, Lando, Jar Jar, and Chewbacca right behind him.

Once they were out of earshot, Qui-Gon turned to Ahsoka. "Do you wish to know why the Queen of Naboo chose to join the Alliance?" he asked.

"I thought they had wanted to join us in the first place," Ahsoka said, sounding surprised.

"They wanted to discuss joining us, they never made it clear that they wanted to join us, not until Anakin spoke to them," Qui-Gon replied.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka echoed. "So the disturbance in the Force…?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, it was Anakin returning to the light side of the Force, he convinced the Queen of Naboo to join the Alliance, I figured that out when she said a friend of the past helped them."

"A friend of the past?" Ahsoka echoed.

"Yes, Aliana was referring to the Invasion of Naboo, Anakin had blown up the droid command station and saved Naboo from invasion," Qui-Gon replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "I had heard about that, but how can you be sure that it was him?" she asked.

"Because he came into the system and said he wanted to speak with Queen Aliana and he had used his name, the name his mother gave him and not the name Palpatine gave him," Qui-Gon replied.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "So we were correct, Luke and I, Anakin could be turned back to the light side of the Force and he was," she said softly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "It looks as though the war is starting to turn in our favor," he said.

"And soon this war will be over and the Jedi will be on the rise again," Ahsoka agreed.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked it and no, Anakin and Padmé don't meet for a few more chapters, I'm pretty sure it's in chapter XXXVI but I'm not sure**

**Darth: we figured you would and okay?**

**Blaze: ah bleh**

**Darth: you're a weirdo**

**Blaze: thank you**

**Darth: you're welcome**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Blaze: okay, this is the chapter where we'll see the enemies POV's**

**Palpatine: it's about time**

**Blaze: I never said it was you**

**Palpatine: ah crap**

**Blaze: no cussing (hits Palpatine upside the head with a sledgehammer)**

**Palpatine: (knocked out)**

**Anakin: (laughing so hard it hurt)**

**Luke: (Laughing so hard it hurt)**

**Blaze: (smiles) well here is chapter XXXIV and I hope you like it and yeah, I know its' short**

**Chapter XXXIV**

Mara Jade narrowed her eyes as she observed the reactor of the hyperdrive. She glanced at the other troopers that roamed around the reactor. "We managed to get the hyperdrive back online but its' still damaged," one of the troopers said walking over to join the young woman.

"Good," Mara said with a slight nod. "What of the charges that had been placed on the reactor?"

"They were destroyed in the explosion," another trooper reported. "The hyperdrive is still working since you helped assess the damage above Datooine."

Mara nodded and started when her personal comlink beeped. "Excuse for a minute, gentlemen," she said.

"We'll start repairing the area around the reactor, Jade," the trooper said with a salute.

"Thank you and report to Lord Vader when he returns from Naboo," Mara ordered before walking out of the room. She ducked down a hallway before slowly making her way deeper into the nearly empty area of the _Executor_ before answering her call.

The holographic image of a hooded person appeared. "Jade," the hooded figure said gravelly.

"Hello, my master," Mara greeted the hooded figure.

Palpatine lifted his head slightly before glaring at Mara with narrowed yellow eyes. "Why have you not contacted me earlier?" he demanded.

"I would have, master, but I did not want to make Lord Vader suspicious. I have some time now because Lord Vader went down to Naboo with Skywalker," Mara reported.

"Did he now?" Palpatine echoed. "And why would he do that?"

"I do not know, master, I was unable to get close enough to hear him," she said.

"I see," Palpatine said. "Very well, I want you to figure out Lord Vader's plan, if he is indeed planning something. My other apprentice, Fury, failed to do so I am entrusting this to you."

"Yes, my master, Vader will not be able to hide anything from you," Mara said with a small smile.

"Good, report back when you have some information," Palpatine said before disconnecting the transmission. Mara shut off her comlink before making her way back to the reactor room. She had been helping the troopers work on the reactor after she had allowed Vader to leave. Working as Vader's mechanic and medic had been the perfect cover because neither Vader nor anyone else would have expected the Emperor's Hand to work as a medic.

"Jade, Lord Vader has returned," a trooper reported. "I have delivered my report to him via comlink and he says that he wants us to continue to work on the area that was damaged around the reactor."

Mara nodded. "Very well, let's get back to work," she said.

~*~

Darth Fury paced in his room in the Imperial Palace, his thoughts were not on Palpatine or even Vader, but mostly on his life. All his life, he had been raised in Corellia but his parents never treated him right. They thought he was just a bastard child who will not amount to anything mainly because his father was really his stepfather, his real father had walked out on him when he was only a babe.

_If only they could see me now,_ Fury thought smiling grimly. _They would not think I am bastard who will not amount to anything. Soon, Palpatine and I will rule the Empire without having to worry about Lord Vader._

Fury gazed around his room before walking over to the window that overlooked the tall buildings of the city planet of Coruscant. It was nighttime, the lights of the large Coruscanti buildings made it seem more like day however. Coruscant hardly ever slept and with Coruscant, its' people also hardly slept.

Fury was not one to sleep, sleep brought terrible memories of his parents and he didn't want to think about them. After everything that they had done to him, Fury welcomed the day when they were killed. It was that same day that Fury was found by Palpatine and brought into his care. He was one of the very few dark Jedi that Palpatine hid from Vader during Vader's rise.

_And now I am Palpatine's apprentice and soon Vader will fall,_ Fury thought smirking sinisterly as he gazed at the large windows that stood in front of him. His thoughts almost self-consciously drifted to his parents, when he had first tasted the dark side when his parents had been killed…by his own hand.

That is what caused Palpatine to come to him and offer him a position among his ranks of dark Jedi. While many of the dark Jedi had been trained under Lord Vader, such as Lumiya and Galen Marek, Fury had been trained underneath Palpatine directly and behind Vader's back.

Fury smirked. He didn't mind that he had been trained behind Vader's back, Vader knew he was a dark Jedi but it was Palpatine's insistence that kept Vader from killing him.

Fury started to pace again. _Palpatine was a fool to think Vader could beat me, I would have beaten him and Skywalker had it not been for that damn Togruta,_ he thought before gazing out of the window.

_Perhaps new leadership is needed,_ Fury thought. _Perhaps Palpatine should not be the one leading this Empire._

Fury smiled to himself before walking toward the door of his chambers. He might as well check on Palpatine's Hand, he didn't have anything better to do.

_But soon,_ Fury thought to himself, _soon, I will take Vader and Skywalker down._

~*~

Kyle Nova, known as the Emperor's Hand to most people, flexed his new mechanical hand and glowered angrily at the medical droid that had come, for the third freaking time since the surgery, to check on him.

"You seem to be better," the droid said.

_You think,_ Kyle retorted sarcastically as he flexed the hand.

"There is someone who wishes to see you," the droid said. "Shall I allow him in?"

"Might as well," Kyle muttered, there was no point in trying to stop them. If it was the Emperor, that meant Kyle's life was about to end. He had promised the Emperor he would not return until he killed Vader and Skywalker.

_I was so close, I had killed Vader but somehow, he survived,_ Kyle thought angrily as the door opened and in stepped, not the Emperor, but rather the Emperor's new right hand man.

Darth Fury walked deeper into the room. "Hello, Nova, how are you feeling?" he asked slightly coolly.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Did the Emperor send you?" he asked.

"No, I came of my own accord," Fury said before narrowing his eyes. "I believe you may still be of some use to the Emperor though he doesn't see it yet."

"Oh," Kyle said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you want revenge, don't you?" Fury asked.

"Yes," Kyle said, flexing his mechanical hand. "Especially on Skywalker."

Fury smiled coldly. "I am sure the Emperor will be merciful on you should you kill Skywalker," he said. "I will discuss this with him and he may allow you to join me on my quest for revenge."

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "I've never known the Emperor to be merciful," he said.

"Yes, I know, but we shall see," Fury replied.

~*~

Palpatine leaned back in his throne as Fury completed his proposal and his yellow eyes narrowed slightly. "So you believe Nova will not fail again?" he asked finally breaking the long silence that had entered the throne room.

"Yes, my master," Fury replied lowering his head.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. He knew his new apprentice did not know of his plans to attempt to turn Skywalker back or to turn young Skywalker instead but the Emperor wasn't ready to let his apprentice know this.

_I may be breaking the tradition set down by Darth Bane but Skywalker is the most powerful Jedi in history and even so, young Skywalker may be even more powerful than his father,_ Palpatine thought.

"Do not do anything yet, my young apprentice," he said after a few more moments of thought. "Both Skywalkers may be still of some use to me but I will allow Nova to live for a while longer."

"I see, my master," Fury said lowering his head.

"In the meantime, I want you to continue with your studies, Lord Fury, one Skywalker was bad enough and now we have two Skywalkers to deal with," Palpatine said.

"You can take them, my master," Fury said, looking up.

"Yes, but nonetheless," Palpatine said. He wasn't about to admit to his apprentice that he was worried. He knew Skywalker was powerful and he could feel that the younger Skywalker was also powerful. _He will be a great threat if I do not turn him,_ he thought before remembering Anakin's words to him when he had still been Vader.

_'He will join us or die, my master.'_

_Then so be it,_ Palpatine thought with a small grim smile. _Young Skywalker will join the Sith or he shall die. As for the older Skywalker…_

Palpatine smiled again, the hood of his cloak shadowed his features, preventing Fury from seeing him. _…Only time will tell what shall happen to him,_ he finished his thought as he continued to survey his current apprentice.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay I lied**

**Palpatine: you think? You said, I wouldn't be in this chapter**

**Blaze: well, I do that sometimes**

**Palpatine: you think**

**Blaze: ah shut up**

**Palpatine: make me**

**Blaze: (pulls out muzzle)**

**Palpatine: (takes off in Mace's Mustang)**

**Mace: God, not again (takes off after Palpatine on Anakin's motorcycle)**

**Anakin: hey! That's mine (takes off after Mace in Obi-Wan's speeder)**

**Obi-Wan: I'm not even going to bother**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**

**Tigerstar: phew, I made it**

**Blaze: um, the author's note is over**

**Tigerstar: I missed it again, crap**

**Blaze: language Tiggy**

**Tigerstar: (growls)**


	35. Chapter XXXV

**Blaze: woohoo!**

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: what are you talking about?**

**Blaze: its' the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: oh cool**

**Blaze: glad you could be on time**

**Tigerstar: thanks**

**Blaze: here's chapter XXXV and I hope you like it, once again, I'm sorry its' so short**

**Chapter XXXV**

Princess Leia walked into the council room before gazing around and noticing shocked looks in Mon Mothma's, and the other Alliance leader's, eyes as she gazed at Padmé. "Senator Amidala?" she said her voice filled with as much surprise as her eyes.

"Hello Mon Mothma," Padmé greeted the Alliance leader. "I have come with good news from the Queen of Naboo, Naboo will join the Alliance."

"That is great news indeed," Mon Mothma said with a small smile. "And welcome to the Alliance, Senator Amidala, you are welcomed to join us."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma, I accept," replied Padmé.

"We also have some more interesting news," Leia said finally. "The Queen of Naboo was visited by a man who called himself Anakin Skywalker. The strange thing was that he had entered the system in a Super Star Destroyer."

"Anakin Skywalker?" Madine said, narrowing his eyes. "Luke Skywalker's father?"

Padmé smiled slightly but Leia didn't notice it as she nodded. "I believe so but that would mean that Vader was lying to Luke on Bespin," she said.

"That or Vader and Anakin are one in the same," Qui-Gon's voice sounded in the doorway of the council room. Leia glanced over her shoulder at her master before narrowing her eyes slightly as Qui-Gon made his way deeper into the room, followed by Ahsoka.

"Misa may have only known Ani for a while but there was no mistaking that voice, it was Ani," Jar Jar put in.

"You knew Anakin Skywalker?" asked Admiral Ackbar turning his bulbous head slightly.

"Yes, misa knew him, misa liked Ani and knew him when he was Obi's apprentice," Jar Jar replied.

"Are you absolutely positive this man is Anakin Skywalker?" Rieekan asked.

"Yes, it sounded like Ani, misa sure of it," Jar Jar replied.

"But that means that Vader lied to Luke but why would he do that? And why is Luke still with him?" Han asked.

"As I said before, what if Vader and Anakin are one in the same?" Qui-Gon said.

"I agree with Master Qui-Gon, Anakin and Vader could be the same person," Ahsoka agreed, pushing her padawan braid of beads off of her forehead as she gazed at the council leaders.

"If that is so, why would Vader, or Anakin, be helping us against the Empire when they serve the Empire?" Mon Mothma wondered out loud, her eyes were questioning.

"I do not think they are the same person," Leia said. "But if Anakin Skywalker is helping us, we should try to find him and…"

"But you said so yourself that he entered the system in a Super Star Destroyer," Madine pointed out.

"That doesn't prove anything." Leia wasn't about to believe that the Anakin Skywalker Bail had told her about, the heroic leader of the Clone Wars, could be the murderous Darth Vader who has brought so much terror to the galaxy.

Mon Mothma sighed. "We will discuss this later," she said before looking at Padmé. "We don't have an extra room so would you mind sharing one with Princess Leia?"

"That is all right with me," Leia replied softly.

"Then why don't you all retire? I am sure you are tired and we will discuss this more later," Mon Mothma said.

"Very well, Mon Mothma," Padmé said with a slight dip of her head before she followed Leia as the Alderaanian princess led the way out of the council room. Qui-Gon followed them with Ahsoka and the others just behind him.

"Do you wish to continue your training now?" he asked dropping into step beside the Princess.

Leia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do we have time?" she asked.

"Of course we have time, Mon Mothma just told us to retire which means I doubt she'll be putting us on any other missions," Qui-Gon replied with a small smile.

"All right, let's continue," Leia replied as she led Padmé into her room before following Qui-Gon to his room to continue her Jedi training. Her thoughts drifted to Luke and she couldn't help but wonder if the young man was all right.

~*~

Ahsoka closed her eyes before swinging her lightsaber to block the laser bolt from the training droid that was floating around her room. Qui-Gon had given her the droid to help her keep up her lightsaber training so that she could keep in shape. She swung her blade to block another laser bolt before ducking quickly out of the way to avoid another bolt.

She opened her eyes before raising her hand and using the Force to shut down the droid. She picked up the small ball before placing it on her side table and deactivating her lightsaber. She walked out of her room before starting down the hallway.

"All right, Leia, just focus your energy, let the Force flow through you," Qui-Gon's voice sounded through his door and Ahsoka smiled slightly. Qui-Gon was getting used to being a master again and Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be knighted.

She knew there wasn't a Jedi Order so maybe that meant she wouldn't get knighted. _But Anakin, Qui-Gon and I are still alive and there's little Kyp as well as Leia and Luke, we can start rebuilding the Jedi Order,_ she thought. Her thoughts went to the little boy and she turned on her heel before walking over to the small boy's room.

She knocked on the door before waiting for a reply. "Come in," a small voice sounded and Ahsoka pressed the door release button before walking into the room. She spotted the little boy Kyp sitting on his bed, gazing out at the stars that flashed past his window.

"How are you, Kyp?" Ahsoka asked as she made her way to the little boy's side. Kyp glanced up before scooting over to allow the Togruta to sit down.

"I'm all right," the five-year-old boy said with a small smile. "I just can't help but remember my family. I miss them."

"I know." Ahsoka put an arm around the little boy's shoulders and she could feel the strong sense of the Force that was within him. "You are very strong in the Force, little one."

Kyp glanced up, his eyes wide. "I…I am?" he stammered out.

"Yes, like Anakin, I mean Vader, said," Ahsoka replied.

"Why do you call Vader 'Anakin'?" asked Kyp.

"Because he is known as Anakin now, he was Vader but he is now Anakin," the Togruta replied with a small smile as she thought about her former master. She had felt some feelings about Anakin but she figured it was just the bond that had developed between then when he, reluctantly, took her as his padawan learner.

"Kyp?" she asked, looking over at the boy.

"Yeah?" Kyp asked, glancing up at me.

"Would you like to learn the ways of the Force?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"C…Can you teach me that?" asked Kyp.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied though she knew she hasn't been knighted yet, Anakin had taught her all he knows. She was ready to take the trials had the Jedi Purges not taken place and the Empire had never risen.

"Okay then, will you teach me the ways of the Force?" Kyp asked.

"Sure." Ahsoka smiled before adding, "you'll be my very first padawan, or apprentice."

"Thanks, I hope my mommy and daddy will be proud of me from wherever they are," Kyp said with a small sad smile.

Ahsoka put an arm around the little boy's shoulders before smiling at him. "I'm sure they are," she said softly.

~*~

Luke gazed out of the large viewport windows on the Star Destroyer,the _Executor_ as he waited for his father to join him. He glanced over his shoulder as Admiral Piett walked toward him. "Admiral, do you know where my fa…Lord Vader is?" he asked, amending his question as one of the aide's walked past.

"He went to check on the repairs on the hyperdrive room, Jade is speaking with him the last time I checked," Piett replied with a slight dip of his head.

"Thank you, Admiral," Luke replied before turning his gaze to the flashes of hyperspace that surrounded him.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"We are heading toward the Core, the two week and a half weeks are almost up and it is time for us to prepare to meet the Emperor," Anakin's voice sounded on the bridge the ship. Luke glanced over his shoulder as everyone saluted as the Jedi walked onto the bridge, the black cloak he still wore swirling around his ankles.

Luke grimaced slightly. _I hadn't realized time was flying by so fast,_ he thought. It has only been about three days since they left Naboo and they were currently flying through hyperspace. Anakin and Luke had continued their training, not just to help make sure Luke was prepared enough when he meets the Emperor but also to refresh his father's mind. From what Anakin has told him, it has been a long time since he had last used Jedi skills.

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly and Luke suddenly sensed flashes of anguish coursing through his veins and he put a hand on his head as though his head was hurting. He turned around swiftly before stalking off of the bridge and Luke, nodding swiftly to Piett, followed him.

"What's the matter, father?" he asked when he caught up with his father.

Anakin took a deep breath. "It's the voices of the past," he whispered. "They are in my mind, bothering me and blaming me for things I have tried to put into my past and leave it there."

Luke put an arm around his father's waist. "Don't think about them, father, you can't let them get to you, it will only lead you to anger and that is the quickest way back into the dark side," he said softly.

Anakin sighed before putting his arm over Luke's shoulders. "I haven't told you about your mother, have I?" he asked finally.

Luke shook his head. "No," he replied. "It seems every time you thought about her, it brought painful memories."

Anakin sighed again. "Come, we will speak in my chambers," he said before leading the way down the hallway and toward his chambers. Luke followed him, determined to figure out who his mother is and the truth behind his mother's death.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I just had to cut it off there**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Tigerstar: you are mean**

**Blaze: thank you**

**Tigerstar: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Darth: Tigerstar's weird**

**Blaze: yeah he is**

**Tigerstar: hello? I'm right here**

**Blaze: hmmm? Did you say something?**

**Tigerstar: (growls angrily)**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	36. Chapter XXXVI

**Blaze: woohoo, time for the next chapter**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: time for Luke to learn the truth**

**Tigerstar: who's POV is this chapter under?**

**Blaze: (narrows eyes in thought) Luke and Leia, it's alternating between the two**

**Tigerstar: wasn't last chapter Leia and Luke's POV?**

**Blaze: yeah, so?**

**Tigerstar: never mind**

**Darth: (sighs and walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: what's with you and Starbucks?**

**Darth: I don't know**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter XXXVI and another thing, in my story, the entire Imperial fleet was not under Vader, or Anakin's, control, more than half of it is under the control of another man, he will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Chapter XXXVI**

Luke entered the chambers behind his father before waiting as the door closed behind him and following his father. Anakin sat down on the black couch and Luke sat down beside him. For a long moment, the chambers were silent and Luke found himself staring at the bluish white colors of hyperspace that flashed past as he waited for his father to begin speaking.

"I first met your mother on Tatooine," Anakin said softly, his eyes were glazed over with memories as Luke glanced back at him. "Her name was Padmé Amidala and she was five years older than me. I had thought she was an angel when I first saw her," he paused for a moment.

"I was a slave at the time and they needed parts for their ship…" he added.

"You were a slave?" Luke echoed, interrupting him, his eyes going wide with surprise. He knew there was still slavery on Tatooine though he had lived far enough from those places and didn't have to worry about the slavery.

"Yes, a Jedi master, Qui-Gon, came to Mos Espa, where I was living, looking for the parts but they didn't have enough credits. I offered to fly in the Mos Espa Bontha Eve Pod Race in order to give them the money they needed. At that time, I didn't know Qui-Gon had made a bet with Watto, my owner, that if I won and beat Sebulba in the race, he would set me free," Anakin explained.

"You won the race?" Luke asked, his eyes wide. "I had heard about the Pod Races, mostly from Han, but I heard that they were dangerous."

Anakin smiled. "Nonetheless, I had won the race and was set free, I went with Padmé and the others to Coruscant," he said. "After the Invasion of Naboo, where I learned Padmé was the Queen of Naboo…"

"My mother was a Queen?" Luke gasped, his eyes filling with surprise.

Anakin smiled. "It came as a shock to me too," he said. "Anyway, after the battle for Naboo was over, when I destroyed the droid command station, Padmé and I parted ways. That was right after I became Obi-Wan's padawan, or apprentice."

Luke nodded. "Go on," he said.

"It was ten years before I was able to see Padmé again and that was because the Jedi Council had dispatched me and Obi-Wan to act as Padmé's bodyguards when she was almost assassinated," he said.

"Wasn't that when you jumped out of the speeder to catch the assassin?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but the assassin was killed before we could figure out the information. After that, Padmé and I went back to Naboo while Obi-Wan searched for the assassin," Anakin went on. "But I started having dreams of my mother dying so I left to Tatooine with Padmé. I found out that Tusken Raiders had kidnapped my mother…"

Luke flinched slightly at the mention of Tusken Raiders as Anakin went on, "…and when I found her, she died in my arms." Luke's father's voice dropped to a tragic whisper, "I…I was so angry and I…I massacred the entire Tusken Raiders camp, killing the men, the women and the children as well."

"Was that why you were so angry when the Tusken Raiders took me?" asked Luke.

"Yes, they had beaten my mother to dead and I don't think I could have taken it if you had died as well," replied Anakin before adding sadly, "you are the only thing that I have left of my beloved wife."

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. "What happened next?" he asked.

"Padmé and I received a message from Obi-Wan and we left to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "We ended up getting captured…"

"When you broke you lightsaber again," Luke added.

Anakin scowled before going on, "…and that was when Padmé told me she loved me. The Clone Wars began soon after that and that was when I lost my arm," he said, flexing his right arm slightly. Luke grimaced slightly. _So he does know how it feels to lose an arm,_ he thought.

"After the Battle of Geonosis, Padmé and I married in secret on Naboo, three years later, she found herself pregnant with you." Anakin paused for a long while before going on, "I was so nervous, I didn't know how I could be a good father and a role model for a son or a daughter and I guess that was how Palpatine managed to turn me. I had started having dreams that I was going to lose Padmé in childbirth and Palpatine seemed to be the only one that could help me. I had attacked a Jedi Master and mutilated him to protect Palpatine because I was convinced he was the only one that could save Padmé and that was when I took the name Vader."

"After that, he ordered me to murder everyone within the Jedi Temple…" Anakin went on.

"But you didn't," Luke interrupted.

"No, I didn't, but I was still blamed and…" Anakin broke off and Luke saw sadness glittering in his blue eyes.

"What's the matter, father?" Luke asked, worry in his voice.

"I just want you to know that I loved your mother more than anything, more than life itself, and I love you as well, Luke," Anakin said softly.

Luke frowned; he was starting to get the feeling that something horrible had happened. "I love you too father," he said softly. "Now, will you please tell me what happened to my mother?"

Anakin lowered his head. "I went to Mustafar," he said. "It is a volcanic planet on the Outer Rim and I had gone there to take care of the Separatists and end the Clone Wars. Padmé had followed me and asked me why I had murdered younglings, why I turned to the dark side and I got angry. When I spotted Obi-Wan on the ramp, I…I thought she betrayed me and brought Obi-Wan to kill me."

Anakin broke off with a quiet sob and Luke put an arm around his father's large shoulders. "Go on, father, I know it causes you pain but I need to know," he said.

Anakin continue to gaze at his hands that were folded in his lap and Luke saw tears in his eyes. "I…I choked her, using the Force and she passed out after Obi-Wan told me to let her go. I wanted to duel Obi-Wan, I thought he was to blame for everything that had happened to me but Palpatine told me to return. That was how you got my lightsaber, I had tossed it at Obi-Wan as I left Mustafar" he whispered.

Luke's eyes filled with horror as he gazed at his father for a long moment. He didn't say anything, he couldn't think of anything to say. Anakin looked up and Luke saw tears were cascading down his face, his blue eyes shimmered with sadness. "I don't expect your forgiveness for what I have done, Luke," he said softly. "I don't deserve it, I have done so much harm to the galaxy but nothing is close to the pain I had put myself, and Padmé, through that night on Mustafar. All the rest of my life, I will not forget that day."

"Father, you weren't yourself," Luke said softly. "You were Vader, Palpatine had lied to you and you thought he was telling the truth."

"That doesn't give me any reason to choke Padmé when she was eight months pregnant," Anakin said before shaking his head and gazing up at the ceiling above his head. "I would give anything for just a moment with her, I would give my life just to see her face again. But I know one thing, she may be gone but I do have one thing left to remind me of her…you."

Luke smiled slightly though he couldn't help but feel angry toward his father. He took a deep breath to curb that anger. Anakin sensed the anger because he flinched and sighed. "I know you are angry, Luke, but I want you to control it. Palpatine will use that anger in order to turn you," he said. "I do not want you to go down the same path I went down."

Luke nodded. "I will not turn, father, I promise you I will not turn," he said.

Anakin sighed. "I just hope you will have the strength to deny Palpatine where as I failed to do so," he whispered.

Luke smiled. "I will, father, you have taught me much," he said.

"Yes." Anakin fell silent again. "We will need help if we are going to try and defeat the Imperials as well as the Emperor. Why don't we pay a little visit to your Alliance?"

Luke's eyes shot wide with surprise. "But…" he began.

"If the Alliance has more allies, there is more of a shot that it will be able to defeat the Empire," Anakin pointed out. "I will only take the _Executor_ as I am sure the rest of my fleet will not obey me, as once my treason is announced, Grand Admiral Thrawn will take over as leader."

"Who is this Thrawn?" Luke asked.

"He is the only alien Palpatine has allowed to work for him, Thrawn is a technical genius and that is why I am sure the Alliance will need more than just Naboo's help to win this war," replied Anakin.

Luke nodded. "All right," he said. "So we are going to the Alliance?" he asked.

"Yes, before we head out to Coruscant, I will contact Admiral Piett and tell him of his new orders," Anakin said.

"Will he obey you?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Piett is more loyal to me than he is to the Emperor, I know this for a fact, that was why I asked him to become your bodyguard and to guard Kyp, he will obey me," his father replied.

"So Admiral Piett will aid the Alliance while you and I confront Palpatine?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied with a small smile. "Now then, while we are waiting to catch up with the Alliance, I think its' time we started working out our plans."

~*~

Leia walked down to the hangar bay with Padmé just behind her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she spotted Han and Chewbacca working on the _Millennium Falcon_. "That ship is always acting up," she commented just loud enough for the Wookie and Han to hear.

"We almost have the hyperdrive working," he called back.

"It better be working, the last time it wasn't working, we nearly didn't escape Hoth after the Empire found us and then nearly didn't escape Bespin when we were fleeing Cloud City," Leia pointed out.

"You know, if my husband had been here, he probably could have fixed it," Padmé commented. Leia narrowed her eyes; she had tried to ask her mother about her father the night before but Padmé wouldn't tell her who her father was.

"Was he good with mechanics?" she asked, she was determined to get some information even if she can't get the name of her father.

"Yes, he could fix almost anything, I remember while he was on Tatooine, he fixed something for his former owner," Padmé replied.

"He was a slave?" Leia asked, her eyes were wide.

"Yes he was but he was freed by Master Qui-Gon while we were trying to get the money to fix our ship," Padmé replied.

"Are you talking to Leia about her father?" Qui-Gon's voice asked as the Jedi Knight walked toward her.

"Yes, I thought she deserved to know something at least," the Senator replied.

"But why won't you tell me his name?" Leia demanded.

Padmé and Qui-Gon exchanged glances and the Jedi knight shook his head slightly. "It is not yet time for her to know," he said quietly.

"But when?" Padmé asked.

"Soon, very soon, but not yet," replied Qui-Gon.

"Will you stop talking as if I'm not here?" Leia snapped.

"Wow, easy there, your Worshipfulness," Han said walking over to join the Alderaanian Princess and putting an arm over her shoulders. Leia glared at him before shrugging out of his grip and glaring at her mother.

"I want to know who my father is," she demanded.

"Control your anger, Leia," Qui-Gon said softly.

Leia took a deep breath to control her anger and slowly it faded away. "I just want to know who he is," she said.

"You will find out soon, Leia, sooner than you may think," Qui-Gon replied cryptically.

"What do you mean, master?" asked Leia, sounding surprised.

"I mean that someone is coming and he will be arriving soon," Qui-Gon replied.

Padmé glanced sharply at Qui-Gon and Leia noticed a questioning look in her eyes. Qui-Gon nodded slightly before straightening up. "Do you wish to continue training, Leia?" he asked. "I think you are ready to start with a lightsaber."

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "She won't hurt herself, will she?" she asked.

"No, I'll make sure of that and I'll make sure she won't get hit," Qui-Gon replied before smiling slightly. "Do you want to start now?"

Leia sighed before shrugging. "Sure," she replied with a small smile before she followed Qui-Gon toward the Jedi knight's chambers to continue her training.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: cool, Anakin and Padmé are getting closer to their first meeting since Mustafar**

**Darth: is that the next chapter?**

**Blaze: maybe (smiles)**

**Darth: cool and what do you mean by maybe?**

**Tigerstar: because she doesn't know yet**

**Blaze: how did you know that?**

**Tigerstar: I don't know, I just guessed really**

**Blaze: oh okay**

**Darth: weird**

**Blaze: you're telling me well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post chapter XXXVII as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon. **


	37. Chapter XXXVII

**Blaze: time for chapter 37**

**Darth: don't you mean XXXVII**

**Blaze: its' the same thing, duh**

**Darth: no need to be hurtful (injured tone)**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Tigerstar: woohoo, confrontation time**

**Blaze: nice going, Tigerstar (slices Tigerstar in half)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: what was that for?**

**Darth: you almost ruined the chapter, idiot**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: oops**

**Blaze: you think, here's chapter XXXVII and I hope you like it and it's under Anakin's, Padmé's, Palpatine's and Thrawn's POV, not necessarily in order. I know Thrawn doesn't make an appearance until The Thrawn Trilogy but hey, that's why this story is **_**massively AU**_**.**

**Chapter XXXVII**

Palpatine narrowed his eyes slightly as he leaned back in his throne, his eyes were trained on the blue Coruscanti sky above his head. The sun was beginning to set but the lights of the city planet made it seem as though it was just after dawn. Airspeeder and taxis drove over the airlanes of the city-planet and the Emperor spotted several different types of speeders flying over the airlines.

When he felt his apprentice's presence as well as the presence of his Dark Jedi Hand, he turned around in his seat before gazing at Darth Fury and Nova as they kneeled before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Fury asked, lowering his head.

"I have new orders for both of you," Palpatine said quietly. "I know it is only a matter of time before Lord Vader proves his treachery to the Empire and I want the fleet under Grand Admiral Thrawn's control before then. I wish for you to go to the _Avenger_ and inform the Grand Admiral that he is to take over as commanding officer of the Imperial Fleet."

"Even of Vader's flagship?" Nova asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Admiral Piett is a very loyal man," Palpatine said. "But he is not loyal to me, his undying loyalty is for Lord Vader and that is why it will be difficult to have Thrawn convince Piett that he is now in charge. In other words, tell Thrawn to not try and take over the _Executor,_ not yet anyway."

"Very well, master," Fury said before looking up and narrowing his dark green eyes. "You do know that Vader and Skywalker will be coming here, have you prepared at all for their coming?"

"I know they are coming, I have foreseen it, but do not worry, once Skywalker has turned, all I will have to do is kill the other Skywalker, formerly known as Vader, and then Thrawn shall crush the Alliance," Palpatine said with a cocky smile.

Fury lowered his head. "And what if Skywalker does not turn?" he asked.

"He will, but should he not, there is a chance that the other Skywalker will be able to turn back to the dark side, either way, its' a win/win situation, my young apprentice," Palpatine said.

Fury nodded though his eyes were thoughtful and Palpatine began to wonder if his young apprentice knew what would happen once one of the Skywalkers has been turned…or turned back to the dark side. _He will understand why I have done this sooner or later,_ Palpatine thought as he nodded a dismissal to Fury and Nova and the two of them bowed before making their way out of the throne room.

Left alone with his thoughts, Palpatine returned his yellow gaze to the Coruscanti sky as he began to contemplate his plans to turn either one of the Skywalkers to the dark side.

~*~

From the Unknown Regions where he had stayed for several years since Emperor Palpatine had sent him there, Grand Admiral Thrawn was more than glad to be back in the Empire. The Chiss was currently sitting in his command room, watching the stars flash past as he waited for the two representatives of the Emperor to make it in his room.

Self-consciously smoothing his white, Grand Admiral uniform, Thrawn turned his scarlet red eyes around as two people walked into his command room. The dark green-eyed man wearing the black cloak was Palpatine's new second in command, Fury, while the second man was one of the Emperor's Hand, otherwise known as Nova.

"Welcome Lord Fury, Nova," Thrawn said in a smooth yet cold voice.

"Hello Grand Admiral Thrawn," Fury greeted him with a slight dip of his head. "The Emperor sent us here to speak with you…"

"Concerning Lord Vader's treason, am I correct?" the Chiss replied.

Fury started but nodded. "He wishes for you to take over as commanding officer of the Imperial Fleet but he told me to tell you to…" he began.

"To not try and take command of the _Executor_ because of Admiral Piett's undying loyalty to Lord Vader," Thrawn finished.

"Might I ask, Grand Admiral, but how did you know that?" Nova asked before paling visibly as Thrawn turned his red gaze to the Hand.

"I have my ways, another of the Emperor's Hands has been feeding me information from onboard the _Executor_, which, I'm sure, is how the Emperor is getting his information," Thrawn said.

Nova nodded before lowering his head. "We do not know exactly what Lord Vader is planning but Palpatine seems determined to insure his, or young Skywalker's, loyalty to the Empire," he said.

Thrawn smiled coolly. "The Emperor has always been cocky," he said softly. "Sometimes that cockiness comes in handy but other times…" he shrugged but did not finish his thought. "If nothing else, you are welcomed to stay here for the night before you must head back to Coruscant."

"Very well, Grand Admiral," Fury said with another bow.

"Good," Thrawn turned on his comlink and the image of a woman with vibrant green eyes appeared. "Captain Daala, will you please escort the Emperor's representatives to their quarters?"

"Of course, Grand Admiral," Daala said before disconnecting the transmission. The door slide open and Daala walked into the command room before nodding in greeting to Fury and Nova. Fury and Nova nodded before following the young woman out of the command room and Thrawn turned around in his seat before continuing to watch the stars, a small smile on his face.

~*~

Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed out of the large windows on the bridge of the _Executor_; Luke stood beside him, looking almost giddy as if he couldn't wait to see his friends again. Anakin chuckled slightly, causing a nearby officer to start in surprise. "Calm down, Luke," he said. "I doubt they will be going anywhere, they are pretty cocky at getting this close to Imperial territory."

Luke smiled slightly. "Well, I guess the Alliance thinks they will be able to take back an Imperial planet," he said.

Anakin smiled before glancing over his shoulder as Admiral Piett walked toward him. Piett saluted. "We will be dropping out of hyperspace above the planet Endor in a few minutes, my Lord," he said.

"Very well, ready my shuttle and you are not to attack, am I clear?" Anakin said.

Piett nodded. "Very well, my Lord," he said before glancing at a sergeant who saluted and went to work.

Anakin turned his gaze back to the stars that flashed past, a small smile on his face. "You do realize that unless the Alliance sees the _Executor_, they will not believe that I am who I say I am," he pointed out.

"Leia, Ahsoka and Kyp will know," Luke pointed out.

Anakin pursed his lips. "That is true," he agreed with a small smile.

~*~

Padmé gazed at the stars that glittered outside before glancing over to where Leia was practicing with Qui-Gon's lightsaber with the older Jedi watching nearby. The Senator sighed before walking over to join Qui-Gon as Leia closed her eyes before slowly blocking the laser bolts from the training droid Qui-Gon had in his possession.

"Reach out with the Force, Leia, don't trust your eyes, trust the Force and it will lead you to where you need to be," Qui-Gon instructed calmly, his sharp blue eyes were narrowed as he observed his apprentice.

Ahsoka and Kyp walked over to join them and Padmé nodded in greeting to the Togruta before glancing at the little boy. The little boy, who looked so sad when Padmé had first seen him, now held confidence in his eyes. Qui-Gon noticed this as well and he smiled slightly. "You've been training him, have you not?" He asked.

"Yes, I have, Palpatine already knows about me and Kyp so there is no point and keeping Kyp untrained," Ahsoka said.

Leia deactivated her lightsaber before opening her eyes and Qui-Gon turned off the training droid before sticking it into a pocket in his brown cloak. "Won't he be in danger of Vader?" she asked, handing the lightsaber back to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon, Ahsoka and Padmé exchanged glances. "No, Leia, he will not," Qui-Gon replied.

"That is true, besides, he slowly getting the hang of using the Force," Ahsoka added.

"You are a very good teacher," Padmé said smiling.

Ahsoka smiled as well. "I had a good master," she said and Padmé sighed. She knew her husband had trained Ahsoka and she was proud of Anakin's former padawan but she couldn't help but miss her husband.

_Even after what he did to you,_ the annoying inner voice said silently and Padmé scowled inwardly before pushing the voice to the back of her mind just as Admiral Ackbar's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Will all council members please report to the council room, we have an emergency, I repeat, will all council members please report to the council room, we have an emergency," the Mon Calamari said before the intercom was shut off.

"What could this emergency be about?" Leia wondered out loud.

Qui-Gon smiled a knowing smile. "You'll see," he said before walking away and Leia glared at her master's back before glancing at Padmé.

"Do you know what he meant, mother?" she asked.

Padmé smiled slightly. "Don't ask me, Leia, because I haven't the slightest clue as to what Master Qui-Gon is talking about," she said before glancing at the Togruta.

"Don't look at me," Ahsoka said a bit too quickly before she hurried off after Qui-Gon. Leia and Padmé exchanged glances before glancing over as Han and Chewbacca, who had joined them unannounced, glanced at them and Lando stood nearby.

"I wonder what the emergency is," Han asked.

"Well we won't find out unless we join the council members," Leia pointed out before leading the way down the hallway with Padmé, Han and the Wookie just behind him.

~*~

Anakin glanced at Admiral Piett who stood behind him and Luke as the _Executor_ was brought to a stop. "You understand your orders?"he asked.

"Yes, my Lord, I will instruct the fighters of their new orders," Piett said.

"Good, I will not return however as Luke and I will be journeying straight to Coruscant after this meeting," Anakin said. "If the Alliance accepts our help, you are in full command of the _Executor_ and you are to aid the Alliance as well."

Piett nodded before glancing over his shoulder as Jade walked toward them. Anakin narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the slim, red-haired young woman. "Jade," he greeted the mechanic, and the medic.

"Lord Vader," Jade replied with a slight dip of her head. "I just wanted to tell you that Grand Admiral Thrawn wished to speak with you but I told him you were occupied at the moment."

"Very well, thank you, Jade," Anakin said.

Luke smiled slightly before dipping his head slightly to the young woman. During the time since Luke and Jade met after the Emperor's Hand had nearly killed Anakin, they have been talking nearly every day when Luke wasn't training with Anakin. Anakin couldn't help but smile; he knew infatuation when he saw it. He was infatuated with Padmé after all, before…

_Stop thinking about that,_ Anakin told himself quickly. He knew if he didn't stop thinking about what he did to his wife as well as to his master, and father figure, he might end up falling to the dark side all over again.

"See you soon, Skywalker," Jade said with a small smile in Luke's direction.

"You too, Jade," Luke said in reply.

Jade nodded before walking away from the hangar bay and Piett smiled a knowing smile before saluting to Anakin. "I will return to my post now, my Lord, I hope the negotiations go well," he said before walking away from the hangar bay.

"I've never liked negotiations," Anakin muttered. "That was why Obi-Wan was known as the Negotiator while I was the Hero With No Fear."

Luke laughed. "Come on, father, the sooner we get this over with, the better," he said. "To tell you the truth, I don't like negotiations either."

Anakin laughed before walking into the shuttle and Luke followed him before rushing past his father and sitting down in the pilot seat. "I'm flying," he said.

"No way, I'm flying," Anakin protested, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"You know, we should have a contest someday, see who can beat the other in a flying contest," Luke said.

Anakin laughed. "You'd lose, young one," he said.

"Are you afraid, old man?"

"Who are you calling old?"

Luke laughed before starting the ship up and Anakin scowled angrily. "Fine, you can fly," he muttered.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Luke said laughing. Anakin glared at him though amusement glimmered in his blue eyes and he laughed as well as the shuttle rose from the hangar bay before blasting out into space and heading toward the Alliance's main ship, 'Home One.'

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: well if the confrontation wasn't going to happen in this chapter, why did you slice me in half?**

**Blaze: (shrugs) I don't know**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: (growls angrily)**

**Blaze: (laughs louder before picking up a random chocolate cream pie that had appeared out of nowhere)**

**Darth: Mmm, chocolate cream pie**

**Blaze: mine**

**Darth: mine**

**Blaze: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Darth: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Qui-Gon: good God, not again**

**Anakin: you're telling me**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

**Blaze: woohoo**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: okay, this chapter is the confrontation chapter**

**Blaze: idiot (presses make alive button and slices Tigerstar in half again)**

**Obi-Wan: now you know how I feel**

**Anakin: um, didn't I say sorry?**

**Obi-Wan: no!**

**Anakin: well, sorry?**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs)**

**Anakin: the least you can do is accept it, I did save you ten times**

**Obi-Wan: nine times, how many times must I tell you? That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count**

**Anakin: (laughs)**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) well here is chapter XXXVIII and I hope you like it and I decided to post two chapters this time though Anakin and Padme don't, technically, talk until the next chapter so yeah.**

**Chapter XXXVIII**

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as he scanned the faces of the council members that sat in front of him. Mon Mothma was silent as were Ackbar and Rieekan, Madine was fidgeting and the Jedi Knight figured they didn't know how to begin.

"They look as if they are not going to attack," Qui-Gon said finally, breaking the silence.

"But why?" Leia asked curiously.

Qui-Gon bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Maybe they have no wish to attack," he suggested.

"But why would an Imperial Star Destroyer enter this system and how did they know we were here? Is there a traitor within our ranks…again?" Madine asked, narrowing his eyes at Lando.

"Don't look at me, I swear, this time it wasn't me," Lando said.

"They must have found out we were here," Rieekan pointed out.

Leia narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We could make an emergency jump to lightspeed," Han said.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "They may just wish to speak with us," he said.

"Why would Imperials wish to speak with us?" Ackbar asked; the salmon-colored Mon Calamari had been silent throughout the course of the first part of the meeting.

The Jedi Knight shrugged before casting a knowing glance at Ahsoka and Padmé and they blinked before smiling in reply. "I do not know," he replied.

At that instant, a beep sounded and Mon Mothma turned her attention to the comlink. "It's from the Star Destroyer," she said, sounding surprised as she tossed a suspicious glance at Qui-Gon.

"Why don't we answer it and see what they want?" Ahsoka suggested.

"I think we should," Padmé agreed.

"Very well," Mon Mothma said before turning on the comlink. "Mon Mothma here."

A holographic image of a young man in an Imperial Uniform appeared before the auburn-haired woman. "Hello Mon Mothma," the Imperial greeted her. "I am Admiral Piett, acting commander of the Star Destroyer the _Executor._"

"The_ Executor_?" Leia echoed. "Is that not Vader's flagship? Why would he be here?"

"Hello Admiral Piett, why have you contacted us?" Mon Mothma asked.

"My Lord informed me to, he wishes for me to tell you that he wishes to speak to you and to not shoot him down," Piett replied.

"Your Lord?" Madine echoed.

"Yes," Piett replied and Qui-Gon smiled as the Admiral added, "Lord Vader wishes to speak with you."

~*~

Luke narrowed his eyes as he guided the ship toward 'Home One' before glancing at his father. "I hope Admiral Piett was able to convince them to let us land before they shoot us down," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Well, now that they know I'm here, they probably wouldn't mind shooting me down," he pointed out.

Luke sighed. "It's going to be hard to convince them that you're good again," he said.

"You're telling me, you're not the one who has to deal with it," Anakin grumbled as Luke flew toward the docking bay. A beep sounded and Anakin reached over to answer the comlink call.

"Lord Vader?" the voice at the other end of the comlink said.

"Who else?" Anakin asked, and Luke noticed he was unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Nice going father," he muttered. "Way to make a good first impression."

Anakin laughed and the voice at the other end of the comlink was startled into silence for a few moments. "This is Mon Mothma," the voice went on. "You may land in Docking Bay 2 and I will meet you in the bay along with the other Alliance leaders."

"Acknowledged," Anakin said. "And please bring Princess Leia, Captain Solo and Padawan Ahsoka Tano with you. Someone wants to see his old friends."

"Very well, Lord Vader," Mon Mothma said before disconnecting the transmission, Luke chuckled slightly.

"You know, when you laughed, Mon Mothma probably nearly had a heart attack," he said.

Anakin smiled. "Probably," he agreed before sighing. "Can't I at least land the shuttle?" he added.

Luke laughed. "You can fly on the way back," he said before adding with a small twinkle of amusement. "If you can beat me to the pilot seat that is."

"I would have but you had a head start," Anakin retorted as Luke brought the shuttle to a stop in the docking bay. He already spotted the Alliance leaders as well as Leia, Han and Ahsoka there, two others stood nearby and one of them Luke recognized as Kyp, the other was unfamiliar however. He suddenly realized that this would be the first time he would be meeting the Alliance leaders since they drove him way. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Not the sort of home welcoming party you were expecting?" Anakin asked smiling as he got to his feet and Luke followed suit.

"No, well kind of," Luke admitted.

"And I seriously would have beaten you if you had started on time," Anakin said with an amused gleam in his eyes as he led the way out of the shuttle.

"You wouldn't have beaten me if I gave you a three hour head start, old man," Luke retorted, following his father out of the shuttle.

"Who are you calling old?" Anakin protested.

"You."

"I'm not old, now Obi-Wan, he could have been old."

"I don't think Obi-Wan will like that comment," Luke said with a small smile.

Anakin laughed, causing the Alliance leaders to step back with surprise. "I know he won't, he always lectured me when I called him old," he said.

Luke laughed and Anakin smiled before turning his attention to the Alliance leaders as Mon Mothma stepped forward. ""Hello Skywalker," she greeted him.

"Mon Mothma," Luke replied with a slight dip of his head.

"And hello Lord Vader," Mon Mothma added, a little hesitantly before narrowing her eyes. "Why are you here, Lord Vader?"

"Please, call me Anakin," Anakin replied, causing the older man that was standing beside Kyp to smile.

Madine narrowed his eyes. "Why would we do that?" he demanded.

Anakin smiled. "Because that's my name," he said.

"I thought you're name was Vader?" Kyp said in a small voice.

Anakin smiled before glancing at the little boy. "I was known as Vader," he said to the small boy. "But I go by Anakin now, how have you been young Kyp?"

"He's been good, Anakin," the older man said and Anakin glanced up sharply, Luke saw his father's eyes go wide with shock as he gazed at the older man in front of him. The older man nodded to Kyp before walking forward, ignoring the warnings from Leia and Han, who were standing behind him.

"Hello Anakin," the older man greeted him.

"Q…Qui-Gon?" Anakin gasped, his eyes filled with shock. "I…I thought you died at the Invasion of Naboo."

The man known as Qui-Gon smiled. "Many people believe that, even my old padawan believed it but the Force decided that it was not done with me just yet," he said.

"I…I can't believe it," Anakin whispered, his eyes filled with shock.

Luke smiled before glancing at the Alliance leaders' dumbstruck face. "He looked that way when he found out Ahsoka was alive as well," he said.

"I did not," Anakin protested, throwing a quick glare at his son.

"You did, if I had a holocam, I would have taken a picture," Luke said. "You looked funny."

"I did not look funny," Anakin protested though Luke could see amusement glimmering in his blue eyes.

"You two are defiantly father and son," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Even though you fight like brothers."

"That's what the other Jedi Masters said about Obi-Wan and I," Anakin said, sadness in his voice as he thought about his former master, the man who had been like a father to him since he was nine years old.

Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know you miss Obi-Wan and you regret what you did to him, Anakin," he said softly. "But Obi-Wan is proud of you, I know this, and I know he is even more proud of you now that you have managed to return from the depths of darkness."

"You know, everyone, even Master Yoda, believed that once you go into the dark side, you will never return to the light, I even believed it," Anakin pointed before glancing at Luke. "That is until Luke convinced me otherwise."

Leia snorted. "I still don't believe it," she muttered.

Ahsoka glanced at her. "You may not believe it but it but it is true," she said.

Leia snorted and Han looked as though he agreed with her. Luke glanced at the Alliance leaders as Anakin turned his attention back to them.

"I have come here for one reason," he said. "I have informed Admiral Piett, who is in charge of my flagship, the _Executor_, to aid you if you shall accept him. He may only have the _Executor_ under his command but there are fighters that will obey him as they obey me."

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "Why are you helping us?" she asked finally.

"Because Emperor Palpatine lied to me," Anakin said and Luke could sense he was struggling to keep control of his anger. "He lied to me about everything, about my master, about my wife, about my child, everything. And now, he has already tried to have my son and I killed so I want to take him off the throne and return the galaxy to the peace the Republic had offered us."

Ahsoka smiled as did Qui-Gon though Leia and Han still looked angry and unconvinced. Mon Mothma glanced at the other Alliance leaders. "How will we know you will not betray us?" she asked.

"You have my word, as a Jedi, that I will not betray you," Anakin said. "As some of you may have figured out, I was the one that spoke with the Queen of Naboo and convinced her to join the Alliance."

"I still do not understand," Leia admitted.

"I am helping the Alliance now, Princess," Anakin replied softly. "At least Piett will help you in your next battle, wherever it may be, for Luke and I have business elsewhere."

"Business elsewhere?" Ahsoka echoed.

"Yes, Palpatine wishes for Luke and I to return to Coruscant in a weeks time and it is a weeks journey from here to Coruscant," Anakin replied.

"Why are you taking Luke to Palpatine?" Leia demanded.

"Control your anger, Leia," Qui-Gon cautioned and Luke narrowed his eyes. _What was that about?_ He thought and he could tell his father was thinking the same thing.

"Because Luke and I may be the only ones who can defeat Palpatine," Anakin replied. "But with Palpatine's new apprentice roaming around, it is going to be a dangerous mission."

"So the rumors are true," Admiral Ackbar said.

"Yes, they are," Luke said. "Ahsoka, father and I fought him onboard the _Executor_."

"We will need to talk this matter over with the last member of the council but I haven't seen her," Mon Mothma said.

"She said she had something to take care of and would join us shortly," Qui-Gon said.

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly. _Who was this council member?_ He wondered silently. "You have a new council member?" he asked out loud.

"Yes," Mon Mothma replied before glancing over her shoulder. "Ah, here she comes now."

Luke saw shock cause Anakin's body to stiffen as a woman who looked to be just over thirty with chocolate brown eyes and long dark brown hair walk over to join Mon Mothma. The woman was short, a little bit taller than Leia, and slender. Luke glanced at his father and saw shock, anger, and many other emotions swimming around in Anakin's blue eyes as he gazed at the woman.

The woman glanced at him and for a long moment, the hangar bay was filled with silence. Luke could sense the shock his father was feeling, the waves were so strong through the Force that they nearly toppled him over. And finally breaking the silence, Anakin found his tongue and uttered one word that echoed around the hangar bay.

"_Padmé!_"

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: ha, I'm just so cruel, cutting it off there**

**Darth: yeah, you are**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: we all know that**

**Blaze: (presses make alive button)**

**Tigerstar: (runs to StarClan)**

**Bluestar: how many times must I tell you? You…are…not…welcomed! (Tosses Tigerstar into the Dark Forest)**

**Hawkfrost: and how many times must**_** I**_** tell you? You…are…not…welcomed! (Tosses Tigerstar into a Starbucks)**

**Darth: hey, that was my frappaccino (kicks Tigerstar to Blaze's computer room)**

**Blaze: nice of you to join me, did you find my Dad?**

**Tigerstar: (rubs aching back) yeah, he's at Starbucks**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) figured, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt any time soon**


	39. Chapter XXXIX

**Blaze: yeah, time for the continuation of the last chapter**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Tigerstar: she did this the same day**

**Blaze: heck, I practically finished this story the same day**

**Tigerstar: that's true**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: here is the next chapter and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XXXIX**

Shock coursed through Anakin's veins as he gazed at the woman that was his wife standing in front of him. "Padmé!" he gasped, breaking the silence that had entered the hangar bay.

Padmé gazed at him for a long moment before Mon Mothma spoke. "You know each other?" she asked.

Padmé walked forward before gazing up at Anakin and Anakin began to wonder if the Force had heard his wish to see his beloved wife's face again. She gazed at him for a long moment before raising a hand and slapping him sharply across the face.

"I guess I deserved that," he said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You deserve a lot more," Padmé snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Anakin sighed. "I know I do Padmé," he said. "I know now that Palpatine had lied to me about everything."

Padmé's eyes softened. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Ani, we all were blind to Palpatine's faults," she said. "All of us fell into his trap, you just fell in further than anyone else."

Anakin gazed into his beloved wife's chocolate brown eyes. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. "Everyday since that horrible night on Mustafar, I've found myself awake late at night just thinking about you. I know I have done so many unspeakable crimes in my past, I just wish that I could have seen through Palpatine's lies. How could I have been so stupid?"

Padmé smiled before gently touching Anakin's cheek. "As I said, all of us were blind to Palpatine's faults," she said. "We couldn't see him as he truly was and that is what truly happened."

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Anakin heard the smuggler's voice snap, breaking the moment between him and his wife.

Anakin glanced up and spotted Mon Mothma, Madine, Ackbar, and everyone else staring at him with wide-eyes. The only one that didn't seem surprised was Qui-Gon who was watching with a small smile on his face.

Padmé gazed up at him and Anakin saw a single tear cascade down her face. He lifted his hand before gently wiping it away. "I'm sorry, Padmé, I'm so sorry, more sorry than I've ever been before," he whispered.

"I know," she replied before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. Anakin put his arms around Padmé before holding her close to him for a long moment, in spite of the stares he was receiving.

Padmé stepped back before glancing over her shoulder as Leia and Han made their way closer to the two of them. Leia and Han stopped beside Qui-Gon and Anakin noticed anger in Leia's eyes. Padmé smiled before turning her attention to Luke who was standing, stiff with surprise, beside Anakin.

"Luke?" she breathed, her eyes going wide.

Luke's eyes were filled with shock as Anakin glanced at him and he smiled slightly before patting his son's shoulder. "Don't just stand there, Luke, give your mother a hug," he said.

"Mother!" Leia exclaimed, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Yes, Leia," Padmé said before smiling and adding, "and why don't you at least say hi to your father?"

"Father!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes going wider, if that was possible, with shock and Anakin staggered back slightly.

"Twins?" he breathed, turning his blue gaze to Padmé.

"Twins," Padmé replied as she gently hugged her son who was still staring at her with shock in his eyes.

"I…I can't believe it," Anakin said, his eyes wide. "Twins, how could I have not seen it before?"

Padmé smiled before looking at Leia who was standing there, stiff with shock and anger in her eyes. "Come here, Leia," she said.

Leia glared at Anakin and Qui-Gon sighed. "There is much anger in you, Leia," he said. "You must control it or it can be used against you."

"Yes, it can," Anakin agreed.

Leia swallowed and Anakin felt the anger slowly start to fade away within his daughter. It was then that he noticed his daughter was Force sensitive, as powerful in the Force as Luke himself.

"Force sensitive twins," he whispered.

Padmé glanced up at him as Leia made her way to her mother's side. "Well, they do have your blood in them," she pointed out.

Anakin was speechless as Leia and Luke gazed at each other, Leia glanced at Anakin and the surprise was replaced by anger. "I don't believe it," she said and the sudden venom in her voice startled Anakin.

"Whether you want to accept it or not, Leia, Anakin is your father," Padmé said. "And Luke is your twin brother."

"Oh Stars," Luke groaned.

"You're telling me, I kissed my twin brother…twice," Leia exclaimed.

"You kissed your twin brother?" Padmé echoed.

"You kissed your twin sister?" Anakin asked, looking sharply at Luke.

"I didn't know he was my twin brother," Leia replied.

"And she kissed me," Luke added.

Han suddenly burst out laughing and Leia glared at him. "It's not funny," she snapped.

"It kind of is, ya kissed your twin brother just to try and make me jealous," Han said bending over in a laughing fit.

"Shut up you half-witted, stuck-up, scruffy looking…nerfherder," Leia snapped angrily.

"Who's scruffy looking?"

"You are!"

"Children, calm down," Qui-Gon said and Anakin smiled slightly until the voices came back into his mind.

_You killed her, you killed your wife, you killed your master, you killed them, you killed them,_ the voices said, repeating the same sentences over and over again.

_No, you're wrong, I didn't kill her,_ Anakin shouted silently, putting a hand on his head and Luke and Padmé glanced at him sharply, concern in their eyes.

_You will never gain forgiveness, you killed them and you will never gain forgiveness,_ the voice went on and Anakin suddenly recognized it.

_Palpatine! How could I have not recognized it before?_ He thought, keeping his thoughts shielded strongly with the Force as Palpatine's voice continued to course through his mind.

"Father, are you all right?" Luke asked, breaking Anakin out of his thoughts.

Anakin blinked. "Yes, I'm fine," he muttered. "It's time we got going, Luke, our time limit is almost up and this may be our only chance to stop Palpatine, once and for all."

Anakin glanced up before gazing at the rest of the group and glanced at Ahsoka as she walked over to join Qui-Gon. "Don't you think we should go with them?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Palpatine already knows about you, Ahsoka," he said. "And he must not know about Qui-Gon, or about Leia."

"Why not?" Leia asked, there was still distrust in her voice but Anakin also heard general concern.

"If Palpatine knew about you, he would try to use you to get to us," Luke was the one that replied.

"That is correct, son," Anakin said before glancing at the other Alliance leaders. "Piett will obey you as he obeys me," he added to the Alliance leaders. "Whatever your plan is, you can be sure that Piett will aid you in it."

Mon Mothma nodded though her eyes were still filled with distrust and her comlink beeped. "Mon Mothma here," she said into the comlink.

"Mon Mothma, the Naboo fleet has arrived," the voice at the other end said.

"Good, Mothma out," Mon Mothma turned off her comlink before glancing at Anakin. "Thank you for your help, Lor…Anakin and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Mon Mothma," Anakin replied with a slight dip of his head before glancing at Luke. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, race you to the cockpit," Luke shouted before taking off running toward the Lambada shuttle.

"No fair, you got a head start," Anakin protested before laughing and running off after Luke, leaving the Alliance leaders to stare after him with shock in their eyes. Ahsoka, Padmé and Qui-Gon just exchanged glances filled with amusement as Anakin and Luke struggled to beat the other to the cockpit.

~*~

_I'm Vader's daughter,_ Leia thought, her eyes still filled with shock as she watched Luke and Vader run off toward the cockpit of the shuttle. Han glanced at her before putting an arm around her shoulders.

Qui-Gon glanced at her. "You shouldn't be so down, Leia," he said as if sensing the depression in Leia. "You should be proud to have such a legendary Jedi knight as your father."

"Vader is no father of mine, he is not a legendary Jedi knight," Leia snapped vehemently.

"I don't believe you mean that, Leia, and neither do you," Qui-Gon replied before smiling slightly and looking toward the cockpit of the shuttle. "Look at Anakin, Leia."

Leia hesitated but listened before looking at Vader and Luke fighting over the controls to the shuttle. She could see a smile on Vader's face and his mouth was open as if he was laughing. "I've never seen him smile before," she said softly.

"You see, Anakin is no longer Vader, Vader never smiled and Anakin's smiling and laughing," Ahsoka said as she walked over to join Leia. "I may not have known Anakin long when he was Vader but I knew him, as Vader, long enough to know that he hardly ever smiled. But look at him now."

The Togruta pointed to where Anakin was still laughing with Luke while the two of them continue to fight over the controls to the shuttle. Finally, Anakin relented before taking the co-pilot seat and Luke started the ship up. He nodded a goodbye to the Alliance leaders before the shuttle lifted up into the air before turning around and flying off into space.

Leia sighed before glancing at Padmé. "He's really my father, isn't he?" she asked.

Padmé smiled. "I was there, Leia, I gave birth to you and Luke at the same time and I named you before I had fallen unconscious," she said.

Leia sighed before glancing at the other council members. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Mon Mothma narrowed her eyes. "I think it is time we take the fight to the Empire," she said before pulling out her comlink. "Admiral?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma," the Admiral in charge of 'Home One' said.

"Set the course for Coruscant, I will contact the Nabooian ships as well as the _Executor_ and tell them of our plan," Mon Mothma said.

"Yes Mon Mothma," the Admiral said.

"I'll contact the Naboo fleet," Ackbar said.

"And I'll contact the other ships," Rieekan added.

Mon Mothma nodded. "Very well," she said before dialing the comlink frequency and Admiral Piett appeared. "Admiral Piett?"

"Yes?" Piett asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Is what Lord Vader says true?" Mon Mothma asked. "Will you help us in our fight against the Empire?"

"Yes, I will obey my Lord, what is the plan, Mon Mothma?" Piett asked.

"We are taking the Naboo fleet as well as our fleet to Coruscant, you may join us, Admiral," Mon Mothma replied.

"Very well, Mon Mothma, I will inform the other captains," Piett said saluting before disconnecting the transmission.

"Antilles, Janson," Ackbar called and the commander and lieutenant commander, Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson hurried over to join them.

"Yes, Admiral?" Wedge asked.

"Take out Rogue Squadron, you and Gold Squadron are to lead us into the attack, Calrissian, you and Solo may lead Gold Squadron," Ackbar said, turning his attention to Lando and Han though Leia noticed slight distrust in his glassy eyes.

"Master Jedi…" Mon Mothma began, glancing at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We have business elsewhere, Mon Mothma," he said. "I fear Anakin and Luke may be in danger, which is why I am following them to see if they need help."

"I will join you," Ahsoka said.

"As will I," Padmé added.

"And so will I," Leia said.

"Me too," Han said almost automatically.

"No, Han, you are needed in this battle," Leia said glancing at Han. "Lando won't be able to lead Gold Squadron on his own, he needs your help." She smiled before gently kissing Han on the lips. "I love you, Han, and I'll be all right."

"What about me, Princess Leia?" See-Threepio asked and Leia noticed the golden droid had joined them a while back.

She glanced at Qui-Gon who shrugged. "I guess you can come with us," he said in reply.

A beep sounded and Threepio glanced at the little blue droid as Artoo Deetoo rolled forward. "What are you doing here, Artoo?" the golden droid asked.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles and Threepio started. "What do you mean, Master Luke told you to stay here?" he protested.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles and Threepio shook his golden head. "I don't get you, what do you mean Master Anakin told you to stay here? I don't know a master Anakin," he said.

Padmé sighed. "I forgot about that," she said. "I overheard Bail Organa while I was unconscious, he said that Threepio was to have a mind wipe because he knew to much." She glanced at the golden droid before adding, "Threepio, you may not remember, but you were built by Anakin before you had a mind wipe."

"Mind wipe? Oh dear, I don't remember anything," Threepio said almost apologetically.

"I figured that," Padmé said and Artoo beeped in agreement.

Qui-Gon smiled and Leia glanced at him. "Are we going to get going?" she asked.

"Yes, let's get going," Qui-Gon agreed before leading the way toward a nearby shuttle but stopped and glanced at Mon Mothma. "If it's all right with you, Mon Mothma."

"Go on, Master Jedi," Mon Mothma said. "Just be careful."

"We will, Mon Mothma, may the Force be with you," Qui-Gon said.

"May the Force be with you," the Alliance leaders' said in unison and Qui-Gon nodded before leading the way into the shuttle with Ahsoka, Leia, Threepio and Padmé just behind him. As Qui-Gon got into the cockpit and started up the shuttle, he couldn't help but worry, will he get there in time to be of any help?

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahahaha**

**Darth: you're so cruel**

**Tigerstar: yeah, you are**

**Blaze: well, this story is almost over, I'd say about four more chapters, maybe**

**Darth: cool**

**Tigerstar: yeah, coolieo**

**Blaze: well, the next chapter shall be Piett's, Thrawn's, and Anakin's POV I think**

**Darth: you think?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Tigerstar: okay then**

**Blaze: please review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	40. Chapter XL

**Blaze: next chapter time, yay!**

**Darth: who's this chapter's POV?**

**Blaze: Piett, Thrawn, Mara and Anakin, not necessarily in order though**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Tigerstar: can I do it? Please!**

**Blaze: fine**

**Tigerstar: yay well here is chapter XL and Blaze hopes you like it**

**Chapter XL**

Grand Admiral Thrawn gazed out at the stars that flashed past as the _Avenger_ flew through hyperspace in the direction of Coruscant. Darth Fury stood beside him, gazing at the stars with narrowed dark green eyes. Thrawn knew that the Alliance was getting ready to attack Coruscant but he knew Fury hadn't the slightest clue how he knew.

"How can you be sure the Alliance is going to attack Coruscant?" Fury asked after several more moments of silence.

"Because they would think it would catch us by complete surprise, the Alliance is getting cocky," Thrawn replied smoothly before smiling coolly. "But they will be the ones surprised when they realize just how wrong they are."

"We are going to ambush them above Coruscant," Fury said, phrasing it as a statement.

"Yes, Lord Fury," Thrawn replied turning his scarlet eyes to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. "And with this ambush, we will be able to crush the Alliance but we mustn't underestimate them, not yet. We still cannot be sure if we will defeat them and we cannot be sure if Vader did not offer his help to them."

"But I thought you were in charge of the entire Imperial Fleet," Fury protested.

"You were the one that told me to not take command of Vader's flagship," Thrawn reminded him coldly.

"Yes, I remember now," Fury said before turning to look at the flashes of hyperspace.

"Why are you here?" Thrawn asked finally. "I thought you would be returning to Coruscant after you delivered your message."

Fury shrugged. "The Emperor told me to stay with you," he said before smiling sinisterly. "I figure he doesn't want me to kill Lord Vader just yet though he did say I could."

Thrawn nodded. "Very well," he said before turning back to gaze at the flashes of hyperspace as the flashes disappeared into starlines that in turn returned to normal stars and the city-planet of Coruscant floated in front of them.

~*~

Admiral Piett narrowed his eyes as the _Executor_ made the jump into hyperspace, following Rogue Squadron, Gold Squadron, the Naboo fleet and the rest of the Alliance's ships. Piett didn't mind helping the Alliance; he had thought the Empire would bring peace to the galaxy when he joined it but he soon figured out how wrong he was. When he joined the crew on Lord Vader's flagship, he thought it was a good job.

He may not approve of some of the things Lord Vader has done but he is proud to be working under Vader. He respected Vader very much and he was loyal to him, more loyal to Vader than he was to the Emperor. He knew this was treason but frankly he didn't care, he just wanted to live a peaceful life and he knew he couldn't do that so long as the Empire still lived.

He glanced over his shoulder as the crewmembers plotted their course for Coruscant before turning his attention back to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. He was silent for a long moment until one of the crewmembers walked toward him.

"Admiral?" the sergeant asked.

"Yes?" Piett asked, turning his attention to the sergeant.

"Why are we aiding the Alliance? This is treason," the sergeant said.

"I know but the Empire promised us freedom and peace and we have not had that since the Emperor's rise. Besides, I will follow Lord Vader's orders down to the T," Piett replied.

The sergeant nodded though his eyes showed his worry. "I have a family," he said softly. "If the Emperor found out about our treason, would he harm our family?"

"There is no telling with the Emperor," Piett replied before smiling slightly. "I'm sure you're family will be fine, sergeant."

The sergeant nodded. "I hope so," he said before going back to his work.

Piett turned his attention back to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. _I sure hope Lord Vader knows what he is doing,_ he thought.

~*~

Mara Jade narrowed her eyes as she passed by the main reactor room of the hyperdrive. Her thoughts drifted to Luke, the son of Lord Vader, and she scowled to herself. _Don't think about him, what is he to you? He's just a threat to my master,_ she thought though she couldn't seem to get Luke out of her mind.

During the nearly two months they have been together on this ship, though they've kept respectable distance, Mara still found Luke attractive. And when he started speaking to her after Lord Vader had been injured, she found they had much in common. They both enjoyed fixing things, flying, and they both didn't like talking about their past.

_But he is a threat to my master,_ she reminded herself silently as she made her way deeper into the ship. As she passed by the spot where she had found the injured Vader, she remembered exactly how everything happened. She remembered seeing how sad and worried Luke had looked and had remembered pitying him.

_He is only a boy, only a few years younger than I, why does my master think he is a threat?_ Mara wondered silently as she continued to pace around the _Executor_. She rather liked Luke, he was very nice to her and he spoke to her as an equal, not like the other troopers who saw her as greater than they were. She thought he was cute and everything but he was a threat to her master, which means he was a threat to her.

_Wait, where's the logic in that?_ Mara thought. _Just because Luke is a threat to my master, that doesn't mean he's a threat to me._

Shaking her head, causing her flaming red hair to fly into her face, Mara began walking again, her green eyes scanning the area. She sighed before straightening up. _I think I'll go to Coruscant and see what is happening, _she thought.

~*~

Anakin narrowed his eyes as Luke slowly flew out of hyperspace, the starlines faded away to normal stars. He spotted the large city-planet that was Coruscant rising in front of him. He glanced at Luke who was smiling as he took hold of the controls before piloting the ship toward Coruscant.

"Why are you smiling?" Anakin asked.

"I beat you twice," Luke said with a small smile, laughing.

"You had a head start, both times," Anakin retorted laughing. He watched as Luke piloted the ship into the Coruscanti atmosphere before gazing around the large, city-planet. "Head that way, we'll park at my castle and head to the main palace from there."

_You killed them, you killed them, it's all your fault, you killed them all, it's all your fault,_ the voices said in Anakin's mind and he struggled to push them to the back of his mind. The voices seemed to be louder as if they were heading closer to the source of the voices.

_You killed the, you killed them, it's your fault, it's your fault, _the voices continued to say.

_No, it isn't, it was Vader, it was Vader!_ Anakin cried silently, putting a hand on his head as it began to throb as the voices grew louder.

"Father!" Luke's voice came to him and the shuttle suddenly lurched as Luke accidentally jerked the controls.

Anakin blinked. "What?" he asked before narrowing his eyes. "I thought you knew how to fly."

"I do but you were putting you hand on your head as though it hurt, what's the matter?" asked Luke.

"It's just...there are voices in my head that keep blaming me for the deaths of many," Anakin whispered. "I can't be sure but I think it might be Palpatine trying to get me to turn back to the dark side."

Luke put a hand on Anakin's and Anakin realized his right mechanical hand was shaking. "Don't worry father, just ignore them, Palpatine will not turn you and he will not turn me," he said softly.

Anakin sighed. "You don't know the Emperor," he said as Luke brought the shuttle down on the docking bay just outside of Anakin's castle. "Just remember, don't give in to anger and don't give in to fear, that is what caused me to fall."

Luke nodded, turning the shuttle off before getting to his feet, his hand almost self-consciously went to his lightsaber as if making sure it was there. "I will, father," he said softly. "Let's get going."

"One other thing, Luke," Anakin said. Luke stopped before glancing at him and he gazed at him for a long moment before going on, "if something should happen to me, do not believe anything Palpatine tells you. No matter what he says, he cannot prevent death, death can only be prevented by the Force, as is what happened with Ahsoka and the others but he does not have the power to reverse death."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I know this, I mean the Force was the only thing that brought you back to life after that Hand killed you," he said.

Anakin nodded before taking a deep breath. "All right, let's get this over with," he said softly before following Luke out of the shuttle.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know it was short**

**Darth: yeah, it is very short**

**Tigerstar: yes it was**

**Blaze: okay then**

**Darth: Mmm chocolate**

**Blaze: what the heck?**

**Tigerstar: seriously, what the heck?**

**Darth: Mmm chocolate**

**Blaze: damn it, you made me hungry for chocolate (walks off to find some chocolate)**

**Darth: (joins Blaze)**

**Tigerstar: how mean, just leaves me with the end notes (sighs) please review and Blaze will post the next chapter as soon as she possibly can**


	41. Chapter XLI

**Tigerstar: here's the next chapter**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: yeah and its' from Han's, Anakin's, and Leia's POV and sorry that it's so short**

**Darth: what are you doing posting so soon?**

**Blaze: Well, I want to finish this story and start a new story, duh**

**Darth: what are you going to do?**

**Blaze: I already finished Morning Twilight but I can't decide between Fading Inferno: The Rise of Darth Miser, Imaginary Reality, and Wings of Eternity**

**Darth: you should wait to do the first one until you start Morning Twilight because Miser is not even introduced until the end of Morning Twilight**

**Blaze: true, so I guess its' between Imaginary Reality and Wings of Eternity but then again, I can start typing it, that doesn't mean I have to start posting it**

**Darth: true, let the reader's decide**

**Blaze: good idea, Tigerstar, you do it**

**Tigerstar: fine, which story do you think Blaze should start typing? Imaginary Reality? Wings of Eternity? Or Fading Inferno: The Rise of Darth Miser, please tell us in your review and the summaries are on Blaze's profile so here is chapter XLI and Blaze hopes you like it**

**Chapter XLI**

Han narrowed his eyes as he shifted in the pilot's seat of the _Millennium Falcon,_Chewbacca stood beside him, occasionally growling something and gesturing toward the _Executor_that was flying in hyperspace just behind them. "I know, Chewie, I don't trust them either," Han said.

Chewbacca growled and Han sighed as the comlink beeped. "Hey Solo," Lando's voice sounded over the comlink.

"What Calrissian?" Han asked smiling as he spotted Lando's B wing fighter flying nearby.

"Nothing, Han, just wanted to check in on an old friend, by the way, Leia's been trying to get a hold of you," Lando said.

"I hadn't even noticed," Han admitted before switching over to Leia's frequency. "Hey your Worshipfulness," he said.

Leia's voice sighed at the other end. "Will you stop calling me that?" she snapped.

"Sorry Leia, what's up?" Han asked.

"We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in a few minutes," Leia replied. "Good luck, Han, let's hope the _Falcon_ won't start acting up again."

"I'm sure it will be all right, Leia, take care of yourself," Han said.

"I will and Ackbar says for you to hold back for a few minutes when we exit hyperspace to allow Qui-Gon and the rest of us to get into the Coruscanti atmosphere," said Leia.

"Okay, Leia, we'll see ya there," said Han before he switched the frequency to Lando's.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Lando asked.

"I'm sure they will be, they have that old wizard and that Togruta with them," Han replied. He didn't understand anything about the Force the old wizards were babbling about but he knew it had to be something great.

"That is true, Han, but we have to worry about the battle that is going to take place at Coruscant," Lando said.

"Yeah, we have to worry about this battle," Han said before frowning as they dropped out of hyperspace and four Star Destroyers rose to met them.

"It's a trap," Lando called.

"Go, Leia, go!" Han called and the shuttle took off toward the city-planet at full speed, neatly dodging the laser blasts coming from the Star Destroyers before flying past the blockade and heading toward the planet.

Han glanced at Chewbacca. "Power up the lasers," he said before keying in the frequency to Gold Squadron. "Gold Two to Gold Leader, we're being ambushed."

"I can see that, Gold Two," Lando retorted. "Gold Squadron, where are you?"

"Gold Two checking in," Han said before nodding to Chewbacca who climbed into the laser cannon area before charging it up.

"Gold Five checking in."

"Gold Ten checking in."

"Gold Seven checking in."

"Gold Three checking in."

"Gold Six checking in."

"Gold Four checking in."

"Go in," Lando called. "Try to weaken the deflector shields."

Han flew the _Falcon_toward the Star Destroyer in front of him before narrowing his eyes as TIE fighters appeared out of the Star Destroyer before they flew over and attacked. "TIE fighters!" he called over the comlink.

"I see them, Gold Two," Lando called back as the fighters flew straight at them, laser bolts shooting straight at him.

"Chewie, TIE fighters coming in at .04," Han called and Chewbacca moved the laser to the mark before letting loose a series of turbolaser bolts at the TIE fighters and it blew up in a shower of sparks.

"Nice shot, Han," Lando called.

"Thank Chewie," Han called back before turning his ship around and yelling out order to Chewbacca who got them before letting loose a series of laser bolts at the TIE fighters.

"Thank you Chewie," Lando called.

"You've picked up a few on your tail, Lando," Han called.

"I've got them," Gold Five said and the two TIE fighters blew up in a shower of sparks. Han noticed X wing fighters flying in and realized Rogue Squadron had joined in the battle, they were closely followed by the Naboo fleet and just after them came the main ships such as a Mon Calamari star ship that was Admiral Ackbar's ship.

"Okay, aim at the Star Destroyers and see if you can destroy their deflector shields," Lando called and Gold Squadron flew toward the Star Destroyers.

~*~

Anakin narrowed his eyes against the Coruscanti sunlight streamed down onto the palace. He glanced over his shoulder as Luke made his way to his side and Luke gazed up at him before nodding. "Let's get going," said Luke.

"Yes, let's get going," Anakin agreed before leading the way toward the palace. It took them about twenty minutes to reach the palace. Luke followed them and Anakin walked into the palace, noticing the Stormtroopers roaming around the hallways.

The troopers came to a stop in front of Anakin. "Who are you?" one of the troopers demanded.

Anakin glowered at them in his best angry impression. "Do you not recognize me, trooper?" he asked coldly.

The trooper started. "Forgive me, Lord Vader, I did not recognize you, Emperor Palpatine is expecting you," the trooper said with a salute.

"I knew he would be," Anakin replied coldly.

"Do you need an escort?"

"I know the way!"

The trooper backed away at the dismissal in Anakin's tone and Anakin walked past him and Luke hurried to catch up with him. "Nice job," he said.

Anakin shrugged. "You see," he said. "There are some good things about once being Vader."

Luke smiled. "Bossing Stormtroopers around?" he asked.

"Pretty much," he replied.

Luke sighed before following Anakin as he led the way to the turbolift before climbing inside right after Anakin and the turbolift began its' ascent as it traveled higher into the Coruscanti sky. The Emperor's throne room was in the tallest tower of his palace and Anakin grimaced slightly. He knew this confrontation wasn't going to be good.

"How are we going to defeat him?" Luke asked.

"We'll think of something."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Well, the plan we thought of went through the roof when Palpatine learned of our treason," Anakin pointed out.

Luke sighed before rolling his eyes. "I hope we can think of something at least," he murmured.

"Shh, remember, keep your thoughts focused on one thing, don't let anything out that might be used against you," said Anakin and the turbolift opened. Anakin took a deep breath before walking out of the turbolift with Luke just behind him to met their destiny.

~*~

Leia narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the large city-planet that lay below them. She remembered coming here when she was the Senator representing Alderaan and she also remembered seeing Vader…Anakin, for the first time. She had been afraid of him but now that she knew he was her father, she wasn't that afraid.

She glanced at her master as Qui-Gon turned the shuttle away from the Imperial palace before fling toward where a slightly familiar white Lambada shuttle was parked. "That's Anakin's," she said.

"Yes, it is," Qui-Gon agreed before glancing at Leia and she smiled slightly.

_Leia,_a voice sounded in Leia's mind and she gazed around before glancing at Qui-Gon who glanced at her curiously.

"What's the matter, Leia?" he asked.

"I just heard Luke's voice in my mind," Leia whispered.

"Reach out with the Force, Leia, find his Force signature and see if you can form a reply," Qui-Gon ordered.

Leia nodded before narrowing her eyes and reaching out with the Force. _Luke,_ she called silently.

_Leia? Good, you answered, Father says for you, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka to stay away from here, far enough away from the Imperial Palace so Palpatine will not sense you,_ Luke's voice replied and Leia started.

She gazed around and noticed the castle was located a few miles away from the Imperial Palace. _But why?_ She asked silently.

_Palpatine must not know about you or Qui-Gon,_ Luke replied and then he was gone.

_Luke? Luke!_ Leia called but her brother's mind was closed to her and she breathed slightly, gazing around.

"He's mind is closed to me," she whispered.

"I know, Anakin's is closed to me," Qui-Gon said softly. "I think they want to face this by themselves."

_Leia, tell Qui-Gon to take you to the former Senate complex, it lies in the middle of Coruscant, about three miles from my castle. Stay in Padmé's old apartment, if she's with you, she'll show you which one it is. But do not interfere with this, this is between Palpatine, Luke and I,_ Anakin's voice sounded in her mind before it disappeared and no matter what Leia did, Anakin's mind was sealed to her as well.

"Anakin said to go to Padmé's apartment in the Senate complex and wait for us there," Leia said softly.

Qui-Gon nodded before starting the shuttle again and the shuttle took off into the air. Padmé moved to Qui-Gon's side before narrowing her eyes and pointing to the tall, gray-colored building that stood near the center of Coruscant. "It's on the top floor," she said softly and Qui-Gon flew the shuttle to land on a landing bay that lay at the bottom of the apartment building.

Qui-Gon shut down the shuttle before leading the way out of the ship. "Let's get going," he said. Leia nodded before following Qui-Gon out of the ship and walked after him as he led the way to the turbolift. Threepio, Padmé and Ahsoka followed them as they led the way into the turbolift.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter XLI**

**Darth: how many more chapters will this story have?**

**Blaze: (thinks about it while drinking a can of Pepsi)**

**Darth: hey! You said you were cutting down (takes the Pepsi from Blaze)**

**Tigerstar: uh, I wouldn't have…**

**Blaze: (slices Darth in half with a lightsaber before taking the Pepsi back)**

**Tigerstar: … done that, never mind**

**Darth's Ghost: (snorts)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll try to post the next chapter, which is going to be solely based in the meeting with Palpatine, as soon as I possibly can**


	42. Chapter XLII

**Blaze: well here is the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Darth's Ghost: I can't wait to see the big confrontation**

**Tigerstar: neither can I**

**Blaze: well here it is, chapter XLII**

**Chapter XLII**

Luke narrowed his eyes as he gazed up at the Emperor as the throne turned around and he saw the Emperor for the first time. The Emperor was an old, wrinkly man with no hair, bumps on his forehead and evil yellow eyes. Palpatine gazed at them as Anakin made his way deeper into the throne room with Luke just behind him, his eyes were shadowed by the hood of his cloak though Luke could still see his yellow eyes.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I've been expecting you," Palpatine said before turning his yellow gaze to Anakin. "And Skywalker, I figured you would be here."

"Well it was either this or be arrested and dragged to you, I would rather have come on my own terms, your Majesty," Anakin said and Luke noticed that there was sarcasm in his voice.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Ah, my friend, you misjudge me," he said coolly.

"I know you," Anakin retorted.

Palpatine closed his eyes. "I can sense the darkness inside of you, my friend, the pain, the fear, the anger, the hatred, why do you keep it bottled up? Why don't you set it free?" he said opening his eyes.

Anakin looked away and Luke glanced at him, seeing a mixture of emotions crossing his father's feature. "And you, young Skywalker," Palpatine said, causing Luke to glance at the old man.

"You have fear in your heart as well, you have anger in you as well though you choose to not let it be set free," the Emperor went on before he held out his hand and Luke and Anakin's lightsabers flew into his hand.

Anakin started, narrowing his eyes but before he could say anything, Palpatine began speaking again. "Why don't you join me, my friend?" he said, gesturing toward the area in front of the large window.

"I'm fine where I am," Anakin said.

Palpatine smiled without showing teeth before gazing at Luke. "There is much anger and hatred within you," he said coolly. "You hate me, I can sense it, you are angry at me for everything that happened to you. But you are also angry at your father for the lies he told you."

Luke flinched when he realized Palpatine had read his inner most feelings but he didn't say anything as Palpatine went on, his eyes alit with triumph. "You are angry at your father for all the crimes that he committed, for what he did to your mother. And you are angry at the Alliance for driving you out and forcing you to return to your home planet," he said.

Anakin flinched and Luke took a deep breath, struggling to control the anger as Palpatine continued to read his inner most thoughts. "You are also angry at Obi-Wan for not telling you the truth about your father," he said.

_Control your anger, Luke, he's using you, he's trying to get into your mind,_ Anakin whispered into his mind.

Palpatine smiled again before getting to his feet and, grabbing his robes, slowly making his way own from the throne. "Your father's trying to help you," he said coolly. "Isn't that sweet? But don't you understand, there is nothing you can do, not only will nothing stop what happens here but your friends in the Alliance are going to get killed as it is."

Palpatine smiled as Luke gazed at him with shock in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he said quickly.

"I mean your friends are flying into an ambush, the Imperial fleet has been waiting for your friends and they will all die," Palpatine said coldly.

Luke glared at him before taking another deep breath to try and control his anger. And suddenly, Anakin chuckled and Luke and Palpatine both glanced at him, Luke in surprise and Palpatine in anger.

"What's so funny, Skywalker?" Palpatine demanded.

"You're as cocky as ever, Palpatine, more cocky than Moff Tarkin," Anakin replied.

Palpatine scowled angrily. "You would do well to keep quiet, Skywalker," he hissed.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "And you should know that I never stay quiet, your Majesty," he said calmly.

"Father, don't agitate the Emperor," Luke protested.

"Listen to the boy, Skywalker," Palpatine said before looking at Luke. "You can end this bloodshed, young Skywalker," he added. "You can stop the war, give in and I'll call off the battle."

_Don't listen to him, Luke, he will not give you anything,_ Anakin said silently.

Palpatine smiled again as if sensing the thought. "Don't you want peace to reign in the galaxy, young Skywalker. If you want this war to end then give in to me," he said softly.

_Don't listen to him, Luke,_ Anakin called silently.

Luke gazed at the Emperor, in his mind, he wasn't thinking all too clearly. Palpatine had seen into his deepest, darkest desires. He knew Luke wanted this war to end, he knew he wanted peace to reign.

"You can live with your father, young Skywalker," Palpatine went on. "Haven't you always dreamed of living with your father? Your father may not be perfect, especially after the crimes he has committed."

Luke flinched and lowered his head slightly when he realized Palpatine had found out his innermost wish: to live with his father in a peaceful galaxy without worrying about the war, without the bloodshed, and in a peaceful galaxy.

"I can give that to you, young Skywalker, if you give in to me, you can become the most powerful Sith in the galaxy and once we get rid of the Alliance, you can have the peaceful life with your father," Palpatine said. "Join me and I will complete your training."

_Sounds like the offer father promised me on Bespin,_ Luke thought.

_But unlike me, Palpatine will not give you everything, he is lying,_ Anakin said silently.

Palpatine scowled angrily before glaring at Anakin. "I will have young Skywalker as my apprentice, whether you like it or not, Skywalker," he said angrily.

"No, you will not," Anakin said. "If you want my son, you'll have to go through me."

Palpatine smiled cruelly. "That can be arranged," he said angrily before Force pushing Anakin and he went flying into one of the pillars holding up the throne room.

"Father!" Luke cried but Anakin got to his feet, his eyes were narrowed but before he could move, Palpatine Force pushed him and he went skidding into the ground and crashed into the same pillar.

"You will die, Skywalker," Palpatine hissed before pointing his fingers at Anakin and blue lightening appeared from his fingers before flying straight at Anakin and Luke winced as his father screamed in pain.

"Father!" he cried but he was frozen in fear. Palpatine stopped the lightening and his father collapsed on the ground.

"You can save him, just give in and you can save him, I will give you what you want most of all," Palpatine said coldly.

"Don't listen to him, Luke," Anakin called.

Palpatine pointed his fingers at Anakin before letting lose a stream of blue lightening and Anakin screamed in pain as the lightening crashed into his body.

"No! Stop it!" Luke cried, watching his father writhe in pain and feeling the pain as though it was his own. Anakin's screams of pain echoed around the throne room and Luke could feel how weak his father was getting.

"Stop it, please!" Luke cried, horror crawling through him.

_Don't listen to him, Luke,_ he heard his father's faint voice in his mind. _I told you, don't listen to him, leave me be, don't turn, don't make the same mistake I made._

"Father," Luke whimpered, gazing at his father's weaken form as the Sith lightening crashed into his body.

_Listen to me my son, do not make the same mistake I made,_ Anakin said silently but Luke wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were trained on his father's weakening body and he slowly turned them away to look at Palpatine, his eyes wavered slightly.

"Stop it!" he cried falling to his knees in front of the Sith lord. "Please, just stop it! I'll do anything you want, just please stop it!"

Palpatine stopped the Sith lightening, triumph in his eyes as he turned to look at Luke. "Very good," he said coldly. "You know what you must do."

Luke gazed up at Palpatine but felt the faint brush of someone else in his mind. _Luke, don't give in, please don't give in,_ Leia whispered into his mind and he started.

_Leia?_ He called silently.

_Listen to your sister, Luke, your father will be all right, don't give in, just don't give in,_ an unfamiliar voice sounded in his mind.

_Who are you?_ Luke asked.

_Qui-Gon Jinn, I know your father, he is a fighter, just do not give in,_ the voice replied.

_Listen to master Qui-Gon, Luke, if you give in, everything we've done for the Alliance, for your father, will have been for nothing,_ Ahsoka's voice sounded in her mind.

_Luke, my son, listen to them,_ Anakin's voice sounded and Luke turned his gaze slightly to look at his father and saw that Anakin was starting to get to his feet though he looked extremely weak. Before Palpatine could notice the sudden turn of events, Luke looked back at the Emperor as he turned to look at him again.

"Ah yes, I can sense the fear and the anger inside of you, young Skywalker," said Palpatine. "Let it roam free and immerse yourself into the dark side, it is the only way."

Luke gazed up at the Emperor as Anakin slowly made his way toward Palpatine before he positioned himself right behind Palpatine. For a long moment, only silence filled in the throne room and Luke gazed up at the old Emperor before getting to his feet. Anakin stretched out a hand and Luke did the same before shouting, "I will never join you, you've failed your Highness, I am a Jedi, like my father before me," and stretched out with the Force. He ripped his lightsaber out of Palpatine's grip just as Anakin took his lightsaber as well.

Palpatine snarled in fury before lashing out with his lightening and Luke blocked it with his lightsaber. "Now father!" he shouted.

Before Palpatine could react, Anakin's ruby blade flashed before slicing straight through Palpatine. The Emperor gasped before slowly toppling to the ground and suddenly a blast of energy came off of the Emperor and Anakin struggled forward before tackling Luke to the ground and putting his body over Luke's just as the Emperor did the one thing Luke didn't expect.

He exploded in a bright burst of dark energy.

~*~

Leia gazed around the apartment before glancing at Qui-Gon who staggered back, Ahsoka just beside him. "I just felt a disturbance in the Force," Qui-Gon said.

"As did I," Ahsoka agreed. "Something has happened and it has something to do with Anakin."

"What about them? Are they all right?" asked Leia.

"Reach out with your feelings and I'm sure you'll be able to sense their Force signatures," Qui-Gon instructed and Leia sighed before closing her eyes and stretching out with her feelings and staggered back as a dark Force signature came to her.

"I can't feel them but I feel something else," Leia said.

"I feel it too, the dark side of the Force," Qui-Gon whispered, his eyes were narrowed in thought.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes before they shot wide with shock. "Fury," she exclaimed.

"Who?" Padmé asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Palpatine's new apprentice, Fury, he's here," Ahsoka said, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"Yes, I am," a new cold voice and Leia whirled around as a dark haired dark green-eyed man entered the apartment.

"Fury!" Ahsoka said, glaring at the man that walked so calmly into the room, a cylindrical container in his hands and Leia recognized it as a lightsaber.

"Now then," Fury said, igniting a ruby red blade. "Let's make this quick and easy. I do not like Jedi and the sooner they are all gone, the sooner I can take the throne."

~*~

Han narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at Chewbacca. "There's a TIE fighter coming in at .05, do you have him?" he called up and heard a growl in reply followed by a burst of sparks.

"Nice shot, Gold Two," Gold Seven called.

"Thanks, Gold Seven, look out there as TIE fighter on your tail," Han called.

"I've got him," Gold Four said and the TIE fighter suddenly burst into a million pieces. Han moved the _Millennium Falcon_ around before Chewbacca shot down a few more TIE fighters and Han spotted Lando flying nearby and saw smoke coming out of its' starboard engines.

"Lando, you've been hit," Han called.

"I can see that," Lando called back before spinning out of the way as another TIE fighter came roaring past.

_When will this battle end?_ Han wondered silently.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter XLII**

**Darth: so what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Mara's going to make an appearance and someone's going to die**

**Darth: oh, who? Who? Who?**

**Blaze: I will not tell**

**Tigerstar: its' W…**

**Blaze: shut up! (Slices Tigerstar in half with a lightsaber before pushing his remains off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: What was that for?**

**Blaze: for being an idiot**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	43. Chapter XLIII

**Blaze: well, here is the next chapter (grabs tissue box)**

**Darth: it ain't going to be that sad**

**Blaze: oh yeah, it's going to be sadder in a later chapter (tosses tissue box at Palpatine's Ghost)**

**Palpatine's Ghost: ha, it went right through me**

**Blaze: (places finger over make alive button)**

**Palpatine: (disappears)**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter XLIII and it's from Ahsoka's, Wes's, Han's and Mara's POV and not necessarily in that order**

**Chapter XLIII**

Mara Jade piloted the ship toward the city-planet of Coruscant, she narrowed her eyes as she scanned the battle that was raging around her. TIE fighters were exploding everywhere and badly damaged B wing and X wing fighters were being recalled. The Naboo fighters were fighting as well and Mara noted that they were agile in the battle.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before concentrating on piloting the fighter she was in. She narrowed her eyes before reaching out with the meager Force training Palpatine had given her but, after the disturbance in the Force, she couldn't feel her master's presence.

_What happened to him?_ She wondered silently before shaking her head, she wasn't here to think about her master, she was thinking about Luke. She couldn't understand why he was always on her mind. She shook her head to clear it but she couldn't get him out of her mind.

_Why is Luke on my mind?_ She thought before shaking her head slightly before lowering her TIE fighter into the Coruscanti airways before narrowing her eyes as she saw the tall, tan building that was the Senate Apartment building. She reached out with the Force and sensed fear coming through the Force.

Palpatine had taught her how to use the Force enough so that she could pick up emotions. And the fear was an unusual emotion, she knew that everyone on Coruscant didn't fear anyone and Mara wouldn't have been able to feel it unless the man or woman was Force sensitive. And the Force signature was unfamiliar and she began to wonder who it was.

She noticed it was coming from the Senate complex and she flew toward the building before circling it as the Force signature filled with fear grew stronger. She stopped when she reached the top floor and spotted a landing bay outside of the apartment.

She recognized the apartment slightly and saw shapes within the apartment. The sense of fear coming through the Force grew stronger and Mara decided to at least check it out. _At least figure out if there are more Force sensitive people out there,_ she thought as she flew the ship down onto the landing bay of the apartment.

~*~

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes before scanning the dark green-eyed man that stood in front of her with his lightsaber ignited. Padmé stood before gazing at the man in front of her. "You must be Fury, Palpatine's new apprentice," she said.

"I am going to be the new Emperor of the Empire," Fury declared.

"You honestly think we believe that," Leia asked, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes.

"It will happen," Fury hissed before leaping forward with his lightsaber extended and Qui-Gon and Ahsoka instantly ignited their lightsabers before leaping protectively in front of Leia and Padmé.

Their lightsabers intersected and Fury hissed in fury before flipping backwards and Force pushing Ahsoka and Qui-Gon, sending them flying into the wall. He turned his attention to Leia who took a step back and Padmé put herself protectively in front of her daughter.

"Get out of the way and I'll spare your life," Fury hissed.

"You will not get my daughter," Padmé retorted though Ahsoka knew she was weaponless because she had left the blaster in Qui-Gon's shuttle.

Qui-Gon leapt forward but Fury hissed before Force pushing Qui-Gon and the older Jedi went flying into Ahsoka, who had just gotten to her feet, and sent them both flying into the wall.

"You will die now!" Fury shouted before swinging his lightsaber but before he could, the glass of the landing pad outside the apartment shattered and a young woman with flaming red hair leapt out of the TIE fighter. The woman pulled out a blaster and let loose a blaster shot that hit Fury and he hissed in pain.

"Jade!" he hissed, glaring at the flaming haired woman.

Jade leapt forward before she landed at Padmé's side. "You think can take all of us," she demanded as she handed a blaster to Padmé and Leia. Ahsoka didn't even want to know how she was carrying three blasters and she didn't bother to think about.

"I will do what I must," Fury hissed before igniting his lightsaber and preparing to strike again.

~*~

Lieutenant Commander Wes Janson ducked around to avoid the TIE fighter that was flying directly at him. He blasted the fighter and it blew up into a million fragments before Wes moved away from the shattered remains of the fighter.

"Rogue Two, where are you?" Wedge called over the comlink.

"I'm right above the second Star Destroyer, Rogue Leader," called Wes back and circled around to avoid another TIE fighter.

"One of the Star Destroyers has been crippled, it's made an escape into hyperspace," one of the Nabooian fighters said.

"There are only two left," said Lando as the B wing fighter swooped down to avoid the TIE fighter and Wes frowned when he spotted one of the TIE fighters flying straight at Lando.

"Look out, Gold Leader," he called after quickly keying in Lando's comlink frequency.

"I've got him," Lando said and flipped over to avoid the fighter and shot at the fighter and it blew up in a shower of sparks.

"We won't get anything done while there's still two Star Destroyers here," Wedge called.

"What can we do?" Rogue Seven called.

"I don't know, does anyone have any ideas?" Wedge called back.

"Take out the deflector shields, that may be our only chance to destroy the Star Destroyer," said Lando.

"Come on, both Rogue and Gold Squadron, aim full power on the deflector shields," Wedge called and Rogue and Gold Squadron began firing upon the deflector shields of the already damaged and suddenly the deflector below.

"The deflector shied on the second Destroyer is down," Lando called.

"Someone's got to take it out, these hit and run tactics ain't doing a thing," said Han.

"Someone's got to take out the Star Destroyer," Wes said to himself, repeating Han's statement, as he gazed at the Star Destroyer. He knew there was only one way to destroy that Star Destroyer and prevent more people from dying.

"Wedge," he called over the comlink.

"What is it, Wes?" asked Wedge.

"I know what I have to do, say goodbye to Luke for me, he was a good friend and a great commander," Wes said. Before Wedge could reply, Wes destroyed the comlink before turning his ship in a complete three sixty movement before flying straight at the windows of the command station of the damaged Star Destroyer. He closed his eyes as the X wing fighter flew straight into the command station and blew up, the command station on the Star Destroyer blew up in a shower of sparks and debris.

~*~

"What happened?" Han Solo demanded as he gazed at the Star Destroyer that was starting to fall out of the sky.

"Wes sacrificed his life to take out the Star Destroyer," Lando said sadly before the B wing flew into view and the dark skinned man added, "come on, we will not let Wes's sacrifice be for nothing. Let's take out that Star Destroyer."

Han nodded before flicking a few controls and turning on the guns that could be controlled from the cockpit. "Aim at the damaged part, Chewie," he called up to the Wookie who growled in reply and turbolaser blasts shot straight at the damaged part of the ship and more sparks and debris flew into the sky.

"Gold Leader to Gold Squadron, aim at the damaged command station," Lando called.

"Rogue Leader to Rogue Squadron, aim at the area beneath the command station, don't let Wes's sacrifice be for nothing," Wedge shouted and Rogue Squadron and Gold Squadron flew straight at the command station and shot at it with their lasers.

"It's going to blow," Lando shouted. "Gold Squadron, get away from here!"

"The same for Rogue Squadron," said Wedge and the two squadrons flew away from the Star Destroyer. Han just barely got out of the way as the Star Destroyer suddenly exploded into a million fragments.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yeah, I know its' short**

**Darth: it's so damn short!**

**Blaze: hey!**

**Tigerstar: hahahaha**

**Blaze: (pushes Tigerstar off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: what was that for?!**

**Blaze: I don't know**

**Tigerstar: meanie**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I'll post the next chapter soon if it isn't already posted but I doubt it is...**


	44. Chapter XLIV

**Blaze: yay! The next chapter**

**Darth: God this is a long story**

**Blaze: yeah, this is a long story**

**Tigerstar: how long?**

**Blaze: Forty-six chapters**

**Tigerstar: cool**

**Blaze: here is chapter XLIV and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XLIV**

Anakin covered his son's body as debris and stone slabs began falling from the palace ceiling. He winced as several pieces of debris slammed against his body and he glanced at his son. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Luke nodded and Anakin got to his feet before helping Luke up. "Come on," she said before leading the way to the turbolift. Stone slabs and marble began to fall and Anakin reached out with the Force before using it to toss the slabs of stone away.

Suddenly, a large stone beam fell from the center of the throne room and fell swiftly to the ground before slamming into the ground. Anakin and Luke barely dodged out of the way to avoid the beam but when it crashed, dust and rocks flew upward and Anakin was blinded.

"Luke!" he called but nothing answered his reply and he swore under his breath before stretching out with the Force but he couldn't feel his son's Force presence. "Luke!" he called again but nothing answered his reply.

He pushed aside the stones and dust before gazing around as a sudden cracking noise sounded and he gazed around frantically. "Luke!" he called but nothing answered. Worry began to claw at Anakin's heart as he searched frantically, pushing debris and using the Force to move stone slabs.

And suddenly he spotted his son, lying beneath a stone slab and several pieces of debris. Anakin quickly made his way to his son's side as the cracking sound grew louder. He hurried to his son before kneeling down beside him and using the Force to push aside the stone slab that was on top of his son.

"Luke?" he whispered, gathering his son into his arms and placing two fingers on his neck, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his son's faint heartbeat. The cracking sounded again and Anakin shook his head. He knew there was only one thing to do; he reached out with the Force before gently pressing against his son's subconscious and his son slowly fell into a healing trance.

Picking up Luke's body, Anakin ran toward the turbolift as the cracking sounded again but when the doors opened, the lift was gone and Anakin swore when he noticed it had fallen to ground floor.

_Looks as though there's only one thing to do,_ Anakin thought before putting his son's body on his back and grabbing hold of the ropes and sliding down as he did so, he could help but remember when he was on the _Invisible Hand _with Obi-Wan so many years ago.

As he came closer to the bottom, the cracking sounding again, louder than ever and Anakin winced as he felt rope burn on his hands. He got to the bottom level before using the Force to rip the door open and stumbled out.

When he got out of the turbolift, he collapsed from exhaustion and Luke's body tumbled off of him. "Just hold on Luke," Anakin whispered, gently touching his son's forehead before picking him up and holding him tenderly in his arms. He glanced as Stormtroopers hurried forward to his side.

"What happened?" They demanded at the same time.

"There's no time for that, get everyone out of the palace, quickly," Anakin shouted before running toward the entrance to the palace. He hurried out into the courtyard before hurrying toward his castle as the main palace shuddered. Running as fast as he was, Anakin reached his castle just as the palace behind him collapsed and Anakin hoped that everyone escaped.

He took a deep breath before reaching out with the Force and sensing a dark presence near the Senate complex and he reached out with his thoughts. _Leia,_ he called silently.

There was a long moment of silence. _What is it, Anakin?_ Leia asked silently.

Anakin winced when he realized Leia still hadn't accepted the truth, at least not fully. _Where are you? What is happening?_ He called silently.

_There's this guy known as Fury and…_ Leia began.

Anakin swore in Huttese before hurrying to his hangar bay and climbing into one of the speeders that he had modified. He then placed Luke in the back seat before starting the speeder up and flying swiftly toward Padmé's old apartment.

_Be careful, Leia, Fury is dangerous, are Ahsoka and the others with you?_ Anakin called.

_Yes, Ahsoka's unconscious after the last attack and Jade, Padmé, Qui-Gon and I are trying to hold him off,_ Leia replied silently.

_I'm on my way,_ Anakin called silently before closing the mind connection and flying as fast as he possibly can toward the landing bay.

By the time he reached it, Fury had made his way near one of the speeders that was parked on the landing bay as well, it was next to a shuttle that was half in the apartment and half out of it. Anakin parked the speeder before igniting his lightsaber. Fury scowled angrily before leaping into his speeder and flying away.

Anakin swore before sitting back down on his speeder and getting ready to fly off after Fury but Qui-Gon suddenly leapt into the speeder beside him. "I'm not letting you go at this alone," he said.

Anakin gazed at his master's master before nodding and flying swiftly after Fury. He was determined to end this once and for all.

~*~

Lando flew his B wing fighter into the 'Home One' hangar bay and he climbed out of it before leaping to the ground. "The last Star Destroyer fled into hyperspace just in time," Han commented as he walked out of the _Falcon_.

"Yes," Lando agreed.

"What are we to do now?" Han asked, looking at the Alliance leaders as they made their way toward Han and Lando.

"Congratulations on defeating the Imperial Forces," Mon Mothma said.

"And now if you don't mind, I want you to check in Princess Leia, without the Imperial Forces, the only thing you have to worry about is the Emperor," Ackbar said.

"I must contact Admiral Piett and thank him for his aid in the battle," Mon Mothma said before punching in the frequency and waiting for the reply.

"Hello Mon Mothma," Piett greeted her.

"Admiral Piett? How are things there?" Mon Mothma asked.

"We have many of the TIE fighters on the run and without the Star Destroyers, they are helpless," Piett replied. "It looks as though Coruscant is the Alliance's for the taking."

"Thank you for your help, Admiral Piett," Mon Mothma said gratitude in her eyes.

"You are welcome, Mon Mothma, I will follow my Lord's orders and I have done that," Piett replied before disconnecting the transmission. Han was already walking toward the _Millennium Falcon_ and he glanced over his shoulder at Lando.

"Are you going to come with me to check on Leia?" he asked.

"Sure," Lando said. Both of their voices were somber as they relived the death of Wes Janson that had caused the Battle of Coruscant to be turned in their favor.

"We will miss Wes Janson," Mon Mothma said. "And once Coruscant is officially ours, we will hold a memorial in his honor."

Lando and Han nodded before walking into the ship and Han sat down in the pilot seat, Chewbacca was already in the co-pilot seat and Lando sat down behind Han. The smuggler started the ship up before the _Falcon_ got into the air before flying toward the city-planet of Coruscant.

~*~

Leia glanced up at the sky as a ship began to fly toward them and she gazed at her mother. Padmé was sitting down beside Ahsoka and gently resting the Togruta's head on a pillow from one of the couches. Mara, whom Leia now knew was Jade's first name, was gazing around before she walked over to join Leia.

"You're the princess of Alderaan Luke was talking about, aren't you?" asked Mara.

"Yes, you know Luke?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he and I became friends during his stay on the _Executor_ after the hyperdrive had been damaged above Datooine," Mara replied.

Leia nodded. "He's my brother and I hope he's going to be all right," she said, turning her attention to the speeder chase that was occurring in the airways of Coruscant.

"Yes, so do I," Mara said softly.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

Mara shrugged. "We are friends," she said softly but Leia could feel there was something else behind what she was talking about; a sense of anger came off of Mara but it was also filled with concern and tenderness. The last emotion Leia felt startled her most of all and she began to wonder if she had sensed it at all.

The _Falcon_ slowed down before it parked near the landing bay and Han and Chewbacca, followed by Lando, appeared before leaping to the ground. "Han!" Leia cried, rushing over to join him.

"Why hello your Worshipfulness," Han greeted her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she asked.

Han laughed. "Yeah," he replied but Leia could sense there was no humor behind the laugh and there was sadness in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

Han sighed. "Wes Janson is dead," he said.

Leia's eyes clouded. "Luke will be sad when he finds out, he and Wes, just like he and Wedge, were very good friends," she said.

"Where is the kid?" Han asked.

Leia sighed. "He's with Anakin and Qui-Gon, they took off after Fury and we haven't heard from him since," she replied.

"I hope he's all right," Han said before smiling at Leia. "I know this is a somber occasion but there is something I want to ask you."

Leia narrowed her eyes. "What is that?" she asked.

Han fell down to one knee in front of Leia before taking her hand. "I know this ain't as romantic as I thought it would be but nonetheless, I love ya, Princess Leia Organa, will ya do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Leia gazed at Han in shock, her eyes were wide and for a moment she was speechless. "I…I don't know," she stammered out.

Han nodded. "I'll wait for your answer than, Leia," he said before getting to his feet and, putting an arm around Leia's shoulders, he turned his attention to the airways.

**A/n what do you think? **

**Blaze: short author's note**

**Tigerstar: as if**

**Blaze: (hits Tigerstar upside the head with a sledgehammer) please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	45. Chapter XLV

**Blaze: another short author's note**

**Tigerstar: ah bleh**

**Blaze: here is chapter XLV and I hope you like it**

**Chapter XLV**

Anakin piloted the ship toward Fury's speeder, his eyes were narrowed and his hand was on the still ignited lightsaber. He glanced over his shoulder at Qui-Gon who was sitting beside Luke. Qui-Gon locked eyes with him before turning his gaze back to the boy. "How is he?" Anakin asked softly.

"He's still recovering, he has broken bones in the ribs and a concussion," Qui-Gon reported.

Anakin nodded before glancing at Fury who was flying his topless speeder a few meters in front of him and Anakin glowered angrily. He deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and flying closer to the speeder.

"Qui-Gon, take the wheel," Anakin said.

Qui-Gon nodded before leaping into the front seat and grabbing the wheel from Anakin as the younger man stood up. "What are you do…?" he began.

"Watch over Luke, Qui-Gon," Anakin said softly. "And if I don't return, please take care of him." Before Qui-Gon could reply, Anakin leapt out of the speeder, falling several stories and crashing into Fury's topless speeder.

Qui-Gon watched him fall before piloting his ship around to keep an eye on Anakin. _Was he this much trouble when he was Obi-Wan's apprentice?_ He thought.

_He was even more reckless,_ Obi-Wan's voice sounded and Qui-Gon smiled slightly before looking at Luke's unconscious form.

_Anakin wants me to watch over Luke if something should happen to him_, Qui-Gon thought.

_Anakin will survive, you have to believe he will,_ Obi-Wan said silently and Qui-Gon sighed, knowing his former apprentice was correct. He flew after Anakin and Fury as the speeder chase went onwards.

~*~

Meanwhile, Anakin ignited his lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_ before swinging it at Fury who leapt up and, switching his speeder onto autopilot, he leapt at Anakin and their blades intersected, sizzling as they came into contact with one another.

"You will not win this match, Skywalker," Fury hissed.

"If I do not survive, I'm taking you with me," Anakin shouted back before swinging his lightsaber quickly at Fury and the two blades intersected before Anakin swung his blade swiftly at Fury who leapt backwards to avoid the lightsaber and found himself teetering on the hood of the speeder. The speeder tipped and Anakin and Fury were nearly thrown off, Anakin dropped to grab a hold of the ship to keep himself from falling off and Fury took advantage.

He swung his lightsaber swiftly at Anakin and, before he could block it, Fury thrust his blade. It sank deep into Anakin's shoulder and he cried out in pain. Fury snarled before swinging his lightsaber swiftly at Anakin and knocking the ruby blade out of Anakin's right hand.

Anakin glared at Fury, his left hand resting on the wound on his shoulder. Fury glared at him. "And now you will die," he shouted before raising his lightsaber for the deathblow.

"Not before you," Anakin shouted before grabbing Fury's arm and flipping him off of the speeder. Fury grabbed Anakin's hand and wrenched him over as well and the two of them began plummeting toward the ground.

Anakin hit Fury with the hilt of Fury's lightsaber and Fury hissed in pain but let go of Anakin's hand and both of them started falling more rapidly toward the ground. A speeder suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Anakin found himself floating into the passenger seat of the speeder.

Qui-Gon gave him an exhausted smile and Anakin gazed at him for a long moment before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~

As soon as Anakin fell unconscious, Qui-Gon gazed at him before glancing at Luke and gazing over the side of the speeder. He spotted a shape hit the ground hard and winced slightly when he realized it was Fury.

Sighing, Qui-Gon flew the ship toward Anakin's castle and as he did so, he called Leia's comlink. "Leia?" he called

"What is it, master?" Leia asked.

"Meet me at Anakin's castle, Anakin and Luke are seriously injured and they need medical attention," Qui-Gon said.

"Very well, master," Leia said before disconnecting the transmission and Qui-Gon put the comlink away before flying toward Anakin's castle with as much speed as possible.

By the time he reached Anakin's castle, he spotted a TIE fighter as well as an Alliance Shuttle parked in the landing bay of Anakin's castle. The _Millennium Falcon_ was parked nearby, as it could not fit inside the hangar bay.

Qui-Gon landed the speeder before glancing at Anakin as the younger Jedi knight slowly stirred. Anakin still looked weak and he winced as he moved his shoulder before he glanced at Luke. "He hasn't woken up yet?" he asked quietly.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Anakin nodded before slowly climbing out of the speeder. Almost as soon as he placed his feet on the ground, he nearly collapsed. Qui-Gon reached out a hand before steadying him and Anakin glanced up at him, gratefully.

"Will you see to Luke?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded before turning around to check on Luke as Anakin leaned against the speeder, breathing heavily, his hand resting on his shoulder. Qui-Gon gently picked up Luke's body before placing a hand on the boy's throat and feeling his faint heartbeat. "He needs medical attention," he whispered.

"As do you," Padmé said, walking over to join Anakin as the Jedi slowly pushed himself off of the speeder.

"See to Luke first," Anakin whispered.

Mara walked forward before glancing at Anakin. "What happened in the palace?" she asked, gesturing toward the ruins of the palace that lay a few miles away.

Anakin didn't reply right away. "Do you want the whole truth or part of the truth, Jade?" he asked.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "What happened to the Emperor?" she demanded.

Anakin smiled slightly. "Why are you so worried about him, Jade?" he asked.

Mara glanced down. "No reason," she said a bit too quickly and Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, sensing that Mara wasn't telling the complete truth. Apparently, Anakin knew this and his next words took Qui-Gon by surprise.

"You do not have to worry about the Emperor, Hand, the Empire is crumbling and the Emperor is dead," Anakin said.

Mara started, her green eyes shooting wide with shock and Anakin chuckled weakly. "Yes, I knew all along that you were the Emperor's Hand, Jade, from the moment you became my mechanic and my medic on the _Executor_," he said.

Mara narrowed her eyes. "Why did you kill my master?" she demanded.

Anakin widened his eyes innocently. "Why do you assume it was me?" he said and Qui-Gon resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes when he noticed the sarcastic and amused tone in his voice. "Besides, Jade, he's been lying to you this entire time, just as he has been lying to me."

"You're lying!" Mara shouted.

Anakin sighed and Qui-Gon suddenly sensed the Force presence inside of Mara. _Mara's strong in the Force,_ Qui-Gon commented silently and he could tell by the expression on Anakin's face that he knew this as well.

"You are strong in the Force, Mara, the Emperor has been keeping you from reaching your full potential," Anakin whispered and Padmé glanced sharply at her husband and Qui-Gon suddenly sensed the weakness in Anakin just before he slowly toppled to the ground.

Padmé caught her husband, her eyes wide with fear and she glanced at Han. "Help me," she said.

"Why should I? I don't trust 'im," Han protested.

"Oh for crying out loud," Mara snapped angrily before walking quickly forward and taking Anakin's right arm while Padmé took his left arm.

"Let's get him and Luke some medical attention," Qui-Gon said before leading the way into Anakin's castle with Padmé, Mara, Anakin, Leia, and Ahsoka just behind him.

~*~

Anakin stirred slightly before finding himself gazing up at a white ceiling. He shifted slightly before slowly sitting up. A hand came onto his chest and pushed him gently down and he glanced at Padmé as his wife gently smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Been better, how long was I out?" Anakin asked.

"A few hours, Mara and your medic, Kiera, healed most of your wounds though you had to spend an hour in a bacta tank," said Padmé.

Anakin nodded before gazing around. "Where's Luke? And everyone else?" he asked.

"Leia's reporting to the Alliance leaders and Han's with her, they want to talk to you in a bit. Lando, Chewbacca and Ahsoka have gone back to help guide the rest of the Alliance here, and Luke's still unconscious," Padmé replied, gesturing toward where Anakin spotted his son lying on the medical bed.

"I thought I was more injured than him," he said, gazing at his son with worry in his eyes.

"Luke suffered a severe concussion to the head, several broken ribs, a broken leg and his arms are broken as well, it will be a while before he wakes up…if he wakes up at all," Mara Jade's voice sounded and Anakin glanced sharply at the former Emperor's Hand.

"What do you mean 'if he wakes up at all'?" he demanded.

Mara sighed. "The concussion was extremely severe," she said. "How did this happen?"

Anakin sighed. "One of the beams in the throne room fell while we were trying to escape and it hit Luke hard," he replied.

Mara nodded though Anakin could tell the former Emperor's Hand was still trying to understand what had happened to the Emperor. "I still can't believe he lied to me this entire time," she whispered.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Anakin asked, looking at his wife.

"Padmé and I did," a new voice sounded and Anakin glanced up as Qui-Gon walked into the infirmary.

"I figured they would know Palpatine better," Mara said.

"Anakin knew Palpatine better than any of us," Padmé said. "He spent more time with him when he had been Supreme Chancellor of the Republic."

"Yes but none of us could see his treachery until it was too late," Anakin murmured. "Least of all me."

Padmé smiled. "Palpatine's dead now, Anakin, and I'm sure everything is going to take a turn for the better," she said.

Mara had left while Padmé was speaking and Anakin glanced quizzically at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon shrugged. "She hasn't accepted it yet, give her time, she'll accept it sooner or later," he replied.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, it will take time, it did for me," he said.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly before glancing at Luke's unconscious body and Anakin followed his gaze, his brow furrowed with worry as he remembered Mara's words 'if he wakes up at all."

Anakin sat up before slowly climbing out of the bed in spite of Padmé and Qui-Gon's insistence that he stay in bed. He stumbled over to Luke's body before taking a seat beside him and gazing at him with worry glittering in his eyes.

"Please wake up, Luke, please," he whispered, gently pushing Luke's hair out of his face and continuing to gaze at him. Padmé joined him before putting her arms around her husband's waist.

"He'll be all right, Ani," she whispered.

Anakin gazed at his wife. "I hope so," he replied before turning his gaze back to his son.

~*~

Luke stirred slightly; everything within him ached though he knew he was conscious, if only slightly. The last thing he remembered was the beam of stone falling down from the throne room but after that, everything was a blur and Luke didn't remember anything.

He opened his eyes slightly and instantly blinded himself momentarily as fluorescent lights streamed into them. He blinked his eyes several times before turning his head slightly, the movement agitated the bruised bones in his body and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted his father sleeping beside him; Anakin's head was resting on the headrest of the chair and his eyes were closed. Luke smiled slightly at his father before turning his head again and the door slide open. Leia and Han walked inside, their hands were intersected and they were smiling slightly.

"Hey kid," Han greeted him.

Luke smiled and his father stirred beside him before blinking open his eyes and turning to gaze at him; Luke saw relief in his blue eyes. "Good to see you awake, Luke," he said softly.

Luke smiled. "Thanks," he said before looking at Leia and she spot a gleam of sadness in her eyes. "What's the matter, Leia?" he asked his sister.

Leia sighed before glancing at Han who gently kissed her forehead, Luke saw Anakin scowl out of the corner of his eye. "He's going to find out sooner or later, Leia, and I think it would be best if he heard it from you," Han said.

"What happened?" Luke asked. "Did you win the battle over Coruscant?"

Leia sighed again. "Yes, we won," she said.

"That's great."

"But…I'm really sorry, Luke, but Wes Janson is dead," Leia said softly.

Sadness filled Luke's eyes as he thought about Wes, when he was commander of Rogue Squadron, and before then, he, Wes and Wedge became good friends with each other and Luke was going to miss him. "Thanks for telling me Leia," he said softly.

Leia smiled slightly. "We have some happier news to tell you," she said.

"Oh?" Luke raised an eyebrow slightly though it pained him slightly and he struggled to sit up, Anakin reached out an arm before steadying Luke and he leaned back against the bedrest.

Leia smiled. "Yes," she replied. "Han asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Luke noticed his father scowl at this but he smiled. "Congratulations," he said to Han and Leia. "You two are made for each other…when you aren't fighting all the time."

Leia laughed. "Also, Qui-Gon has been teaching me the ways of the Force," she said.

"That's great," Luke said smiling and he felt pride come off of Anakin in thick waves that nearly bowled him over. "Looks like I won't be the only Jedi in the new line of Jedi Knights."

Anakin laughed. "No, you will not," he said.

Luke smiled. "You know," he said. "If I'm going to do this, you know restore the Jedi, I think I'm going to change some of the rules that were in the old Order, once I figure out what orders those were."

"Such as no attachments?"

"Yes, that is the first one I'm banning."

Anakin smiled before putting an arm around Luke's shoulder as the door slide open and Qui-Gon, Padmé, Kyp and Ahsoka walked into the infirmary. "You know, Luke," Anakin said softly. "You will not be in this alone."

Luke smiled at his father before glancing at his sister, his future brother in-law, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, Kyp, his mother and the many other members of the Alliance, including Lando, Chewbacca, and Wedge, whom he had become friends with since he was forced off of Tatooine all those years ago.

"Yes, I know I am not alone," he said softly.

Anakin smiled. "You know, you promised me a race, once you're out of here, I challenge you to a race," he said.

Luke laughed. "You're on, old man, prepare to lose," he said.

Anakin chuckled. "You prepare to lose," he retorted.

Luke laughed before gazing at his family that surrounded him. He may have lost his aunt and uncle when the Imperial Stormtroopers had killed them back on Tatooine but he gained a family nonetheless. He had his father with him as well as his mother and his sister as well as his future brother in-law.

The Empire was crumbling around them and Luke knew that so long as he was with his family, he knew he would be able to do anything. He smiled at his father and Anakin smiled back at him. _Peace is coming,_ Luke thought._ And soon, the Empire will fall and the Republic, as well as the Jedi, will arise again._

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked this, the next chapter is the epilogue and it takes place three months later**

**Darth: why three months?**

**Blaze: cause I wanted to do that**

**Darth: oh okay, what about Mara?**

**Blaze: you'll see in the next chapter**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Tigerstar: that was a very good chapter, poor Wes**

**Blaze: yeah and well, I guess I decided to cut out the sad part**

**Tigerstar: good**

**Blaze: I should put it next**

**Tigerstar: NO! (Dives over a cliff into the lava pit on the volcanic planet of Mustafar)**

**Blaze: (glances over the edge) I was just kidding**

**Tigerstar's Ghost: oh now you tell me**

**Blaze: pretty much, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	46. Epilogue

**Blaze: and here is the final chapter**

**Darth: awww, it's over**

**Tigerstar: awww (sad face)**

**Blaze: I'm thinking of doing a sequel**

**Darth: yay!**

**Tigerstar: yay!**

**Blaze: but I haven't decided yet**

**Tigerstar: meanie**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is the Epilogue and I hope you like it**

**Epilogue **

_Three Months Later_

Luke Skywalker sighed as he gazed over the lake; his eyes were trained on the small island in the middle. The waters glimmered brightly in the light of the Naboo sun and waves splashed against the shores. Luke found it peaceful here though his thoughts were drifting to what had occurred three months ago.

Soon after he had woken up, Mara Jade came to him and told him that she was leaving. When he asked her why, she told him, "I just need to find my right path, I may have Jedi potential but I don't think I want to be a Jedi, not yet anyway." Luke had understood, as had Anakin and Mara left Coruscant.

Now, three months later, Luke and his family, as well as several of their closest friends' had taken a break from rebuilding the Republic. They had come to Naboo to witness the wedding of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Luke was happy for his sister, she has never been this happy before in her life and now that the Empire was crumbling, peace would soon reign.

He glanced over his shoulder as his soon to be brother in-law walked over to join him. Han was dressed in a Nabooian tux that Padmé had gotten for him and he seemed nervous. "What are you so nervous about, Han?" Luke asked.

Han sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I'm just worried that I'll never be able to make Leia happy."

Luke smiled before patting Han's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Han, Leia loves you," he said.

"Your father ain't too thrilled," Han muttered.

Luke laughed. "Mother calmed him down," he said. He remembered overhearing Anakin's tirade of anger when he had been alone with Padmé but Padmé had managed to calm him down, if only slightly.

Han smiled slightly. "Come on, kid," he said. "I don't wanna be late."

Luke laughed before straightening up and following Han as he led the way to a balcony that overlooked the lake just outside the Naberrie household. Leia had as of yet to show but Padmé was there along with Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, and Kyp. Sola, Padmé's sister was there as well and Luke saw Wedge at the back of the group. Chewbacca, having showered and shampooed for this moment, was standing beside Han as his best man; Lando was right behind him.

Luke walked over to join his mother. "Where's Anakin?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "Even though Leia is still getting used to him being her father, Ani insisted on leading her down the aisle," she said before sighing. "This is where Ani and I got married that is why Ani insisted on letting Leia have her wedding here."

Luke smiled as the music started to play. "I'd better get going," he said before hugging his mother and walking over to stand just behind Lando.

Han seemed more nervous than ever and he was fidgeting as the music began planning again. Everyone stood and Leia started walking down the aisle, dressed entirely in white, Anakin was at her side, his curly dark blonde hair was groomed nicely and his blue eyes were shining with pride. Leia was looking happier than Luke had seen her in a lifetime, her chocolate brown hair was in curls and they spilled over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes were glimmering with happiness.

When Leia and Anakin reached the altar, Anakin handed Leia's hand to Han who gently took it; the nervousness in his eyes disappeared and gently led her onto the altar. Anakin dropped back to join Luke as the wedding continued.

"Are you happy for Leia?" Luke asked lowering his voice so no one else could hear him.

Anakin smiled again. _Yes, I am happy for her, we may not have known each other for long but she is still my daughter and she is happy with Solo, though I really don't understand why she chose him,_ he said silently in the vaults of Luke's mind.

Luke smiled. _Yes, you should have seen them on Yavin, on Hoth, on Bespin, and so many other places, they were always arguing,_ he said silently.

Anakin smiled as well as the wedding went on and before long, Leia and Han were exchanging vows before they kissed and Luke smiled at his sister. The wedding ended quickly and before long, everyone was congratulating the bride.

"Congratulations Leia Organa Solo," Mon Mothma said with a small smile as she shook Leia's hand before doing the same with Han.

"Yes, Congratulations," Rieekan agreed and the other Alliance leaders nodded in agreement.

Leia was glowing with happiness and Luke smiled as he walked over to his twin sister after everyone congratulated her, Padmé, Anakin, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka and the little boy Kyp followed him.

"Congratulations, Leia," Luke said, hugging his sister before glancing at Han. "And you too Han."

Han smiled. "Thanks Kid," he said.

"Thanks for suggesting this place, mother," Leia said, glancing at Padmé.

Padmé smiled. "I wasn't the one that suggested this place, Leia, your father was," she replied.

Leia glanced at Anakin, her chocolate brown eyes were wide. "Why?" she asked.

Anakin smiled. "This is the same place where Padmé and I were married and, no matter what happened to me since then, our love still survived," he said, putting an arm over Padmé's shoulder and she smiled before leaning against him.

"I hope you have a happy marriage and do not let her slip away," Anakin said to Han as he gazed at his wife.

Han nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"By the way, father, you still owe me a race," Luke reminded him.

Anakin laughed. "Tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow everyone is returning to 'Home One' and we could race there."

Luke laughed. "You're on," he said.

~*~

The following morning, Luke paced around his X wing fighter, the same fighter he had left on Tatooine. He and Anakin had gone back to retrieve it though both of them didn't want to return to their homeplanet. He gazed at the swamp stains before smiling slightly as he remembered Yoda. He glanced over at the other end of the hangar bay where Anakin was busy looking over his TIE fighter.

"Are you prepared to lose?" he called over.

"Are you prepared to lose, you mean?" Anakin called back.

Luke laughed before gazing up at the sky and Anakin smiled. "Leia and Han said they would judge the race," he said.

Luke smiled. "What about the other Alliance leaders?" he asked.

"They are going to be watching from the bridge of the _Executor,_ Piett is with them and so is Kyp," Anakin said.

Luke laughed. "Come on, father, let's get this race going," he said.

Anakin laughed. "You're on," he said before he opened the canopy of his ship and he leapt into the pilot's seat.

Luke smiled before glancing at Artoo. "Are you ready, Artoo?" he asked.

Artoo beeped in reply and Luke laughed before leaping into his pilot's seat. He closed the canopy before starting the X wing up and placing his hands on the controls. "Ready, father!" he called over the intercom.

"Ready!" Anakin called back as the TIE fighter started up.

"See you at the finish line," Luke called.

"See you there," Anakin called back before the ship rose up into the air before taking off into the sky.

_No fair, you had a head start,_ Luke protested silently as he flew out of the hangar bay after his father before spinning his ship in a complete circle as he flew toward 'Home One.'

_Hey, why are you showing off?_ Anakin called back silently. _This is showing off._ Luke saw his father's TIE fighter spun in a circle before flipping backwards and flying off toward 'Home One' again.

_Nice father, you have to teach me that someday,_ Luke called back silently.

Amusement came at Luke over their bond. _Sure thing, as soon as I beat you,_ he replied silently before flying rapidly toward 'Home One' and Luke, swearing in Huttese under his breath, flew rapidly after him.

~*~

Leia gazed at the starry sky with her husband just beside her. She smiled at Han before he smiled back and gently kissed her on the cheek. Lando and Chewbacca stood beside them, their eyes were narrowed as they gazed at the star ships that were flying rapidly toward them.

"It looks as though Luke is winning," Lando called.

Chewbacca growled and Han laughed. "Chewie says Anakin is winning," he said.

"I beat you fifty credits that Luke will win," Lando said.

"Deal," Han said, holding out a hand.

"And I'll match your beat and raise you a hundred credits that its' going to be a tie," Leia said.

"Twenty credits if Luke wins instead," Lando declared.

"Twenty credits if Anakin wins," Han said, interpreting Chewbacca's growl.

"Twenty credits that its' going to be a tie," Leia said.

"Sixty credits total, I'm in," Lando said, holding out a hand.

"So am I," Han said, once again interpreting Chewbacca's growls and the Wookie took Lando's hand and Leia laughed before shaking both their hands and the three of them let go of each other's hands before looking back at the star ships that were flying rapidly toward them.

Luke drew ahead of Anakin but Anakin suddenly caught up to him and suddenly, Anakin and Luke's ships landed into the hangar bay on 'Home One' at the exact same time. The canopies opened up and Luke and Anakin both leapt out, landing on the ground at the same time

"I beat you!" Luke called.

"No, I beat you!" Anakin called back.

"I beat you!"

"No, I beat you!"

Leia laughed. "It was a tie," she said before holding out a hand. "Pay up you guys."

Chewbacca growled before handing twenty credits to Leia and Lando scowled before handing Leia twenty credits as well and she laughed before pocketing the money.

"It was not a tie, I beat father," Luke protested.

"No, I beat you, son," Anakin retorted.

"I beat you."

"I beat you."

They glared at each other for a long moment before looking back at Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Lando. "We want a rematch," they yelled at the exact same time.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was the short epilogue**

**Darth: I really liked it**

**Tigerstar: so did I, especially the ending**

**Blaze: so did I and I hope my reviewers will like it as well**

**Darth: is there going to be a sequel?**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Tigerstar: YAY!!!!**

**Blaze: well please review and I really hope you enjoyed the ending and a big thank you to everyone who has stayed with me throughout this entire story, you know who you are. THANK YOU, YOU GUYS! (Hands out virtual lightsabers, virtual Tigerstar plushies and virtual Palpatine voodoo dolls to every one of her reviewers) Here is the synopsis to the sequel:**

**Whispers of Daybreak: Morning Twilight**

The Emperor is dead but as Padmé, Leia, Han and the other Alliance leaders struggle to maintain their hold on the galaxy, Anakin begins having dark dreams that may lead to the destruction of the fledgling Jedi Order. As Anakin struggles with these dark visions, an enemy is rising and has only one goal in mind...the utter destruction of the Jedi.


	47. Author's Note Concerning Sequel

_Dear my Fellow Readers…_

_I know I should have done this sooner but __Morning Twilight__ is basically a dead beat to me. I just can't continue it and so I have decided to delete it and make __Whispers of Daybreak__ a stand-alone story. I'm sorry to all my readers and reviewers of __Morning Twilight__ but I won't be able to continue that story. I am just too swamped by my other stories and I have been busy with my other stories._

_I guess it's because I'm a writer with a big imagination so I have many ideas swarming around in my brain that I just have to put on paper. So I have decided to do something about it. All stories that I can't continue, such as __Morning Twilight__, will be deleted and replaced by stories that I have more faith in._

_One such story is entitled __Promises In the Dark__ and it's the first in a brand new Luke/Vader duology. I am posting the first chapter today to see what people think about the story and if they wish for me to continue it. It will replace __Morning Twilight__ and it was once called __Beyond the Sun__, as it says in my Upcoming Stories section on my profile but I thought this title better suited the idea._

_Promises In the Dark__ is the very first book in the duology that I have entitled __The Faith Duology__. To explain it as easily as I possibly can without giving away the summary or any other information, it is a story of Luke getting lost and Leia, Vader and Palpatine get locked in a three-way race against time to find him. It also has a prequel character and several EU characters as well as a few OC's._

_So once again sorry for discontinuing and deleting __Morning Twilight__ and I hope that you like __Promises In the Dark__. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed __Whispers of Daybreak__ and stayed with me into __Morning Twilight__ and I am once again really sorry for discontinuing and deleting that story. But if you have 44 stories, at least 20 of them not finished, you would too._

_And I would like to take this time to personally thank every single one of my reviewers on this story, XxRandom NemesisxX, She-Who-Has-A-Very-Long-Name, Laterose13, Darth Dragon Fury, Imperial warlord, ilovenate1995, I love dance, murdrax, ILDV, Celia, Jedi totallyNsane, SherlockHolmesqueen4ever, general-joseph-dickson, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, VFSNAKE, Eringo94, Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date, 2lazy2login, Seirei Nightlord05, Jedi Angel001, Wakkomonkey9258, -NightRise-, Kaiba1288, Keira, SongoftheDarquePhoenix, Natalie Thropp, Blacknayami, Skyler Skywalker, Adama's Shadow, angie, Kereea, MasterHafiz, Happyfish, sweetyamiyugigirl, FireChildSlytherin5, AEthereal Devastation, Nova Cameron, American Vigor, Aeri21, LifeMeaningOver, Aurora Starwing, ijedi, bandgsecurtiyaw, tornadoblake2009, EmeraldWings90, Beth, jade, angelkaty77, Snow leopard freak, Markeriv, Jessica/Autumnleaf, sheilacool2, babzz, Anakin Slavester Skywalker, Revanation, daemon452, Lilith Kayden, Zigflorian, Torli, The Lammynator, CycleDown93, talk-ape, morrigan, Narutoxaddict, Carrie, cursedgirl, The Time Spinner, Black-Cat-2095, darksidesparkles, Phoebegirl319, MissTiffany, RosalieHale09, cheese, kira66, Taboo22, Allyanna, mattd144, libby, and Ultimate Jedi Master._

_Thank you all for your generous support, your constructive criticism and reviews._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaze_


End file.
